Naruto and the Gum Gum Fruit
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: After Naruto meets Luffy, he gains the Gum-Gum ability. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  HAREM  First attempt
1. Naruto's Bloodline

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

AN I Got a lot of shit in my Harry Potter / Pokemon X-over for not fully explaining how Dumbledore found the pokeball's. And why the pokemon went to Hogwarts. So the Luffy topic will be fully explained later in the story it would spoil tons if I explained now.

A Five year old blonde hissed in pain, as he moved through the dark forest. Naruto Uzumaki heard his stomach roar. Today was his birthday, or as he called it the most hated date of the year. His muscles ached from lack of energy. He swung his fist into a tree, and immediately hissed in pain "Why is it always me" The child hissed.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here alone" Naruto looked at the old man in front of him. He wore a faded red vest, and jean shorts. On the top of his head was a worn out straw hat. His skin was wrinkled, and his once pitch black hair, was grey, and white. "My name is Monkey D Luffy" He introduced himself.

Naruto looked at the man's eyes, and seen nothing but concern for him. "I Have to hide" Naruto whispered, his skin was pale from fear.

"Why?" The old man asked. He tugged the straw hat off, and began eating a orange.

"I Don't know why" He looked at the man, his stomach roared as the man ate. Luffy smiled, and handed half the orange to Naruto. "The People of my village hate me" He added, eating the orange quickly.

Luffy smiled sadly. "I See" He handed Naruto a orange. "Do you want to hear a story of me in my younger days?" He asked.

Naruto smiled "Sure thing old man"

For the rest of the day, and into Luffy talked. Holding Naruto's attention with stories of adventures, of his crew, how he had become king of the pirates. His fights with many of the strange, and powerful pirates.

Luffy smiled as boy began to act out the stories. Luffy stopped, and said "Naruto do you want the power to defend yourself?" Luffy had his straw hat off, and put it on the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up from underneath the hat, and nodded. Luffy smiled, and dug into his bag, Naruto watched as pulled out a large purple fruit. "It's called the gum-gum-fruit" Luffy explained.

Naruto looked at the strange purple fruit, he looked up at the old man. And swallowed the fruit whole, he nearly puked at the rubber tasting fruit.

Luffy laughed heartily at the young blonde. "Here this will help you with the powers you have just received" He told Naruto. Luffy handed Naruto a small leather bound book.

Luffy stood up, and began down the path. Naruto jumped up, and yelled "Hey old man where're you going?"

"Back to my wife" Luffy answered simply.

Naruto watched the man disappear, the sun light began peaking over the tree. Naruto sighed "Its a new day. Its time to start my journey to become the greatest Hokage!" He exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. Naruto felt a strange sensation pass over him as his arms stretched into the air.

"What the!" Naruto screams echoed loudly through the forest.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Naruto was standing in the training field, he was snapping his arms lightning fast. Stretching across the field, and slamming into a manikin. His hands snapped back, and he immediately spun his wrist. "Gum Gum Drill" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his fist forward.

His fist spun, and he slammed into the manikin. His spinning fist immediately seared through manikin. Naruto snapped his wrist back, and smiled. Before yelling loudly, his fist raw from the friction, Naruto bounced from foot to foot blowing on his fist. "Never again" He cried.

Naruto didn't notice a man a deep green spandex suit, with a large grin watching him. A Red eyed teen, and silver haired man shook their head. "Naruto has the flames of youth that are burning brightly" The man roared joyously.

"Quite Guy" The green mans comrades snapped in unison.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Naruto was dodging wild haymakers, swung by his classmates. He smirked when he seen an opening "Rapid Fire" Naruto exclaimed jumping into the air, and sending his rubber arms towards the shocked boy. Naruto's class mate threw up his arms to defend himself, but was propelled backwards from the fists.

Naruto smiled, as the boy flew out of the white circle, and rolled unconscious to Iruka's feet. Naruto swung the hat confidently on his outstretched fingers.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Naruto was moving quickly, swinging his arms in a lightning fast movement. He suddenly snapped a large knife out of one of his pouches, and threw it. He was sweating, and breathing deeply. He took the straw hat off his head.

Naruto sighed loudly, the moon glinted off the small pond. Naruto swung his arm and stretched his arm, and jumped into the tree. He was moving quickly. Naruto stopped abruptly, he heard a loud crack of a slap. "Quite brat" A Man hissed loudly.

Naruto looked towards the voice, and moved slower. Naruto glared, at a large man carrying a small girl. The man was thick, wearing pure green. The little girl had was a small blue hair girl with a bowl cut, and white kimono. Her eyes were pure white.

The man slapped the thrashing girl again. "I Said quiet" He growled.

Naruto jumped off the thick branch, and exclaimed "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire!" The man whipped around just in time to take four blurred punch's to his gut. He released the girl, and grabbed his belly, and yelled in pain.

Naruto landed, and spun his fist. "Gum-Gum Drill" Naruto swung, the man screamed in agony, as the fist dug into his belly. "Gum-Gum Wrecking Ball" Naruto finished blowing into his left hand, the hand grew to the size of a bowling ball. He punched the man into a tree trunk with a loud bang. Naruto's arms went back into their normal state. He fell onto his butt, breathing deeply. He cast a glance at the wide eyed girl "Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine" She whispered quietly.

Naruto jumped, and looked at the girl in the eyes, he gasped "Hey you're Hinata Hyuga"

She blushed a deep red "Naruto?" Suddenly Naruto felt a searing pain pass over his back, before seeing a flash of white. He fell numbly onto the ground. "Father Naruto saved me" Hinata exclaimed. The tall white eyed Hyuga looked down the blond writhing on the ground. Hinata was standing defiantly in front of him.

"How did he save you?" The man rumbled.

"He used his blood line ability" She said.

Hiashi Hyuga picked the boy up "Lets go, we have to take the boy to Hokage-sama" He grabbed the collar of the unconscious man against the tree, and dragged him along. Fighting the urge to end the man's life,

The greying old man was woken up Hiashi Hyuga, he was carrying Naruto in one arm, and was dragging a Kumo warrior in the other. Hinata followed timidly behind him. "Hokage-sama" Hiashi greeted. "Kumo attempted to take Hinata" He told the Hokage calmly.

He then dropped Naruto on the couch, and flicked his finger. Hinata sat beside the unconscious boy. "Uzumaki defeated the man, and saved Hinata"

The old man sighed loudly, Hiashi watched the man rub his temple. "So do you wish action for this attempt on your daughter?" he questioned.

Hiashi shook his head "I Do not wish another war, but I do want to something that me and Minato spoke of before his death"

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The blond haired boy was running through the street laughing loudly. "Naruto!" A jonin ninja screamed from behind him. Naruto swung his fist, which stretched to the top of the roof, he yelled loudly "Gum-Gum-Grappling Hook" He slung shot himself into the air. The jonin nin looked up and shook his head. "Naruto" He sighed.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Naruto was bouncing through the tree line happily. His legs were stretching when he would reach a gap he could cross. His straw hat was bouncing as he jumped. His hands were bound tightly in bandages. He heard a loud crash "Damn it she's tougher then she looks" He heard a growl.

Naruto changed his trajectory, and slung shot towards the voices. He stopped abruptly landing on a thick tree branch. Four men were pinning a black haired girl, with dark red eyes. Naruto eyed the red eyed girl. His eyes filled with hearts, before becoming determined, as the teenagers were trying to tug off her suit.

"Hey stop it now" Naruto ordered loudly. The four men whipped around, and nearly burst out laughing. A short blond haired boy, wearing a worn out straw hat, He had a bright orange vest, which showed his skinny arms. His deep blue pants shorts were blowing in the wind.

The largest man laughed "And who're you suppose to be?" He asked jokingly.

Naruto put his hands on his hips, and exclaimed. "I Am Naruto Uzumaki. And I am going to become the greatest Hokage"

The four looked at each other, and said "Get him"

Naruto froze up, he didn't realise that he could be out classed. Naruto swung his fist lightning fast slowing down their assault on him. He jumped into the air stretching his legs. The four stopped and watched with awe, as he sailed through the air.

He grabbed onto the women's hip and pulled her into him. He jaggedly moved forward, he suddenly a thing wire wrap itself around his leg. "Oh man" He yelled as the two crashed into the ground.

The teenage girl jumped, and "Quick attack now I have them in a genjutsu" she ordered quickly. Naruto reacted immediately.

He blew into both his thumbs, and roared "Gum-Gum Cannon Ball" The four thug's eyes widened as the large fists slammed into in to the center of their bellies. The group flew away from Naruto "Come on" Naruto called out.

The four were rolling on the ground, suddenly a puff of smoke filled up the clearing. The thugs were replaced a silver haired man. a man with a bowl cut, a purple haired teen, and a black haired man with a wild beard. "Holy crap Kakashi how did such a scrawny pack that much of punch" The purpled hair girl gasped loudly.

The silver haired man rubbed the bright red mark in the center of his chest "I don't know" He grunted.

The bowl cut man jumped up and, took a valiant stance. "Naruto-kun's youthfulness sears bright like our sun" He roared.

"Shut it Guy" His three comrades groaned.

Naruto was jogging next to the female. She suddenly turned "I'm Kurenai Yuhi" She introduced herself. "So what was that with your legs?" She asked finally, as they continued down the path.

Naruto let out a loud laugh, and jumped in front of her. He smiled and tugged his cheek, stretching it much farther then naturally possible. "I'm the Konoha rubber man" Came his garbled voice.

Kurenai laughed slightly, as the boy showed off his ability. "Rubber" She laughed.

Naruto nodded, and vowed loudly "Yep, and with these powers I will be the greatest Hokage ever!" He jumped up and threw his arms and legs stretching across the dirt path.

Kurenai watched Naruto bound up and down the path quickly. "Maybe one day Naruto" She told him.

Naruto stopped abruptly, tears came to his eyes. Naruto ran and jumped into the shocked ninja's, arms. "No one has ever believed in my dream" He cried hugging Kurenai tightly. He suddenly released her, and said boldly "You'll be my wife when I become the hokage"

She watched the boy disappear down the path. Kurenai sighed "Yeah right"

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Naruto was standing, he did a flurry of hand signs "Clone Jutsu" A feeble, white dead looking clone appeared beside Naruto.

Iruka sighed, as the students laughed "Maybe next time Naruto" He watched Naruto swing his fist into the wall beside the door. Leaving a large dent. "So much potential" He felt the dent "But needs more control"

Naruto sighed as he jumped onto a roof top, and started running into village.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Naruto was snoring, his black was bunched up. He suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him. A pair of red eyes locked with his blue ones. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "Hurry wake you need to work on your Clone Jutsu"

Naruto glared at his self proclaimed fiancé. "Fine" He groaned pulling himself out of her grip. She watched Naruto reach down, and pull blue t shirt from the ground, and sniffed it. "Does this smell?" Kurenai winced. He pushed the t-shirt in her face, and asked again "Does this smell?"

Kurenai double take, and exclaimed "Naruto get your dirty shirt out of my face"

Naruto threw it into the ground and walked around the dirty room "How about this T-shirt?" He swung his arm, and stretched it across the room into Kurenai's face.

"Naruto I'm not your mother" She said throwing the T-shirt at the blonde.

Naruto sighed "Fine" He pulled on a third blue shirt. And grabbed his bright orange vest "There happy" He taunted.

She was across the room kicking close into his laundry into a pile. "Do we need to go over cleanliness again" She countered.

Naruto shook his head "No" He then looked at the laundry "Can I use your laundry machines?" He asked. He smiled and looked up, and gave her a puppy dog eye. "Please Kurenai-Chan" He whimpered.

Kurenai hit him "Yes, but don't ever do that again" She said.

Naruto jumped up and did a heel clicker "Yes!" He then grabbed her wrist "Now it's time to learn the clone jutsu"

Across the ninja village, an old man wearing a bright red, and white suit was watching Naruto drag the jonin across the village quickly. A group of Jonin were watching , the old man sighed "So this is why Kurenai didn't come" The hokage couldn't help but have small smile. "Ok begin Kakashi" He ordered calmly.

The silver haired jonin cleared his throat, and said "Inzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke" He answered calmly.

The Hokage nodded his head "Ok I agree"

The group of slowly went through the list of Genin candidates. Miles away in the forest, Naruto, and Kurenai were working. Each clone looked nearly dead "Why can't I do this!" He screamed.

Kurenai patted him, and replied "You need better Chakra Control" She looked at the clone before sighing "Naruto I want to teach an extremely dangerous jutsu" She told him.

Naruto jumped and looked at her and nodded hurriedly "Lets go Kurenai-Chan"

Naruto watched as she moved slowly through a variation of the clone jutsu "Shadow Clone Jutsu" She winced slightly.

Naruto walked around the two "What's this" He snapped loudly. "Its just a clone jutsu" Suddenly the clone touched his forehead. Naruto nearly scream "Its solid!"

The clone laughed, and explained "The Shadow Clone Jutsu takes more chakra, which means your massive chakra well will be much more satisfied" Naruto nodded "Now copy exactly what I did" Kurenai ordered.

Naruto smirked, and put his hands together Shadow Clone Jutsu" Kurenai watched the entire paddock become covered in white smoke. "Hey Kurenai-Chan" A Hundred Naruto clones, voices echoed throughout the paddock.

Her eyes widened and she moved her hand from clone to clone. "Naruto!" She yelled and started punching the clones.

Naruto dispersed the clones, Kurenai grabbed onto Naruto "What's the matter Sensei-Chan?" He asked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked desperately.

Naruto pulled away, and looked down. "Um fine why" Naruto stuttered worriedly.

She looked down in shock at the blonde "Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu splits equal amounts of Chakra throughout all of the clones" She told Naruto quickly walking around him.

Naruto turned and said "Well I'm going for ramen" His stomach roared in agreement. "Bye Sensei-Chan"

Kurenai watched Naruto run down the path, after she lost view Naruto she muttered "How much chakra does he have?"

**THAT NIGHT**

Naruto was sleeping soundly, the dreams of the red eyed women. Four shadows where watching him, the only women in the group growled hatefully "So this is the rubber kid" She was standing over him, and whispered "He doesn't look special"

The six armed boy pulled the girl away "Orochimaru-Sama wants him"

Suddenly the four felt a blade touch their neck "Sound-nin" a female in a cat mask said in shock. "Grab Naruto, take him to Kurenai she'll protect him" The cat masked female ordered calmly. The fifth ninja grabbed Naruto, and in a swirl of leaves he disappeared.

"So bitch are you going to kill us now?" The female sound nin taunted.

The largest of the group whipped around and threw the Anbu into the person holding his comrade with two heads. He kicked the Anbu on the holding the six armed boy. And finally the six armed boy sprayed a web across the room, and locked the female in a cat mask onto the wall. "Maybe next time bitch" The female taunted before diving out the window.

The four sound nin ran out of Konoha. The group was angry "Kimimaro will not be happy that we failed Orochimaru-sama" the female growled lowly.

"We'll get the kid soon enough" The two headed man hissed.

Naruto whipped his head around, as the Anbu flew from roof to roof. "What?" He groaned in his half asleep state. He suddenly felt the sensation of dropping.

The Anbu remained silent as be banged on a door. "What's the matter?" Kurenai groaned, as she pulled open the door. She then caught sight of the blonde, and immediately asked "What happened?"

"The hokage will tell you tomorrow" The Anbu answered, before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

Kurenai grabbed Naruto, she threw a pillow, and blanket from the closet. "You know where the couch is, goodnight" Naruto stumbled to the couch, and crashed down.

The next morning Naruto was sitting in his desk at the academy. Wearing his footy pyjamas, and his straw hat. Iruka sighed, as his eyes went over the blondes appearance "As you know today is your final day at the academy"

"Your final exam will be graded by a short written exam. And a three part Taijutsu, Weapons, and Ninjutsu exam" He told the class.

Naruto seared through the first part of the exam, passing with a fifty one on his exam. He had of course got top of the class in the Taijutsu portion of his exam, using his trademark brawling style. He once again struggled with his weapons, they were worn out, and dull.

He finally came to "We've been here twice Naruto you know what to do" Iruka told Naruto calmly.

Naruto and put his hands together "Sexy" Iruka froze, and Naruto winced "Change" he exclaimed. Naruto disappeared in a puffy of white smoke. Iruka prepared himself, for when the smoke cleared. The smoke cleared a perfect copy of Iruka was standing in front of original

Iruka clapped "Good work Naruto, but I have to ask it looked like you were going to use your sexy jutsu why did you stop?" The brown skinned teacher asked.

Naruto shivered "I Did it in front of Kurenai-sensei, I spent the next ten hours running from a pack of genjutsu induced dogs"

Iruka attempted not to laugh at Naruto's frightened expression. He said "Ok Naruto next up is the reason you failed the test last time, the Clone Jutsu"

The second teacher watched in shock as the 'Demon Brat is passing his exam' Naruto began to do the hand signs for his jutsu. "Iruka-Sensei can I use an variation on the clone jutsu?" He asked. Iruka nodded, and immediately Naruto exclaimed "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" Ten clones of Naruto appeared in front of Iruka, who's jaw dropped.

Iruka got up shakily, he touched the forehead of each Straw Hat wearing clone "Naruto when did you learn this?" He whispered.

"Kurenai-Sensei thought I might be overloading my clones with Chakra, and since the shadow clone takes more chakra she figured it would come easier for me then the regular. I personally came up with the multi-shadow clone jutsu" Naruto explained proudly.

The hokage smiled "Team eight is complete" he whispered to himself.

Iruka grinned proudly, he took one of the leaf head bands from his desk, made his way to Naruto. "Well Naruto congratulations. Naruto you pass"

Naruto shakily took the head band. He took the worn out straw hat from his head, he tied the head band to the base of the straw hat, and exclaimed "I'm a Genin!" He grabbed Iruka and exclaimed "Ichiraku Ramen you're buying"

Iruka sighed "Fine tonight"

"Yee haw" He hollered jokingly running out of the academy.

"Naruto tomorrow you'll get the team assignment" He yelled after the boy.

Mizuki growled in frustration 'How did he pass?'

Naruto was sailing towards the hokage tower. "Lee go get him" Naruto whipped around, two people in matching green jump suits were standing behind him, in matching poses.

A strange flame seemed to burn in their eyes "Yes Guy-Sensei" He roared loudly. The shorter green wearing boy charged Naruto. His bowl cut glinted in the sunlight. "Leaf Hurricane" The boy spun lightning fast kicking Naruto in the belly, then with his left foot kicked Naruto in the ribs, effectively knocking him into the ground.

"What's that!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet.

Lee threw his arm in front of him, and yelled "Our youthful fight will the stuff of legends"

"What?" He questioned. But the boy rushed him "Fine you want to fight" Naruto expanded his fist, and the two started trading haymakers. Guy continued to watch the two fight, Lee was kicking more often, but Naruto's durability seemed to counter the advantage.

Lee smirked, as the two swung a strong hook into each other's face. Lee jumped back and laughed "Naruto-Kun lets spar again soon" Lee then put both hands on his hip and laughed "Our youthful Taijutsu will show everyone we're truly splendid ninja"

Naruto sighed "Ok whatever"

Naruto immediately realised he said something wrong, as the fire lit in Guy, and Lee's eyes "Lee his cool attitude is like my eternal rival Kakashi"

"Yes Guy-Sensei" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee we found you an eternal rival"

"Yes Naruto-kun is truly my eternal rival" Lee roared "If I do not beat you in our next spar I'll run on my hands around Konoha fifty times" Lee got into his fighting stance putting his left hand in front of his body.

Naruto whipped around, and ran as the green clad Genin charged. "I just wanted to see the old man" He screamed.

Kurenai was reading her Genin team "Why did I get Naruto"

The Hokage's eye brow went up "I Thought you would want the blonde ball of energy" He stated.

"Nobody wanted him" Kurenai guess.

The old man sighed loudly "Yes if only they saw the potential he has"

She shook her head "Well his skill set doesn't suit me, he's clearly a tiajutsu user" She told him.

"I've already spoken to Might Guy, and he agreed to train him"

"If" Kurenai cut in.

"If he passes his test"

Suddenly Naruto flew into the office pouring sweat "Get them Old Man" Naruto exclaimed, Lee bowed lowly. Sweating slightly, Naruto jumped behind Kurenai , and shoved her "Take him out with some of that Genjutsu" Naruto ordered .

"No Naruto" She stated calmly.

"Come on your my wife to be and you..." She began.

But was cut off as Guy charged in and roared joyously "Kurenai-Chan you're getting married congratulation, I must say I never thought that Naruto-kun would unthaw you"

Kurenai was getting more, and more irritated as Guy continued on his speech. "Naruto-Kun" She whispered too calmly.

Naruto jumped away from her, as a dark aura surrounded her. "Protect me Old Man" Naruto yelled. He dove over the desk but the women grabbed the back of his orange vest. The Hokage watched Kurenai drag Naruto out of his office, as the boy yelled "Don't let her take me!"

The two self proclaimed Green Beasts watched in shock. "I'll Help you my eternal rival" Lee hollered, and charged out of the door.

"No Lee-Kun" Guy chased after Lee.

The hokage rubbed his temple, and muttered "How in the world did I end up with the world most unprofessional"

The next morning Naruto was sitting in the academy classroom, his face was bruised slightly. The group of Genin talked loudly. "Quite" Iruka yelled "Ok now here are your team assignments" He began reading of, until he called out "Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi" He looked down "Meet her in training ground thirteen"

Naruto looked at the Blue haired girl he saved years ago she wore a thick cream sweater and blue shorts, she blushed faintly, as she locked eyes. She wore the leaf head band around her neck. The quite boy wore black sun glasses, and a silver sweater, with a high collar that cut off half of his face, he nodded slightly at Naruto.

"Ok good bye, and good luck" Iruka dismissed the class.

Naruto ran, and grabbed Shino, and Hinata. And ran towards the thick forest, they flew across the roofs dragging the two "Naruto let me go" Shino said in monotone.

"Fine" He released the boy, and the two sailed across the gap between buildings. Hinata was ruby, and unable to talk. Naruto smiled as the sailed into the tree. "Keep up Bug Boy" Naruto exclaimed.

Shino grumbled slightly as the blonde continued on. The finally came to a heavily forested area. "Hello Team 8" Hinata, and Shino bowed at the red eyed women.

"Sensei-Chan" Naruto greeted.

She glared slightly, before sighing, and starting to explain "We are team eight using the Hyuga Byakugan, and Aburame bugs we'll specialise in tracking"

Naruto threw his arm up and asked "Then why am I on this team, I can't track at all" His two teammates nodded in agreement.

"The hokage felt we need a Taijutsu user to balance out our team" Kurenai answered calmly. "You'll eventually be our main head on battler" She added.

Naruto smirked and expanded his fist "That's awesome"

"But first you'll have to pass a test of my own" Suddenly a smoke bomb flew down "Damn it Anko to soon" Kurenai coughed loudly. Purple haired women, in a beige trench coat, wearing a mesh t shirt. Appeared in front of the three Genin.

"You have to catch us, and take these" She held six silver bells. The group nodded "Good at least they're not stupid" Shen then looked at Naruto and added "Well two out of three aren't stupid" She then whipped a black ball into the ground. The group became covered in black smoke.

Naruto sat on the ground, Hinata, and Shino followed. "So what's the plan?" Naruto questioned the two.

Shino answered calmly "Well we should go after that Anko lady first"

"Why?" Hinata stuttered quietly.

"Naruto knows tons about Kurenai sensei, so he can probably help us track Kurenai easily" Shino answered coldly.

Naruto nodded in agreement "Ok lets go" The three were walking moving silently across the roofs, they spent most of the morning looking for the purple haired Jonin. They finally found her sitting in a dingy little bar eating Dango, and drinking.

"So I'll attack openly, then you and Hinata attack while her guards down ok" Naruto whispered, and dove off the roof. He landed on in front of the door, Naruto pulled out a kunai.

Anko was laugh as she finished her second to last Dango. She was about to bite on her last Dango, when suddenly a blade flew and destroyed dumpling. Her eyes widened in fury, the patrons of the bar moved to the wall in unison "Who did that!" She roared loudly.

"I Did" Naruto called out loudly.

Anko whipped her head around, her eyes blazed in anger "I'm going to strangle you" She screamed, and charged at the blonde. Naruto slammed the bar door, but was to slow as the door flew off its hinges and slammed into him.

The street went silent as the purple haired women charged at Naruto. "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" Naruto yelled swinging his fist.

Anko dodged the first fist, and blurred forward, and punched him in the face. Naruto bounced down the street. "That was my last Dango" She roared loudly. She grabbed Naruto and started throttling the Genin. Naruto smiled broadly "Why are you smiling?" She growled.

She suddenly heard a dinging come from behind her "I Was only the distraction" He stated.

"Fine you beat me" She put the blonde on his feet, before giving him a vicious left hook. "You owe me a Dango"

Naruto rubbed his jaw "Yeah" He winced holding his jaw. "Good work guys" He muttered. "That women is nuts" He added.

Hinata stuttered "Where do you think Kurenai-Sensei would be Naruto-Kun"

Naruto thought, before smiling "I know" He then took off. "When we attack her we can't let her focus for even a split second, she's a genjutsu user. So Hinata keep those eyes on" Hinata nodded "Ok lets go"

Naruto jumped from the top of a tree, and landed in front of Kurenai "Sensei-Chan" He greeted calmly.

"Where's the rest of the team?" She asked calmly

"They were to slow" Naruto answered, putting his hands in front of his face.

"Do you really think you can beat me one on one?" Kurenai asked calmly.

Naruto swung his fist, his arms became a blur as he swung haymakers at the genjutsu nin. She smiled, this was the first time in months she got to see him use his rubber abilities. He jumped up, and kicked her in the belly, she grabbed his feet. She was about to spin his feet, but suddenly the shot into her stomach, and sent her sliding into a thick tree.

She growled in frustration at the blonde holding her pinned firmly. She grabbed Naruto's foot, and pushed firmly. Naruto slammed head first into the ground. Naruto rolled and yelled "Gum- Gum Bind" He jumped into her wrapped his rubber body around the women's arms, and legs. "Now Hinata, Shino!" Kurenai's eyes went wide. She heard to thumps behind. The two plucked the bells from her hip. She suddenly disappeared, being replaced by a log.

"You could've escaped" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

She nodded "Yes but and I also knew Hinata, and Shino were waiting in the sidelines" She told the three. "Good work you used your skills, and overcame two jonin, welcome to the ninja world team 8"

Naruto smiled, and grabbed Hinata, and Kurenai "Ichiraku Ramen, Sensei-Chan is buying"

"That's not happening Naruto" Kurenai laughed, as he dragged the two. Shino followed slowly behind them.

AN

Fixed I hope I fixed a lot of the errors in this chapter

Hope you enjoyed, not technically a full X-over

Review five reviews to continue [First chap are the only ones I ask reviews for]


	2. The ARank Mission

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

AN I'll stop skipping around after this initial opening

Naruto glared as they picked up garbage "We're supposed to be ninja!" He exclaimed loudly, Shino nodded slightly in agreement. "How is this training us in using our abilities at all!" He yelled loudly.

They went from garbage to running in and out of a market, helping an old lady with her groceries. "This is retarded" Naruto whined loudly.

Their next mission was cleaning an attic for the Inzuka clan member "Sensei can't we get a real mission"

Naruto charged into the hokage's office, Kurenai chased after him "Hey old man we want a real mission, no more these cleaning task bull crap" Naruto yelled.

The hokage sighed loudly "I'm sorry but you're a fresh out of the academy team"

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama" Kurenai apologized quickly for the blondes actions.

"Come on Old Man, please I'm sick these menial tasks" He then grabbed Shino, and Hinata "And they are too, right" Shino nodded slightly, and Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "See, you're wasting our talents"

The Hokage watched Naruto glare at him, Iruka was shaking his head. "Fine Naruto-san"

"What" The Jonin, and Chunin exclaimed.

"It just so happens we have a C-Rank escort mission, I think Kurenai alone can handle it" Naruto jumped up and punched the air excitedly.

"Yes, oh yeah" He exclaimed.

"Tazuna-san enter" Iruka called out "This is Tazuna the bridge builder, your mission is simple protect him while he finish's building his bridge that will connect the land of waves to the main land"

An old man wearing a brown suit, and a large rice hat "So these are then ninja that are going to protect me" His eyes swept over them "A Blind girl, a sickly looking boy, and a Shorty farm boy"

Naruto glared a charged at him "I'm going to punch him out" Naruto yelled.

Shino grabbed one of Naruto's arm, and Kurenai grabbed Naruto's neck "Naruto we don't punch out the client" She told him calmly.

Naruto huffed loudly "He called me short"

Kurenai hit him firmly "Keep quite you're lucky we're even getting an C-Rank mission" She looked at the three Genin "Ok meet at the front gate in two hours"

The three ran out of the room "Are you sure that your team can handle this mission?" Iruka asked as soon as Naruto disappeared.

"They'll be fine" Kurenai answered calmly

The old Hokage smiled "And how is the team"

Kurenai thought "Well we've been working, we set Naruto up with his strength and speed. But having Naruto punch through every is only going to get Naruto killed" She winced at the thought. "I've been working with Hinata but I can't get through her shell, she has so much potential" She looked out the window "She's a natural I can see it when I can get her to spar" She then turned and followed after her team.

Iruka sighed "When are you planning on telling Naruto Hokage-sama"

The Hokage looked at the only person beside himself, and Kurenai that treated Naruto properly. "Soon, he needs to know about the BLPA" He muttered.

**Naruto **

Naruto sailed into his apartment, he grabbed three blue t-shirts and shorts. And five bright orange vests. And started cooking instant ramen.

**Hinata**

Hinata quietly packed her bag, her mind went to the blonde. She remembered the day he saved her. The day she knew she found her love. Then too her quite teammate, and the sensei that seemed to gain a new personality when around Naruto.

**Shino**

Shino packed, his mother watching him. She sighed, and asked "How long will you be gone?"

"A Week" He thought about the hyper blonde rubber boy, who as much as Shino hated admitting, was probably going to be his best friend. He then changed thoughts to the Hyuga heiress. He could see that she had strength beyond what she uses. And finally came to the genjutsu mistress. She was a good teacher who only added to what the Aburame taught.

And finally he worried slightly about the clear triangle that was forming in between Naruto, Kurenai-Sensei, and Hinata. Everybody knew that Naruto claimed Kurenai-sensei to be his future wife. And for her part kept her feelings for the young blonde in check, behind a veil of a older sister relationship. But Shino could see the faint smile that Kurenai got whenever Naruto freaked out, or used his Gum-Gum bloodline.

Then there was Hinata, who once again everybody knew that she had bound herself to getting the blonde headed idiot. Shino shook his head and thought 'This wasn't going to end well'

**Kurenai **

The jonin was sealing everything she needed for her teams mission, she heard a rustle come from behind her. "Hey Kurenai-Chan" Anko groaned loudly.

"Hung over" Kurenai grunted.

Anko glared "Hey just because you have your precious Naruto-Kun to stay sober for" Anko taunted jokingly "Doesn't mean everybody have to stay sober" She then fiddled with a photo of Naruto, herself, Kurenai. It was taken when Naruto was ten, herself, and Naruto were mid yell. Naruto had his fist twice its normal size. And she was choking him, Kurenai was shoving herself in between the two and had a annoyed look on her face. Asuma Sarutobi had taken the picture, and jokingly told the three they would be happy he took it one day.

Kurenai made her way towards the door shaking her head. "Don't get us evicted while I'm gone" She warned.

**Hinata **

Hinata was waiting silently beside Tazuna, he was the first to speak "So how strong is your team"

Hinata got a thoughtful look "I Don't know I guess we're pretty strong"

Tazuna got a frightened look at the young Hyuga girl's insecurity. Suddenly they heard a loud voice exclaim "Naruto go take it back you can live without Ramen for a couple of days!"

Naruto ran in carrying a large basket on his back. Kurenai was chasing after him, he whipped around, and hollered "No I can't" Shino moved towards the group silently. "Its not like you'll ever be carrying it" Kurenai growled in frustration, she tapped her foot. The blonde got more, and more nervous as she tapped her foot loudly. "Fine" He sighed loudly.

Kurenai grabbed him "We'll begin moving, travel straight down this road" She told Naruto, pointing down the dirt path.

Naruto handed her his back pack "I'll catch up" He called as he moved back into the village.

"Shino send your bugs ahead" Kurenai ordered, as they began down the dirt path. Shino sent out ten bugs that flew ahead of them "Hinata get ready to use your Byakugan" Hinata nodded. "Tazuna stay behind us" The old bridge builder nodded.

They traveled in silence for ten minutes, Kurenai eyes were traveling along the tree's. Finally after two hours Kurenai stopped abruptly. "Hinata-Chan" She eyed a large deep blue puddle.

"Yes sensei" Hinata replied quietly.

"When was the last time it rained?" Immediately two men shot out of the puddle, each wore a single claw gauntlet. They flew towards the ninja, Kurenai easily kicked the two missing nin back. She charged the man, but he dodged to the side, and made a beeline straight for Hinata "Look out!" Kurenai exclaimed, as the second clawed ninja slashed.

Hinata froze in fear as the clawed man grew closer, Shino slid in front of her. But before the two could react they felt a large fist blow beside their face "Gum-Gum Canon" The ninja had no time to react as the fist slammed into his face. Sending him flying away, he rolled away from the two shocked Genin.

Naruto jumped over the three. "Gum-Gum Grappling Hook" The second ninja whipped his head around, just in time to feel his air supply being cut off from the rubber arm binding his neck. "Gum-Gum Canon" He dragged the nearly unconscious Nin into the air. The clawed ninja seen a flash of light, the clawed ninja rolled away.

"Naruto" His three teammates said in surprise. Kurenai shifted her vision towards Tazuna "Tazuna-san we were hired to defend you from bandits and that sort" She then kicked the barely conscious ninja in the face. "You never said anything about enemy ninja, which changes this from a C-Rank mission, to an B or A-Rank mission" Kurenai snapped. She looked at Naruto who was tied up the two enemy ninja "My team can't handle this"

Naruto whipped around "What of course we can handle this mission" Naruto exclaimed "I Didn't even break a sweat taking these two down" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his thumb at the two. Shino sat down against a tree, and Hinata was watching the two argue, back and forth.

"You caught them off guard, Naruto-san" She snapped putting an emphasis on the San.

The two continued for ten minutes, before Tazuna cleared his throat. Naruto, and Kurenai stopped, and looked at the bridge builder. "I am truly sorry I lied, but the Land of Waves is an extremely poor country run by the corrupt Gato"

"The shipping tycoon?" Hinata gasped quietly.

"Yes, I am working on the bridge to free my village from Gato's control. But all I can afford is a C –Rank mission" He told the group.

Kurenai sighed "We'll try to help you, but the minute I feel like my team is at risk we're leaving"

Naruto jumped up down, Shino remained silent, and Hinata shivered slightly. Tazuna smiled "Thank you" He whispered.

Kurenai looked at the two and whispered "The Demon Brothers" She did a series of hand signs. A hawk appeared in front of her. She scribbled down a quick letter, and handed it to the bird. "I Sent a letter to have these two picked up" She began down the road "Shino your bugs, Naruto send of few Shadow Clones forward" Both teens nodded, Naruto sent ten clone up the road, and Shino sent a stream of bugs following after them.

Miles away a man with grey skin was laying across a couch, a large sword beside him. A girl a green outfit was sitting in a chair beside him. The door creaked open, the man growled "Those idiot demon brothers failed" the short grey haired man nodded "I Should've went to begin with, come Haku"

"Yes Zabuza-sama" The girls followed after the tall ninja.

Team 8 had stopped for the night, a fire roared, Naruto was laying spread eagle on his on his sleeping bag Shino was half asleep on his right side, Tazuna on his left. Hinata, and Kurenai were asleep on the opposite side of the fire. Naruto's snoring slightly.

Hinata was looking up into the night sky, watching the smoke from the fire create spiral in the air. She rolled a bit, Kurenai was doing the same. Hinata took three small gulps of airs, before asking "Why is Naruto on our team?" Kurenai turned, and looked at the white eyed teen. "I Mean Shino, and myself can both follow easily with my Byakugan, and his bugs. But Naruto seems to be more suited to a strike team rather than tracking" She muttered.

"I Thought Shino was the only one who noticed, of course you know everything about Naruto" She stated suggestively, winking. Causing the Hyuga to turn ruby red "Nobody wanted him" She answered truthfully.

"What!" Hinata snapped. "Naruto's the greatest, how can nobody want him?" She asked.

Kurenai grinned at the girl, before her lips turned down. "He was dead last, and nobody wanted a ninja who only excelled in Taijutsu" Kurenai explained.

Hinata cast a glance at the blond. "He's such I hard worker, nothing comes naturally, but he continues to press on getting stronger, and stronger. It Makes me want to be better than I am" She admitted near silently.

Kurenai agreed silently "I Know"

The next morning Naruto was awake early, he was sending his arms across road, leaving a large crack in the thick tree trunk. "Naruto" Shino greeted pulling on his dark black glasses.

"Oh hey Shino you want to do some training before we get moving?" Naruto asked.

"No, let's go get something to eat" He disappeared into the tree line.

Naruto jumped up, and chased after the bug ninja. Kurenai woke shortly afterwards, she noticed the two empty sleeping bags. She jumped up when she heard an angry Shino growl "Let it go Naruto"

Naruto replied instantly "No you said we needed food" Kurenai heard a loud bleating sound.

"What did you do?" Kurenai muttered. She watched Shino move silently from the tree line. Then loud thrashing, and grunting.

Naruto suddenly walked out of the tree's dragging a large deer "Sensei-Chan get a knife" He exclaimed the deer thrashed wildly.

Shino shook his head guiltily "I Thought Naruto would understand sarcasm" Shino apologized.

"Release him" Kurenai muttered.

"But"

"Release"

"But"

"Him" Her voice became deadly calm. Naruto released the deer, it rolled along the ground. Before getting to its feet and bounding into the forest. Kurenai watched Naruto sigh, and sit were the deer ran.

"Good bye breakfast"

Kurenai dug into her bag "Ok we'll eat then get moving" The group ate quickly, before they started walking down the road.

"How long before we get to the Land of Waves?" Shino asked.

"We'll reach the docks before nightfall" Tazuna answered.

Naruto's eyes went wide. And he stuttered "We'll have to get on a boat?"

"Of Course" Tazuna answered calmly.

Naruto shivered, and muttered "I Hate water"

The group moved quickly down the road. They finally reached the dock as the sun fell, they all froze as a thick fog came over them. Kurenai looked around, she whispered "Keep Tazuna safe, Naruto when there's an opening attack"

"The Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, and her Genin team" Suddenly Kurenai dropped down dragging Hinata, and Tazuna with her. Naruto, and Shino mimicked, as a large blade flew over their heads. "Quick reflexes" The man taunted from the hilt of the blade.

"Zabuza Momochi" Kurenai growled.

Naruto stood up, and before he could react Zabuza was in front of him. He grabbed the short blonde's throat. Team 8 froze up, Zabuza looked up and down the blonde. "Blonde hair, straw hat, orange" He then threw Naruto away from team 8. "You know rubber boy, you never should've left any bandits alive"

Kurenai threw a Kunai before the man could reach Naruto. The blade went straight through the man, splashing Naruto with a small wave of water. "Naruto get back here" Kurenai exclaimed,

"I'll get extra for killing the genjutsu mistress, the rubber boy, and get a Byakugan" Zabuza taunted.

Naruto, and Kurenai locked eyes. They both charged towards the missing nin, Naruto jumped into the air, and exclaimed "Eat this no brows, Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" The Jonin easily avoided the blur of fists.

Kurenai slid behind Zabuza, she tore out a kunai, and slashed at the man. Zabuza reacted lightning fast, he grabbed Naruto's arm. And spun, he dragged Naruto with him. Kurenai stopped abruptly, the blade was against the top of Naruto's forehead.

"Whoa, who's side are you on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zabuza smirked, and with one hand he grabbed the hilt of his sword "Decapitating Carving Slash" The two spun, Naruto yelled as they blurred. Kurenai did a back flip dodging the large blade.

Naruto punched the ground and yelled "Gum-Gum Bind" Zabuza stopped spinning before he tied himself up.

He released the boy, and kicked him in the gut. Naruto rolled against the ground, he moaned "That didn't work well"

Kurenai pulled Naruto to his feet. "This isn't good, he's a Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu expert" She told Naruto.

"So he's better than me" Naruto whispered.

Zabuza put the blade on his shoulder. "Yeah Naruto, your rubber ability usually puts you at an advantage, but not against the demon of the mist" Kurenai replied calmly. "If we survive this fight we'll need support" She whispered.

Hinata, and Shino watched the two. Naruto's hands increased in size. And Kurenai took a support stance, behind Naruto. "Gum-Gum Fleet Cannon" Zabuza slid dodging the large fist. He the trees behind him shattered.

Zabuza stabbed the sword in the ground, Naruto continued to bash at the large sword. "Now Sensei" Kurenai ran along the side of Naruto's fist. She stopped beside Zabuza. "Tree Capture Death"

Zabuza froze as he felt large tree branch's pin the man. "Naruto!" Naruto stopped, an ran towards the two.

Zabuza smiled at as Naruto slid on his right "Gum-Gum.."

But he was caught off by Zabuza. "To close" He roared. The large sword slashed from the top right side of Naruto's body, to the bottom left hip.

"No" The entire group exclaimed as Naruto flew away from the Jonin. He crashed into the ground, bleeding profusely. "Stop the bleeding" Kurenai ordered Naruto's fellow Genin.

Zabuza forced the Genjutsu user away from her Genin, with powerful slashes from his sword. Zabuza suddenly swung the blade into the air, He grabbed the top of Kurenai's bandages. And brought the sword down, Zabuza smirked. Her head was in the hole on the top of the blade. "Decapitating.."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he jumped up, and yelled. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" turned just in time to feel the first fist hit. "Combination Shadow Clone, Gum-Gum wall of Pain" The hundred shadow clone punched and kicked. Blowing the man away from Kurenai, Zabuza's back smashed into a tree. Naruto, and his clones beat the man for a minute before Naruto gasped loudly, and the clones popped.

Zabuza got to his feet. His muscles, and bones roared in protest. "Is that it rubber boy" He grabbed the sword from around Kurenai's neck. "You're team is not suited to fighting me" He taunted. "Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and two trackers" He growled lowly.

Kurenai pulled a blade from her pouch. Zabuza swung the blade into the air, Kurenai was about to throw the Kunai knife when two thin needles flew from the tree line. And embedded themselves in the back of Zabuza's neck.

All the eyes went to a boy wearing a green outfit, and wooden sandals. He had a white mask, with a water country mark on the forehead. A red wave was where the mouth was on the face. "Thank you" The man whispered. "I've been hunting Zabuza for months" He looked over to Naruto. "You are truly lucky Genin, Zabuza didn't see you as a threat"

Kurenai ran to the bleeding Genin. Her hands started to glow green. The man jumped down and grabbed onto the man's stomach, and hoisted him onto his shoulder. "My Kage will be happy I finally retrieved the Carving Knife" was the last thing he said before disappearing.

The large gash closed itself slowly. "Naruto you idiot" She growled, as she worked across his stomach. When the entire gash was she wrapped the dark pink scar in bandages.

Tazuna grabbed her shoulder, he said "Lets go, my daughter owns a house Naruto can rest there"  
>Kurenai nodded, and picked up the blonde.<p>

"Let's go" Naruto looked up weakly, his eyes were glassy "Don't worry Sensei-Chan I'm fine"

AN

Ok this is not a super Naruto Fiction. Naruto was able to catch Zabuza off guard like he and Sasuke did in the manga.

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter I went back to how I write, I was trying something new with the first Chapter, and I'll be fixing the it. Anyways Now I got a person saying that they didn't like how it skipped around a lot. Well sorry but it's the first Chapter, and sets up a lot of sub plots. [Mostly Orochimaru's interest in Naruto's ability But as the Story continues it will becomes tons more uniform.


	3. Naruto vs Zabuza

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto groaned loudly, rubbing his burning chest. He cracked his eyes open. He was in simple room with cream coloured walls. Hinata, Kurenai, and Shino's sleeping bags were on the floor beside the bed. He stumbled up, his muscles felt like they were weighed down, as he moved slowly towards the door.

His hand moved shakily towards the door, when it suddenly cracked open. "Oh you're awake that's good, Hinata-Chan, and Kurenai-Chan will be happy" A women with pitch black hair said happily.

"Umm sorry but, who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Tsunami. I'm Tazuna's daughter" She put her hand out.

"So you're the old farts daughter" He shook her hand. "I'm Naruto" He winced and grabbed at the scar.

"Kurenai told me that you should be careful. She's not a med nin, and that you're lucky that the doctor didn't have reopen the gash" Tsunami .

Naruto nodded, and pulled at bandages on his chest. The scar on his chest had lightened from when Kurenai had first healed it. but it was still a pink against his chest. Naruto heard his stomach roar, Tsunami smiled "Come on I'll get you something to eat" Naruto followed her down the hall.

"Naruto!"Naruto froze, he seen blur of green. "My eternal rival your youthfulness has awakened you"

Naruto yelled as the boy hugged. "Lee my chest!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Lee jumped back, and bowed his head. "I am truly sorry Naruto-Kun" He said.

"Wait Lee, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I Sent for backup" Kurenai said, Naruto shivered as the women ran her finger up the bright pink scar. "Ok how does your chest feel"

"Great" Naruto sighed contently. Kurenai tore her finger tips from the scar, as if he had burned her. "I Mean it aches, and burns nothing serious I'm sure it will be better soon enough" Naruto told Kurenai, his ears tinted pink.

She nodded "Well I'm taking Hinata, and Shino to train. Guy, and Neji are going to watch Tazuna while he works on the bridge" She turned, and cast one last glance at Naruto "You should rest, Lee, and Tenten are going to protect the house" She added.

Naruto sighed, and followed after his sensei. Naruto watched the older green clad nin walk out, followed shortly by a cold looking Hyuga. Naruto sat at the kitchen table, the constant pain his chest was the constant reminder of his battle with Zabuza. Soon, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata left.

Naruto ate slowly, he noticed the female watching him "What?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"You really saw the Decapitating Carving Knife" She stuttered.

"Well yeah" He said after swallowing food.

She jumped over the table, and was looking at the scar "So clean, so straight, not a single jagged mark" She whispered. Naruto cast a glance back at Lee, he was struggling not scream. "The blade must've been beautiful, and razor sharp" Tenten sighed loudly.

"Yeah well I busy trying to avoid getting cut up" Naruto stated.

Tenten smacked her forehead, and blushed. "Oh Sorry Naruto, it's just I love a good weapon" She muttered.

Naruto laughed "No problem, sorry I met Lee, and you know who I am. But who are you"

"Tenten" She replied.

Naruto ate the last bit of food, before saying "I'm going back to bed"

**TWO DAYS LATER **

Naruto walked out of the house, the village around him was nearly dead. The buildings were faded, he caught sight of a few homeless people. The pain in his chest had reduced but was still there. He walked in the forest. The sun was pouring warmth into his body. Seeing thick grass Naruto lied down. Naruto sighed loudly "This sucks, my teammates are working hard, and I'll I can do is lie down" He closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

It felt like a split second had past when he heard "Hello"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a pretty girl was standing over him, as basket at her side. She wore a light pink kimono, and a had a faint smile on her lips. "Hi" Naruto groaned.

She kneeled down, and felt the scar "That's a nasty scar you have" She whispered.

"Yeah I got it protecting somebody" Naruto told the girl.

"Really, were you protecting somebody you cared for"?" She asked.

"Yeah I was protecting my future wife" Naruto answered.

"Oh you were really so she must be extremely precious to you" The girl analyzed correctly.

"Yes Kurenai-Chan is the first person to believe in my goal" Naruto stated.

Naruto watched the girl begin to dig into her basket, as she replied "What's your goal?"

She began crushing a flower, as the blonde told her "I'm going to be the greatest Hokage"

She looked up, and slathered some of the flower incense on her fingers. "So you're a ninja" She stated, rubbing her finger slowly along the scar.

Naruto sighed loudly, as the pain became less. He nodded "Yeah"

She smiled, and said "So what's your nindo?"

"My what?"

"What drives you to become a better ninja?" She explained.

"I Don't know" Naruto muttered.

The girl stood up, and asked "Can you help find more of these flowers, I need them for a friend of mine"

Naruto grinned broadly "Yeah sure thing" He ran deeper into woods, the teen following Naruto. The next couple of hours Naruto spent in the forest picking pure white flowers from the ground. The girl remained silent for a majority of the time.

Hinata, and Shino were sitting in the center of a small pond. "Ok after this we need to work on Taijutsu"

Both nodded, knowing this had to do with Naruto. "Aburame fighting style, and Gently Fist should be more than enough" She told the two. 'To not get Naruto killed' the two added in their minds.

"Can I spar with them?" Kurenai watched the blond walk into the paddock. "You have no idea how much I've missed training" Naruto sighed.

Kurenai nodded at the loud blonde. "Well before you can do that, let's work on you horrendous chakra control"  
>Naruto sighed loudly "What do I have to do?"<p>

Kurenai laughed "This" She ran at a tree, and started running up it. She stabbed a kunai into the tree, and did a back flip. She landed beside Naruto. "Reach using Chakra to stick to the tree" She told him.

Naruto nodded, and ran at the tree. "I'll do it in one try" He took two step, before he stopped abruptly he dropped down. "Ok maybe not" He joked. He charged towards the tree again. After fifteen minutes Kurenai said "Hinata, Shino lets go, Naruto when you've reached kunai, come and find us" Naruto nodded as he jumped off the tree.

Naruto worked into the night, each time he ran up the tree, he seemed to get closer, and closer to the kunai. Sweat was pouring down his brow as he ran up the side of tree. Naruto's fingers grazed the hilt of the blade, before he waved his hands wildly and fell.

He groaned loudly, and yelled loudly "I Was so close!" He took off his straw hat, and looked down. He thought of the previous wearer, and he had overcome stronger enemies. He slid the hat back on, and breathed deeply. Before running at the tree, he sailed up the tree confidently 'Luffy beat stronger opponents, I won't ever be as strong as him' He then yelled "If I can't do this!" He snatched the Kunai off the tree.

"Wonder how Naruto's doing" Kurenai whispered.

"His youthful fire burns bright I am certain he'll return soon" Guy stated confidently.

Suddenly a Kunai knife landed in between, Naruto was grinning hanging upside down smiling brightly at them "Missed me wifey" He taunted. He dropped from the tree, and landed with a loud thud. He took to steps before falling down.

Both Jonin ran to the blonde "Chakra exhaustion" Kurenai gasped. Guy picked him up, and the two walked back into the house. Guy took Naruto into the room, Hinata, and Shino cast a glance towards their teammate.

Kurenai cleared her throat Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, and Shino looked at her "Ok with Naruto back at full power..." Neji scoffed, and Kurenai could've sworn she heard the Hyuga say "Once a failure, always a failure" She sighed and continued "We'll have to prepare for Zabuza..." Shino suddenly said "I Thought that Zabuza is dead" Kurenai growled lowly "I discussed it with Guy, and we're almost certain that the Hunter Nin, was not a legitimate Hunter Nin"

The group was silent, and she said "We'll have to prepare for the worse. If That Hunter Nin is truly a false, and is working with Zabuza then we'll be facing a second Jonin level Nin" They all nodded their heads "You all will protect Tazuna, and keep him safe with everything you got, While myself and Guy take the offence against them" They nodded again. "Lee tomorrow take Naruto and begin training with him"

"Yes Kurenai-Sensei" Lee exclaimed. "We'll work day and night, blood sweat and tears will be shed, our youthfulness will amaze you all!" He exclaimed.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow" Guy told the group as he walked into the room.

Naruto's eyes cracked open, the sun was blinded him. Lee gave out a loud joyous laugh "Naruto-Kun, it is time to begin training" He roared loudly. Before Naruto could react Lee grabbed his shoulder, and raced out of the building, Naruto's frog sleeping cap fell onto the ground behind.

"What the" Naruto exclaimed as they raced along, his feet burning protest. "Lee what are you doing"

"Kurenai-Sensei told me to begin our training" Lee roared, as they raced into the woods. Lee stopped abruptly, causing Naruto fall into heap of heavily breathing mass "Let us begin five hundred push ups" Lee said loudly.

"What!"

"Begin, and if you cannot do five hundred push ups we'll do thirty five laps around the village"

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the barefoot Naruto. Lee clapped Naruto on the back forcing Naruto onto the ground. Naruto watched the green clad ninja started doing a push ups at a lightning fast pace, Naruto followed suit.

BY the end of the day, the smiling Rock Lee, and sweaty Naruto walked in Tsunami's house. Naruto groaned in pain. Lee clapped him on the back, and said "I Am surprised, you Naruto Uzumaki truly have the fires of youth"

Guy flew into the room "Lee, Naruto!" He roared picking up the two. "My youthful students how did your first day of training go!"

"Great Guy-Sensei. Naruto's flames of youth burn brighter than our own!"

"I Need to sleep" Naruto groaned loudly. The two slapped his back, Naruto muttered in protest. He slowly went through the door and crashed into the bed.

ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto was pouring sweat, his body ached, sitting in the dirt. The paddock Lee, and himself used for the week was destroyed, the tree's were splintered messes [Naruto, and Lee's strength], the ground had large deep gashes [From Naruto's gum-gum] and the small pond beside them was nearly empty [all the drinkable water was drained by the two]

Lee was smiling broadly "It has been a long time anybody besides Guy-Sensei, and Neji-San could spar with me" Lee sighed loudly, laying on the ground.

"Thanks to my Gum-Gum" Naruto grunted. Both boys closed their eyes and let darkness take them.

The rest of the ninja were on the bridge, Neji was sitting against the I beams, Shino sitting a couple feet away. Tenten, and Hinata were sitting on the guard rails beside Tazuna, who was loudly arguing with one of his workers. "I'm sorry Tazuna I can't continue working Gato's men are starting to beat up the workers family"

"Well once we finish this bridge we take out all of Gato's business" Tazuna countered.

The man stopped mid step as a deep fog surrounded the bridge. "Crap" Kurenai whispered. "Hinata, Neji" Both Hyuga nodded, the veins on the side of their faces grew.

Before she could react the large blade wielder appeared in front of her, and started choking her. "Where is the Rubber boy?" He growled in frustration.

"Why" She coughed "Want vengeance on the Genin the beat you" She growled. Zabuza punched the Kurenai in the gut, she spit up some blood.

"Haku take care of the rest" Suddenly the hunter nin appeared from the mist, and nodded.

He disappeared. Both Byakugan users froze as he went straight for Shino. He kneed in the gut, and threw him directly at Neji. He blurred, and grabbed Tenten. And threw her into the bridge, Hinata swung her fist towards the boy. But he Disappeared, he reappeared behind Hinata and threw her into Tenten.

The two male Genin ran two their female teammates. The masked boy stopped, and quickly did a series of hand signs. "Ninja art Ice Dome Tomb" Before any Genin could react a thick ice dome wrapped around them.

"Leaf Hurricane" Haku whipped around. Guy's foot collided with his chest, he slid away from the Genin "Impressive speed" The Green Beast complimented.

"Yours to" He countered in monotone, before once again doing a series of hand signs "Ninja art Crystal Ice Cell" suddenly three hundred pillars of ice shot out of the bridge, Guy jumped into the air but before he could escape the ceiling formed.

"Now tell me where is the Rubber Boy"

Naruto's eyes popped open "Something's wrong" He muttered to himself. "Lee" Naruto grunted shoving Lee.

Lee groaned and turned his head towards Naruto "Yeah" He yawned.

"Lets go" Naruto ran towards the village. The two moved quickly into the village both slid to a stop as they heard a loud scream. Both whipped their heads "That sounds like..."

"Go I'll protect them" Lee stated.

Naruto nodded and turned towards the bridge and ran. Lee looked, two men with large swords were holding Tsunami. Inari was yelling loudly at them. Lee tore the weights off his shins, and disappeared. "Please I'll do anything..." The women began but heard two loud thuds. She whipped her head around, Lee had punched two in the face knocking them unconscious.

Lee looked at Tsunami "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine" she replied. "Good I'll stay and watch you, Naruto's going to the bridge" He told her.

"What does it matter they'll I'll die" Inari muttered.

Lee turned towards the boy. "What makes you say that Inari-San?" He asked.

Inari glared "Hero's don't exist they all die" Inari told Lee.

"Not Naruto Inari, he survived years of the village hating him. Attempts on his life, all for one person" Lee told him, Inari's eyes went wide. "He's a shinobi who nothing came naturally to" Lee sat down and whispered "He'll save the village" Lee finished confidently. Inari watched Lee, he turned towards the bridge.

Naruto glared as Zabuza threw Kurenai "Hello Rubber Boy" He greeted ominously.

"Naruto run he's only here to kill you" She ordered.

Naruto put his hands up and told his teacher "No"

Zabuza laughed "You got guts kid" He started towards Naruto, the Carving Knife on his shoulder.

Naruto smirked "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" The mist thickened, and just as the blurred fist flew towards Zabuza. The fists past through Zabuza, Naruto hissed as he felt the dull side of the sword, hit him in the spine.

He whipped around but the man was already gone. They all heard a loud crack as the back side of the sword smashed onto the top of Naruto's head. He turned to the shocked jonin "Rubber Boy" He taunted. He swung both his fist into the man. Zabuza felt the flurry of fist collide crush his stomach, he growled "Haku now" Naruto stop as Zabuza slammed into the guard rail.

"Naruto behind you" Naruto's eyes went wide as the needles burrowed into his back. Zabuza punched Naruto in the face, forcing the teen to stumble back. He felt four more needles. Zabuza kneed him in the gut.

Kurenai got to her feet and charged the two. She grabbed Haku, and punched him in the face. Zabuza smirked, and picked Naruto up. He threw him into Kurenai "Ready for round two Genjutsu mistress"

She looked down at Naruto "Can you continue?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied. She pulled the needles out, the holes glowed bright red for a split second closing quickly. His eyes shifted dangerously, Kurenai watched Naruto worriedly.

Haku, and Zabuza watched at the two. "Take care of the Genin" Zabuza growled. Haku immediately disappeared.

He winced at the elbow to the stomach. Haku and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and kneed him in the exact same spot. He slid away from the false Hunter Nin. "Is That it Naruto" Naruto eyes widened at the delicate voice.

"You" He gasped loudly.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. She blurred towards him. Naruto reacted this time, kicked her mid run into the face.

"Listen I don't want to fight you" Naruto tried. Haku jumped up, a thin needle in her hand. Naruto jumped away from her, barely dodging the needles attempted at his heart. "Haku please" She slashed, Naruto back pedaling. Suddenly Naruto realised "Zabuza he's your precious person" She jump up and landed a sound kick to Naruto's top half.

Naruto rolled. And managed to get back on his feet, Haku took her mask off and grinned. "I Never wanted this Naruto, to hurt you, to hurt your ally. But I only live for Zabuza, he gave me a reason for living"

Naruto nodded his head. "He's you Kurenai" He acknowledged. The Jonin cast a glance at their apprentice.

"Yes" Haku replied coldly, putting her mask on.

"We could've been friends" Naruto countered sadly. Putting his arms into his brawler stance . Haku charged him She jumped, and the air and threw a senbon at Naruto. He back pedaled dodging the needles. "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire"

A Round shield wrapped around herself. The all heard the loud bang, as she slid under the force of the attack. Naruto dropped and did a leg sweep. Haku jumped into the air, and thrust the shield at Naruto. Naruto caught the shield with one arm, his arm shook under the weight of the female, and thick shield.

Kurenai slammed his fist into Zabuza's shoulder. He hissed in pain, as she kneeled down and brought her fist into his kneecap, Zabuza gasped loudly. "Damn it" he attempted to grab her but kicked his legs out. "I Hate Genjutsu fighting styles"

Naruto was barely managing to dodge the female's speedy kicks. She jumped off his slightly bent knee, and slammed her knee into the center of Naruto's face. Naruto took to steps back.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata screamed.

She landed in front of him, a half dome of ice wrapped around him "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun" She did hand signs, and yelled "Ninja art, Crystal Ice Needles" Naruto swung his arms in front of his face. Just in time for a barrage off of senbon embedded themselves into his body. He back pedaled under the rain of needles.

The half dome shrunk as the needles flew towards Naruto. He stumbled back into the guard rail of the bridge. Naruto was breathing weakly as the barrage stopped. Haku down and jumped into the air. She sailed towards Naruto. He felt her two feet slam into his chest.

They all heard the bridges guard rail groan under the force of the attack. The rail gave way, sending Naruto falling off the bridge. "Naruto!" They all exclaimed loudly. Naruto felt the world go black around, he crashed back first into the water with a loud splash.

"Wake up" Naruto's eyes popped open. He was in a dank sewer, with a large cage along the back wall. a deep red eye was locked on Naruto "Finally my jailer has come"

"Who are you?"

He gave a loud laugh that sent a chill down Naruto's spine. "Most people know me as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox" He growled lowly.

"What are you doing in me?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, he then roared loudly "You're the reason everybody hates me!"

"Its time for you to awake" Naruto watched the red wave climb up to his legs. He screamed in pain as it reached his mouth "No!" He roared.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, they were a deep red, with deep black slits. The water bubbled around him. He let out a loud feral roar. Haku, and Zabuza whipped around as a pillar of deep red chakra flew out of the water.

Suddenly a claw like hand grabbed onto the railing. Naruto flew out of the water, the senbon needle were forced out of his body, the small holes healed immediately. Naruto landed on the guard rail, he let out second guttural roar.

He locked onto the still fighting Jonin. "Zabuza!" He roared, Naruto dove off the rail. He went straight for the sword wielder. The red chakra leaving a trail behind him. Zabuza slid in front of the two, and swished her hand creating a wall of ice.

"That won't stop me" Naruto exclaimed. His fist pierced straight through the barrier shocking the four Genin. Haku didn't have time to react, the fist collided with her face. She flew away from the Jonin as if she was shot out of cannon.

Zabuza turned as the blonde continued his path towards him. "Gum Gum Sonic Boom" He roared loudly. His arms became shaky, a loud boom echoed throughout the village, and Zabuza flew away from Naruto.

Naruto roared in triumph, he turned towards the red eyed jonin. She got a good look at the blonde. His hands had become large claws, and his canine teeth grew longer, and sharper. His blonde hair was more wild, and the whisker marks on his cheeks had become wider, and darker.

He turned as the two got up "I'll take them" He stated. Naruto disappeared, Zabuza felt the two fist collide with his stomach. He slid back as the rubber boy turned and grabbed Haku. Naruto began to spin the ice user over his head "Gum-Gum Sling Shot" He released Haku, sending the girl flying towards the wood pallets.

Zabuza ran and attempted to grab the teen, but Naruto had already ran away. The Demon of the mist turned around as the Fox powered Naruto ran behind him, he felt the vice grip like grip grab his wrist. Zabuza felt his teeth shake, as Naruto punched him in face. He flew into the air, Naruto continued to hold his wrist.

"Gum-Gum Sling Shot" He yelled loudly, bring the swordsman down with a crack. Zabuza slid away from Naruto. He walked towards the downed man, Naruto raised his claw to get the kill shot when a needle pressed firmly against his neck. "Why Haku" He growled lowly.

"He made my life" She whispered. "He gave me a purpose"

"Good work kid" All the ninja froze. A short man with wild greying hair was standing a small army of mercenary were behind him. "The best thing about missing ninja is that nobody misses them when I kill them" He growled.

The red Chakra flared "Are you Gato" He growled lowly.

"Yes why?"

Naruto turned, anger clearly written on his face. "Then you die here today" Haku felt the shock wave hit her as Naruto disappeared. The man had no time to react as the fist dug into his stomach. He cried as Naruto started spinning his hand. The men turned and tried to stab him, but Naruto disappeared.

The six ninja looked around as Naruto began smashing his way through the group. The mercenary began running from the blond, after three minutes, only the severely injured Gato was left. He laughed tauntingly as Naruto began walking towards him menacingly. "Come on kid" He coughed loudly.

Suddenly large blade slammed into his belly. Zabuza was standing beside Naruto "Good work Rubber Boy" He complimented coldly. Zabuza looked at the village "You could've left" He told Kurenai. "This mission clearly out did your team, why did you stay?"

"Nobody deserves the life Gato brings" Naruto told the man.

Zabuza looked down at Naruto "Take her to Konoha, she's not technically a ninja" He told the group.

Naruto watched him pulled the blade from the mans gut. He walked to the edge of the unfinished bridge. "Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked, as the red chakra faded, the only marking left on his body was the large scar from his first encounter with Zabuza.

Zabuza turned "Home, I heard they finally chose a new Mizukage, hopefully she'll accept me back" He turned towards his injured partner, who was struggling to follow. "Stay Haku" He ordered. Before turning and jumping off the bridge.

Naruto looked at Kurenai "What am I?" He asked.


	4. Drunken Marriage

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto ran into Konoha "I Can't wait to see the old man's face when I show him my scar" He exclaimed pointing at the scar underneath his bright blue shirt. Haku was walking timidly beside Kurenai. Naruto grabbed Shino "Come on buddy" He said, Hinata followed silently after the two. Guy's team left the two Jonin, and Haku.

"Hey Hinata you want to train tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he sailed across the roof. They looked at the Hokage tower.

She nodded "Sure Naruto" She whispered.

The three went straight into the Hokage tower, his secretary sighed as the teen blurred beside her. "Hey Old Man" Naruto greeted loudly. Shino sighed, and bowed slightly, Hinata did the same. "I've missed you old man" He pulled his shirt up "Check this out" Hinata went bright red, and the Hokage laughed.

"Its good to see you're in tip top shape" He greeted happily, looking at the white scar.

"Yep" Naruto said happily.

"Hokage-Sama Kurenai, and Guy-San are here" His secretary said.

"Send them in" The Hokage ordered.

The red eyed Jonin, the Green Beast, and Haku walked in. Immediately the Hokage waved his hands, a blue pulse went through the office. "Who is she?" He asked simply.

"An Ice User, she has the ability that allows her to hide in her Crystal Ice Mirrors, and move at a light speed between ice mirrors" Kurenai explained.

"Name" The Hokage asked simply.

"Haku" Haku replied calmly, Kurenai nodded at her. "Momochi"

The Hokage's eyes bulged out "As in the man known Zabuza"

"She's not a missing nin, Zabuza just trained her" Naruto butted "Please Old Man let her stay. She's a great ninja, I fought her I know" He exclaimed.

"Yes Hokage-Sama she disabled myself, Shino-San, Neji-San, Hinata-Chan, and Tenten-Chan" Guy agreed.

The Hokage looked at the female. She was very pretty, and was smiling faintly. "Ok I'll do the paper work" He agreed.

"Ok come Haku, you can stay in my guest room" Kurenai told the black haired teen.

Naruto turned "Wait you have a guest room?" He stated.

"Yes why?" She replied cheekily.

Naruto's face screwed up, his cheeks went bright red "You had me sleeping on the couch" He screamed. "Do you know how un-comfy your couch is?" He roared loudly, Shino held the back of his vest.

Kurenai smiled "Very" She answered simply.

Naruto growled in frustration, Haku laughed "Bye Naruto-Kun" She said as she chased after the Jonin.

Guy looked out the window "It is time for myself, and Lee's midday extremely youthful training session" Guy hollered, diving out the window.

"Hinata, Shino you can go, I must speak to Naruto of something important" He told the two Genin.

Both nodded "See you tomorrow morning Naruto-Kun" Hinata stuttered fondly.

"Good bye Naruto" Shino muttered .

"Show some emotion" Naruto yelled at the Bug Boy.

The old man sighed loudly "Naruto the council has been haggling me" He told the blonde.

"About what?" Naruto asked snapping his fingers like a rubber band.

"Your blood line ability" The Hokage replied

"My what!" He exclaimed.

"Your Gum-Gum" She stated.

"Oh it isn't a Blood Line" Naruto told the old man. "I Don't even know it will be passed through to my children" He yelled.

"I had your body tested" The Hokage explained.

"You what!"

"I'm sorry , I had to be certain this ability would be passed on" Naruto glared at the old man "The Council has been waiting for me to force you into the, **B**lood **L**ine **P**rotection **A**ct"

"What?" The teen stuttered.

"Its an act that forces the last heir.."

"What about Uchiha?" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's already been made aware of his obligation to the village" Hokage sighed at the teen sitting Indian style with his cheeks puffed out. "The act forces a last heir of a clan, or the only person in a new clan" He eyed Naruto "Will be forced to have multiple children, with multiple women"

"No" Naruto stated calmly.

"What?"

"I Said no old man, I'll have one wife I love" Naruto jumped over the Hokage's desk, and flew through the window" He flew towards the ground. He slammed into the ground, and immediately shook off the pain in his legs.

"Hokage" A ninja said as he appeared in front of the old man. "Do you want me to go get Naruto?" He asked calmly.

"No He'll be fine" The old man replied.

Naruto walked down the street hands in his pockets. He didn't notice when the purple haired women grabbed "Lets go"

He shook his head. "What are you doing!" He exclaimed, as she dragged him down the street.

"You owe me Dango" She replied calmly.

She dragged him towards a bar "Hey wait I'm under age I can't go into a bar" He snapped.

Anko flicked the head band on his straw hat with a loud ding. "This says you're an adult" She stated, dragging him into the bar. She went across the room, Naruto noticed people sending hate filled glances at the them. "Hey an order of Dango" She yelled at the greying bar tender. She dropped onto the bar stool. Naruto sat beside her, she smirked like a cat who ate the canary "And two sake" She added.

"I Don't drink" Naruto snapped.

Anko smiled, and patted him "Oh come on Naruto live a little, just because you're in love with Kurenai. Doesn't mean you have to act like her" She taunted. Naruto looked at the purple haired women. She noticed the sad swirl in his eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh the stupid BLPA, the Old Man wants me to use it" He stated.

Anko smacked him. "You idiot!" She snapped, causing the entire bar to look at them. "Most boys would be happy they can have multiple women legally" She said. Two large cups of sake were put in front of Anko "Here drink?" She pushed the glass into the teens hand.

The bartender looked suddenly butted in "He's just a kid Anko"

"Butt out" She argued rudely. "Now drink" She threatened.

"Fine" Naruto, he pulled the large green cup into his hand and downed it.

She laughed as the teen coughed loudly, she drank her cup easily "Round two" She told the bartender.

"Yeah" Naruto announced.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

The blonde, and purple haired were laughing loudly. Thirty green cups are in front of Naruto, and Anko a piece, along with twenty shot cups. They shoved each other jokingly, the people in the bar glared at the loud mouths. "Round thirty one" Naruto called out loudly.

"Anko I'm sorry but I'm cutting you off, take your little friend home" He denied to two, cowering slightly behind the bar "And please Don't make a scene" He instructed.

"I've been coming here for years and you're cutting me off" She snapped loudly jumping onto the bar. Two large men tried to go unnoticed as they went towards the two.

Naruto spun on his stool, the ninja looking at him calmly. "And what do you think you're doing?" He slurred. The two chunin laughed, and reached for him. "Anko!" He exclaimed. She reacted immediately, doing a back flip. Sailing over the two, they watched her in awe "Gum-Gum cannon" Anko landed woozily behind the two, as Naruto propelled his hands forward. Anko putt her hands on the men's faces, and pushed as Naruto's attack slammed into the men's back.

The crashed into the ground with a loud thud. The two laughed loudly "Is that it?" The two jokingly taunted.

Suddenly a large hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder "Leave now" A Large dark skinned man ordered calmly.

"Fine!" Naruto snapped he sent his hand, and grabbed a large bottle of hard alcohol and the two ran out of the bar, laughing like maniacs. Throwing the bottle of alcohol back and forth, stumbling down the street.

Suddenly Anko stopped "Lets get married" She said happily.

Naruto stumbled to a stop. "What?" He questioned.

"You need a wife I'll be it" She slurred. "Come on it will funny, telling your kids that your first wife was married in a drunken stupor" She giggled out.

Naruto laughed loudly, he nodded in agreement "You're right lets go" He fell to the ground "Wait where do we go?" He groaned from the ground.

"One village over if we move now we'll get there in an hour" She explained happily.

Naruto took a large swig, and said "Lead the way"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto moaned loudly, his head felt like it was being crushed the aching pounded painfully, he swung his hand around. He felt a silk wrapped around him. "Where am I?" He groaned, the aching in his head becoming worse.

He froze at the feel of silky smooth skin "What did I do" He muttered, feeling . He felt a thick bandage on his left hand. He opened his eyes only seeing bright red around the entire room. He suddenly felt an arm snake around him "Crap" He exclaimed, He snapped his eyes, and only seen the pale skin, and messy purple hair. "Anko!" He screamed.

Her eyes popped open "Oh crap" They flew out of the bed, landing on a pile on opposite ends of the bed. "I'm a pedophile" "I Slept with an old Lady" They screamed in unison. Before grabbing their heads in pain.

She suddenly froze and looked down at the bandage covered hands. "Please no" She whispered pulling the bandage. "Naruto your Clan Symbol what is it?" She asked quietly.

Naruto stuck his head over the bed, which he realised now was heart shaped. "Umm a simple swirl why?" He replied.

"What did we do?" She screamed loudly. "Close your eyes brat" She snapped loudly. Naruto did as he was told quickly. He heard her shuffling around the room, "Put your clothes on idiot" She snapped loudly.

Naruto looked around the red room, he could see his shorts hanging on the top of the bath room door. His t-shirt was under the bed, his straw hat was laying on Anko's side of the bed. He got a flash of the naked purple haired women wearing the straw hat underneath him. He placed the hat on his head, his bright orange vest with a red swirl on the back was a quarter of the way out of the window.

He felt Anko grab his wrist and tear the bandage of his left hand. A simple yet elegant snake fang was tattooed onto the bottom of his hand. "Ok a tattoo to, how did you convince me to get that" He hollered.

"Its my symbol Naruto" She told the blonde.

"What?" He asked.

He flashed her hand, it had Naruto's swirl on it. Naruto tripped over his feet, and fell onto his back. "What the?" He groaned. A scroll rolled into Anko, her eyes widened in fear. "What, What is it?" He asked.

He gingerly plucked off the ground, and opened it. "Anko Mitarashi Uzumaki"

"We didn't" Naruto said as he finally caught up.

"We did" She gasped.

They looked at each other, and shrieked "We need to see the Old Man" the two ninja ran down the road.

In Konoha the Sarutobi was working through Anko, and Naruto's night. "Two injured chunin, damaged door. Roads, light posts. Disturbing the peace" He was rubbing his temple. The doors to his office suddenly flew open, the panting Naruto, and Anko sailed in. "Just the ninja.."

But Naruto cut him off "We're in trouble!" He snapped loudly.

They suddenly flashed their hands up in unison, and Naruto threw the marriage scroll at the Hokage. He laughed loudly at the blonde, and purple haired duo in front his face. He read the scroll, and tears came to his eyes. "I Can't help you, you see. In your state of mind you agreed to an archaic law that even I can't help you with"

"Explain" They exclaimed.

"You see the symbol tattooed to your hand?" Both nodded. "Well its more than just proof of you" He giggled childishly. "Marriage, it's a proof of your commitment to your significant others clan" He looked at the two. "And did you consummate marriage"

Both went bright red, and fell to the ground and curled into a ball. Mumbling came from the two "I'm a pedophile" "I Slept with an old lady" Anko snapped out of her stupor, and said "I Have no clan"

"But you did brand yourself with Naruto's symbol, as he did with you" He looked at the angry couple. "Ok back when this law was passed Clan to Clan marriages were, and still to this day are extremely rare. So once married the two people brand themselves with proof of their love for one another"

"The Clan symbols" Both gasped.

"Exactly with Naruto's recent Clan restoration status"

"I Won't marry multiple women" Naruto interrupted loudly.

"Has in essence gave him a clan, and with you bearing Naruto's symbol had made essentially impossible to break this marriage"

"Why can't Naruto break it, he's the clan head?" Anko asked confusedly.

"Simple the law states that even a clan head cannot break a clan to clan marriage, along with the his binding himself to you by wearing your mark" He explained calmly. Naruto, and Anko looked down, hanging their head low. "I Hope you're this will not always be a loveless marriage" The old man sighed.

The subdue couple slowly walked down the road. "So what are we going to do?" Naruto commented calmly.

Anko looked, and giggled "You should be happy"

"Why" The boy mumbled.

"You have a super hot wife" She joked side stepping slightly.

Naruto felt her breast hit him. He went ruby, and mumbled "Cut it out. I was being serious"

"Well I'll be moving in with you, and hopefully we can at least begin getting along. Rather than being at each other's throat after ten minutes" She decided.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense" He acknowledged. He looked at a clock hanging in a shop front. "I gotta go, here" He passed a key over to Anko. "See you later wifey" He grunted jokingly.

**AN**

Hope to break ten reviews, so please if you have any questions [I Always answer questions in either a PM, or AN if you're an reviewer with no account] complaints [I'm always looking to improve, please don't flame constructive criticism] or just some nice things to say [Much love to all my readers] .

Ok goals for this story.

Four females I choose [Kurenai ,Anko, Hinata, Haku]

Two chosen by readers [Polls and suggestions will be combined to make a list of possible]

Male interaction [most Harem stories lack male friends for Naruto, so expect , more Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee]

An actual plot [Once again most Harem stories are pure fluff. And plot changes will happen soon enough]

And not so super Naruto's [Hate Gary Stu's/Mary Sues. So when Naruto is this unbeatable badass it bugs me]

Once again I make a quest to answer every possible question my readers ask, so don't a afraid to review because I love to reply to you guys/girls

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

Well I have recently gotten back into Naruto [After Itachi was killed it seemed to lose some flare]. So I began reading some FF. And I kind of hate how most authors treat Sasuke, an and Sakura. They treat Sasuke is this completely incompetent idiot, who is only treated well because he's the last Uchiha, with his better then everybody arrogance being a super over kill.

And Sakura being treated as this useless fan girl [Which she was in the Canon, until the Chunin arc when she started to actually become a likeable character]

And then they go overkill with the smart Naruto fictions. Yes Naruto can be smart, and clearly outclass other Genin, but I seriously read this story where Naruto takes Itachi, and Kisame when he's like 10, and kills the Akatsuki when he 12. I Mean there's a difference between being smart, and being a Gary Stu.

Anyways the best fiction I ever read [Naruto at least] Was a genius, he clearly out did every Genin. But During the Itachi arc Rewrite. Naruto says this, and it really stuck with me "Ok I may be smart, I may be a better the average Ninja, but there's no way in Hell I can take on two S Class missing nin" It Really gave me this moment of, Yes Naruto knows he had limits, and doesn't try to push himself against them.


	5. WifeyChan Filler chapter

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto grumbled loudly, Shino watched his blonde friend. "This sucks, watering flowers, helping old ladies catch their dogs. Baby sitting" He exclaimed. "We're ninja"

Hinata sighed "Naruto-kun last time you said that you were nearly killed by a missing nin" She mumbled.

Naruto looked at her "Oh come on that was a one in a million thing!" Naruto argued loudly, people looked at the teen agers. "Fine lets go to the training ground we can work on your Taijutsu" He grumbled.

Shino nodded in agreement. "Yes we do need to step up, we were useless in Wave" He assessed himself calmly.

The three walked into the training ground ten minutes later. "Ok let's get to work!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Naruto charged towards his teammates, both got in their stances as he reached them. "Multi-Shadow Clone" Three clones appeared by Naruto. "Gum-Gum Spear Wall" A clone jumped on Naruto's shoulder, as the two other clones did the same.

Hinata activated her eyes, and started blocking the flurry of fist flying at her; Shino back pedaled slamming his palms into the blond's wrist as he did.

Kurenai watched from the shadows, she was moving much faster, and was actually attempting to hit Naruto. The blonde showing why he was the top in his class for tiajutsu though and dodged, Shino was also making use of his bugs, and using their shells to help him defend from the strong punches, and kicks.

But her eyes always went back to the Hyuga heiress. She remembered how when she was first placed on her team she froze around Naruto, becoming completely defenceless. Now she was showing her talent and keeping Naruto at bay. "She's getting better" Kurenai turned to the tall dark haired Hiashi Hyuga.

"What do you care you already chose your heir and we both know it's not Hinata" Kurenai pointed out coldly.

He gave a slight smirk. "You're spending too much time with that blond idiot, remember who's your senior" He countered calmly.

He turned away from the group of Genin. "You're going to push Hinata to far, you'll lose her. Not as a clan mate, but as your daughter" Kurenai noted calmly, Hiashi stopped. "You'll push her into Naruto, who I'm proud to say makes me want to be better, who made me better" She predicted. "And then when Naruto breaks through the barriers you have helped Hinata erect you'll be sorry you let her go" Hiashi continued casting one last glance through the tree trunk, Naruto had Hinata pinned.

Naruto laughed loudly, he was sweating, Shino helped the two to their feet, he too was sweating. "You guys are getting better, a week ago you would've flopped under my shadow clone combos" He boasted.

Hinata blushed at the compliment, she watched Naruto lazily spin his hat on his finger tips. "Thank you Naruto-san" Shino replied.

"Hey no problem buddy" The hat continued to spin, they both knew he was using it as a way to practise chakra control.

Naruto heard somebody come into the training ground. They looked at their pink haired ex-classmate, she was twiddling her thumbs in a very Hinata like matter. She mumbled near un-audibly "Naruto-san I need your help"

Naruto smiled and tapped her forehead "What was that?" He taunted.

She glared, and muttered "I Need your help"

"I can't hear you" Shino cast shook his head, and said "Enough Naruto"

Naruto glared at the glasses wearing boy "Kill joy" He mumbled, his head then snapped up. "What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Tai-Jutsu" She replied quietly.

Naruto sat down cross legged, he looked at the skinny pink haired girl. "Hey Shino mind telling me about her skill set"

Shino looked at her "Pretty average in every area except chakra, Chakra control was by far her best area, she had the best chakra control in our class, but her chakra coils are tiny, at least that's what my bugs say" Shino listed off in monotone.

Hinata looked at Sakura, she looked down at her hand and start playing with her fingers. "I Can help, the Hyuga clan has many Chakra increasing exercises" She stuttered.

Naruto grabbed her arms "Well first you need to bulk up a bit" He told her. "I Mean you're tiny"

She turned and yelled "Oh like you have room to talk" She grabbed his arms noodle thin arms.

"My Gum-Gum causes that" He countered loudly. Pulling his arms out of her girls grip, and saying "I'll talk to Wifey-Chan when it get home, she'll probably know how to use your Chakra control in tai-jutsu"

"Wifey?" Sakura questioned, Hinata looked down angrily, and Shino shook his head.

"Naruto-san got drunk, and bound himself to a Anko Mitarashi" Shino stated.

Naruto quickly hollered "Like I wanted to get married, especially not to Anko. She's an utter psycho path, she's threw out all my ramen"

"You shouldn't have gotten drunk" Shino countered.

"Oh come on she's the one who convinced me to start" Naruto argued.

"Conflicting personality's" Hinata whispered to Sakura. "Let's start with the basics"

"And what's that?" She asked. Hinata snapped her finger forward, and slammed it into her shoulder. "Hinata!" Sakura gasped loudly.

"Sorry Sakura-san" She stumbled. "Now force open your Chakra point"

Sakura nodded, and began pump chakra in her numb arm. "We'll train again tomorrow Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"Bug explosion"

"What was that for"

"Sorry I lost my cool"

"Why"

"You were being an idiot"

Hinata shook her head "I Have to go and break them up before they hurt each other"

Suddenly Naruto slid beside them "Sakura-san why don't you get your sensei to teach you, Sensei-Chan hold Kakashi in extremely high regards?" Naruto asked.

Sakura winced slightly, and mumbled "Kakashi is a truly great ninja, one of the best" She shook her head and added "But I teacher he isn't"

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a very calm, and serious voice. Sakura tugged the top of her dark pink shirt up, revealing four large jagged scars. "What happened?" Naruto gasped loudly.

"During our first C-Rank mission" She stopped abruptly and cursed quietly "Damn Kiba" before continuing "I Froze, Kakashi had allowed himself to get caught so he could test our combat readiness. I failed, lucky Kiba, and Sasuke didn't or I might be dead"

Naruto's eyes blazed, and he hollered "He let you take a stabbing as a test!"

"Naruto don't do anything" Shino started but Naruto had already run away from the group. "Stupid" He finished with a loud sigh.

"Should we stop him?" Hinata questioned to no one in particular. "How's the arm?" She asked.

Shino shook his head "I Guess" He walked towards the village, and said "But that doesn't mean Naruto doesn't learn anything from this"

Sakura followed the two, flexing her fingers "My arms feeling ok, not normal"

Naruto lay on the roof top watching a man with spiky silver hair, and his leaf head band over one eye walk down the street. He was walking beside Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko. "How's your team?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"Good" She replied curtly. "Hinata needs a confidence boost, but with Naruto that won't be a problem for long" She added confidently.

"Depending on the dead last" Kakashi sighed loudly.

Kurenai glared at the one eyed man. "Is that why you didn't want to take?" She growled.

"No it was because he only had Taijutsu" The man replied calmly.

"Really because Naruto probably has the largest Chakra pool of anyone in his class" Kurenai snapped, Anko nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah I would know I live with the idiot" She added.

Naruto sailed off the roof, and hollered "Hey One-Eye" Kakashi looked up as the teen dropped, and exclaimed "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" Stepped back, as the rain of fist slammed onto the ground in front of him.

He did a back flip as a second clone sent his fist at him from the roof. A third landed directly behind him, and swung his leg straight up. Kakashi reacted quickly, and grabbed Naruto's leg and forcibly swung him on his heel.

"Clones how's that possible from a boy who couldn't even complete the standard clone jutsu" Asuma mumbled.

Kakashi began back pedaling as ten more clones ma their presence known. "Next time don't let your target know you're here" Kakashi said.

The Naruto's laughed "Not my style" He charged the jonin, and hollered "Gum-Gum Cannon" Every clones fist blasted forward, Kakashi grabbed the first hand and popped the first Naruto. He then Spartan kicked the second, and punched two in the temple.

He popped five more in quick succession, Kakashi eyed the three final Naruto's. "So why are you trying to fight a Jonin" Kurenai sighed to the one beside her.

"Give me a second" Naruto ran at the elite ninja and yelled. "Charge!" Naruto's fist shot at Kakashi. Kakashi kneeled to the side, and felt the wind hit his cheek as the fist blurred by his side. He grabbed the wrist and pulled at Naruto, the clone popped as the man kicked him in the chest.

The two final Naruto's speared the man. Kakashi spun around and popped the final clone, and threw Naruto down the street. He slid into the dirt, and coughed loudly. "Ouch" Naruto groaned loudly. "He's good" He added.

Anko kneeled down, and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Well no shit Idiot, Kakashi Hatake is probably the best ninja in this village besides the Hokage himself" She grumbled.

"How sweet Wifey-Chan worries about me" Naruto snapped.

Anko shoved him over and threatened "Don't call me that!"

"You are my wife" Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi looked at the blonde dusting himself off. "Impressive Taijutsu, but your use of the multi shadow clone technique could use some work" He stated.

"This coming from the guy who let his student get stabbed" Naruto growled.

"You just got your ass kicked and you're up for more" Anko poked fun at her young husband glaring at the silver haired man in front of him.

"What does it matter to you?" Kakashi asked.

"I Don't like hearing about my friends being stabbed" Naruto exclaimed and rushed at Kakashi, He made it two steps before Anko grabbed the back of his vest.

"I Miss the days when it was Kurenai doing this" Anko sighed loudly.

Kurenai laughed at her friends pouting face. "Well don't get drunk and I would be the one holding him back" She pointed out.

"Oh come on how was I suppose to know how one drunken night with the idiot would turn out"

"I'm standing right beside you two" Naruto screamed, and dropped onto his butt and sat crossed legged.

Anko kicked him, and told him "Stay quite"

"Husband abuse" He screamed at the top of his lunges. People in the road stopped, and Asuma nearly laughed.

"Shut up" Anko commanded quietly. "He's nuts he doesn't know what he's talking about" She told the people who had stopped.

Hinata, Shino, and Sakura caught up to Naruto. A Purple haired women was holding him, his mouth was clamped over his mouth. "Stay quite Naruto or I'm going to put you in the hospital when we get home" They heard her threaten quietly.

Naruto's eyes went wide in terror, and he nodded quickly. "Good Hubby" She taunted.

"You're a nut case" Naruto muttered.

"Well I'll be seeing you" Kakashi waved good bye, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto glared at the spot, and growled "I'll be stronger then that man, that's a promise"

Asuma clapped him on the back, and said "Well I'm impressed, and maybe if you continue working har you'll be stronger the Kakashi"

Naruto turned towards the three, and exclaimed "Wifey-Chan my friend Sakura needs help"

Anko mumbled near mute threats before saying "So?"

"Can you help my Taijutsu is only usable with my Gum-Gum ability" He stated.

She looked at the pink haired girl, and laughed "Naruto you're nuts look at her she's tiny"

"So am I" Naruto cut in.

"Yeah you're not a great example" She countered.

"She'll be a great ninja" Naruto stated confidently. "She just needs someone to help her, and obviously Kakashi won't be any help" Naruto said.

Anko looked at the girl, and then grabbed the boy and lifted him off his feet. "All right Hubby, I'll give her a chance, but you'll be the one who has to convince Hokage-Sama to allow me to train her" She whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Wi..." But he was dropped and the women yelled in his face "Stop calling me that!"

AN

This is another filler chapter the next will be the start of the chunin exam, and yes I'm a Sakura fan [When she was awesome for that short period of time in Shippuden]

Is the amount swearing in this story making it a M story or should it stay T?

Ok Naruto's Gum-Gum moves

Gum-Gum Sling Shot original move I made up based on the Lion Luffy fight from the Buggy Arc

Gum-Gum Rapid Fire = Gum-Gum Gatling I changed the name for one reason, I doubt the Naruto world has a Gatling gun.

Gum-Gum Drill An original move [I Think] that I thought would be awesome if used in the actual Manga

Gum-Gum Canon = Gum-Gum Pistol Changed the name because I don't doubt the Naruto world will have a cannon as much as I doubt Naruto world will have a pistol.

Gum-Gum Sonic Boom = Gum-Gum Jet Gatling It is a slower version of the Jet Gatling that I changed the name for reason that its slower, and I doubt the Naruto world will have a Jet.

Gum-Gum Grappling Hook = Gum-Gum Rocket, Changed to suit Naruto world.

Gum-Gum Canon Ball/Gum-Gum Double Canon Ball = Gum-Gum Rifle, and Double Rifle

Gum-Gum Whip same

Gum-Gum Sickle same

Gum-Gum wall of Pain based on Rapid fire, but with clones.


	6. Konohamaru

The line of Jonin senseis stood in front of the Hokage. "You probably all know why we are here, the Chunin Exams begin in one week. And I would like to know how many Genin team are going to be in the competition"

The older teams raised their hands. The room was deathly quiet as the rookie nine jonin raised their hands. "I Kakashi Hatake have full confidence in my team ability to take on this exam" Kakashi proclaimed.

"Explain" The Hokage ordered.

"I believe Sasuke Uchiha's leadership and raw skill, Kiba Inzuka's tracking a jutsu talent, and Sakura Haruno's smarts to be at chunin level" He stated firmly.

"Can anybody vouch against Team Sevens skill"

Kurenai's hand shot up "I have been speaking with Jonin Anko Mitarashi Uzumaki, and she does not believe Sakura is ready for this exam" She told the old man.

The Hokage puffed his pipe, and remember Naruto's begging for hours for him to allow Anko to train Sakura. He had eventually relented on the caveat that Anko sent daily reports. This of course went in the hands of Naruto. In her last report she had expressed her fears that Sakura was still not skilled enough for Chunin exam. "Kakashi you will receive word in a couple of days, I need to think about it, and talk to Sakura's other Jonin Sensei"

Kakashi bowed his head, and said "Yes Hokage-sama"

"I Kurenai Yuhi nominate Team 8 for the chunin exams" She proclaimed.

"Explain" The Hokage said simply.

"With Naruto's leadership" He heard a slight snort from some of the Jonin "And Taijutsu talent, and confidence he leads them extremely well" She eyed the Jonin who clearly doubted the blonds talent. "With Shino's analytical mind, and calmness under pressure, along with his family bugs, and jutsu I believe his support is sufficient of a chunin, and finally Hinata, her main flaw her confidence has been getting steadily better, and with her family taijutsu, and Byakugan I believe her to be at Chunin level"

"I See and can anybody argue team's skill"

"That Uzumaki boy was dead last, how can you let any team led by him into the exam" One of the Jonin in the room exclaimed loudly.

Guy was shouted loudly "I Have seen Naruto Uzumaki in action, and I vouch that he holds the talent of any chunin" He roared loudly.

"Same I saw him fight Kakashi and he is extremely talented with his bloodline, and the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" Asuma added.

"Team 8 will be allowed into the exam" He ended any argument, and handed Kurenai three small papers.

"I Nominate team 10" Asuma proclaimed loudly. "Shikamaru is a genius, along with his natural abilities, and leadership I believe he is chunin level. Ino Yamanaka has her clan jutsu, and her instincts make her chunin level. Choji Akimichi raw power, and talent in his clan jutsu make him chunin level"

**ONE DAY LATER**

Naruto screamed loudly "Anko what did you do to my clothes" Anko walked into the living room wearing a bright red shirt. Smiling evilly at Naruto, wearing a pink shorts, and shirt, he walked towards and hollered "You're the one who wanted us to get a long"

Dango shoved and yelled in his face "You ruined my Dango!"

"My ramen is stunningly missing from my kitchen!" He countered louder.

"Our Kitchen" The two were now face to face, glaring bolts of lightning at each other. "Have you found a way to break this marriage" They hollered at each.

"Naruto Anko-Sensei" Sakura greeted timidly from the door.

"Come on brat let's get to work!" Anko exclaimed, dragging the pinkette away from the apartment.

"Naruto-san Kurenai-Sensei told me to come and get you" Shino greeted.

"Lets go" Naruto growled.

"The Hokage tower" Shino told Naruto.

The two boys slid into the building, Naruto greeted with a wave. "Hey Old Man what's our mission" A young boy was tied up, silently fuming. His long blue scar trailed behind him, He blew a raspberry at Naruto, and Shino.

"Naruto, Shino I would like to introduce you to my grandson Konohamaru, this is your mission. Baby sit him for the day" Sarutobi stated, waiting for the inevitable out burst from Naruto.

"Oh come on Old Man give us a decent mission I don't want to baby sit this kid" Naruto whined loudly.

"Hey pinkie shut up" Konohamaru snapped.

"You" Naruto said silencing the kid with a punch. Konohamaru glared silently at Naruto as he turned towards the hokage. He grinned devilishly, and hollered "Transform" A tall blond with perfect curves walked out of the small cloud of smoke, small wisps of smoke covered her most intimate part. "Can we get a real mission" She pouted. "Pretty please" She snuck her lower lip.

The Hokage's eyes widened, suddenly a jet of blood poured out of his nose. He was blasted back from the force, and slammed into the ground. The naked female was replaced by the completely shocked Naruto. "The Old Man is a pervert" Naruto gasped loudly.

"Never mind grandpa I want to stay with this kid" Konohamaru said.

"Yes go" He grunted from behind his desk.

The three boys left the hokage tower, Naruto grumbling, Konohamaru joyful, and Shino indifferent. As they went down the road, Naruto noticed ninja wearing different head bands. Naruto was casting them glances as they walked down the road. "Hey what's with all the nin?" He asked Shino.

Shino explained quickly "Its the Chunin exams in a week, and the ninja are here to compete" Shino replied.

"Oh"

"You didn't know it was the Chunin Exam" Konohamaru stated loudly.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru, and said "Of course I knew it was the Chunin Exam"

"Hey Boss can you teach me that Jutsu you used on grandpa?"

Naruto sighed loudly "Maybe later kid" Naruto pulled out the leather book, and started reading.

Konohamaru whined loudly as Naruto continued reading, Shino looked at the leather bound book with interest. "Never thought you would be the type to read" He admitted.

Naruto grinned broadly at Shino. "This is the only book I ever read, it's about Monkey D Luffy. The previous Gum-Gum user" He uttered quietly.

"Interesting"

"Yep it where I got my taijutsu combo's from" He stated.

Konohamaru ducked down an ally and ran away, the two continued down the street talking. Naruto was telling about how Luffy beat a much stronger opponent in a man named Rob Lucci. Shino stopped abruptly "Where's Konohamaru?"

"I Thought you had him" Naruto muttered.

"Enough with the book we need to find him" Shino growled. "Split up" Shino commanded with.

Naruto, and Shino ran in opposite directions. Naruto was flying across the roof tops "Konohamaru!" He hollered. "Come on where are you" He cursed under his breath.

Hinata, and Sakura dodge the Kunai the purple haired women threw in their direction. "Remind again why I let her train me" Sakura muttered as she rolled behind a tree.

"I Want get stronger, so Naruto-kun won't need to protect me anymore" Hinata replied her mind went back to the large scar across Naruto's chest.

Suddenly the both felt her presence appear behind them. Hinata instantly rolled away as the kunai slammed into the tree she was sitting behind. Sakura did the exact same thing, Anko landed on top of Hinata pinning her onto the ground as she exclaimed "Earth capture Jutsu" Sakura rolled onto her feet, and jumped into the tree, but was to slow the dirt flew up, and instantly stopped her.

Anko cast a glance between the two, she growled "To slow and you let..." Suddenly a blond blur flew into the tree line.

"Hinata-chan need your help come on lets go" Naruto snapped dragging the white eyed girl behind him. "Turn your Byakugan on" Naruto ordered quickly as they ran into the village. Hinata immediately did as she was told. "Ok now look for a boy wearing a grey headdress, and yellow t-shirt, with a long blue scarf" Naruto told her.

"Ok Naruto-kun" She replied quietly.

Naruto dragged Hinata back and forth through the village, she was in pure bliss at his hand wrapped around her own. "Nothing Naruto-kun" She stuttered fondly.

Shino jogged up to the two "Nothing" He guessed.

"Nothing" Naruto repeated.

"Where could he be"

"Naruto you little pervert!" He heard a loud female voice screech. Naruto turned towards a mob of females all running at him. "Get him" He heard the leader scream, pointing a accusing finger at him.

Shino an Hinata dove to the side as the mob overtook Naruto. They heard a agonized wail, and Naruto hollering "What did I do?" Naruto's straw hat suddenly bounced out of the crowd beating Naruto into the earth. Hinata gingerly picked up the hat and was about to put it on when the female mob left in a huff. Naruto whimpered, he had a deep purple circle around both his eyes, his lips were huge. "What did a I do!" He repeated loudly.

The three continued down the road, Naruto was spreading an ointment on the small cuts and deep purple bruises on Naruto healing him almost instantly. "Naruto you little idiot!"

"Oh no" Naruto gasped loudly. Naruto whipped around, another mob of people ran at him, all painted bright reds, oranges, and blues.

"It wasn't me" Naruto exclaimed. The mob once again left Naruto beat up, and just like the time previous Hinata started lathering the cream onto Naruto. Shino sighed loudly, and said "How are we suppose to catch Konohamaru when you're getting beat up constantly?"

Konohamaru laughed loudly at the Genin, the three looked straight at the young boy. He replaced the grey headdress with a yellow, much newer straw hat. "See Boss I'm just as good as you!" Exclaimed.

"You!" Naruto says point accusingly at Konohamaru.

"Yes it was me!" Konohamaru roared proudly, putting his hands on his hip,

Naruto looked at him darkly, he tore the straw hat out of Hinata's grip. "You're the reason I got beat up" He snapped quietly.

"Yep" Konohamaru replied with pride seeping into his voice.

"What exactly did you do?" Naruto asked, taking a very calm Kurenai like voice.

"Oh I put itching powered into women's bath house, an paint bombed people the usual" Konohamaru explained.

Naruto suddenly jumped at him, and hollered "Your dead meat!" Konohamaru whipped around, and ran face first into a tall man wearing a all black suit with a mummy strapped to back. Naruto slid to a stop when the purple make up wearing man lifted Naruto off the ground with one arm. "Let him go"

He turned and laughed at Naruto, saying "No I'm going to teach this kid some respect"

Konohamaru kicked wildly at man, screaming "You better let me go now or the Boss will kick your ass"

The man swung his fist back when a monotone voice yelled "Put the kid down Kankuro" A red head walked from around the opposite corner, he wore a black suit, with a red sash, and a large gourd was on his back. Standing next to him was a blonde wearing a light purple battle dress, she a thick black object on her back. All three had sand head bands them.

"Sure thing Gaara" The man stuttered dropping Konohamaru. He ran straight behind Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto said to Gaara. "See you around" The four turned and walked away, Naruto added "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Gaara of the sand, and these are my siblings Temari, an Kankuro"

"So that's the rubber boy unimpressed " Naruto left the three, unaware of the final thing the female said about him.

Naruto, and Shino walked into the Hokage tower, as the sun fell. Konohamaru was on Naruto's back. The two teens looked exhausted as they walked into the old man's office. Both mumble about the psycho little kid.

Kurenai, and Hinata were sitting, Naruto dropped Konohamaru onto the couch on the back wall of the office. "Never again" Shino shuddered.

"As you no doubt know its time for the chunin exam, and your sensei believes your skills that of a chunin" Shino, and Naruto stumbled towards the desk, Hinata followed suit. The Hokage pushed three slips of paper. "These wavers are proof that you by your own free will joined the danger of these exams" He explained to the three.

Naruto was the first to sign, followed by Shino. Hinata looked at them and gulped, she shakily signed the waver "Get some rest, the exams start in three days" Kurenai told them.

AN

Review PLEASE.

I also want some suggestions on Naruto Harem, and I need to work out specific ways of getting Naruto with female characters. [EX the Tayuya, Kin] so if you have any suggestions single name review would help out immensely.

Does this chapter seem weaker


	7. Tayuya's story

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto woke up on his couch, Anko was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Naruto pulled his t-shirt and shorts on, throwing his frog night cap off as he walked into the kitchen. Anko was wearing the straw hat on her head. Naruto sat down across from her. "Do me a favour" She yawned.

"Anything Wifey-chan" Naruto grunted, as he dug into the fridge. He sent his arm across the room, and tore the hat off Anko's head.

"Don't get yourself killed" She said seriously.

Naruto smiled at her, and replied confidently "I Won't get killed, the greatest Hokage can't get killed"

She dug underneath the table, and pulled a bundle. Naruto watched her, he took a swig of milk, and poured cereal into his mouth. "Here I figured you needed something that didn't scream kill me" She stated.

Naruto pulled the bundle to him. He unwrapped the blue vest, the red swirl on his back was smaller, and a darker wine red. Two thin orange line ran down his back, Naruto couldn't help but dive over the table, and pull Anko into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you" He muttered. "I'll see you later Wifey-chan" He turned and left the apartment, pulling the vest over his blue t-shirt.

Kurenai sat on the roof top watching her students, Naruto had his grin, and was dragging Shino down the road. "Cut it out" Shino snapped.

"I Just want to get this test done with" Naruto exclaimed.

"Umm" Hinata stammered "I Like your new vest" She complimented.

"He thanks Hinata-chan" He said tugging at the vest. "Wifey-chan got it for me" He added happily.

"Oh" Hinata stuttered, and quickened her steps, and shook her head as she went.

"So have you decided then?" Shino asked.

"Decided what?" Naruto asked.

"Your other wives" He replied calmly.

Naruto stopped and grabbed Shino by the throat. "How did you know about that!" He exclaimed.

Bugs flew out of Shino's sweater and climbed up Naruto's arms, Shino glared from behind his glasses. "Release me Naruto" Naruto immediately let go, and the bugs instinctively flew back to Shino. "Every clan in Konoha knows of the Blood Line Protection Act"

"I'm not doing it" Naruto stated firmly. Naruto stormed off towards the academy.

Hinata looked around the crowded hall, she noticed several of her classmates in the empty hall. "Hey Hinata, where's Naruto-san and Shino-san" Sakura greeted, Hinata smiled faintly at the pink haired girl.

"I Went ahead of them" Hinata noticed a feral looking teen looking directly at her. He had red markings going down either cheek, and wore a worn out grey jacket. "Kiba-kun" She greeted. Next Kiba stood a handsome dark haired boy wearing a dark blue t-shirt an what shorts, on his back was a red and white fan. "Sasuke-san" She added.

Sasuke grunted, and Kiba smiled. "Hinata-chan" He greeted excitedly.

"Bushy Brow Jr-san"

"My eternal rival Naruto-kun" Every Genin turned their head towards the racket. Naruto Lee were attempting to crush each other but not having much successes

"Oh hey emo-san, Dog breath" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbled as the green clad warrior, and blue clad rubber boy ran to their sides "Sakura-chan!"

"Quite Naruto-kun" Sakura said.

"So you're the Konoha rubber boy?" A deathly calm voice stated from behind them. Three people clad in pitch black robes adorned with a sound symbol were standing in front of them.

"Yep" Naruto replied.

"Where did you get that hat" Came a feminine voice from one of the sound nin.

"What does it matter" Her partner snapped.

"It doesn't" the feminine voice countered angrily.

The three turned their back, and said in unison "We'll be seeing you then Rubber Boy" The Konoha nin minus Lee shivered. The three sound nin left the hall, Naruto move quickly and grabbed Sakura's mouth "Hinata turn your eyes on" He ordered, as he grabbed Lee's mouth.

The veins expanded out of the side of Hinata's face. She gasped, and Naruto dragged the two loud mouths into the hall, Hinata chased after Naruto. Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba chased after them. "What's matter with you?" Sakura snapped.

"We're on the wrong floor lets go" Naruto stated. "I Knew something was wrong, a genjutsu right Hinata-chan" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled.

"How did you know?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I picked up a genjutsu sensing skill from Sensei-chan"

The group of leaf Nin walked up the stairs, they walked into the class room. Causing a large strongly built man in a long black cloak eye brow to raise, the thick scars on his face moved slightly. 'Anko's husband' He thought as the blond sat down beside Hinata, Shino was behind the two.

Naruto yawned loudly as the room became more and more filled. He could feel the eyes of the sound Nin on the back of his neck. Suddenly a second set of sound ninja shoved him soundly. "So are you the rubber boy straw hat" the sound boy said, Naruto noticed a metal ring on the bottom of either hand.

"Yep" Naruto greeted eagerly, putting his hand out.

"Pathetic" The boy stated.

Naruto's eye brow twitched, and he jumped up, yelling loudly "What was that!"

Sasuke eyed the group, analysing the dead lasts reaction. The camo garbed boy laughed, and taunted "Pathetic" Four things happened at once. Naruto lunged towards with speed that shocked all his classmates, Lee moved even faster and gotten in between Naruto and sound nin, Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder, and a leaf ninja wearing all purple, and glasses shoved the sound nin away from Naruto.

"Calm down" The ninja in purple commanded.

Suddenly the Sound Ninja's teammate rocketed for, the man snapped his head back. The heavily bandaged sound nin smirked, and swung his large metal gauntlet. "Never touch a sound nin" He ordered coldly.

The purple wearing man held his ear, blood spilling out. The man's hands turned deep green, and after three seconds the blood stopped. "Damn that stings" He cursed under his breath, before turning and greeting friendly "Hello I'm Kabuto Yakushi"

Both Lee, and Shino released Naruto, and allowed Naruto to shake the hand of his fellow leaf nin. "I'm Naruto"

The man smiled, and pulled out a thick deck of cards. "Naruto Uzumaki, dead last in everything except Taijutsu. Loud obnoxious, and uses an un-orthodox brawler fighting style. Completed the minimum requirements for the exam" He listed off.

Sasuke jumped and asked "Do you have a card for all of us here"

Kabuto smiled "Yes you know the old saying knowledge is power"

"Can I see the card for Rock Lee, Naruto, and Gaara of the sand"

"Hey Lee why does he want information on you?" Naruto asked as he sat back down.

"I Was testing my skills against a true guineas" Lee roared loudly.

"So you beat him" Naruto laughed loudly, Sasuke read the three cards. He cast a glance up at the two laughing side by side, getting death glances by friends and foes. "Idiots" He mumbled darkly.

"QUITE!" The Jonin roared, as two chunin started placing a test on all their desks. "Ok here is how the first part of this task, You will have one hour to complete the test, if you're caught cheating you and your teammates all fail. If you leave before the test is complete your teammates fail, and finally if you do not complete the test in time then you and your teammates will all be banished from taking the test ever again, NOW begin"

Naruto's eyes dropped, and he instantly became desperate. 'I Don't know a single answer!' He thought frantically.

Shino, and Hinata had all read began making their way through the task at hand. Sasuke had his eyes, which were now blood red with a sing comma in them locked on Sakura's frantically moving pencil. His hand copying perfectly.

Naruto whipped his head around, the crazy sand nin had one eye closed, as three teams dropped out. His classmate Shikamaru was already loafing off, as his best friend Choji leisurely ate and wrote. Ino seemed to be asleep in her desk, but was really using a clan jutsu to cheat off Sakura.

Shino was glaring at Naruto 'Come on Naruto do something, don't fail' He thought at his desperate teammate.

Naruto watched the clock, the minutes seem to pass faster then any time before that. Sweat poured down his brow as it reached the half way point, many of the Genin had all ready been cut from the group.

Ibiki watched the blonde with interest. 'Even drunk there has to some reasoning to Anko decision' he thought, as Naruto was now bashing his head weakly against the desk. 'Or this boy is just an idiot who got extremely lucky in waves'

Naruto looked up at the clock he had five minutes left, Ibiki got up and yelled. "If any of you do not have finished yet now would be the time, and if your unable to finish you should leave"

Ibiki watched the final five minutes tick by, before standing as the time limit reached. "Anybody who has yet to compete the test this is your last chance to leave, or be banished from taking the exam!" He roared, instantly three teams left.

Ibiki purposely locked eyes with Naruto who remained seated, he gave a second "And you're all complete"

Two more groups stood up, but Naruto jumped "Yes we're all done these stupid exams, now just get on with it" Ibiki watched the six ninja sit back.

After two minutes of silence he cracked a small smile, and exclaimed "You all pass!" Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a black ball slammed into the group, the front of the class became darkened in smoke. "Damn it Anko" The tall man curse loudly.

The smoke cleared to Anko standing in front a large banner proclaiming "Anko Mitarashi the proctor Chunin exam"

"Hey why isn't Uzumaki at the end of your name Wifey-chan" Naruto hollered loudly.

"Stop calling me that" Anko exclaimed.

"You are!" He countered

"Enough Anko" Ibiki snapped

"Right meet me at Training Ground Forty Four" She stated before poofing out of the room.

The Genin followed after her, leaving just Ibiki in the class room. He gingerly picked up Naruto's test, confirming his suspicion. He let out a low rumbling laugh and stated a loud "I just passed a boy who couldn't answer a single question"

The large group of Genin looked at the large barb wire fence surrounding a large thick forest. Knarled tree's grew at strange angles. Naruto made out the shape of gates. "Ok there are forty four gates, each Genin team will start at each of the gates" She then pulled out a thick red scroll, and an equally large gold scroll. "Each team will be randomly give a scroll, either the Heaven scroll, or the earth scroll" She explained. "The object of this part of the exam is to attack a team and retrieve the scroll you do not have, and then get to the tower in the very center of the forest"

She walked from group to group, handing out random "Beware while you're in the forest, there's more than just the other teams you have to contend with. There are many wild, and very dangerous in there. With poisons that can kill seconds. Go to your gate, and listen for the signal to begin" She handed Naruto a deep red scroll, and kneeled in and whispered. "Don't die idiot"

"Don't worry Wifey-chan" He replied calmly. "I Have Shino, and Hinata we'll be in that tower in record time" He replied confidently, dragging his teammates to an unclaimed gate.

She raised her hand, and a small spark flew into the air, before exploding loudly. Every ninja immediately disappeared into the forest. She cast one glance at the gate that team eight disappeared into.

Team eight moved silently from tree to tree, Shino talked first "We should set up a trap, we'll bait Hinata with a false injury, and our scroll, then strike fast"

"Yeah that could..." Naruto began, but a high pitched flute tune echoed through the forest. Naruto felt like his legs miss step, and he started dropping down the to the forest floor.

"Naruto!" Shino exclaimed, and dove off the branch. Hinata, and Shino landed smoothly on the ground, just after Naruto crashed face first into the dirt.

Naruto got to his feet, but was clearly swaying. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly a thick white web flew from the top of the tree, snaring Naruto. Both Hinata, and Shino jumped at Naruto when the webbing suddenly went rigid, and the boy flew up. Midway up the tree, a second man sailed out of the shadow's Yelling "Multiple Fist Barrage" Two fist seem to sprout out of the man's as punched Naruto in the face.

The force of the punch sent Naruto flipping into the earth with a loud crunch. "Naruto!" Both his teammates exclaimed, and ran at the unmoving rubber boy.

"Keep away from him or we finish what we started" The man who punched Naruto ordered. Two more figures came into the faint light. The one who had punched Naruto wore a tan suit with a red beaded necklace, a second head shape was on his back.

The female of the group was a red head with brown eyes, a flute was at her side. She wore the same tan suit and a bandage hate.

The third and final ninja had six arms, and wore the same tan suit of the other two. "Tayuya, Kidomaru go and grab him" The two headed man snapped quickly.

Naruto's eye opened quickly, and he pushed himself off the ground. The three sound nin watched with interest as he slid his straw hat back onto his head. A Deep black shadow was cast over the top of Naruto's face. Leaving only the large grin, this had a an effect on the red head, she grabbed her temple in pain. "Tayuya what's your problem?" The six armed man growled.

"Nothing" She replied sorely.

"Then let's get him" The two headed boy exclaimed. The two teens rushed at Naruto, but Tayuya froze as she looked at Naruto's shadowed face. 'Protect him, love him' A long repressed voice echoed loudly through her mind. "Tayuya!" she heard faintly.

"Gum-Gum Sickle!" He exclaimed, the two sound nin jumped over the whip of a foot. "Gum-Gum Double Cannon Ball" Both mid air sound nin whipped their heads around, two clones were curled in balls, each had a arm of third clone. The middle clone threw Naruto balls, they rocketed into the sound nin's stomach.

The sound ninja instinctively used a replacement jutsu. They reappeared by Tayuya "What the hell Tayuya" She was looking at the rubber boy completely tuning out everything but Naruto.

'Get out of my head' Tayuya screamed at the echoing voice. Before rushing straight at Naruto "I'm going kill you" She dizzily swung wild hay makers at Naruto.

The blonde dodged her wild haymakers, Naruto looked at her half crazed eyes "What's your problem Tayuya!" Sakon attempted. But Tayuya couldn't hear anything over the voices of Orochimaru, and her first mentor screaming in her mind.

Hinata, and Shino chased after the two disappearing into the woods. Sakon, and Kidomaru followed "What do we do?" Kidomaru growled.

"Kill them" Sakon replied.

Sakon went through a series of hand signs, and yelled. "Earth Style Earth Destroyer!" The two members of team eight froze up. Both whipped their heads around, the earth was exploding moving fast towards Tayuya and Naruto. Naruto watched the extremely pained expression the on the girls face. He heard loud explosion rocketing towards them.

Naruto wrapped Naruto's hands around Tayuya, and jumped on his back. The earth crumbled underneath Naruto, and the two fell into a large chasm. "Naruto!" Hinata screamed as the chasm fell onto its self.

Shino picked Hinata the two, and ran into the forest "At least we killed the rubber boy" Sakon muttered the destroyed earth. The two slammed into the bottom of the chasm, Naruto gasped in pain. He could see the earth fall onto them. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" He exclaimed. The earth stop as a hundred clones appeared with their arms in the air.

Tayuya was punching Naruto weakly in the chest crying loudly. "Get out of my mind!" She cried.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Are you ok?" He asked tiredly.

She cried weakly, hugging Naruto tightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry" She mumbled.

Naruto closed his eyes, and felt darkness over take him. Tayuya continued to cry into Naruto's chest. 'Kill him Tayuya' She heard her snake master hiss silently in her mind. 'Protect him like you promised' She heard a female voice.

FLASHBACK

A much younger Tayuya was sitting cross legged as her teacher was speaking. She yawned loudly as the elderly lady continued. The bell rang loudly, and Tayuya was about to run out when she felt the wrinkled hand grab her shoulder. "Tayuya-chan stay please"

"Ok" Tayuya grumbled quietly.

"Have I ever told you the story of Captain Monkey D Luffy?" The elderly women asked. Tayuya shook her head. "He was once a great man, courageous, brash, bold, an idiot. I loved him"

"You were in love Nami-san" Tayuya gasped at her icy teacher.

"Yes, I loved him a lot. But as much as I loved him, I thought his dream would always be front and center in his mind" Nami explained "So I iced myself, pushed him away" She shook her head. "But that's not why I wanted you here, I want to show you this" She pulled a small deep silver flute. "Remember those stories of the Clima-Tact?"

"Yeah it was your old weapon right"

Nami dug slowly through her desk, an pulled out a small blue flute. "This is the Clima-Flute" She rolled it to the wait hands of Tayuya "Unlike my old weapon this is based solely off the your Chakra"

"Really!" Tayuya yelled grabbed the flute.

"Tayuya don't!" Nami exclaimed, as the girl let out a shrill chakra enhanced shriek. Suddenly a bolt of dark blue lighting flew around the two, electrocuting the two. Nami got up shakily "Don't use chakra until you can play the flute!" She hollered

TWO MONTHS LATER

Nami sat watching Tayuya play a fast pace tune, flames, water, and electricity danced around her as she slowly went through the notes. [Think a faster paced version of Zelda's lullaby] The song came to an end with all the elements flying straight up over her head and exploded in a display of multi coloured sparks. Nami clapped loudly "That was perfect Tayuya, keep going and you'll be perfect with your flute by the time you leave the academy" She praised.

Tayuya went bright red, and smiled faintly. "Thank you Nami-Sensei" She bowed. "Can I hear more stories of your time as a Straw Hat"

"Sure" She replied and started the story of being freed from Arlong's grip. Tayuya listened with rapt attention, she noticed her teacher's eyes go foggy as she reached the ending of the story. Nami shook her head, pulled Tayuya towards the path. "Let's go I'll take you home"

As they walked up the hill the nearly puked, their entire home village was ablaze. "Mom, Dad!" Tayuya screamed, and ran towards the village.

Nami chased after her, but the younger ninja in training was faster than the old lady. Tayuya looked at the academy, she caught a glimpse of some of her classmates being killed, tears streamed down her face. But she continued down her path. She could see many people lying dead in the streets. She reached her home, and like the rest of the village it was on fire.

"Mom!" She screamed as the building collapsed. "Dad!" She cried falling onto her knee's.

"What do we have here" Tayuya didn't even look as the group of rock nin walked towards her. One raised his sword, but before he could bring the killing blow down on her head. A large pillar of electricity seared through the man's chest.

"Leave her!" Nami screamed loudly. Tayuya turned her head numbly as her teacher killed four rock nin in quick succession. Before she started showing signs of her weakening, slowly the younger faster ninja began to capitalize on Nami's mistakes and opening. She got stabbed four times.

Tayuya stood up as the ninja's once again raised their swords to finish the old lady. "I'm going to kill you!" Tayuya scream, and pulled the flute her lips. The ninja stopped and looked at the young girl as she began her song.

It was a deep sorrow filled melody, paralyzing the rock ninja. Flames burned through five, wind sliced the hearts of five, and lightning seared through the rest. The song ended with a loop of wind and lighting. Tayuya blew the last note, sending out the large shockwave of wind and lighting kill anybody on the block.

Tayuya fell onto her hands and knees. "Tayuya" She heard a faint whisper. Tayuya looked at the heavily injure women, she was smiling fondly at the red head. "Promise me something" She coughed "As my final wish"

"Anything Nami-sensei" Tayuya hugged the women tightly.

"Find Luffy's successor, be what I couldn't be to Luffy, love him protect him" Nami gasped.

"How do I find him" Tayuya cried out.

"The straw hat, and personality" Nami coughed, Tayuya watched the women fade in her arms, tears poured down her face.

PRESENT DAY

Tayuya had a knife in her left hand, tears dripped off her cheeks as she remembered the repressed memory of her teacher. Naruto had his eye half opened and watched her drop the knife with a loud clang.

"Thank you" He muttered.

Tayuya pulled him into her. "Does the name Luffy mean anything to you?" She asked looking at the sapphire eyes for any sign of deception.

To her amazement Naruto laughed, and said "Yeah he's the one who gave me my Gum-Gum and Straw Hat" Before he could react Tayuya planted her lips firmly on his. She forced the deep kiss on Naruto. Naruto's face went brighter, and brighter as she continued pressing into him. He pulled away and coughed out "Tayuya-san..."

"Chan" She corrected.

"We need to find a way back surface" He continued as if he was un-interrupted.

Tayuya smiled, and gave him a peck "That's easy" She went straight through hand signs and exclaimed "Earth Style Reversed Head Hunter Jutsu" Suddenly the earth parted, and the two rocketed to the surface.

Naruto, and Tayuya stumble out of the earth. Tayuya fell onto her knees, and gasped "I'm sorry Naruto-kun" She gasped.

"Out of Chakra Tayuya-chan" He guessed. She nodded her head, Naruto grinned and picked her up bridal style. "We have to go" She smiled devilishly, and put her head against Naruto chest. She could hear his heart racing inside his chest.

AN

Number 14-daxlyn Tayuya is for you, I'll be using a variation on your idea hope you don't mind. [First suggestion gets his/her suggestion in everyone of my story]

**A poll is up on my profile for the final two members of Naruto's Harem vote now**

Harem

Hinata, Anko, Tayuya, Kurenai, Fem Haku,?,?


	8. Chunnin Exam Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Tayuya was smiling like the Cheshire cat as her and Naruto flew through the tree's. She didn't know where he was getting this energy from but was glad she could spend as much time in his arms as possible. Naruto whipped his head around, he had to find Shino and Hinata. But in this maze what were the odds.

Shino was leading Hinata in a large circle, he knew odds that Naruto died. But he wasn't giving up just yet. Hinata was silently grieving beside him, and he knew she would be all but useless in her state of mind, if they got in a fight. "Shino" He froze, and looked down. at the bottom of the tree in a large hollow opening Sakura had her teammates. Both were clearly injured, Sasuke seemed slightly better than Kiba. But even Sasuke was clearly in a lot of pain, sweat poured down his brow. Kiba was cut up and Sakura clearly did a moderate job closing the wound.

Both fell to ground Sakura slammed her fist into the ground bring up a large thick wooden plank, and took a defensive position beside the now closed tree. "What does Naruto call Anko-sensei" She screamed at the two, pulling a kunai with an explosive tag on it.

"Sakura calm down"

"Answer the damn question Shino" Sakura growled.

"Wifey-chan" Shino replied smoothly.

"What happened to Naruto's chest in wave?" She questioned.

"He was slashed across the chest"

"What does he call your sensei?"

"Sensei-chan"

Sakura breath a loud sigh of relief, she dropped the thick barrier. "Where's Naruto?" She asked.

Hinata nearly burst into tears. Shino rubbed her shoulder soothingly, and answered "We got attacked, they used a jutsu to trap Naruto underground, if not outright kill him" Hinata sobbed lowly beside him.

Sakura looked shocked before rubbing her temple, she looked at the rapidly fading sunlight. "We need to prepare for the night" Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"We should just huddle together night is when we'll be in more danger, especially if we announce our presence to the world with a bright fire" Shino stated.

"Yeah survival rule number one never let your enemy know where you are" Sakura stuttered. The three ninjas began working silently. Shino sent a stream of bugs into the notch digging out, Sakura and Hinata moved silently pulling out small sleeping bags from their respective bags. Rain began to fall, the girls ran into the much larger notch.

Sakura and Shino gingerly moved the unconscious boys to the back wall. As Hinata raised the wooden plank. The three sat on the wall, and pulled the blankets into their chest.

Naruto slowed to a stop, his chest rising and falling. He heard the faint snoring from the girl on his back. He looked at a small indent in the tree, Naruto put Tayuya down. He wrapped his blanket around her chest, and swung his legs down.

Anko sailed through the tree's, hate coursed through veins. She felt the mark on her shoulder burning slightly. "Where are you" She growled to herself.

Anko stopped, and whipped her head around, a tall man was standing fifteen feet away from her. "Hello Anko-chan" He greeted in his hissing voice.

"Why are you here!" She exclaimed.

"I'm here to see two potential candidates, the last of a very powerful eye jutsu family, and one you know extremely well" The man stated, his pale white skin finally fully coming out of the half destroyed skin that clung to his body.

"Naruto" She whispered quickly. "Stay away from him" Anko commanded.

"Why Anko-chan from what I gathered your marriage to the rubber brat is nothing more then a farce. Fate forced you two together, and I'll tear you apart" He said calmly.

"You won't get anywhere near him" Anko screamed, and lunged at the snake man. The white man jumped off the branch he was on as the women reached him. She glared at him as he sailed over him, the snake swung his legs and propelled himself away from Anko and into the forest.

Tayuya's eyes cracked open, she looked at the blonde sitting on the branch. She suddenly jumped at the feeling of her curse mark. "He's here" She mumbled.

"First Anko now you" Both looked into the trees.

"Orochimaru" Tayuya gasped holding the dark mark on her neck.

"Sound-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as the snake man moved silently towards them.

"Naruto-kun run, he's one of the Sannin!" She screamed as the mark started glowing, burning painfully through her body.

Orochimaru laughed coldly, and before the rubber boy could blink Orochimaru was in front of him. "Lets see if you're worth my time" He hissed, holding Naruto in the air by his throat.

"Let him down!" Anko screamed as she saw what was happening.

"Anko-chan" The purpled haired women fell onto her knee's clawing at the glowing mark on her right shoulder.

"You don't deserve to call her that" Naruto exclaimed "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" He bellowed. Orochimaru growled in pain as the flurry of fist sent him across a short gap and into the tree's.

"Naruto go now!" Anko ordered.

"I Can't leave you two" He countered picking up the red head.

He jumped off the tree, and Immediately Anko screamed "Look out!" Naruto roared in pain, Orochimaru had flew out of the tree's and speared Naruto's lower back with enough force that it would have shattered an normal persons spine. The two girls cried as the teen flew down the three story tall tree, and smashed face first into the earth with a enough forced that only his limp feet remained.

"Naruto!" They both attempted to fight off the pain of their respective marks much to the amusement of the missing nin. "Amazing how he was able to seduce two of my favourite experiments" The man hissed, licking the Paralyzed Tayuya in the ear. He felt her shiver underneath his touch, Anko yelled fruitlessly as the man made his towards her.

"Naruto-kun wake up!" Naruto heard a melodic voice yell urgently at him. Naruto could feel icy water around him but didn't care. "I won't lose you just after breaking the genjutsu" He heard the female vow strongly. "Get up Naruto your mates need you!"

Naruto groaned loudly, and pushed up. Naruto opened his eyes, and nearly fell back down. A girl that looked older than him was standing behind the cage. She had three thin tails that wrapped tightly around her body hugging her curves tightly. A Light blush spread down her body as Naruto eyed her transfixed. Her long bright red her went down to rear. And finally he looked into her feral red eyes.

"Wow you're beautiful" Naruto mumbled incoherently.

Her skin became a shade darker "Thank you Naruto-kun" She replied.

"Who are you?"

"Boa Hancock the twenty third" They heard a loud explosion echo through the seal "Naruto-kun we have no time you need to go save your mates"

Suddenly the water turned blood red, and began climbing up his body, but unlike last time there was hardly any pain. "What's happening!" He hollered, and attempted to jump but his feet stayed rooted in spot.

"You'll have one tail of Chakra, and I'll be doing everything I can to keep the chakra from over taking you" She told him as he faded away from the seal.

Naruto's eyes popped open, they were blood red. He looked down at the red chakra cloak around his body. 'Naruto now!' He heard Hancock yell.

Naruto let out a loud guttural roar that shook the entire feet foot radius. Orochimaru turned and looked at the blood red chakra. "Here we go" as soon as he finished the statement Naruto rocketed at him. Suddenly fifty clones appeared around the tree. Orochimaru began back pedaling as the clones all threw wild haymakers at him.

Orochimaru did a back flip as a clone attempted to spear him. He popped the clone mid flip. Orochimaru parried a fist, and grabbed the boy wrist. And popped five clones with the clone's body.

Naruto flew through the trees he had Anko in his arms. Beside him was a clone carrying Tayuya, both females were whimpering weakly. Naruto looked Anko, she was clinging to his chest for dear life. She didn't look anything like the Anko he knew. She was weak, and defenceless. She looked up the feral eyes of Naruto. She grinned weakly, before pushing her face into his chest.

'Is this why I married her, did I see something in her rough exterior. What does she need from me, and do I need her. Is it really us against the world' He thought happily. "Anko where do I take you?" He asked quietly.

"The tower in the center of the forest" She murmured weakly.

"I Need you to take Tayuya-chan with you"

"Chan did you find yourself another wife in here" Anko joked pathetically.

"Wifey-chan please" Naruto begged.

"Ok I'll watch her" She agreed tiredly. "And I can even talk to her about being your second wife" She added half jokingly.

"You do that" Naruto muttered. The rest of the trip to the tower was made in relative silence, every couple of minutes either Anko or Tayuya would let out a louder whimper then normal but would quickly silence themselves.

Naruto moved to the tower quickly. "Can you stand?" He asked the Kunoichi.

"Of course we're not useless" Anko snapped. "Idiot" She added pulling herself out of Naruto's grip.

"Love you too Wifey-chan" Naruto said cheekily. "How about you Sound-chan"

"I could stay in your arms all day" She squealed happily

"You know you disgust me" Anko stated.

"Shut the hell up, and leave me with my Naruto-kun" Tayuya cursed loudly. Anko stepped back at the red heads sudden change. She could hear the girl grumbling death threats and swear words under her breath.

"I Like her Naruto" She pulled the red head out of the clones arm, and gave her a noogie "You know how to pick'em. What's up with her, does she have split personality or something" Anko exclaimed as she pulled the red head into the tower.

"Naruto-kun wait" Tayuya pulled something from her pouch, and threw it a Naruto's waiting hand.

"The other scroll!"

"Yeah I want you out of the forest as soon as possible" She commented protectively.

"Ok I'll go get Shino and Hinata and be right back Sound-chan!" He exclaimed, and ran into the forest. He looked down at the gold scroll one last time before putting it in his pocket and jumping into the trees

Hinata, and Sakura listened to the sound of three Sound Genin walking around the tree. The leader punched the tree with his larger arm. "We know you're here give us Uchiha and we'll be on our way" Shino was listening to the chatter his bugs were making.

"Get away from the plank" Shino commanded as they heard the second boy scream "Destructive Air Wave!" They all felt the shock wave blast through the wooden plank, before being forced straight into the air.

"Who are you?" They heard the Sound Genin asked.

"The Konoha Rubber Boy" Hinata felt joy go through her system at the familiar voice. "Gum-Gum Cannon!" Shino Hinata and Sakura stuck their head out of the hole just time to catch a glimpse of the spiky haired sound nin get blasted by a powerful punch. "That's for calling me pathetic" Naruto taunted.

The two Genin glared at the rubber boy the deep red chakra tail flicked back and forth dangerously. "Naruto-kun" Hinata stumbled out of the tree.

"Hinata stay back" Naruto snapped as Sound nin got into a offensive position.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru strolled out of the tree line, followed by Choji. "Need some help Naruto" He guessed yawning as he got into his stance. "Ino get out here" Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh come on Shikamaru you know I was just playing" The Platinum blonde said as she came out of the trees.

"Troublesome Blonde"

The Sound Nin glared at Naruto all having one thought 'If He was strong enough to beat the Sound Three then we don't stand a chance' The one with the larger arm cast one last glance into the tree trunk before yelling "We're leaving"

Naruto grinned at team ten "Thanks, I probably didn't need your help bu..." They all whipped around the ominous chakra. Shino pulled Sakura, and Hinata out of the tree trunk.

Sasuke stood up, a deep purple chakra flowed wildly around his body. Black marks stretched across his face, and arms. He looked directly at Naruto, his eyes changed from their normal black, to blood red with two black comas. "The dead last" He growled lowly.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared from view. Naruto spun around, and caught Sasuke's right hook. The two suddenly went rigid, and their arms were forced above their heads. "Calm down" Shikamaru commanded calmly, holding the two by their shadow.

Sasuke took three deep breaths, the purple chakra receded into his body, and the black marks shrunk into his shoulder. "We'll fight one day" Sasuke grunted, the last Uchiha had never gotten over Naruto being named top tiajutsu in their class.

Naruto smiled at the dark haired teen and said "I Look forward to it" The shadow shrunk away from Naruto "Lets go I got the second scroll" Hinata, and Shino and nodded. The thee Genin jumped into the tree's and disappeared from view,

The three looked at the large tower. Shino and Hinata watched the red chakra recede into Naruto. "Next part of the exam" Naruto stated. "You ready?" He asked his teammates.

"Ready" Shino replied simply

"Ready" Hinata mumbled.

AN

About Tayuya, she'll go back to her crude, and rude personality around other people. But with Naruto she'll be much like Boa Hancock in the way that she sees Naruto through rose coloured glasses. Especially after the chunin exam portion of my story.

Hope you liked my way of introducing another One Piece character successor, and she had her tail in plain version of the Boa Hancock dress.

Lemons will be posted in a different story I'll let you know IF I write them.

Harem

Tsunade, Anko, Fem Kyuubi, Kurenai, Fem Haku, Hinata, Tayuya, Mikoto

I Hope you don't mind if I add Mikoto Uchiha for reasons that it will help the story.

I WILL NOT do the Alpha wife I have seen WAY to many stories that do this, and take it to an extreme level. I read a story with the Kyuubi being this submissive leg spreader basically, and I DO NOT want this story to become that.

TOPIC OF THE DAY

Ino vs Sakura

Now personaly I don't see how anybody can say they despise Sakura, but love Ino. When generally speaking they're the same character with very little changes, I mean come on. Both have similar skill sets, similar personalities, and the SAME over arching character plot.

Yes I get we see Sakura's personality MUCH more so then Ino's. And we've seen that Sakura still has feelings for Sasuke [Understandable]. But the writers have never really addressed the issue of Ino's past feelings. We NEVER get to hear her thoughts, and when we do its about nothing important. I mean when was the last time they did a monologue from somebody other than team seven or Tsunade. So I personally believe people are reading between the lines way to much with Ino, I still see her as the Sakura clone from the first episode. I think it all comes down to we see Sakura more than Ino, and it annoys people that she's a flawed heroine rather than the standard bad ass female [Allah Lara Croft] or the damsel in distress [Allah Disney Princess's]

As for the argument that Sakura is a fan girl. I Give some leeway with that because after all he was her first crush. And she HAS shown a willingness to kill him sure she froze up but still.  
>So anyways before I go off on a tangent all leave you with this. If Sakura and Ino switched places how much of the storyline would actually change?<p> 


	9. Death of Naruto

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto walked down the sewer, he could hear the dripping. He eyed the red head sitting behind the cage. She was utterly beautiful, and if she looked anything like the original Boa Hancock he could see why Luffy had hard time describing her in his journal. "Hello Strawhat-kun" She greeted without opening her eyes.

Naruto walked out of the dark tunnel and sat in front of her, the dark blue chakra water moved away from him. "How did you end up in here Boa-chan?" He asked.

"I Was sealed by the Yellow Flash of Konoha" She replied her eyes on the blonde.

She licked her lips hungrily, Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine as she eyed him lustfully. "I Meant how did you end up being the fox" He countered shyly.

"I Along with nine others were used as a sacrifice by the man called the Sage of Six Paths" She stated.

"What?"

"I Was betrayed by my people my kind became to conceited we believed ourselves better than the rest. So while I prospered my people did not, they came to resent me, despise me. And allowed the sage bind a large portion of the ten tailed demons chakra into myself. It changed me a lost my raven hair and snakes, it destroyed my beauty.."

Naruto butted in abruptly "But you're extremely beautiful now"

She went slightly red at the compliment and continued "Thank you, but it took me hundreds of years to gain full control over the dark chakra that is now part of me" Suddenly tears started pouring down her face "I Couldn't control myself but I remember it all, all the lives I stole, all the homes I destroyed. Hell I destroyed the village my predecessor worked so hard to build, I killed every single person in it" She cried.

"Make it up, you have all this power use it to do the right thing" Naruto stated confidently.

"I'm sealed inside of you until we die" She replied sadly.

"Can't we just change the seal?" Naruto asked.

Hancock's face lit up, and squealed "Of Course after these exams we'll change the seal so that I can be summoned out" She giggled, Naruto stood up and grinned broadly at her. Suddenly one of her long tails flew out of the cage and pulled Naruto's face into it. "This is for being Luffy's successor" She brought her lips down on his, and gave him a quick peck. "And this is for being Naruto Uzumaki" She once again force his face into the cage and pulled him into a long deep kiss. After thirty seconds of Hancock pulled her face away and said "One of your mates is climbing into your sleeping bag"

Naruto's eyes popped open to the grinning face of Tayuya. She was lying on top of him looking directly into his eyes. "Ah Sound-chan what are you doing?" He questioned as she slid down a bit.

"Sleeping" She replied tiredly.

"Why on me?" He muttered.

"You're more comfy then any bed or cot" She said as she lied her head over his heart. She smiled as she heard his heart begin beat faster in his chest. Naruto groaned quietly when she slid suggestively. "Good night Straw Hat Naruto" She half jokingly called him.

Naruto looked at the red head who had snaked her arms under his body. "So much for not doing the BLPA" He mumbled.

Naruto eyed the group of ninja gathering the main room of the tower, it had a long cat walk along the back wall clearly made for spectators to watch something, a large screen was hung above a sculpture of a hand doing a sign, both team 7 and 10 were in the group of ninja standing with their team in a line. He could see jonin sensei on the cat walk behind them, along with Anko and Tayuya. The group of genin remained silent as sickly man walked back and forth looking at his watch.

"My name Hayate Gekko and I am the proctor of the third part the chunin exam" He coughed loudly "Ok you all made it through the third part of the chunin exam, but seeing as there are so many of you we decided that needed to have a preliminary tournament to shrink the playing field some" The man finished with a loud string of coughs. "Each of you will be randomly placed against an opponent The fight will go until either one is knocked out or I call the match" He explained to the group.

All the genin nodded their heads, and made their way to the cat walk. Naruto oblivious the glares he got from Neji Hyuga Gaara and Temari and Kankuro. "Oh yeah I can't wait" Naruto exclaimed he jumped onto the hand rail and yelled at the screen "You better pick me first"

Lee jumped beside and screamed "Yes I want to be first just like my Youthful Rival" Suddenly the two were tore down from the railing.

"Calm down idiots" Sakura screamed at the two.

"That is most un-youthful Sakura-chan" Lee gasped loudly.

Suddenly they heard a loud ding. "What!" Naruto hollered. "That's not fair!" Naruto whined loudly.

"Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka you are the first match" Sakura whipped around at Hayate's voice. Her name was on board above Ino's.

Sakura shoved Naruto and Lee and flew off the cat walk. Ino followed at a slower pace, Hayate raised his hands when the two Kunoichi shook hands. "Begin"

"Ninja art rope bind trap!" Sakura exclaimed blurring through a hand signs.

"Variation on snake bind death" Anko whispered to Kurenai.

A thick rope flew out of a black mark on the bottom of Sakura's hands. "Crap" Ino cursed as she barely dodged the bind. She went rigid when at the feeling of a Kunai against the back of her neck. "How"

"Only a rope clone can use rope bind trap" Sakura whispered menacingly.

Anko was smiling proudly only a month of slave driving Sakura had turned her from hopeless to a moderate Kunoichi. "Way to go Sakura-chan whatever Wifey-chan did worked!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino smirked and told Sakura "Do it then finish this" Sakura locked eyes with the blonde.

"Replacement jutsu what's the point" Sakura growled, and shoved Ino soundly in the back, nearly knocking her to the ground.

Ino glared at Sakura her mind filled with one question 'When did billboard brow get serious'

Sakura pulled up her shirt slightly, and stated as if she could read Ino's mind "Getting stabbed will make anyone get serious" She suddenly went through another combination of hand signs. "Naruto style rope clone!" She exclaimed throwing out a scroll. Suddenly a darker brown version of Naruto appeared from scroll.

"WHAT IS THAT THING" Naruto screamed loudly.

"Rope Rope whip fire" The false Naruto screamed with a Sakura like voice. Unlike Naruto's rapid fire the clone just snapped his arms down bringing down on Ino.

Ino parried the crack of the whips. "That is one of Sakura's own creations, after watching you training with Shino, and Hinata she came up with it" Anko replied.

"Rope Rope false sickle" The clone snapped its whip like leg across Ino's belly sending her flying into the wall with a crack.

"THAT'S FREAKY!" Naruto shivered as the clone copied his Gum-Gum Moves.

"So Bill Board brow, have to hide behind another's abilities again, she coughed a bit of blood as the Naruto clone put more pressure on her belly.

Sakura walked forward with a sadistic grin on her face. "Yes I based this clone off Naruto" She sliced into Ino's cheek. "Virgin blood always tastes best" She whispered sadistically into Ino's ear. "But this clone is far from being Naruto"

Ino went through her own hand sign, finishing with a triangle formed by her fingers. "Mind transference Jutsu" Ino's eyes closed for a second, before Sakura blew up into another rope clone "Damn it" Ino cursed again.

"Fell for it Ino really" Sakura called out from her position sitting in front of team ten on the hand rail.

"Quit toying with her Sakura" Shikamaru sighed quietly.

"She's toying with her" Asuma gasped loudly. "How much did you teach her in month?" Asuma gasped loudly.

"A Lot. Turns Sakura is a quick learner when she's driven" Anko replied calmly, sending a cold glance at Kakashi. "Sakura cut it now let's see your taijutsu" Anko ordered.

"Yes sensei" Sakura dropped off the hand rail. Hayate watched her land with a smile "Naruto clone re-seal" The clone pinning Ino disappeared, replacing it was a small unassuming scroll. Before taking her stance, every jonin snapped their heads to Anko.

"Is that..." Kakashi started.

"Yes but Sakura added some to it"

"You taught her Hebi" Kakashi muttered.

"Only partially, Sakura added, and subtracted" Anko grinned.

Ino went into the standard academy taijutsu stance. "Come on" Sakura snapped her fingers backwards tauntingly.

Ino suddenly flung her hand "I Give up, I don't want to see what the snake style is"

"Winner of the first match is Sakura Haruno" Hayate called.

"Ino what was that!" Naruto hollered "Get back in their kick Sakura's butt"

"You idiot just because you're super strong and have powerful tai-jutsu doesn't mean everyone does!" The second blonde screamed.

"You're just scared" Naruto countered.

"Of course you saw her jutsu, I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE RECIEVING END OF HER TAI-JUTSU!"

Asuma shook his head partially from disappointment but mostly to stop himself from agreeing with Ino. The two Kunoichi shook hands "I Agree with your decision a month ago I would've done the same" Sakura told Ino truthfully.

"COME ON ME NEXT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes it would be Youthful if I went next!" Lee yelled beside Naruto. Kurenai sighed beside Naruto, and Guy hollered "Yes My youthful student believe" Flames erupted in their eyes and Lee hollered "Yes Guy-sensei"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!" suddenly a wave crashed behind the two. [No Naruto FF would be the same without one of the epic Guy Lee hugs]

"Sensei-chan what type of Genjutsu is that?" Naruto asked as the two hugged tightly.

"The Might Guy, Rock Lee kind" Kurenai replied as the other teams backed off.

"Kiba Inzuka vs Dosu Kinuta"

"NO" Lee, and Naruto whaled.

Dosu looked at Naruto, and then at the dog boy who was already in the center of the arena. "Come on!" Kiba barked the white puppy on the ground barked at the cyclopean sound nin.

"This should be interesting" Kakashi yawned.

"Why's that" Asuma asked.

"Kiba is an extremely balanced fighter using his natural instincts, and clan taijutsu, along with some of the more advanced jutsu I taught him" Kakashi stated his eye never leaving Kiba.

The two shook hands quickly "Begin"

Dosu swung his large arm, Kiba dropped to his knee's a loud ringing echoed from metal gauntlet. "Funny the Inzuka's senses are the greatest asset, but their greatest weakness" Dosu punched Kiba across the face. "You see me Melody arm was special built to destroy a certain person's equilibrium [guess who's hint previous chapter]" He smirked. "But because of the high frequency it's just as effective against you"

Kiba growled lowly as the man kicked him in face. "You're an idiot" Kiba started going through hand signs. "Wind Style" Dosu swung his arm three more times, both Kiba, and Akamaru winced. "Fanged Twister!"

Everyone covered their face as the twister continued. Dosu felt himself being flung into walls the ground the ceiling, his entire body burned as he crashed into the ground. Kiba breathed heavily as the wind stopped, Akamaru held tightly in his arms "Combining the Drilling Fang with wind based Chakra he created a deadly new version of the drilling fang along with this Fanged Tornado" Kakashi explained in his usual bored tone.

"You under estimated my abilities" He grabbed Dosu by throat "I train under Kakashi Hatake for a reason" Kiba growled releasing the sound nin.

"Winner Kiba Inzuka" Hayate called

Suddenly Kakashi blurred beside Kiba "He sensei" Kiba greeted tiredly."You need remember Kiba that the Fanged twister is still beyond your level, and to only use it when absolutely necessary.

"Yes Sensei" replied Kiba weakly.

"Come one let me be next!"Naruto, and Lee hollered.

"Will you two idiots cut it out!" Sakura hollered.

A loud slap echoed loudly, and the two teens rubbed the back of their sore heads "Aw come Sakura-chan!" They sighed in unison.

"Shino Aburame vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"Shino gets to go first!" Naruto hollered "Come on"

"I Give up" Shino sighed.

"WHAT!" Naruto ran and grabbed Shino "Get your ass on the field now!"

"No Naruto Sasuke will beat me, and kill a lot of my bugs with his Fire Style Jutsu along with the way" Shino explained.

Kurenai sighed, Shino gave a slight nod and their jonin sensei relented. "Fine Shino if you're sure"

"Don't let him back out Sensei-chan" Naruto begged.

"I Can't force Shino to anything Naruto"

"Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga"

"Now Hinata!" Lee and Naruto both jumped up onto the hand rail and exclaimed "When's my turn"

Neji breezed by Naruto coldly, followed shortly by Hinata. She looked at Naruto and gave a faint smile, Lee gave her large thumbs up and Naruto grinned brightly. "You'll be great Hinata" Naruto stated firmly.

Hinata rushed down the stairs, Neji still looking at Naruto. "You should give up now" Neji stated icily. "We're the same you and I" Hinata looked at her cousin "the biggest disappointments to the Hyuga family, but for much different reasons. I Am a disappoint because I am the first prodigy the Hyuga clan has seen and you, you're a failure"

"Hey shut you arrogant..." Naruto started cursing but Kurenai grabbed his mouth.

"There is no use fighting me you'll just end up getting hurt" Neji explained. "Byakugan"

"No you're wrong I'm stronger then you think" Hinata squeaked. "Byakugan

"Failure you can't change fate" The two Hyuga shook hands 'I'll win for you Naruto'

"They're getting in the same stance" Naruto whispered. "I Guess the Hyuga have one set fighting style" Naruto mumbled as the fight began. The two started snapping their hands back and forth dancing around each other parrying, and swerving to avoid the others attempt.

"I'll that training Naruto has really helped her Byakugan" Kurenai whispered in awe.

'She's gotten stronger' Neji thought. 'But she's still a failure' he added as an afterthought. Hinata back pedaled twice barely avoiding a Neji's double strike on her shoulder and stomach. 'what is she planning'

"Eight Trigrams" She put her arms squared with her shoulder her left arm slightly ahead of her right.

"Is that" Shino started

"I Think it is" Kurenai cut him off

'Naruto's style'

"Rapid fire" Hinata finished loudly.

"What is it people stealing my abilities" Naruto grumbled childishly.

Neji back pedaled quickly, his body moving fast as he slinked dodging the wild strikes of the rapid fire. "A new jutsu" He suddenly snapped his hand, both Hinata's hands were blasted apart. "Un-impressed" He slammed his open palms into Hinata's body. Hinata was blasted off her feet, and sent rolling across the arena. "Basing an inferior jutsu off and even more inferior tai-jutsu combo"

"You're wrong" Hinata gasped, pushing off the ground she shakily got to her feet. "I'll beat you" She vowed. She ran full blast at him, again they started striking at each other 'It worked even if slightly'

"Neji's slower" Guy muttered as he watched the two trading blows.

"Why?" Asuma asked randomly as the genin watched in awe. Hinata snapped her head to the side just barely dodging the attack aimed for her forehead.

"Its not the same as Naruto's rapid fire, right Naruto" Kurenai mumbled.

"Yes its much different" Naruto acknowledged.

Kakashi had his Sharingan eye exposed as he explained "Unlike Naruto's all out brawl rapid fire which is basically meant to break bones to slow down or beat an opponent into the ground. This aimed for the muscle tissue unlike most gentle fist strikes that aim for specific point. Hinata hyper concentrated chakra so instead having to aim for those specific points she can aim for any point with muscle tissue on the human body"

"Hinata's chakra control rivals Sakura's" Anko stated.

Neji growled lowly "It doesn't matter what you did to me, I am still better" He brought his fingers down again this time hitting Hinata in the shoulder. Neji shoved Hinata in the exact same point her belly. Forcing her back two steps, blood dripped out of her lips.

"Eight Trigrams Rapid Fire" Hinata again launched herself again, her arms became a blur of movement.

Neji smirked 'I'll wait for my moment and then' Suddenly he caught the weak point in the rapid fire, he again slammed his hands straight into her wrist. "Strike!"

'No' Every member of Team 8, both his hands were in the center of Hinata's chest, blood sprayed out of her mouth as she was blasted off her feet. She slid against with a loud bang. Neji spun around and was about to go up the stairs when he heard Hinata yell weakly "I'm not done"

"Proctor call the match she's in no condition to fight" Neji snapped.

"Gum-Gum Grappling Hook" Hinata felt the hand grapple the back of her sweater.

She snapped her head to Naruto as she flew towards Into Team 8's arm. "He's right. Hinata you were great" Kurenai attempted to grab Naruto but he already disappeared. Neji stopped abruptly as the straw hat appeared in front of him. "You were right but you better hope we don't meet in the finals or I'll rip you limb from limb, no one hurts my teammates" He growled.

"failure" Neji stated as he pushed by the blonde.

Naruto swung his arm back, but felt a hand grab his wrist. Naruto looked back, Guy was shaking his head. "Right Guy-sensei"

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Temari of the Sand" Temari dropped her fan as she looked at the Straw Hat.

"Yes" She whispered to herself.

"Great I have to fight a girl this is no fair" Naruto whined as walked into the center of the arena.

The two shook hands, Naruto smiled broadly. Temari growled and pulled an emerald sling shot out of a pouch "Temari" Kankuro muttered.

"A Sling shot really" Naruto laughed loudly.

"Begin"

"Impact shot" Naruto instantly dove to the side, barely missing a spinning brown shell like ball. The Impact Shot slammed into the blowing up loudly, shrapnel slammed into Naruto's back.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Spread Shot" Naruto again barely managed to dodge a spray of little silver balls by diving into the air and spreading his legs as wide as they would go.

"Cannon Shot" She pulled released a pitch black ball which immediately expanded to quadruple its normal size.

"Balloon!" Naruto blew himself.

"Like I thought" She pulled to two more balls out of her pouch "Lets see how rubber stretches when its frozen" Suddenly the crystal started glinted white, and she released. The Cannon ball ricochet out of Naruto as and burrowed itself in the wall behind Temari. Just as he shrunk to his normal size the white shot slammed into him.

The entire room suddenly dropped ten degrees as a wall of snow drove Naruto two steps. "Is that it?" Naruto growled lowly. "Gum-gum Rapid Fire" He started flinging his hands forward but his body didn't stretch.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Tayuya asked as Naruto looked at his own arms.

"He can't stretch because he's cold" Kankuro stated calmly as Naruto avoided three more standard shots.

Temari growled in frustration as the blonde boy avoided each of her shots. He was clearly shaken by his inability to use his Gum-gum, but was trying to hide. "Oh I get Naruto's like a block of rubber" Kakashi whispered as the boy did a back flip. "That's why Naruto's body runs at a naturally higher temperature, it's to keep him malleable"

"Enough of your games just stand still so I can end this"

Naruto slid to a stop as she pulled out another Impact shot "Fine then" Naruto roared, his eyes never leaving the crater that the first Impact shot made in the wall. "Take your best shot"

Temari smiled and released her impact shot. "Naruto!" He heard as the shot rocketed at him, she caught a faint smile on his just before the entire building was rocked to its foundation. "Naruto!"

AN

AN Naruto will meet the successor to all the straw hat [The ones that are in the crew when I write], and either Zoro/Zolo or Sanji and he'll explain how the straw hats lived so long.

Temari-Usopp

Tayuya-Nami

If you're wondering why Sakura Shino, and Hinata didn't attack the sound Genin in the previous chapter.

Shino's bugs could be messed up by sound

Hinata was hurt

Sakura can hang 1v1 but not much more

Volos asked me add Mei Terumi into the Harem and I'm on the fence part of me wants to go no I said that Mikoto Uchiha would be the last part of Naruto's Harem, but another part of me goes Mei did get the same amount of votes as Tsunade. SO I'll let you choose, a poll is on my profile. Simple question Should I add Mei Terumi to the Harem with the answer being YES and NO. Volos I'm sorry about if she doesn't get voted in forgive me.

TOPIC OF THE DAY

Orochimaru Anko/Sasuke Sakura

Ok this is the last topic of the day devoted to Sakura.

**OK MOST fan fiction create a paradox when writing Anko/Naruto Fics. And by that I mean Anko Actually left with Orochimaru, she betrayed the leaf village** [Keep this in mind when I get to Sasuke Sakura part since this is the focal point] But was welcomed back to Naruto's [an extremely powerful asset to leaf] waiting arms. ONE why the hell would a traitor be allowed to even get near the FOX tainted Naruto, especially with the Curse mark still on her. Wasn't it established as early as Orochimaru's introduction that he had an interest in Naruto [A Plotline the writers/Kishimoto never addressed] , why would a person who wears basically a slave collar be allowed near one of the nin that Orochimaru's interested in.

Now on to Sakura and Sasuke, we have established that Sakura had a crush since she was little on Sasuke [Understandable First crushes are always the hardest to be rid of] Now during Sasukes Departure I'm sure we all know Sakura begs Sasuke to stay, and in a moment of desperation where she is seeing her first crush leave, says she'll go with him. Why is she treated Hardened bad ass who is all gung ho leave the village. Not only that but she's treated [BY MOST writers] as a traitor. When She didn't betray the leaf village, she was desperate and young and willing to do anything to keep her first crush/love [Don't know what she thought of him] from leaving.

YET an Older Anko actually betrays the leaf village and is pardoned for her crimes, and NOT ONLY that but she regains her ninja status. Really writers if you bash a character please do it properly, don't leave a glaring plot hole like this. AND Don't give me that bull about Anko proved she despises Orochimaru, and Sakura was willing to continue chasing Sasuke. If in the Naruto world the enemy of my enemy is grounds for being let off for treason, then being young and desperate is just enough grounds to be pardoned from crimes.


	10. Chunnin Exam pt3

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Tayuya nearly dove into cloud smoke, but they heard a whipping sound. and suddenly a ball shot out of the cloud. "You missed" Naruto uncurled himself and yelled loudly. "Gum-gum Rapid fire..."

"You dodged the Impact Shot but you're still frozen" Temari hollered up at him.

"Am I!" Suddenly Naruto's hands blasted forward.

"That's not possible!" Temari hollered as she evaded the hail of fist.

"Funny thing what terror does a humans heart" Naruto taunted as he rained his attack down around Temari.

"He let her fire at him to scare himself, which caused his heart beating quickly warming his body..." Shino began.

"And bringing back my Gum-Gum" Naruto finished for Shino. "I Knew I stood little chance with just my super strength you're too good" He yelled at her. "And I couldn't wait for my body to heat up naturally or you would've beaten me" He landed and Immidiatly yelled "Gum-gum sickle" He pinned easily against the wall.

She tore out a small scroll as soon as she was released. She swished at head level releasing ten more balls, eight were jagged black balls but the center two were different. One was crystal clear ball of what appeared to be glass, and the second was a simple red ball with a bump on the bottom.

"Flash Bang Shot" Temari yelled plucking the crystal one, it flashed a dark chakra blue before she released it. Naruto didn't have time to react, a bright white light nearly blinded everyone watching the fight, followed shortly by a deafening bang. Naruto stumbled unable to see or hear what the women was doing. "Spike Shot" She yelled eight times firing around Naruto. His vision became blurry, and he heard faintly. "Punch shot" Next thing he was knocked off his feet.

Naruto yelled in pain after the large spikes dug into his back. He rolled quickly and got to his feet. Blood dripped down his back, Naruto roared loudly "I'll take whatever you throw, and dish it back double"

"Is this how Usopp felt" She mumbled to herself. The blonde leaf nin swinging powerful haymakers, and whip like kicks. 'First get as far away from him as possible at this range he'll over power me' She tore out a bubble and yelled "Wind Shot" Naruto flew back into the wall gasping loudly. "Fire Shot" Naruto yelled in pain when a large ball of flame engulfed.

Temari fell onto her knees when Naruto's fist flew out of the flames "Damn it how is able to just shake off my flame shot like that" Naruto suddenly appeared behind with a grin on his face. "Flash shot" She screamed slamming her fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto stumbled away from the near binding flash of light.

"Temari's good but this place is working against her" Kankuro grumbled lowly.

"Spread shot" The small silver balls flew into Naruto's belly. "Air shot" Naruto felt a punch like air current throw him back.

"She's wasting to much chakra on those special shots of hers at this pace all the rubber kid will have to do is continue taking her hits and she'll fall" Kakashi stated.

"But how many more shots can Naruto take?" Naruto stumbled to his feet, his shirt was singed and torn. Scrapes littered all of his exposed skin, his face broke into another smile.

"Is That it I can take much more then?"

Temari growled lowly, as Shikamaru stated "Naruto's stamina is inhuman, and his ability to take a hit is far beyond that of any genin, it's just a matter of time before Naruto's speed and power over take her" Asuma glanced at the half asleep teen kneeling on the hand rails.

Temari snapped another shot off her hip, it suddenly seemed to contain an entire thunder cloud in it. "Lighting shot" Naruto was blasted off his feet from the force of the large bolt of lightning arcing into his body.

Temari hissed when the rubber boy stumbled up to his feet. "What does take to keep you down!" She screamed at him.

"Temari's losing control" Kankuro whispered in shock, their jonin instructor clearly mirroring his thoughts.

"I'm finishing this, Shock Wave Shot" She released a dark purpled ball, as soon as the ball left the sling it exploded into a funnel of dark purpled chakra.

"Just what I was thinking" He whispered lowly. He suddenly disappeared shocking all the rookie nine. 'He's much faster than at the academy' Temari was suddenly blasted off her feet. "Gum-Gum Bo Staff" She soared his leg stretched throwing her higher and higher.

"Here we go" Team eight sighed at once.

"Is that my move" Lee mumbled. He spun around onto all fours and disappeared "No way"

"Ok my buddy bushy brows taught me that. kind of" Naruto reappeared spinning in a tight ball "But from here it's my own combo, Gum-Gum Eight tailed whip" They all heard the loud crack of the whip like fingers. "Gum-Gum Pinwheel!" He exclaimed grabbing Temari's leg and gained speed. "Now here's a real Sling Shot"

He fired down like a cannon and stopped spinning abruptly. "Gum-Gum" She smashed face first into the ground and was immediately brought back up. "Finishing Combo" His fist slammed across her left cheek, and she was sent flying back into the earth.

The rookie nine and Guys team watched in shock. Asuma looked directly at Kurenai as the blonde crashed into the ground. "How strong is that idiot really?"

"I Don't know, all I know is that Naruto lacks everything. Nothing Naruto has ever done has come naturally to him, but he makes it up with his ability to change, manipulate and pretty much re-write every jutsu he sees done"

The proctor watched the blonde kneel down onto his knee in front of Temari. "I Hope we can spar again maybe in a forest where you have the advantage" He mumbled lowly.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Baki suddenly appeared beside Naruto "I'll take her" He stated coldly.

Kakashi stared at the blonde. "He's the dead last" Kiba whispered in shock. "He's the one with only Taijutsu"

"Thanks Bushy Brow Jr" Naruto said as he kneeled beside the green garbed teen. "Without your Lotus move never I probably would've been hit by shockwave and that much chakra would've knocked me out for sure"

Tayuya was cheering loudly. 'Here I was thinking that the Rubber bloodline was wasted on a no talent ninja dependent on his ability to take a hit' Orochimaru thought as the blond got knocked over by Tayuya. 'Enjoy it while it lasts Tayuya-chan because soon enough he'll be mine'

"Sound-chan I'm ok get off" Naruto attempted to roll but was pinned easily.

"Next match Shikamaru Nara vs Zabu Abumi"

"No now not even Naruto-kun has to wait" Lee hollered.

Shikamaru sighed "So Troublesome"

Zabu glared at the lazy Nara walking to center of the arena, as soon as he made it to the center they shook hands. "Begin" The Proctor hollered.

"Air Wave Destruction" A Powerful shockwave flew out of tiny holes in the teens palms.

Dove to the left mid air blasting through hand signs, hollering mid air "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Zabu suddenly felt body forcing him to mirror Shikamaru. "You're too aggressive and didn't realise what the Nara clan was known for" Shikamaru mumbled getting to his feet, Zabu mirroring him. "And you lost because of that" He tore out a kunai knife, Zabu attempted to mirror but his Kunai pouch was on the opposite leg. They started walking towards each other, Hayate exclaimed "Match over Shikamaru Nara winner"

Zabu felt himself released and immediately charged at Shikamaru. Asuma appeared in front of him and the disguised Orochimaru grabbed him from behind. "This match is over" Orochimaru growled into Zabu's ear.

Hayate calmly as the Sound Jonin took his student up the stairwell. "Next match Kin Tsuchi vs Tenten"

"No!" Lee exclaimed. Tenten shook her head at her teammate screaming loudly "Lee enough" She hollered.

The two Kunoichi shook hands, and with a loud cough Hayate began the match. Kin threw three senbon in the weapon users direction. Tenten dove over the Senbon easily "That can't be the..." She stopped and grabbed her ears, the faint dinging of bells on the end of the senbon rang through her ears. "What's happening" Tenten stumbled back, the black haired Kunoichi shook, and multiplied.

"Every weapon can be dodged, and evaded but not the worlds fasts weapon" Kin taunted.

"What weapon" Tenten gasped holding her ears tightly.

"Sound" Kin replied.

"I Won't lose, let's see you dodge this. Dragon fang barrage" Tenten exclaimed swishing a large scroll in front of her. Her hands moved quickly throwing a wild weapons barrage. Kin was barely able to dodge the wild attack.

Suddenly a blade flew straight at her face, only to be stopped an inch away be Hayate. "I Call this match, winner Tenten" Kin shook her head shamefully. Tenten walked up the stairwell when she heard "Next Match Misumi Tsurugi vs Choji Akimichi"

Choji walked leisurely eating slowly, Misumi laughed loudly at him. "Great I get a fat ass" The bag of chips was immediately crushed.

"Bad move" Asuma mumbled.

"What did you just say" Choji hissed lowly. Nearly crushing the man's hand as they shook "Begin"

Misumi suddenly was suddenly thrown back by a powerful right hook . Choji dropped his bag of potato chips and charged the man. Misumi jumped into the air and bound himself tightly around the large boy "I Called you a fat ass" Misumi hissed.

"Ninja art Human Bullet Tank" Choji screamed loudly, Choji expanded quickly, Misumi smirked arrogantly. "What are you going to do fatso"

"This" Choji roared he did a front flip, and rocketed straight towards the wall. "Move" all the jonin screamed at once. Choji and Misumi pierced straight through the wall, the all heard a second crashed as the boy flew through the wall, leaving the unconscious purple garbed ninja hanging in the destroyed wall.

"Winner Choji Akimichi"

"Next Match Kankuro of the Sand vs Yoroi Akado"

"I'll finish this fast" Yoroi stated shaking the puppet users hand. "Begin" Yoroi hand glowed deep blue, and he slammed it into Kankuro forehead. But immediately stumbled back. A large silver needle was sticking out of Kankuro's head. A series of blue lines flowed back to the real Kankuro "To easy" He said as he was replaced by a large puppet "My scarecrows poison is already flowing. You but get him to a medic fast"

"Winner Kankuro" He heard as he went up the stairwell.

"Finally no one is left I am up" Lee exclaimed. Gaara had already replaced his brother on in the center of the arena. Lee landed and caught a large cork "Begin" Hayate coughed. Lee shot forward and did a quick series of jabs, but each was blocked by a cloud of sand. He rolled the side when Gaara sent a stream of sand at him.

He jumped into the air, and swung a powerful AX kick, but the sand blocked the powerful attack easily. Kankuro laughed "Taijutsu alone won't break through Gaara's perfect defence" Lee's leg was snared and he slammed into the wall with a loud thud.

Lee's eyes snapped up just in time for him to roll out of the way of a wave of sand. He tore a kunai from his pouch and slashed uselessly at the wall of sand. The sand that was behind Le rocketed at the leaf ninja, Lee back flipped barely dodging the sands strike.

Lee landed on the top of the statue, and sat down "I Can't get through that defence"

"Lee take them off!" Guy roared loudly.

Lee turned his head and replied "But you said that I was only to take them off when somebody I care for is danger"

"Yes I know but this is a special occasion" Guy countered giving a blinding smile and a thumbs up.

"Yes Guy-sensei" Lee hollered digging into his leg warmers, he pulled a series of weights with a seal on each.

"Dropping a couple pounds won't make a difference" Kankuro stated.

Lee dropped the weights, they crushed the ground. Gaara watched impassively, until Lee disappeared. Suddenly the sand behind exploded, and almost immediately sand to his left shattered. Gaara whipped his head wildly as the sand came up to defend him.

Suddenly Lee appeared in the circle of sand and before the sand user could react he was punched in the face. 'That's not possible' Baki and Kankuro thought as Gaara stood up. Lee raised his hand and disappeared again.

And after another series of lightning fast punches and kicks Lee reappeared doing a high speed front flip just above Gaara's head. As Soon as the Sand Nin looked up Lee brought his leg down into a powerful AX kick. Gaara stumbled back his cheek sliced open "No way Gaara's hurt"

Lee slid away as the sand attempted to grab him. Gaara smiled psychotically chunks of sand fell from his face. "The sand armour" Baki gasped. Lee breathed heavily "Maybe if I hit high and then send him into the ground with Lotus" Lee released the bandages from his wrist and shot forward. He blurred around Gaara for five second, when the sand user said "What are you waiting for"

"This" Lee replied delivering a powerful upper kick, Gaara flew up four feet before a second upper kick sent him higher, and another kick continued their flight. 'Lee you need to end this right now' Guy thought as the two nearly reached the ceiling.

Lee rotated his body, threw his bandages directly at Gaara. The bandage wrapped themselves tightly around. "Frontal Lotus" Lee screamed and the drilled towards the ground. They smashed into the ground leaving a large crater in the center of arena.

"Wait to go Lee!" Naruto screamed from underneath Tayuya. Lee slid away from the crater breathing heavily. Suddenly Gaara's face fell in, revealing a sand shell. "It was a clone" Lee gasped loudly.

Naruto jumped taking Tayuya with him. Lee watched horror stricken as the Gaara stood up from the sand. Lee suddenly closed his eyes a deep blue ring of chakra formed around Lee, his skin colour changed to a deep red. "Chakra Gates open" He screamed loudly, the floor exploded when the black haired teen ran straight at Gaara.

Gaara flew straight up as if by an invisible force. His Sand armour shattered and flew away from his chin. Lee rocketed into his stomach, delivering a powerful elbow, the room filled with power as Lee bounced around Gaara's sand armour cracked and flew away from his body as Lee barrage continued

Finally Lee yelled loudly "Reverse Lotus" Gaara slammed back first into the original crater this time tripling its original size, and leaving large crack strewn throughout the entire floor. The power faded from Lee's body leaving the nearly unconscious boy on the ground.

Gaara glared at Lee, and with all the strength he could muster he sent a stream of san towards Lee. "No!" Naruto exclaimed as the sand wrapped tightly around Lee's right leg and arm. Just as the sand nin was about to crush Lee's arm Naruto flew through arm of sand, Naruto crashed into ground. Just as Guy grabbed Lee and yelled "This match is over my student can no longer fight.

Gaara shakily got to his feet, the sand floated dangerously, he eyed Naruto coldly. "Why did you stop me?" He growled lowly.

"I Won't let you take Lee's dream of being a great Ninja with just Taijutsu away from him. He's my ally, He's my friend" The sand froze at Naruto's proclamation.

"Mother" Gaara mumbled lowly. Naruto walked onto the cat walk "You want his blood don't you mother I will get for you just wait"

"Ok The matches will be as followed" Hayate pulled out the first card and read "Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the sand" He dug out a second card and read carefully "Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga" Naruto glared at the arrogant teen. "Shikamaru Nara vs Kankuro of the sand" The two nodded at each other "Sakura Haruno vs Tenten" and he finally pulled out the final card "Choji Akimichi vs Kiba Inuzuka"

AN

Things I hoped to show with this chapter

1 Naruto doesn't win like in the actual manga/anime by losing control of his bowels and shows actual skill

2 Naruto beginning to adopt Luffy's I'll doing anything for my friends mentality when he saves Lee

3 setting up the appearance of a One Piece villain.

I Hope you enjoyed the fights I find them hard to write but I try. Also I had Naruto fight Neji for a reason. Take a guess, and the answer will be in the next chapter.

TOPIC OF THE DAY

Sasuke Over developed to be a villain

Now let me just say I'm a big villain fan I think a good villain can make a series better or on the other side of the coin a bad villain can make a good series bad. Now onto show with that little statement.

Now as you know in part 2 I'm a huge Sasuke hater, he takes too much panel time he's over powered, and he's just plain annoying. And because Kishimoto has a Sasuke fetish none of the other characters [INCLUDING THE NAMESAKE NARUTO] are extremely underdeveloped, we never really see any changes in the background character. And that pisses me off in a few cases, the most blatant being Hinata.

Hinata is still the same character she was back at the beginning of the series. Which of course to a extent I don't mind. I Mean her timid nature is part of her charm. But when she acts literally exactly the same as she did at the beginning of the series I think there's a problem.

Not only does the over development of Sasuke ruin character development but it also ruins power development. Look Naruto because Kishimoto spent too much time on Sasuke before, Pein/Pains attack he had to have Naruto master the Sage Art in an unreasonably fast amount of time. It took the Pervy Sage all his life and he still didn't master the Sage Mode completely. Yet Naruto in a WEEK masters the sage mode and about fifty other sage Rasengan combinations. and then he NEVER uses the sage mode after that arc. COME ON.

NOT ONLY that but look at Sakura we find out she's this mini Tsunade only for her to not get a fight besides her fight with Chiyo. They rushed Shikamaru's avenger quest against Hidan. And none of the other Konoha 11 besides Naruto and Shikamaru get any panel time. And this is all because Sasuke has way to much panel time.

I Get that Sasuke's integral to the plot but really when he over shadows all other characters in a potential classic manga Naruto there's a problem. And like I said before I LOVE a good villain but Sasuke is just way to overdeveloped and is over shadowing the name sake this is NARUTO not Sasuke.

I believe they had it right in part 1 with the whole Sasuke issue and even then I think Kishimoto was pushing it a little.


	11. Naruto and the Deal

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto was sitting in the center of training ground eight sweats was pouring down his body. Kurenai standing across from him sweating just as hard, she looked at Naruto and nodded slightly. Naruto fired a flurry of fist towards him, after three seconds Naruto jumped up sent a Gum-Gum Sickle into her. She raised her hand and said "Stop I have to talk to you?" She said.

"About what?" He asked kneeling down slightly.

"I Won't be training you for your fight against Neji"

"What why!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry Guy and Lee will train you in Taijutsu, and Hokage-sama has contacted somebody to help with you chakra control" She stated confidently "With all that help you'll be more than ready to beat the shit out of Neji for hurting our teammate"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and dove into arms and gave her hug.

Hinata looked back at the Hyuga chasing after her, tears streamed down her face. 'I Have to get to Kurenai-sensei she'll know what to do' Hinata slid down an ally and continued her mad dash. 'I Have to reach her house'

She whipped around a corner only to spear herself on the open palm of a Hyuga branch member "I'm sorry Lady Hinata" He whispered when the two other Hyuga reached them. Anko and Sakura watched from the roof top. "What do we do Sensei?" Sakura whispered.

"Hiashi you wouldn't think of putting that monstrosity on your own daughter would you?" Anko whispered to herself, her right hand traveling to her curse mark. "Go get Kurenai quick there has to be a way to usurp the Caged Bird Seal" Anko ordered. She watched her apprentice disappear into the street below.

Sakura ran into the training ground Naruto was napping on the ground his feet in the small stream, Kurenai beside him doing the same. "Kurenai-sensei Naruto-kun get up!" She yelled urgently. Both got up rubbed their eyes yawned and turned their head at Sakura. "Hinatas in trouble" She told them.

Both shot up "Come on" The two exclaimed Sakura nodded and ran back into the village. The two followed quickly behind her. As soon as Anko caught a glimpse of the two she exclaimed "We need to go to the Hyuga compound"

Kurenai cured quietly underneath her breath. "What's happening?" Naruto asked as the dove over the side of a fence.

"What do you know about the inner policy's of the Hyuga Clan?" Kurenai questioned after they ran up the side of a wall.

"Not much" He replied.

"The Hyuga Clan is broken up into two parts the Main Branch, that's the branch Hinata is in, and there's the other side the darker side. The Hyuga Clan practise a form slavery through a seal" Anko grabs her shoulder tightly. "This seal is suppose to be used to destroy the branch family's Byakugan after their death. But it also allows the main branch family to put the branch family member under an excruciating amount of pain" She explained. "Hinata has a younger sister her name is Hanabi did you know that?"

Naruto's stopped abruptly. "They're going to put that seal on Hinata" He whispered.

"Exactly Hinata isn't a prime example of Hyuga" Kurenai told Naruto as they continued. "She's quiet, shy timid. Whereas Hanabi she's fierce she's arrogant she knows what it is to be a "True" Hyuga" She stated with air quotes. "Hiashi finally chose his air the day Hinata lost to Neji"

"I'm going to stop them Hinata's my friend she's my teammate" Naruto growled lowly.

They stopped at a building overlooking Hyuga compound. "Where do you think they'll place the seal on Hinata?" Naruto mumbled eyeing the large compound in front of him.

"The main house" Anko replied pointing at the largest building on the far end of the compound. Naruto walked to the far side of building "What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"Plan what plan" Naruto exclaimed as he sailed off the building and over the wall of the compound. Kurenai and Anko watched the boy shake off the fall and start running towards the main house.

'Come on Naruto' Kurenai and Anko thought as they made their way to the wall surrounding the Hyuga compound.

Naruto sailed through the street, he could hear Hyuga chasing after him. He looked at the thin paper door. Naruto flew through the paper door, the entire Hyuga council Hiashi and Hanabi looked at him. Hinata got a hope filled glint in her eye. "Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. He parried a gentle fist strike fired from the Hyuga who chased him. "Gum-gum Grapple Hook" He exclaimed he grabbed Hinata by the back of her sweater.

One of the old council members stood up, and roared "How dare you interrupt a clan preceding!"

"You won't put that seal on Hinata" Naruto growled.

"You have no say at what we do" Hiashi stated calmly.

Naruto looked down at Hinata exclaimed "I Want Hinata to be one of my wives!" exclaimed desperately.

Hiashi hid a slight grin, when a second council member said "You can have her once we place the seal on her head"

Naruto ground his teeth, and countered "I don't want my wife to have a mark of her former clan" Suddenly he added "I'm fighting Neji your clan's prodigy in the Chunin exam finals I'll make you wager"

The council men laughed loudly "You get Hinata but what do we get from you" He sneered.

Naruto swung his fist at the council his arm stopped an inch from Hiashi's face "My bloodline, I'll give you my Gum-gum and you know that the one flaw with the Hyuga's gentle fist is its range" Naruto snapped his arm back. "With my bloodline you can correct the gentle fists one major flaw"

The council all looked at each other, Kurenai and Anko walked into the room. Naruto pushed Hinata into Anko's arm. "Ok we have deal we will give you all the paper work and sign Hinata's clan status to your own clan" The council men looked directly into the flashing blue eyes. "But if you lose you are to give us at least fifteen of these new rubber body Hyuga's"

Naruto nodded walked over to the council members. "Deal" He said shaking the every councilmen's hand.

Naruto walked towards the door. "He'll never beat Neji" Hiashi stated.

"That's the point" Dark haired Hyuga replied calmly.

"Keep Hinata at the apartment don't let anybody hurt her" Naruto growled lowly.

Anko nodded her head, asked as Naruto turned away from the group "Where are you going?"

"To get Guy Lee, and who ever the old man wants me to meet this is a fight I can't lose" Naruto took the straw hat off his head, he tugged the head band off the hat. "Keep it safe for me" He told Hinata as the straw hat on her head.

TWO DAYS LATER

Naruto was running through the street, Guy and Lee beside him. They didn't slow down "I Can't work with you all day. The Old Man wants me to meet somebody at the bath house" He told as they jogged towards the training ground.

"Yes I know the Hokage has told me his very un-youthful student will be training you in ninjutsu" He roared "But we still have time let us continue our extremely youthful work"

"Yes Guy-sensei!" Lee replied enthusiastically.

"Five Hundred push ups"

FOUR HOURS LATER

Later Naruto was rubbing his sore arms. He walked towards the bath houses "Why would the Old Man want me to meet this guy at the bath houses?" He looked at the steam flowing into the air. "Where is this guy" Naruto mumbled lowly.

He stopped when he heard a perverse giggle echo through the pond side. Naruto looked around as the giggling continued. Naruto looked at a tall man wearing wooden sandal and a bright red gi with a large scroll on his back. His long white hair moved with his giggling.

Naruto growled lowly. "Hey pervert what do you think you're doing" Naruto yelled loudly. "Gum-gum rapid fire" The old man whipped around just as the fist reached him.

He laughed loudly and plucked the arms out of the air with practised ease. "You're the kid Sarutobi-sensei told me about" He tugged hard dragging Naruto foreword without any trouble. A loud ding echoed through the small pond as man punched Naruto straight in the forehead protector. "You don't seem like much but hey since Sarutobi-sensei vouched for you I guess I can see what I can do"

"We'll start with a simple water walking jutsu meet me tomorrow afternoon after your training with Guy" the old man told Naruto "Now I got to get back to my research"

"Hey wait don't even know your name" Naruto exclaimed

The man broke into a large grin and hollered "I Am the one, the only the great toad Jiraiya, one of the legendary three Sannin" He ended by bouncing from foot to foot.

"You look more like a Pervy-Sage to me" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't call me that"

AN

Topic of The Day

My opinions on the VoE Sasuke vs Naruto fight Did Naruto go easy Yes/No

Well there are really two differing opinions when tackling this topic. There's the Sakura hater/Sasuke hater Naruto went easy on Sasuke and if Naruto didn't aim for the head band he would've beaten Sasuke. And the other side of this argument is the Naruto went full throttle, and in the end he was beaten.

Now full throttle belief. I Personally don't believe Naruto went full throttle but that's not say he went easy on Sasuke. I think he was willing to do everything short of killing Sasuke. And I especially don't believe Naruto aimed for the forehead protector. I Don't he was capable of going easy during that final clash between the Chidori and Rasengan. Look at it this way Naruto in Part 2 struggles to keep control over three tails of chakra, and that's after training to use the Foxes chakra for years. Yet Naruto who two years prior who has never shown any real control over the Foxes chakra except during the Neji fight. Managed to not only think coherently enough to go easy on Sasuke but aim for Sasuke's head band. I Just don't think that's possible.

Now let's go to the opposite end of the spectrum with the Naruto was going easy on Sasuke. Like I said I don't believe he was fighting full throttle but saying he was going easy is an extreme stretch. Naruto yelled that he was going to break every bone in Sasuke's body and drag him back to Konoha if he had to.

Not only that but people use this fight to heap on more and more unjust hate on Sakura. I Have to ask do you honestly believe Naruto was only fighting for Sakura, I don't think so this is a fight between two best friends who share a bond of two brother. So I believe promise or no promise Naruto would still have pulled punches. He still would've be unable to strike with killing force.


	12. Naruto vs Neji GEAR SECOND

AN Hayate still got killed like in anime/manga

The Day of the Chunin finals came quickly. Hinata was sitting the crowd Naruto's straw hat had never left her head since the day Naruto made the deal her clan council. Kurenai had a hand on her side, the competitors were in their box minus Naruto and Sasuke. Guy and Lee sat down beside Kurenai. "So how is he does he stand a chance against that Neji" She asked Guy.

"Naruto's youth burns brighter everyday he has not stopped working since his deal with Hyuga council" Guy replied loudly.

"Yes he is much more dangerous opponent then he was one month ago"

Raikage Mizukage Hokage and Kazekage sat in their box on the top of stadium Jiraiya was standing beside his sensei. "How much did you teach Naruto?" He asked quietly.

"The boy was possessed he worked himself to bone he learned a couple basic wind jutsu, and I attempted to teach summoning jutsu but he didn't let me, his chakra control has also increased tenfold which isn't much considering it was terrible before" Jiraiya explained. "I Have to ask Raikage-sama Mizukage-sama why did you come none of your genin made it this far"

"I Have come to formally apologize for the actions of my predecessor, and I also heard Konoha's newest bloodline this rubber bloodline made it to the finals and I wish to see this new brute force bloodline in action" The Large strongly built dark skinned Kage replied.

"Yes I to wish to see this rubber boy in action" The women with long red hair that went to her back side.

"Well get ready the rubber brat may not be what you're expecting" Jiraiya told the Kage's.

"Where is Sasuke and Kakashi" Sarutobi muttered "The crowds getting restless"

"May I suggest we move right on Uzumaki and Hyuga I am interested in seeing if Naruto wins himself a Hyuga" The masked Kazekage stated.

The Raikage's eyebrow rose. "What's he talking about"

"Naruto Uzumaki the Rubber Boy of Konoha has recently adopted the Blood Line Protection act and he made a bet with Hyuga council to get a Hyuga without the seal" Sarutobi explained.

The Mizukage clapped and looked at the old man. "Let's move to that match then"

"Go tell the proctor we're moving along" The Hokage ordered the masked nin.

The Jonin standing in the center of the arena nodded as the Anbu whispered into his ear what was happening. "We'll be postponing Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand and we'll move right to Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzu..." But the Jonin didn't get finish his sentence.

"Uzumaki D Naruto" The blonde exclaimed as he appeared in front of the Jonin. "I Will take the name of predecessor and honour it" He told the Jonin. His pitch black shorts, and bright orange vest blue in the wind. His arms were covered a bright white bandages

"Why did you even bother showing you can't beat you're a failure" Neji taunted as he walked into the arena.

"I can't lose this fight" Naruto growled. "I Won't lose this fight"

The Proctor raised his arms and exclaimed "Begin"

Naruto disappeared immediately "Take this Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" He roared as appeared in front of the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji smirked dodged the attacks easily, He snapped his head to left and right as the blur of fist forced him back. "You're faster than before I can see Guy taught you well" He dropped on his back and just in time to dodge a wild spinning kick. And immediately rolled back his feet to avoid Naruto stomping him. "But it took Lee years to gain enough speed to even compete with my Byakugan" Neji told him.

"I Don't care I'll beat you easily" He roared.

Neji swung his arm lightning fast knocking both Naruto's arms away. He then slammed his left palm into the center of Naruto's chest "Chakra blast back" He snapped, Naruto felt a mini explosion fling him away from Neji. "Pathetic just like Hinata's rapid fire it was too easy to wait for the moment your attack becomes a liability and strike"

Naruto stumbled to his feet, his entire chest numb from Neji's strike. "Ok so one of me isn't enough let's see how you handle this" He did one single hand sign and yelled "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" Ten clones appeared around Neji.

Neji got into his stance with sadistic grin on his face "Come on" They all immediately rushed straight at Neji. The first and second clone ran straight at Neji using the rapid fire. He easily did side step avoiding the first flurry of fist, and slammed his open palm destroying the clone easily. And then kicked the second before he could reach him.

"Gum-gum Battle AX" Neji barely had time to slam his open palm into third clones belly.

"Double Scythe" The fourth and fifth clones snapped their legs opposing directions. Neji managed angle his body between the two leg kicks, before he reached the ground he popped the two clones with a far reaching toe kick, and finger tip the belly.

"Neji's to good no matter how hard that boy trained Neji is just plain better" Sarutobi whispered to himself.

"Don't count him out yet sensei" The sixth and seventh clones attempted to spear but were easily popped.

"Hey Neji look up" Neji immediately parried a powerful AX kick, he then popped the eight clone.

And before Naruto could blink his last two clones were destroyed. "You want to become Hokage right" Neji said.

"I Will become Hokage" Naruto said firmly.

"That's absurd you can't just work hard to become Hokage, think about how few have ever become Hokage it was their destiny" He said.

"Shut up already, I'll show you " Naruto rushed straight at him "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" He was suddenly running with twenty clones. The clones rushed straight into Neji he easily started popping the clones like they were nothing.

"You think I'll fall for that little trick a second time" He shot straight through and slammed his finger tip straight into Naruto's shoulder blade.

"Oh yeah" Naruto gasped.

"He's done" He heard a couple of Jonin whisper.

Suddenly the clone popped 'What!' He whipped around just as Naruto reappeared his chest was puffed up "Sonic Air Wave!" He hollered Neji felt a punch like blast of air throw him across the grass field.

He smashed back first into the wall "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire"

"No that's impossible" Tenten gasped as the fist slammed straight into Neji's downed body. The Hyuga council nearly broke the arm rest of their seat.

Naruto snapped his arms back to normal size and exclaimed "Is That all you have!" Naruto looked down at his hands, the bandages were shredded completely.

"You can't break through my Rotation with pure brute force" Neji growled lowly. Naruto growled lowly. "You have gotten better since the preliminaries I'll give you that but you're still just a failure"

"Rotation what kind of jutsu is that?" Sakura questioned as Neji strolled towards.

"That's the Byakugan's ultimate defence, Neji released a hard jet of chakra from all the points into his body, he then adds a rotation to it which allows him not stop but reflect attacks back at Neji's opponent" Tenten replied.

Naruto started whipping kunai at the prodigy, Neji smirked and easily knocked back all of the kunai. "Today I get vengeance for my father by killing you, and getting Hinata placed in branch family" Neji said spitefully.

"What are you talking about" Naruto growled lowly, Naruto dodged each strike quickly.

"Do you remember saving Hinata all those years ago?" Neji asked calmly as the two traded blows.

"Yeah I remember that what does it matter?" Naruto.

Before Naruto knew what happened Neji kneeled right and slammed his palm into Naruto's belly "Chakra blast" Naruto flew back again. "Its because of you my father is dead" Neji stated threateningly.

"How so"

"Do you remember the man you fought to save Hinata?" Naruto nodded. "Well it turns out he was a cloud ninja who died shortly after returning to his village" The Raikage listened intently "The Previous Kage of their village seen his chance so he blamed Hiashi Hyuga Hinata's father for the death of his cloud and demanded the life of Hiashi"

"So how does your father fit into this?" Naruto asked rubbing his chest weakly.

"My father and Hiashi were twins and he was given in place of my father to keep the secrets of the Byakugan" Neji told Naruto.

"So what you think getting Hinata branded with the mark on your forehead is what our father would want" Naruto felt Neji strike two more times wincing slightly. The two glared at each other,

"It Doesn't matter" He suddenly changed stance slouching over slightly he put one arm back and aimed the second towards the ground. "We end this now, Gentle Fist Art Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palm" Naruto felt like his feet were glue in place as the Hyuga prodigy rushed. He snapped twice yelling "Two Palm" two more snake like strikes he exclaimed "Four Palm" Everybody could see four flashes of blue light "Eight Palm" Naruto felt himself become weaker as eight more strikes rained down on him. "Sixteen palm" Neji screamed "Thirty Two Palm" finally with speed that rivalled Naruto's rapid fire he finished with "Sixty Four Palm" Naruto was blasted back from the force of the final strike. "This match is over you're pathetic just like Hinata"

Some of the Councilmen gained a smug look which quickly faltered when they heard "Is that it?"

Neji whipped around Naruto was standing he looked ready to fall over again but remained standing "That's impossible how are you still alive"

Naruto began smashing his fist together, the first time his wrist bunched an inch. "What is he doing?" Sakura questioned, he smashed a second time this time his wrists coiled two inch's "I Have no idea Shikamaru replied, Naruto slammed his fist again this time going three inches "Maybe it's a new jutsu"

Naruto's skin changed from a light pink to a dark pink steam poured off his body. "You can say anything you want about me but don't" He put his left in front of his body as if to say stop, "Ever" Naruto continued putting his right arm so it was level with his chin "Call Hinata weak"

"Why's that" Neji growled.

Suddenly Naruto's arm blasted forward, Neji attempted to block the attack but was to slow. And was knocked across the field in a blink of an eye "Because being a prodigy is easy"

The entire crowd was stunned into silence, Neji struggled to stand up. "How did you get so fast" He gasped.

"You're right about me Neji I'm failure. I'm not the fastest ninja the strongest, I don't know as many jutsu as the other genin. But I have one thing that makes me better than everyone else" Naruto stated.

"Oh yeah and what's that" Neji snapped loudly.

"People I care about, people I'll always protect. GEAR SECOND" Before Neji knew what hit him he was thrown across the field and into the opposite wall with a loud crack. "This isn't about your father Hinata's father, branch family main family. This is about your petty jealously that a Hyuga like Hinata remains in the main family when you're one the very first Hyuga prodigy and are in the branch family" Naruto roared as he blasted Neji through the trees. "But Hinata's a main family anymore she's a UZUMAKI, and no one hurts my family" He slammed his foot right into Neji's chin "That ones for Lee" He yelled "Gum-Gum Mach Rapid Fire" Neji flew higher into the air invisible arms hit everywhere on his body in a blink of an eye "That ones for Hinata" Suddenly Sent his leg straight kicking Neji and exclaimed "Gum-Gum Mach Battle AX" He brought foot quickly, slamming Neji into the ground with a loud crack, the entire stadium shook under the force of the attack. "And that ones for every one you ever called a failure"

Neji looked up weakly, Naruto was kneeled over him. "If you really don't like how the Hyuga Clan is run change it"

"I can't change my fate"

"If I a failure at everything I have done can change" He locked eyes with Neji "You definitely can"

The sound nin in crowd remained silent as Naruto's body returned to normal. "What an incredible Jutsu" even Guy and Jiraiya seemed shocked into silence. Kazekage looked straight at Naruto "He is something" The Kazekage stated.

"Yes he is to be able to gain enough speed to actually render the Byakugan useless I didn't even know that was possible" The Mizukage whispered.

The Raikage nodded in agreement "I Only know a select few individuals who can do what Naruto just did"

"I Think we just found our first new Chunin" The Hokage stated "Go get Naruto for" He ordered calmly.

"Yes sir" The Anbu guard replied.

Naruto whipped around and threw his arm straight at Hyuga council "Winner of the first round Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto immediately let himself get dragged away. He threw his left arm into ceiling and slowed himself down enough to land gingerly on the hand rail in front Hiashi "Give me my paperwork"

The Council glared at the blonde, Hiashi dug into his gi and pulled out a file of papers. "She's yours" He grunted.

He took the paper from his hands and shot his arm it clung to hand rail in front of Hinata. He dove away from the council with a taunting grin. "Hey Hinata I want my hat back" He hollered. Naruto landed in front of Hinata.

"My student did perfect" Guy exclaimed tears streamed down his face as he pulled Naruto in a bear hug.

"Yes you have truly shown Neji what a ninja of hard work is capable of!" Lee hollered bear hugging the two.

"Get off me I want my hat back!" He said. Hinata nodded her head and took the straw hat off "Here you go Naruto-kun" She mumbled quickly,

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you" The Anbu said before disappearing.

Naruto took the head band off his forehead and retied to his straw hat. "See you later Wifey-chan Sound-chan Sensei-chan"

"The next match will be Shikamaru Nara vs Kankuro of the Sand"

'I Can't waste any of my chakra I need to save it for the plan' Kankuro "I Give up" He yelled at the proctor.

"Works for me fighting you would be troublesome" Shikamaru yawned.

The proctor shook his head "Fine let's just move on Sakura Haruno vs Tenten" Both Kunoichi dove out of their box.

"You wanted me Old man" Naruto yawned loudly as he walked into the Kage box "Who's the mountain of muscle and pretty women?" He asked walking towards the Old Man.

Sarutobi stood up and dug into his pocket "Naruto congratulations on becoming the first Chunin these exams selected. He handed Naruto a brand new head band and pulled a dark green vest with multiple pockets. "Here is your chunin vest and head band" He had a grandfatherly smile on his lips as the boy in front of shakily took vest and head band.

He looked down at the dark green "Hey Old Man can I get this in orange?" The Hokage nearly slapped Naruto on the back of Naruto's head.

"No you can't is this another one of your little I'm going to paint my skin red and white for my ninja papers thing" The Hokage snapped loudly.

"Fine then I'll just have to paint it orange Naruto sighed pulling the vest over his orange shirt, and replaced the old head band with his new one.

"As for your second question this is the Raikage, and this is the Mizukage Mei Terumi" He introduced the two.

He waved at the two "Uzumaki D Naruto"

Sakura flew up the side of the wall, weapons soared straight at her. "Let's how you can handle this Tenten, Summoning Rope Clone Naruto Style" Sakura threw the scroll straight at Tenten.

"Damn it I want to beat her before she summoned that thing" The Rope Naruto swung its whip like appendages around at her. Tenten dodged easily "You have to work on that Jutsu Sakura its slower than real thing"

Tenten whipped around when she felt Sakura's presence behind her. "It was only the distraction Rope Bind Trap" The Rope Naruto swung its arms into the air.

Sakura looked straight at Tenten "How much Chakra do you have left though you only have two months of hard training you couldn't have gained as much chakra as my own"

"You're right but that doesn't mean I'll roll over" The clone began to tighten the ropes.

"I Still hate that thing" Naruto shuttered. "Well I better get going Old man"

Sakura pulled out a kunai and walked slowly over to Tenten. She heard a loud sizzle, and jumped away quickly "Explosive substitution" Sakura growled "So where is the real thing" He looked at the Rope Naruto and sighed "Un-summon" She pulled a Kunai from her hip and spun it wildly "Come on Tenten"

"Rising Twin Dragons" Sakura whipped around just in time to be able the first weapon thrown at her. She started back pedaling as Tenten threw weapon after weapon in her direction. 'This isn't good' Sakura thought as she was cart wheeling a large battle AX.

"I'm end this right now" The two yelled at each. 'I Sure hope this works' The two thought as they rushed each other. Tenten bit thumb and unsealed a small ornamental hammer the back had a large hole in it. Sakura's fist became encased in a dark green chakra.

"Snake fang strike"

"Explosion assist" The two slammed their attack into each other's rib left/right rib cage. An explosion rocked the back of the battle hammer, Sakura felt her feet being forced off the ground. And she was thrown ten feet away from Tenten.

The Proctor kneeled over Sakura "She's out winner of this round Tenten" The weapons mistress immediately fell unconscious.

"What does that jutsu do Wifey-chan" Naruto asked as he made it back to their seats.

"It drains the users strength by slowing down the users chakra network down to crawl, the closer it to a main chakra point the faster the users strength is sucked away"

"Why don't more people use it then it sounds powerful?" Naruto questioned.

"It takes near perfect control over the users chakra control, along with either a photographic memory or a perfect memory of the main chakra points on the human body, along with the knowledge of were to hit to cause the most damage" Anko replied.

"Oh" Naruto muttered simply.

"Next's Choji Akimichi vs Kiba Inuzuka" The Proctor called out.

"Well I'm hungry" Naruto's stomach roared loudly.

"Yeah whatever"

Tayuya jumped from her seat exclaimed "I'm coming Naruto-kun" She jumped easily over Anko's knees and ran after Naruto.

Gaara watched the Straw Hat and red head leave his sight, He cast a glance down at the two fighting Choji threw Kiba away easy. The dog boy ran on all fours straight back to Choji. He turned and walked out of the competitor's box.

The two slid down the stair well easily "Oh man I hope they sell Ramen I'm starving Gear Second takes a lot out of me" She giggled when she heard his stomach roar in agreement.

"I Can tell Naruto-kun" They both froze as wave of killing intent washed over them. Naruto instantly shoved Tayuya, He felt a waved sand slam into his belly. Tayuya reached wildly as Naruto was thrown away from her.

He slammed into the wall with a loud crack, Gaara walked towards Naruto his hands shaking. "Mother begs for your blood she begs for me to kill you" He growled hatefully. Suddenly the sand released Naruto as flurry powerful needles flew at his face.

"Naruto get over here now" Naruto looked up Haku was standing next Tayuya. "You will not hurt Naruto not while I'm breathing" She stated. Naruto watched in awe as Haku gracefully dodged each wild blast of sand. "Naruto get back this guy wants to murder you" She hollered.

"Why do you defend him" Gaara snapped loudly.

"Naruto is someone precious to me he showed me that I can live for myself, and still protect those precious to me" She growled lowly, she jabbed at the sound shield. Haku rolled to left when Gaara brought a powerful sand wave down. She threw all the ice senbon she had in her right hand but the shield blocked the attack easily.

"Your defence is nearly perfect but there's one blinding weakness" Haku stated calmly.

"Oh yeah" Gaara hissed lowly "Where"

"Below you" suddenly four spikes of pure ice shot straight up from the ground. "No" The sand had instantly created a half barrier underneath Gaara.

"Haku Drop him" Guy was standing at the end of the hall.

"Yes sir" The ice pillars shrunk from down into nothing. "Come on Naruto" She grabbed him by the collar and towed him away from the sand Nin. "Be careful Naruto that guys scary and you can't die you're as precious to me as Zabuza-sama" She scolded.

Gaara growled as Naruto was dragged off by the two females. Guy cast a glance at the psychotic look in his eyes before following after the three.

"I See your just as good as always Haku-chan" Naruto complimented as they waited in the line for food.

"Yes I have kept up my training" Haku replied courteously.

"That's awesome are you going to become a Leaf Kunoichi?" Naruto asked.

"I Don't know I enjoy working at Yamanaka Flower Shop" She explained calmly.

"Oh well then stay working at the Flower Shop if you like it" He clapped her on the back. "Oh sorry Haku-chan this is my well I don't know exactly what we are Tayuya"

He was immediately brought into a deep kiss by the red head "Fiancé since that's the only way I'll be able to stay with" She pulled him as far away from Haku as possible "My Naruto-kun" She finished possessively.

"Sound-chan this is Haku we met on my first A rank mission" He explained to the jealous red head. "She was working for Zabuza Momochi and nearly killed me" He explained with a grin.

"What how can you trust her!" Tayuya pointed at the dark haired women.

"I Don't know I just do" Haku watched the two arguing about how smart it was for the Naruto to trust her. "I Want fifteen bowls of barque steak ramen"

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto looked at the field Kiba was smiling and waving at the crowd as they cheered loudly. "Next match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand" The proctor hollered, the crowd roared in approval.

Naruto rubbed his belly happily "That is delicious" He sighed loudly.

Tayuya and Haku shook their heads. "Lets go hurry up I want to watch the fight between Uchiha and Gaara" Haku stated the three rushed towards the stair well. They went up one stair well when Naruto felt a strange sensation pass over his arms and legs before he knew what happened two arms that sprouted from the back of his leg forced him onto his knees. Two arms forced Naruto's arms to bend and two more arms grabbed his hands and forced his hands to touch the back of his head.

Haku felt cold blade touch the back of her neck, and Tayuya was pinned to the wall by a large chakra hammer. The Mizukage smiled, her arms crossed over her chest "How did you get these powers"

"Really Naruto did you expect to be the last devil fruit user" She whispered lustfully into his ears.

Haku whipped around and slammed her needles the large sword. Her eyes widened at the fimilar blade "The Decapitating Carving Knife" She whispered "Did you kill Zabuza-sama" She hissed at the hooded figure.

Naruto glared at the Mizukage "So Robin gave you her fruit then" He stated.

"Yes just as Luffy gave you his"

On the battle feild the Proctor was watching the seconds tick by he mumbled "Thirty more seconds"

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto asked the large breasted women in front of him.

"I Want to see what so special, I want to see what Luffy saw in you" She replied calmly.

Naruto slammed his fist together three quick times "Well get ready Gear Second!"

The proctor shook his head and yelled "Times up this match goes to..."

Suddenly a large vortex of leaves formed in front of the man. Two men were in the center of the vortex. One was a tall of the man with spiky silver hair, behind him was a long dark haired teen wearing a black suit with a large white and red fan on his back, his right arm was covered bandages held onto his arm by large black buckle. "Name" The proctor asked simply

"Sasuke Uchiha"

AN

Are you interested in reading Beta chapters, Chapters that I started like the original version of Naruto Chunin prelim fight was against Kiba, or the original Zabuza fight had Naruto be much more dominant, and I had a second Zabuza fight were Kurenai and Naruto teamwork really showing. Would you guys be interested in the beta fights.

**Temari Usopp**

I Chose Temari to be Usopp's successor because I felt like she was really the only character that fit that ranged style of fighting Usopp uses. I toyed around with Tenten, and a couple others but they all didn't feel natural in my opinion.

**Mei Terumi, Robin**

I Chose Mei Terumi to be Robin's successor simply because I feel like their powers would feed well off each other. With Robins ability to bring almost anybody to stop combined with the lava and acid jutsu Mei uses would be an extremely dangerous combination, and I feel like plus I would love the combination of their characters.

**TOPIC OF THE DAY **

**Hinata in Naruto's Harem **

In the latest chapter I got a review stating that he/she thinks that I'll start to over shadow the rest of Naruto's harem for Hinata, well rest assured Hinata is NOT a possible love interest for Naruto YET he was just saving his friend, you'll see that with both Mikoto and Haku when I introduce them into Naruto's Harem.

As for her over shadowing the rest, she won't I promise you that. If Anyones going to be over shadowing the rest of the Harem it will either be Tsunade [Haven't seen her and Naruto paired much] or Kurenai [She's my own personal favourite Naruto character]. So if you're worrying about Hinata over shadowing Anko Tayuya don't I will still have tons of Naruto Anko, and Naruto Tayuya moments in the upcoming chapters.


	13. Crocodile

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto swung a wild left hook at Mei, but the Kage easily did a front flip over the short boy. Naruto smirked as the clone appeared and wrapped itself tightly around her body. "Vapour style Acid Burner" Naruto instantly moved away she poured a stream of white mist out of her. The clone gave a loud hack cough before popping.

Naruto watched the women walk out of the mist her green eyes never leaving his own. "You're good for Chunin Naruto-kun" She purred.

Naruto fell onto his knees "I Can't keep going" He mumbled as his skin returned to normal. He looked up looked up at the blue kimono.

Mei was smiling "Such a handsome young man I can see why you have women wanting you" She whispered into his ear. His ears tinted pink as the women continued "Maybe when you a little older" She placed her lips on his. "And more experienced" Naruto didn't miss what she was getting at. "Until then" Next thing Naruto new he smashed into the wall "I Will be seeing Uzumaki D Naruto"

The two ninja holding Haku, and Tayuya instantly released the females and chased after the Mizukage. "What happened to your Gear Second?" Haku asked the stunned teen.

"Well I just didn't have the calories or chakra to sustain it" He replied softly. "I'm going to get more food" he added with a rumble in his belly agreeing fool heartedly.

Mei smiled at her chunin body guard, he asked frantically "What was that Mizukage-sama"

"He's something special and I wanted to make sure I left my mark on him" She replied smoothly.

"Something special?" Chojuro muttered.

"Yes with those abilities and that ability to bring out the best in a person he's something unique from the rest" She replied eyeing the hooded jonin, who only replied with a slight nod.

In a different part the arena Sasuke had his had punched the shield of sand, Gaara had a sadistic grin on his face. But that quickly fell when Sasuke disappeared, his sand wrapped around his body quickly but was to slow 'He's fast just like that other one' Gaara thought, Sasuke swung a powerful punch sending Gaara spinning across the field. His sand cushioned his fall, but Gaara continued sliding across the ground.

"That sand armour is nothing special" Sasuke taunted "I'm going tear it off piece by piece" He snapped and disappeared again. Gaara swung his arm in front of his body a wave of sand flew at Sasuke, but once again the lightning fast Uchiha reappeared behind, Sasuke kicked Gaara powerfully in the chin, before grabbing his shirt and forced Gaara into a knee to gut.

"What did you two do" Guy whispered in awe "To attain that speed in mere month"

"During the Taijutsu training I did with Sasuke I simply had him imagine Lee's movements" Kakashi replied. "Even with his Sharingan Sasuke had to work very hard to master it"

"He didn't master it" Kurenai stated. Kakashi looked at the black haired women, she pointed at Sasuke. "He has nowhere near the level of stamina required to keep that speed up" Kakashi eyed Sasuke, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

'She's right' Lee thought watching Sasuke disappear again.

Kiba ground his teeth, Sasuke nailed Gaara with another powerful kick to the ribs. "Come on Sasuke" Sasuke's fist blurred forward and he landed another hit.

Gaara growled and started chanting lowly. Sasuke eyes widened and he charged towards the egg forming 'Its time Gaara we take my human form' he heard the demon roar in his mind. Sasuke fist slammed into the shield, he hissed and jumped away as large spikes flew from the egg of sand. 'I Didn't think he could make something this hard with just sand'

'Ku ha, ha, ha, ha, ha' echoed through Gaara's mind.

Sasuke slid up the side of the stadium his eyes went directly the sand ball. "No Gaara wouldn't think about using that jutsu would he" Temari mumbled from her seat.

"He's going to jeopardize the whole mission" Kankuro gasped loudly.

Sasuke went straight through ten quick hand signs, as Naruto walked into the competitor's box rubbing his bell contently. He looked up when a loud chirping echoed through the entire arena. "What type of Jutsu is that" Hinata squeaked.

"Its a jab, a jab of unsurpassable power" Guy stated. "Its the only jutsu in Kakashi's arsenal that he didn't copy"

"It combines an almost inhuman amount of speed chakra and focus. When it reaches the right level it becomes visible, and releases that distinctive chirping sound. Which is where it got its name" Sasuke started running down the wall his entire hand engulfed in deep blue chakra arcing wildly around him, as he ran down the wall he left a large trench. "Chidori One Thousand Birds" Just as he was about to slam into the sand shield a large eight foot figure dove over him.

Sasuke slid to a stop but didn't react in time, and was punched in the back by a large gold hook. The figure hooked Sasuke's throat and lifted him easily until he was eye level. He was extremely tall and wore an elegant black suit his hand was a large gold hook, he had a scar that went right across his face. "I Don't want to kill you Uchiha" The man growled lowly. "All I want is the child of my enemy"

"Who are you?" Sasuke coughed loudly.

"Ku, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" The man laughed in the last Uchiha's face "I Am Crocodile" Naruto went rigid as he finished "And I want to kill Uzumaki D Naruto"

Naruto dove to the side avoiding a large claw sent straight at him by Crocodile. "Why do you want to kill me" Naruto yelled down.

"Simple" Crocodile replied "The sins of the father passed onto the son" Crocodile watched with interest as the crowd slowly fell asleep, feathers rained down around him "And so it begins"

AN

Hope you enjoyed the introduction of Crocodile I'll explain how he lived for so long in the next chapter and hopefully hint a couple more of Luffy's enemies that are either still living or their successor want Naruto dead.


	14. Summoning a Fox

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

'Genjutsu' Naruto yawned loudly unable to react quick enough to dodge the large beastly claw sent into his belly. "Release" He exclaimed as he was dragged out of the competitors box, he seen a flash of white when the eight foot man punched him soundly in the center of the face.

He slid across the stadium, using the momentum from the punch to get back on his feet. And went straight into his fighting stance, Crocodile gave a loud bone chilling laugh "No doubt about it the Will of the D burns brighter in you then anybody in this entire village"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto snapped loudly.

"Didn't they teach you history of this village ever?" Crocodile asked walking leisurely towards the rubber boy.

"It was built by two clans so what?" Naruto countered a haymaker sending a stream of powerful jabs at Crocodile.

Crocodile smirked and caught the two fist with easy. "The Senju and Uchiha, Uchiha the evolved Kenbunshoku Haki to its absolute perfection, and the Senju the Will of D. born to the same father yet much different from each other" Crocodile lectured, before tugging powerfully dragging Naruto straight at him.

Mid flight Naruto rotated and slammed his leg into the side of Crocodile's face. "What does that matter?"

Crocodile laughed at the a chunk of his face crumbled away before being reabsorbed into his body. "I Find it funny that a village built on the Will of D has nobody left in it who truly exhibits Will of D except an outsider" Crocodile slammed his hand straight into the bottom of Naruto's calve forcing him into an uncontrolled back flip.

Luckily Naruto managed to land on his feet, only to receive a right hook to his jaw. And kick to the gut sending him sprawling across the ground. Naruto gasped loudly "Funny what combining two devil fruit powers and a demons energy will do to a man" Crocodile laughed coldly.

"Two fruit powers" Naruto coughed loudly 'He's like me Naruto-kun the sage sealed a portion of the ten tails chakra in him' He heard Hancock urgently told him.

"Yes inspired by Black Beard I to took a second power a Zoan class fruit that my crew and I specifically bred to coincide with my DNA and previous powers" Crocodile explained, he caught the shocked look on Naruto's face and added "The Racoon-Racoon fruit Crocodile style"

Naruto shoved off the ground and woozily got to his feet 'He's strong and much faster than I thought possible from a man of his size' He shook his head and rushed directly at Crocodile "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" He hollered.

Crocodile parried left and right easily avoiding the rapid fire. "You can't beat me" Crocodile stated blurring out of Naruto's vision. Naruto froze up when the large man grab his arms and stepped on his back. "With your rubber body I can't hurt you by doing this" He growled lowly. He released Naruto from the death grip and grinded him against the ground. Crocodile smirked and started walking away spitting hatefully down at the boy "Now to find those two girls, ice user and the red head"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and hollered "I'm not done not even close!" Crocodile whipped around, and was immediately kicked in the jaw. The large man flew straight into the, Naruto followed up with three more powerful kicks sending thirty feet up. Sand, and sound nin pointed at the man.

Naruto reappeared behind Crocodile and immediately rotated kicking him in the hips, Naruto grabbed Crocodiles shoulder and threw him towards the ground. "Get back here" He exclaimed loudly forcing the man straight up at him "Uzumaki" he yelled spin kicking him in the gut , and then punching him in the center of the face "D" He slammed his fist into the rapidly descending mans face "Naruto" he AX kicked Crocodiles upper chest. "Killing combo" He finished with another powerful AX kick to the center of Crocodiles face causing it to completely explode in a rain of sand.

"No way" Temari Sasuke and Kankuro mumbled at the headless body twitching slightly.

**Kage Booth**

The Kazekage reacted instantly throwing a smoke bomb, he Sarutobi and the sand jonin guard flew into the air "Quick put up the shield" the Sand Jonin exploded into the sound three creating a large dark purple barrier just before the Raikage could get in.

"To slow Raikage-sama" the Kazekage taunted from inside the purple shield "Here I thought you were the fastest man alive"

"Releases me Orochimaru" The old hokage snapped.

"How long have you known Sarutobi-sensei" The now unmasked snake man hissed.

"I Could smell you from a mile away I just didn't think you were stupid enough to try anything with Mizukage and Raikage here and risk your Sound villages destruction" Sarutobi laughed at his former student "Just another reason I couldn't choose you to be the Hokage your to rash and only think about your own safety instead of the safety of the village" Sarutobi reprimanded.

**Stadium with Mei**

Mei walked through the sound and sand easily her Hana-Hana powers easily pinning the men in awkward positions for her chunin and jonin swordsman to deliver the killing blows, body parts dropped as the group walked down the hall.

**Naruto**

Naruto rolled away from the broken face of Crocodile "Can't beat you" Naruto mumbled.

He started to walk away when he heard the familiars voice proclaim "Did you really think you beat me that easily" Naruto turned and watched with horror as the sand began to reform the destroyed face. He heard the sand and sound cheer as their forces were decimated by the chunin, Guy Kakashi and Kurenai.

Crocodiles arm became large claws "Sand-sand Ocean Destroyer" As soon as he finished a large tsunami of sand flew from his claws. Sasuke and Naruto watched the sand wall destroy everything in its path. "Jump!" Shikamaru yelled as the sand wall crashed against them. The sand when straight through the wall like a hot knife through butter, the sand came to a stop three hundred yards away from the arena. "How many civilians were lost in that jutsu" Shikamaru mumbled.

Sasuke and Naruto were on the half destroyed wall breathing heavily. 'I Barely got out of that jutsu' the two thought in unison. "I send a tiny amount of my sand into the ground which a swirl around changing the elements of the dirt beneath my feet into the sand which I then fire out simple but extremely effective"

"Why's that" Naruto replied from the building, Crocodile swung his hands into the ground. "Sand temple" He hollered. Pillars of sand flew from the desert beneath Naruto and Sasuke, both dove off the destroyed building as the sand pillar snapped at them.

"Any idea's Sasuke" Naruto exclaimed as the avoided Crocodiles attempts at their life.

"No, this guy insane!" Replied the Uchiha Prodigy his Sharingan eyes activated.

"You don't have to tell me that" The both landed and started sprinting towards the dirt ground, spikes of sand flying randomly around them. Just as they were about to get off the man made desert, two just imposing sand clones flew from the sand forcing them back into the desert.

Both Uchiha and Uzumaki barely managed to jump off the ground in time to avoid being sucked into a whirl pool of sand. "He's too powerful" Naruto reacted to another spear of sand to slowly and a large cut formed on his right cheek. 'I Can try the Gear Second but after that little spar with the Mizukage I will barely be able to sustain it for more than a couple seconds' Naruto thought as he back flipped four times to avoid the thin spears of sand.

"Use my chakra Naruto-kun" Hancock ordered.

'No' Naruto snapped 'I'll beat him with no help I promise you that Foxy-chan' Naruto vowed mentally. The two teens stumbled back when the large man grew two extra feet taller and walked towards them. "How do I beat him" Naruto mumbled.

**ANKO TAYUYA **

"Come on Sound bastards" Tayuya screamed at the sound nin rushing towards herself and Anko.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" The Sound nin didn't stand a chance as the large snakes flew from her brown cloak and bit and constricted their bodies. Tayuya stood beside Anko playing a loud melody that sent bolts of lighting and balls of flames into the ninja killing them instantly.

Anko whipped around a sword wielding sand nin flew out of the ground, and slashed directly at her neck. "Rope Bind Trap" Anko heard the man's ribs crunch as the ropes sent by Sakura crushed his ribs and dragged him away from Anko. Anko eyed the large black symbol at the bottom of Sakura's hands.

"Interesting" Anko stated looking at it the flower shaped seal.

"Its a standard weapons seal, combined with a launcher seal I made it so I could use the Rope bind trap" She explained snapping her head back, Anko punched the sound nin that attempted to knock out Sakura.

"Some times I wonder what kind of monster I made when I started training you" Anko joked stabbing a sand nin in the gut and throwing him down the stair well. Her eyes went to Naruto running around the stadium avoiding powerful strikes and a rain of sand cannon balls.

"He'll be ok Anko-sensei, he can't die he's not Hokage yet" Sakura imamate the blond and grins.

Anko gave a sharp nod and hollered "Sakura, Tayuya lets move into the village we'll help the evacuation of the academy and civilian schools" Both teen age girls nodded, and ran out of the arena each casted one final glance back at Naruto.

**HAKU**

Haku moved faster than the eye could see, leaving ten ninja and Kunoichi in her wake. Each had a single senbon sticking out of their heart. The Mizukage watched her from the shadows "She's trained well" Haku blurred three more times dropping the final three ninja in the hall. "Yes she is" The tall jonin hefted the carving knife over his shoulder Chojuro mimicked him.

They followed the dark haired women down the hall, until she came to a stop "Come on Naruto-kun you can't die" She whispered watching Naruto getting flung into the wall by a sand arm. "You won't die you're stronger then this" She mumbled, Mei nodded in silent agreement.

**KURENAI HINATA**

"Rapid Fire" Hinata squeaked, genjutsu induced unmoving man flew away from the females.

"That's twelve my youthful rival Kakashi how many did you take out?" Guy exclaimed joyfully.

Kakashi sighed "Did you say something?"

'Kakashi why do you always have to act so coo" Guy thought as tears dripped down his cheeks.

'Idiots' Kurenai thought, she watched Naruto get punched in the face after another failed rapid fire "Naruto" She whispered quietly.

Lee swung around yelled "Leaf Hurricane" Guy leg dropped onto the two men Lee kicked, instantly killing them. Lee grinned brightly his teeth glinted "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei Hinata-chan Naruto will win this fight he can't lose he'll show everyone what a Ninja of hard work can do"

**NARUTO AND SASUKE**

The two teens where barely managing to remain conscious blood dripped from their worn out bodies, Sasuke's fist ached from punching the large pillar's of sand. "There has to be a way to beat him" Naruto moved quickly avoiding another attempt to impale him on a sand spike.

Crocodile laughed never losing his cool calm and collected appearance. "Naruto I have a plan but its going to take both of us to complete" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke gave a sadistic grin "Follow me!" His hands moved in a blur, a ball of wild crackling chakra formed. Crocodile smirked as the two rushed him, Sasuke growled and hollered "Chidori" Crocodile head snapped down, the chakra covered fist had encased its in his body. Before he knew what happened Gaara had been flung out of the sand, a deep black burn was right over his heart. "Now Naruto!"

Sasuke heard the loud clap and Gaara was sent flying over the rapidly falling sand Crocodile. Naruto followed him up yelling "UZU" He delivered two powerful AX kicks to Gaara's belly "MAKI" Two more were placed higher up on his chest "D" A Third AX kick slammed into Gaara's neck "NARUTO" rotated and delivered two powerful punch's knocking Gaara into the ground. "Killing combo" Just as the blonde was about to deliver the killing AX kick to the face the sand flew up from the earth and encased Gaara in an half egg of sand.

"Ku-ha-ha-ha" He heard echo through the arena "I Guess it's time to use all of my power" Naruto felt like stream of sand fly straight from the ground, next thing he knew he was across the stadium from Crocodile, Sasuke on the opposite side from a similar attack.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up from their positions in the stadium. Unlike the previous time a large raccoon like creature was standing in the center of the arena. It had one long blue and brown tail, it turned its feral yellow eyes towards to die "Time to die Uzumaki D Naruto" It swung both its claws together.

The sand stampeded directly Naruto, the boy tried to get to his feet but he knew he was to slow. 'Naruto it's done the seals complete summon me quick' was the last thing Naruto heard when the sand overtook him.

The raccoon dog creature roared in triumph "It's done" He ran towards the hole in the stadium "Its time for Konoha to fall"

Underneath the sand Naruto struggled to move his hands together 'You have to do this' Boa Hancock chanted in his mind 'Don't give up Naruto' She comforted. Naruto put his hands together and went through the summoning jutsu hand signs with practised ease.

Kurenai and Guy looked destroyed at the sand 'No' They thought, Kakashi had already went to Sasuke's aid. He cast a glance at the hole 'How is he still alive'

Suddenly they all felt a pulse of demonic chakra emanate from underneath the sand "Summoning Jutsu" The sand explode and a large three tailed fox flew out of the sand carrying the nearly unconscious Naruto in her teeth. Immediately Kakashi started flinging Kunai at the Deep red fox. She roared loudly, causing the kunai to stop mid air.

"Naruto get up" She growled into his ear.

"Two more minute Kurenai-chan" Was his reply.

Hancock looked around the arena "Anko Tayuya Kurenai" She mumbled. The two red eyed women looked at one another, Kurenai felt her heart beat quickly when the fox jumped at her. "Keep him safe"

"What?" Kurenai said after ten seconds of silence.

"I Have grown" Hancock stopped and looked down at her paws "Attached to him and now keep him safe I have a tanuki to deal with"

AN

You know what I'm adding Sakura to the Harem I'm so sick of Sakura getting a raw deal by ninety percent of the authors by either having her be a lesbian or being completely and utter obsessed with Sasuke. I Mean come on you can't deny the fact that from the Chunin exam onward she started respecting and caring for Naruto [as a friend] the fact that ninety percent of authors act like she would murder Naruto if Sasuke asked her just pisses me off. I can't tell you how man lines I read in a Sasuke stopped by Naruto stories that are basically. Naruto I hate you, you hurt Sasuke, Hinata saves Naruto and the two live happily ever after. Sakura is the standard female lead, she's the female who hits the main character for being an idiot for comedic effect, it's not like she follows Naruto around spitting on him cussing him out and kicking him while he's down. Why don't people hate on Nami in One Piece how many fights did she get from her introduction to basically the Alabaster Arc.

NONE she used Luffy Zolo Usopp and Sanji as bait while she ran around stealing money to give to Arlong [Sure she had good reasons but still] Why isn't she hated on for being a "Useless character" people defend by saying "Oh she's a navigator" But really how many times does it show any of the duties on the ship besides Sanji the cook. Nami was just as bad a Sakura at the beginning of One Piece yet I've never seen her be hated on for hitting Luffy, or being "Weak" It's because when she got her Clima-tact they really started show casing her abilities. This has never been done with Sakura.

Because Kakashi is a useless sensei who blatantly favoured Sasuke. And don't give me that bull about Jiraiya wanting to train Naruto. Naruto was lucky enough to gain his favour, Kakashi basically threw Naruto to the Sharks and said sink or swim during the chunin arc, taught them tree climbing and threw them into a life or death tournament. And NEVER thought about getting Sakura a teacher who I don't COULD HELP HER BECOME A COMPETENT KUNOICHI, and yes I don't like Kakashi but do I bash hell no.

Because Kishimoto is a sexist

Honestly it disgust that me that because Kishimoto is a sexist, a pretty good character who had so much room for improvement is shafted and is second fettle to everyone.

Updated Harem Tsunade Kurenai Anko Tayuya Hinata Fem Haku Fem Kyuubi [Hancock] Mikoto Sakura [Sorry haters going to hate me but I'm adding her] Mei Terumi


	15. Harem vs Crocodile

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Looked at the rapidly disappearing fox 'What were you thinking' She thought. She gingerly put Naruto's straw hat back on his head. Kurenai looked at the battling going on "I Can't leave you here alone" She mumbled. She looked back to Guy and Kakashi fighting the sound nin in the arena, and then switched her view to the ominous purple barrier on top of the Kage box. "What do I do"

Her back went rigid when somebody landed directly behind her, Kurenai with speed she thought she couldn't muster slammed a kunai into the intruders throat. But stopped abruptly at female in front of her, she was wearing short shorts a brown vest, had her hair tied in a tight ponytail. Two red fangs ran down her cheeks, and unlike many females of her clan her eyes didn't have feral elongated cornea "Hana" Kurenai gasped "What are you doing here"

The Dog women kneeled down and put her hand on his forehead "I Saw what happened to the young alpha" She mumbled quietly.

"Alpha" Kurenai stated looking at the unconscious blonde, and then to the Inzuka. It was wide spread that when the ultimate show of respect for an Inzuka women was to call a male an alpha. Hana dug into her weapons pouch and pulled out three balls, the first was a pitch black ball Kurenai immediately recognised as a military issue food pill,. But the other two were completely unknown to her. "What are they"

Hana put the black pill in Naruto's mouth, his instinct kicked in and he swallowed the black pill quickly. Before he could wake she slid a bright red pill "I Rebooted his chakra but now his physical side needs help" He swallowed the red pill easily and his belly grew larger and larger "It was a nutrient pill, but ten times more nutrients then normal" and finally put the electric blue one "And finally I have an actual food pill to fill his stomach instead of pumping his body full of calories and Nutrient" She explained as his belly rapidly shrunk "Interesting I guess his rubber body is somehow able to compact all the stored fat"

"That's how my Gear Second works by rapidly pumping blood into my body I am able temporally increase my speed and power, but it comes at the cost of burning all the stored energy I have in my body along with a lot of my chakra"

"Figured as much" Hana replied.

"How?" He asked, clenching his fist tightly and snapping his neck back and forth "I Feel good"

"The Heat your body generated during the fight with that Hyuga lead me to believe that you were burning something out of your body, combined with pumping you did before you went into your Gear Second" She explained looking at the teen swing in his arm. She watched unblinkingly as his fist blurred around her head.

"Sorry about that" He mumbled.

"No problem young alpha" Hana replied calmly "Now go catch up with that creature and show him your full strength" Naruto's face broke into and grin and he jumped out of the stands, Hana and Kurenai knocked two sound nin out as the blonde ran towards the hole in the stadium wall.

**Hancock **

Hancock sniffed the air 'Where did you...' She winced mid thought as strange pain caused her body to quake. Her body shrunk from ten feet in length to five and the three fused together and shrunk in size to one tail. She shook the pain out of her bones 'I Guess Naruto didn't have chakra left to summon a powerful enough body for three tails of my chakra' She let out a feral roar "With three tails of Chakra it would be too easy to rip that tanuki limb from limb"

**Sakura Tayuya and Anko**

The three females had made it deep into the village killing any Sound or Sand ninja they met, the massive form of Crocodile rapidly approached them. Anko looked at Sakura "Naruto lost but why is it coming here"

"Simple women I want to end the lives all those he cares for, and I can smell him on you two [And you though didn't have a reason for having Anko and Naruto live together and Tayuya sleep with Naruto]" The low rumbling bestial growled as it came from the shadow. The large hunching figure slammed its claws in its own gut.

"Jump!" The three moved on instinct, Anko did a back hand spring Sakura cart wheeled to the left, and Tayuya cart wheeled to the right. "Striking Shadow Snakes"

"Rope Striking Bind" a series of thick ropes bound the tanuki tightly, as the snake constricted around holding it in place.

Tayuya instantly started playing a tune, balls of electricity crackled around Crocodile. Who just gave a feral grin and said "Come on" The three closed their eyes when Tayuya brought the gold balls into the large sand demon with a blinding gold light.

"Sand Sand Demon Spike" The three females all felt like the ground exploded underneath their feet. Three clones flew out delivering a powerful upper cut to their jaws. The three females rolled to a stop thirty feet away from the demon.

The three clones quickly faded as Crocodile walked out of the smoke clapping his large claws loudly "I'll admit that the rubber brat chose powerful mates but even he couldn't bea... AHHH" He roared in pain, Hancock drove him into the ground her teeth digging deep into the large claw "So you've figured out how to take the demon form" He snapped thrashing his right wildly.

"No" Came the garbled reply.

Crocodile looked down at the fox "He released you"

"Actually summoned me, Anko Tayuya help" She grinded her teeth.

The arm exploded throwing into the group of Kunoichi "Oh this is a laugh, first the most powerful women of her time Boa Hancock falls for the idiot Monkey D Luffy, now one of if not the most powerful female Boa Hancock the twenty third goes into heat over Uzumaki D Naruto" He laughed loudly as his destroyed appendage fixed itself. "How history repeats itself amuses me"

Hancock growled her white fangs seemed to grow sharper with her rage. "I Don't know if I have the strength alone but I know together this idiot Tanuki doesn't stand a chance"

Anko was the first to move forward pulling out a Kunai as she did. Anko held the kunai swishing it dangerously "Of all the ill thought out things that idiot could do releasing the demon fox" She looked at the fox and grinned "But one of the few thing I know Naruto will never fail at is judging a persons character"

Tayuya was next "Yes I attacked him and I still don't know why he trusted me but I'm glad he did"

Sakura sighed loudly "Well I can't die I'm not a powerful Kunoichi yet" She pulled a Kunai out and mirrored Anko's stance.

Crocodile looked at the four in front of him his eyes stayed on the fox. Anko shot forward first, She jumped and kicked at Crocodiles face. But was blocked by the thick arm, she dropped face first and stabbed at him.

Sakura slid behind Crocodile mumbling "Rope Style Striking from the shadows" She slapped the ground loudly.

Crocodile swung his arms down barely stopping the red fox's attempt to gut him. He held her head with his left hand, and Anko in his right. When every shadow erupted with large brown ropes "Striking Shadow Snake" Anko aimed her right arm at Crocodiles face, once again he was pelted by large snakes. They bit into his face, and neck, He grabbed onto Hancock's lower back and threw her back. He then dropped Anko and Spartan kicked her into Hancock. The ropes groaned in protest as the bulky man turned on Sakura "Crap" The Pinkette exclaimed, the man swung both his arms over his head and hammer punched at her.

Sakura barely managed to dive out of the way of the boulder sized fists. "Demon ball" he lumbered back, and was immediately blasted. Forty feet of the street along with ten building were completely decimated by an orange beam of energy.

Hancock stood up taking her human form, a large trench dug three feet down "Well that works" Anko sighed. "Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura pulled herself from underneath the ground, her hand was pouring steam "Yeah" She coughed loudly. "What was that I was in the middle of your attack you're lucky I saw your attack coming" Sakura at Hancock.

"Oh sorry about that" Hancock replied "I Thought were faster than that"

"Really!" Sakura screamed angrily "You're insane!"

Hancock laughed nervously "You know little girl" Sakura stomped towards her "I Can see why Naruto is terrified of you"

Suddenly a large claw flew out of the wreckage, it sailed right by Sakura's head and grabbed Hancock's. Sakura quickly stabbed with wrist with a kunai when a second claw flew out and grabbed Anko's head "Did you think me defeated[Halo 3 line]" Both women thrashed in a vain attempt to break the vice like grip on their head.

Tayuya brought her flute to her mouth and started playing, balls of flames raced towards the sand demon "That won't work" He roared loudly the flames instantly halved in size.

"Then Maybe this will" Taunted throwing a Kunai at the demon's chest a paper trailed after it, the Kunai overtook the fire balls with a whizz. Crocodile looked down at the Kunai "Boom" Sakura whispered. A large fire ball explosion rocked the demon, who stumbled back two steps.

"You..." He began only to be cut off by the balls of fire. He roared in pain "You little" He brought Anko and Hancock together with a loud resounding crack. "I'll kill you all" He screamed psychotically, a deranged glint formed in the star shaped eyes.

**Naruto**

Naruto sailed from roof to roof quickly, he could feel the chakra of Anko and Tayuya across the village from himself. "Hold that thing off, I'm coming" A tear fell from his eyes "I Can't lose you three I'll protect you Anko-chan Tayuya-Chan Hancock-chan I Promise you that" He did a flying dive over a larger gap "I Won't go back on my word"

**Sakura Tayuya Anko Hancock**

The demon charged straight at Sakura sand poured from the open wound. She jumped back when he brought a fist down on her, the ground cracked underneath the weight of her opponent. She dodged the flurry of large fist. Tayuya was in the back ground firing small balls of electricity and fire. "How's he so strong" Hancock coughed quietly.

Sakura side stepped when the man single arm hammer punched down. He grinned sadistically and backhanded her easily "You're to slow child" He looked directly at Tayuya "Sand Shurriken"

Tayuya dropped down the large cannon ball sized sand balls destroyed a two story home behind her with practised ease. She rolled back to feet and jumped into the air, the demon followed her movements, and grinned when she lost all mobility by the jump "No" Tayuya gasped.

"Move" Anko screamed shoving Tayuya soundly, Tayuya watched helplessly as the rain of sand balls slammed into Anko's body.

"Anko!" She yelled uselessly. Crocodile stopped his attack as the purple haired women bounced into the building he had destroyed behind Tayuya.

"Pathetic why would you do something that stupid" Crocodile hissed.

Anko pushed herself to her feet but immediately fell onto her knees "Tayuya is family to me" Tayuya looked at the purple haired women "Naruto brought her from darkness and I won't let you hurt her" She grinned brightly at the younger women, Anko was instantly replaced by Nami's smiling face "Protect him Tayuya" She heard Anko and Nami's voice order at the exact same time. "Sakura I can't train you anymore"

Sakura looked at Anko "No!" Tayuya screamed loudly "You won't die" She ran straight at Crocodile "I Won't let you" She jumped up and slammed her knee into Crocodiles face, He looked up Tayuya punched him soundly in the center of his snout. She spun kicked Crocodiles ribs "Get away from them" She jumped up and kicked him in the center of his chest with both her feet. She rolled back her feet and was about punch him in the face but was blocked easily.

"You're good" He hissed still holding her hand with his right. He swung his left back and grabbed Sakura "No I can't have you getting in my way any longer" Sakura showed no fear at the dog racoon dog creature "Why are you not scared?" He asked the red head and pinkette.

Both smiled "Naruto will defeat you"

"I Killed that idiot" He snapped loudly throwing the two away "Sand-sand Submission" Both teenage girls closed their eyes as the hand rocketed at them, both waited for their death. "YOU!" They heard the heard the monster scream.

Both girls opened their eyes, and the sight took their breath away. Naruto was standing in front of them, his arms were shaking from the force needed to hold back to two claws. His straw hat was on the ground between them. "You can hurt me, try to kill me" He released the claws and sent him flying with a powerful Gum-gum Cannon. "But never, ever lay a finger on somebody that is precious to me" He roared. Suddenly the four felt a set of arms lift them up. "We're ending what Luffy started today" He roared.

Crocodile watched the clones run away from him. "Protecting your mates rubber boy" He cracked his neck loudly as his body shifted back into his human form.

Naruto picked his hat up and placed it on his head "This is for Anko Tayuya Sakura and Hancock" He growled. The two rushed directly at each other "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire"

**AN **

Can I get five reviews for this chapter [Not review whoring I'm doing it once] It really helps to keep me motivated so thank you.

And for those wondering why Hancock changed so drastically from her first appearance it's because she can control herself when she has chakra but that doesn't mean the chakra doesn't affect her, it makes her act more wild ruthless like a Naruto in his initial fox chakra form.

Also I was thinking about referencing all the other females who were possible for the Harem, Hana was the first.

**Topic of The Day**

My Personal Least Favourite Naruto [Part 1] Moments

**5. Sakura thanking Sasuke after the Gaara fight**-Kishimoto are you purposely trying to make Sakura one of the most hated characters in manga history because honestly doing things like this just makes people hat Sakura more and more

**4. The Promise**-See moments like these make me believe Kishimoto is trying to make Sakura hated

3. Death of the Third-This is the first of many Student kills teacher deaths that Kishimoto has a fetish for [Sasuke kills Orochimaru and tries to kill Kakashi, Pain kills Jiraiya]

**2. Naruto farting to beat Kiba**-Really the fact that Kiba would've destroyed Naruto if he didn't lose control over his bowels. Not only that but the entire Kiba fight it was hammered into our head that Naruto his grown only for Naruto to fart in Kiba's face to win his second major fight really just destroys any potential growth Naruto had in the chunin arc prior to that moment

** can't scratch my forehead**-Really Kishimoto you're going to do that of all the stupid ill thought foreshadowing you could possibly do. All this moment does is open the flood gate for complainers to say "Oh if Naruto went full power he would've beat Sasuke" or "Oh Naruto aimed for his forehead because of the promise he made to Sakura" or that sort of hating that happens because of this foreshadowing


	16. Haki

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto and Crocodile traded punch after punch in the middle of the street. The clones had taken the females out of the battle field "Are you ok" He asked the four in unison.

"Yeah" Sakura looked at the blonde as he put her down "What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"He's fine your sensei was taking him to a doctor after our fight with Crocodile last time we looked" The clone replied, his face broke into a grin "Worried about your" He gave an exaggerated lip smacking pucker "Sasuke-kun" He taunted before popping out of existence.

Naruto and Crocodile didn't slow down "Those four couldn't beat me what makes you think you can alone"

Naruto blurred to the right barely dodging the golden hook. Before spinning his fist and yelling "Gum-gum Drill"

Crocodile jumped over the spinning fist with easy "Sand Wave" Naruto swung his arms up barely in time to save his face from taking the brunt of a powerful wave of sand fired from the hook hand. He felt his footing slip from underneath him as he was drove back by the powerful sand attack.

"Shadow replacement jutsu" Naruto coughed. Suddenly Naruto popped with a puff of white smoke. Crocodile whipped his head around "Reversed Head Hunter Jutsu" Crocodile snapped his head down, just in time to receive a super strength powered upper head cut. "I Wouldn't have stood a chance if I didn't need to win my fight against Neji" Crocodile rolled to a stop fifteen away "Note self thank Hinata the Pervy Sage and Bushy brow sensei"

"Ku-ha-ha-ha" Crocodile laughed calmly as he stood once again becoming the monstrous sand demon. "I'm going to tear into little pieces!" He aimed his claws at Naruto and roared "Sand Spear" The ten finger rocketed away from his body his needle like claws glinted in the sun light.

"Just got wait" Naruto mumbled swinging arms above his head, the eight spears closed the distance quickly "Now" He swung his fist down, instantly redirecting the first spears and sending himself flying into the air. With his now free legs he screamed "Gum-gum whip hurricane" He swung his rubber legs stretching the fifteen foot gap and instantly landing two quick spin kicks.

Crocodile stumbled again under the force of the kick. Naruto snapped his right arm back and hollered "Gum-gum Cannon" his fist slammed straight into Crocodiles snout, Crocodile was once again knocked to the ground by the rubber boy of Konoha.

Naruto looked at the prone figure "So my human form, and demon form are not enough. You're faster the Luffy that's sure and when combined you jutsu with those rubber abilities you become a much more formidable foe then I originally anticipated" Crocodile analyzed calmly returning to his feet. "Its time for my ultimate technique" The demon began shedding its access bulk slimming down before the blondes eyes "I Maximize my speed in power in m hybrid form let's see how you handle this" His entire body became blur, Naruto didn't have time to react to large fist that sent him bouncing down the street.

He rolled back up quickly only to be kneed in the center of the face. He back flipped through the wall of the civilian school, and slid to a stop on the white and blue tile floor. "He's so fast" He looked up and the sand monster was already standing over him. Before Naruto could move the man hammer punched him in the belly, the floor exploded from underneath Naruto and he was forced into the basement of the schooled. "I Need to do something now" He coughed loud blood dribbling out of his mouth. "I Can't lose" He mumbled as the wreckage dropped around him, he could clearly see the shadow of the demon above him.

"Where's that Will of D now"

Naruto felt like somebody had slapped him in the face, with all the strength he could muster he stood up. "I Won't lose to you!" He roared. He kicked off the ground, the dust chased after him when he reappeared in front of the tanuki/human "Gum-gum Rapid Fire"

The females watched from a distance when the demon flew out the wall. Naruto chased after the demon. Crocodile rolled to a stand, Naruto jumped up and spun kicked. Crocodile slid away, Naruto jumped into the air and attempted an AX kick, only to be blocked by Crocodiles right arm. Crocodile swung a powerful punch at Naruto's belly but was blocked by Naruto's right hand. Seeing an opening Crocodile kicked Naruto's only leg out from underneath. Before bring his knee up, Naruto gasped loudly as he flew straight at.

Crocodile watched the rubber boy fly higher and higher, He rotated just enough for Crocodile to see his face. "Gum-Gum Double Grappling Hook" Naruto hollered.

"No you don't" Crocodile countered throwing his claw at Naruto, as Naruto's hand grabbed his shoulder. Naruto pulled his body into a tight ball barely avoid the powerful punch. He then rocketed at Crocodile swing both his legs out as he did. Crocodile's face exploded when Naruto's kick met his face, Naruto's momentum carried him into the ground.

"Brute force won't do" Naruto mumbled as Crocodile's head began to repair itself. He started rotating his left hand "I Sure hope this works" Naruto did four one handed hand sign before yelling "Wind style, ultimate Gum-Gum Drill"

**HAKU**

Haku was moving through the village leaving a trail of bodies as she went, she finally stopped on a large flat building's roof. She whipped around , and said loudly "Why are following Mizukage-sama"

"You'll be getting in his way" Mei stated calmly as she appeared out of thin air, flanked by her guard.

Haku glared at the red head, a senbon grew in between each of her fingers. "What does that mean"

"We both know Naruto's stronger then you Haku" She looked at the man's voice.

"Zabuza-sama" She gasped loudly, Zabuza dropped his black hood, and was immediately bowled over "Zabuza-sama!" She exclaimed hugging the man tightly.

Zabuza rubbed her back awkwardly "I See you've been keeping up with your training"

"Yes Zabuza-sama I" She was cut off by a loud explosion.

**NARUTO**

Naruto slid back under the force of the tornado, Crocodile roared in agony the sand was whipping around wildly. Naruto suddenly was blasted off his feet, both fighters flew into opposite directions. His hand was bright red "He used his sand to rub my hand raw" Naruto mumbled blood dripping from the raw hand.

Crocodile got to his feet "I Have to end this now!" Naruto stumbled up and started jogging at Crocodile.

"NARUTO!" His eyes never left the man in front of him "You can do it Naruto you're not a failure" Tayuya Anko Hancock and Sakura hollered.

"I'm not a failure" Naruto hollered slamming his fist together "GEAR SECOND" The ground exploded when Naruto disappeared. Crocodile go to his feet and was immediately blasted fifty feet back his face was once again broken in half.

"Sand sand" Naruto jumped up and kicked Crocodile's chin sending him flipping another fifty feet. The women watched in awe. Naruto waited for Crocodile to get to his feet before yelling "Gum-Gum Mach Rapid Fire"

Crocodile's body seemed to explode as he flew through two buildings, Naruto followed after him "Enemy ninja" Anko mumbled as the shadows followed after Naruto and Crocodile. "Follow them" She ordered the group, the clones popped and the females started limping quickly after the two.

"I'm ending this now" Naruto yelled as his fist continued their barrage. He disappeared only to reappear in front of Crocodile "Get out of there Gaara" He screamed delivering a powerful upper kick to the chest. Naruto's foot pierced straight through the armour of sand. And slammed straight into Gaara sending him straight up, Naruto followed him at a blinding speed. "Mach" He yelled punching him in the stomach, sending Gaara higher. "UZU" He delivered to more kicks sending him flying ten stories up. "MAKI" He sent two Gum-Gum Battle AX's up. Instantly stopping his accent and beginning his high speed decent. "D" He yelled as Gaara reached him, Naruto AX kicked Gaara's upper chest "Naruto" He AX kicked Gaara's throat "Killing Combo" His foot stopped half an inch from Gaara's terrified face.

Naruto could see something in Gaara that know else did. "You're not evil" He mumbled as the Gear Second faded from him. "You're not Psychotic" Gaara looked up at Naruto fear filled him for the first time in his life "You're just lone..." Naruto hacked loudly as three Kunai were buried in his back.

"Get up demon" The fifty sand nin circling he two roared.

Gaara looked at the blonde on all four's "Why didn't you kill" He whispered as the sand began rising.

"Because you're what I would be" He grinned blood dribbled out of his mouth "Without Kurenai-chan"

"Kill them both" The sand nin screamed.

"No" The females began running as the ninja closed on their targets. Sakura looked at the smiling face of Naruto as he they got closer 'I'm going to be Hokage the world's greatest' His voice rang through her mind, Naruto go into his fighting stance.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was munching happily at his ramen, Tayuya was sitting beside him eating a smaller bowl. A tightly bound package lay between the two. "I Would like one bowl of chicken ramen" Naruto looked up as the Pinkette sat beside him.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted with a mouthful of Ramen.

"Idiot that's rude" Sakura snapped slapping the back of his head. "What's in the package"

"Oh me and Sound-chan were going to take you Wifey-chan and Sensei-chan lunch" Naruto explained with a smile. "How's your training going?" He asked after he took three bites of food.

She looked up sadly "Oh its going great I just don't know if I'll ever be as strong as Sasuke-kun, or Kiba-san" She mumbled "Look me crying like a little girl you're fight for Hinata's freedom I'm just..."

"Sakura enough" She stopped rambling and looked up at Naruto. He was still smiling but unlike normal it was a mature, soothing grin. Rather than the over the top always happy smile he had. "Don't compare yourself to Sasuke or Kiba" She looked shocked "They have something we civilian ninja don't" He explained his grin grew.

"What's that"

"They have a clan" Naruto stated. "They have a base to grow from, they have" He then flung his arm over her shoulder, Tayuya ground her teeth beside them. He was smiling broader then ever "But that's a blessing and a curse. Me and you we're blank slates we can really learn just about anything, we civilian ninja are the ones that cause the village to continue to grow and evolve. Look a Lee, he has nothing but Taijutsu but is probably in the top five for genin"

She couldn't help but start smiling at Naruto's confidence "They say we're weaker then the clan ninja" Naruto pick up his hat and dropped it on his head "We'll prove them wrong" Sakura looked at Naruto "I'll be the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen" He jumped up on his chair and exclaimed "I'll be Hokage, and you Sakura-chan what's your dream"

She blushed as people stopped on the street "What's your dream Sakura-chan!"

She closed her eyes and thought, her mind went back to her academy days spent chasing Sasuke along with ninety percent of the female population. She then thought Temari fighting Naruto at a level she didn't think many of her classmates would be able to, and then finally to the history of the Sannin "I want to be a stronger Kunoichi then The Slug princess Tsunade" She mumbled .

"WHAT!" Naruto hollered in her face.

"I Want to be stronger then Tsunade" She said louder.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed again.

"I WANT TO BE STRONGER THEN TSUNADE THAT'S MY DREAM!" She screamed at Naruto jumping onto her chair.

"Then that's what you'll do I'll be hokage and you'll be the strongest Kunoichi since this Tsunade person!" Naruto hollered lower.

"Will you two shut up, you're scaring away all my customers!" Teuchi yelled at the two from behind the counter.

"Sorry old man" Naruto mumbled as he sat down and at, Sakura blushed and did the same.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No" Sakura whispered as Naruto started fighting the group, he was clearly slower than before using his Gear Second "No" She clenched her fist so tight her knuckles cracked "I WON'T LET YOU DIE YOU'RE NOT HOKAGE" She screamed her iris shrunk. All the sand nin turned away from Naruto, Hancock poofed out of existence 'I'll heal you' The group changed their target to the injured group of women "I WON'T LET YOU" A Shockwave ripped through the street. The Sand-nin instantly stopped, man lost consciousness, and the rest were to paralyzed to moved.

"Ku-ha-ha-ha" They all went rigid, as Sakura crashed into the ground "A Pure Haki user I thought they were extinct" Crocodile stated as the sand began building up. It continued growing larger and larger, until it towered over most buildings.

Dark red chakra blazed around Naruto until all the damage done by the Kunai was healed completely. A single red tail formed "Haki" He looked at Sakura "Anko do you have the strength to get out of here with her" He pointed at the unconscious pinkette. Anko nodded numbly "Good" He turned and roared loudly "Lets finish this Demon against demon"

AN

Ok I know people are going to get mad that I gave Sakura Haki but I felt the need to give all of the Harem a unique ability both for Differing purposes, and because I have a plot planned that either Sakura or Naruto would need Conquers Haki for. And I feel like Conquers Haki would be a great addition to the loud "NARUTO YOU IDIOT" Sakura moments. From here on in there will probably expansion on powers less revealing of the powers. A Have plan for Tsunade but that will probably the last major reveal until the Shippuden part of my story

And as it stands Naruto has his Gear Second, Third Hancock's demon chakra [When she's not summoned explained later fully] his Gum-Gum plus has Guy and Jiraiya training him. And I don't want my story to become the extremely standard over powered Naruto fictions.

I'm going to try and give all of Naruto's abilities a plus minus. Like Gear Second will be extremely taxing until Naruto masters it at a higher level and drain him a lot more then even Luffy.

Gum-Gum Whip Hurricane-Basically a longer range version of the Leaf Hurricane. Combined with Gum-gum Sickle .

Has anybody noticed that Shippuden [Anime] is really inconsistent with the animating I mean it's starting to bug me that one episode Naruto is extremely well drawn and animated the next we get something that looks like it comes from ten years ago.


	17. The Invasion Fails

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto snarled loudly at the sand demon 'He's slower, that's good to know' He thought, letting lose a feral roar. 'I Need to get him out of the village' He blurred left and right avoid a rain of large boulder sized sand shurriken. Naruto bit into his finger and blew "Gear Third" He yelled and blew into his fist which began expanding.

"That Won't work" The demon roared.

"Oh yeah" Naruto countered the red chakra struggled to keep up with the rapidly increasing in size fist. Naruto kept dodging the attacks, after ten seconds he stopped blowing on his finger and yelled "Gum-Gum Asteroid" The demon felt the fist slam into his jaw, he stepped back. "Gum-gum" The arm shrunk back to normal but his chest increased in size proportionately "One million times Sonic Air Wave"

Crocodile roared in pain, he was forced towards the wall of Konoha. "Gum-Gum Air Cannon" The demon flew over the wall. 'You're burning through my chakra to quickly Naruto-kun be careful' Hancock warned .

"Gum-gum demon claw" Naruto screamed throwing his claw like hands onto the sand demons shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Crocodile roared down.

"This" He jumped off the ground and became a red streak as he flew through the air "Gum-gum Demon Cannon Ball" He flew straight into Crocodiles face. The demon growled in frustration. "I'm ending this" Naruto land and threw his leg straight back at, he sucked in air his foot becoming larger and larger as it continued flying straight up. 'No' Crocodile thought. The giant foot slammed into the demons jaw instantly sending it flying straight up. Naruto followed straight up 'Uzu' He began delivering two power full kicks 'Maki' His Giant Leg switched from right left and he AX kicked powerfully. "D" He spun his body and around his arm became large and he close lined the demons neck "Naruto" He followed up the close line with a front flip his right leg once again became giant and brought down onto Crocodiles neck. "Killing Combo times one thousand" He yelled bringing his leg down with a enough force that it shook the village.

He pushed off the ground his arm went huge. The sand demons body began to go to its normal human form "Crocodile!" Naruto hollered. The pirate moved to his feet, he was about to start running when the giant hand grabbed him and lifted him ten feet above the sand. Hancock's chakra started receded into his body.

Naruto looked at the fallen warrior in his hand, his face was cracked and beginning to crumble "Doesn't matter that I didn't end your life" He grumbled lowly.

"Whys that?" Naruto snapped loudly.

Crocodile gave his loud distinct laugh "Did you really think you and I are the only ones, Temari alone should've told you that the ripples of the old world are still being felt today" He chuckled at the shocked expression "Luffy made many enemies in his life time" He laughed loudly "Kuro, Buggy The Vice Admiral's Kuma Double Finger Valentine Arlong" Naruto Swung down with a loud clap "Black Beard Lucci" Naruto nearly crushed him at the final two names. His entire body crumbled into the sand revealing the beaten Gaara.

"What did you mean without Kurenai-chan"

Naruto chuckled "Me and you Gaara are the same, hated for reasons we couldn't control" His arm shrunk rapidly followed by the rest of his body. "I Was lonely once just like you, I was young I can hardly remember it"

Gaara looked at the half sized Naruto "It was darkest time in my life, and no matter how much I try to block it out some times when I'm alone I can still feel the cold sting"

Gaara remained silent 'Where does he get his power' Gaara thought urgently as he regained his size. "But I was dragged out the pit I was in by some, she cared enough, she seen something in me that even I'm not one hundred percent is there. And now I made myself a family, people who I want nothing more than to protect even if it kills me" He fell onto his knee's and coughed up two large globs of blood. "That's what you need Gaara"

Gaara laughed loudly "I Can't find anybody like that I'm just a demon"

"Shut up you don't have to be demon" Naruto punched him in the face with a loud crack. Gaara gasped in pain "Do you really want to show everyone that they're right about you, that you're nothing more than a monster in human skin" Naruto coughed up two more globs of blood 'Naruto-kun you put your body under too much pressure, using the Gear second, and Third and my chakra was too much' He heard Hancock scream in his mind.

"Come out of the darkness Gaara, find somebody precious to you, show every one that you're a protector not a monster" Naruto fell onto his right knee and gave another hacking cough.

Gaara looked at the straw hat in front of him. "Uzumaki D Naruto" He said in his deep monotone "You are a strange loud mouth ninja" Gaara felt his something stir deep within him. "But I'll try, I'll try to find some I wish to protect, I shall show my village that I am not a monster" Naruto looked up and smiled blood dribbled down either side of his mouth. "I Don't want this loneliness anymore" He whispered the last part.

Naruto laughed "I'll be your friend"

Gaara looked a Naruto attempting to see any deception in the blue orbs. "I Think I would like that"

Naruto swung his hand out, and put on his straw hat "Friends then"

"How touching" The freshly minted Chunin, and still Genin whipped around. A Man was standing on the edge of the crater he wore an extremely elegant suit, but what seemed out of place on it was thick black hood "Anko and Tayuya send their regards"

This got Naruto his feet "What did you do to them"

The man chuckled and slouched down, allowing his arms to hang freely. His arms swung back and forth three times, the man never stopped laughing. Finally on the forth he said near mutely "Stealth Walk" Naruto was suddenly blasted off feet by an open palm punch "Oh nothing really just freed them from the curse my master Orochimaru gave them" Naruto hacked loudly "Well half anyways"

"What are you talking about" Naruto gasped loudly.

"Find them and you'll know" Naruto kicked himself off the ground and flew at the man.

"Stealth Walk" The man said before flickering out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto crashed into the ground, he clenched his fist tightly 'Tayuya Anko' He thought.

"Naruto" Gaara looked down at the twitching blonde

"Tayuya Anko I where are you" He mumbled quietly.

"Gaara we have to go the missions failed" Naruto heard Temari scream "Did you manage to..."

"No" Gaara cut her off his legs shook as began moving towards his sibling "Leave him Naruto is a friend of if you carry any ill will for him I will personally destroy you" He threatened.

"Gaara are you using your powers to protect another" She gasped in shock.

"Yes" He replied calmly.

Naruto pushed himself "Gaara" The red head turned around. "Good luck" Gaara's lip twitched as they disappeared into the forest.

**TAYUYA ANKO [Ten minutes prior]**

Anko and Tayuya dragged Sakura down the street. "Orochimaru's defeated " Anko watched the Leaf ninja chase after the sound and sand. She continued her slow trek with Sakura, they continued down the most indirect path towards the ninja academy. After a couple of minutes they felt the earth shake underneath her feet. Suddenly all the sand leaf and sound stop fighting. The sound and sand began running as the demon began to disintegrate out of view. "The Demons fallen retreat" A Sand Ninja hollered loudly.

"Naruto" She mumbled mutely. Tayuya looked at the area the sand demon once occupied.

"Naruto" She whispered.

"You two really care for that hopeless little knucklehead" They both went rigid. A man in a black suit was at the end of ally. He laughed faintly "You two have failed Orochimaru" The man stated calmly. "Stealth Walk"

Anko winced 'No that Gaara kid did a number on me I can't move fast enough' She thought. She twisted her body barely being able to a dodge the attack that would otherwise have hit her heart. She rolled away from Sakura and into the dank ally wall. "Two slow Anko-chan" The man taunted. Tayuya jumped at the man pulling a kunai from her pouch. "Stealth walk" She winced when the man disappeared in within a blink of an eye drove his knee cap into her gut.

Tayuya saw flash of white, when the man brought his elbows down on the back of Tayuya's head. "So much potential wasted because you fell" He gave a sadistic grin. "In love" He kicked Tayuya into the wall, the yelped in pain landing beside Anko. "Not only that but it was with a loud crude rude dead last ninja"

The Red head, and Purple head couldn't help but laugh. "I Think we can agree that Naruto is many things the bad like you pointed out, but he's also courageous loyal to fault and definitely not a dead last ninja" Anko stood up, followed shortly by Tayuya.

The man let his hands hang "You two are insane, he has gotten this far off luck and his inability to be killed with blunt force" He disappeared, and two were knocked off wall. The two rolled to a stop half way across the ally. "You wasted to much chakra against The Sand Demon"

He stepped on both their backs effectively pinning them. "You do not deserve this" They all heard him go through a series of hand signs. The two screamed loudly, the curse mark on their body blazed "Half Removal Curse Mark Poison"

The two screamed loudly, their eyes popped open and the iris shrunk to half their size. "Let's see your precious Naruto save you from this" Two females thrashed weakly. "Good Bye" He blurred away.

Naruto flew across the roofs "Where are you?" He asked himself. He was wincing as he continued across the village. 'Naruto-kun stop your pushing yourself to far' Naruto slowed slightly "There are you happy" He grunted.

"Now where are you two" Naruto looked around "Where would they go?" He closed his eyes 'Sakura' he thought and flew off the side building 'They wouldn't make a direct route though especially in the middle of the invasion'

"Focus Naruto you've spent months with Anko, and Tayuya has clung to me like I'm the world to her. I Should be able to sense them by now" Naruto dropped onto his butt and sat cross legged. 'I Know them I have to find them' Naruto smiled faintly as his mind drifted to them time spent with the two. "I'll find you two"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was jogging toward a small pond. "Pervy-Sage why are we meeting here" The old man looked up from his bush and grinned. "What's with the creepy smile"

"Tell me kid what do you know about chakra"

"Hmm, well I know it's the life energy of every human. And that it's the power behind all our jutsu" He replied.

"Correct" Jiraiya said calmly. "Now I taught you water walking" Naruto nodded "Now where going to combine that with chakra sensing"

"Chakra what?"

"Its a simple concept, everybody has a different chakra true they can be used the same but like our finger prints they're all different" Naruto nodded "And we all let out tiny amount of chakra. Chakra sensing is sending out a feeler looking for a chakra signature, or it can be used to sense a ninja's presence much faster" He looked at Naruto and finished "But it's not perfect a lot of ninja know how to counteract this jutsu by either temporally keeping all the chakra in their body, or by releasing a massive amount of chakra all around you"

Naruto nodded "Ok Pervy-sage how do I do it"

"Just send out a pulse of chakra"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Naruto didn't move as he sent out chakra, his eyes remained closed 'So many chakra signals, eliminate the ones that don't matter, Hinata and Shino are with Kurenai that's good' He grabbed his belly and clenched.

'Naruto you're wasting to much Chakra on this technique' Hancock cried out.

'Its the only way I'll be able to find Anko and Tayuya' Naruto countered sending out another large pulse of chakra. His breath hitched 'Found them but some things seriously wrong with their chakra'

Naruto stood up and sent one final pulse "I'm coming" He took off in the direction of the chakra.

**HAKU**

Haku was running through the chunin exam arena, she was looking through the crowd for anybody she recognized "The thirds dead" She heard a villager cry.

"That traitor Orochimaru killed him" A Jonin growled lowly.

"Its a good thing that somebody was able to stop that demon before it could do any serious damage" She was running down the hall of the arena.

"What's happening?"

Zabuza Chojuro and Mei all ran beside her "Orochimaru got away from the Raikage" Haku turned towards a group of Genin with their sensei.

"Haku!" The dark haired women turned towards the voice. Kurenai was running towards her "Have you seen Naruto?"

Haku shook her head "No I haven't why"

Kurenai's knuckles cracked "Guy went to the crash site of that monster and couldn't find Naruto"

**NARUTO**

The blond dropped off the side of the building, he crashed into the ground loudly "Tayuya Anko" He exclaimed and ran straight at the prone figures. He slid down and touched their forehead's "No" They both were burning up. "What's wrong with you two" He whispered, both were deathly pale, sweat was drenching their clothing. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" He exclaimed.

Two clones appeared beside "Grab Anko, and Sakura" He ordered quickly. Picking up the red head as he did "Come on we need to get them to the Hospital or where the medics are"

"Yeah" The two clones rang out lifting the two onto their backs. The three Naruto's blasted out of the ally. People pointed at the six running down the street "Does anybody know where a doctor is!" He yelled loudly.

"The Doctor's are returning to their post in the hospital"

"Thank you" Naruto hollered at the civilian.

Naruto jogged down the street, the hospital in the distance grew larger and larger. "Naruto-kun" Sakura moaned. "Where are we" She mumbled weakly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" The clone replied, nearly tripping when she buried her face in his neck and hair. "So tired" He heard groan weakly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we're almost at the hospital" The clone said calmly never slowing his jogging. He flew through the door of the hospital "We need help!" Naruto roared.

**?**

Three figures looked over the half destroyed Konoha. The tallest laughed loudly "Konoha doesn't look so great"

"Imagine a couple of years ago this village was a sparkling jewel of shinobi village" the second tallest grey haired man said, his red eyes never leaving the burning crumbling village, there was a large crater on the on the opposite end of the village.

"Lets go Pein-sama will want to know how far the boy has gotten" The shortest bluennete said calmly.

**AN**

Oh the Orochimaru vs Third fight was exactly the same as in the Anime/Manga

I Hope you enjoyed the Gear Third in this chapter.

Next chapter will go right up until Naruto and Jiraiya leave the village looking for Tsunade, and will Haku will officially join the Harem next chapter.

And Can I get more than one review this chapter


	18. Itachi Mei Curse Marks

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto was sitting in the hospital room, Tayuya and Anko on either bed. "Its their curse mark Naruto" Naruto looked at the door. Jiraiya was standing in the door he was wearing all black, his Hair was as kept as it could "Are you going to come to Sarutobi-Sensei's funeral"

Naruto shook his head and ran his finger over the two unconscious girls forehead. "I Want you to do something for me though"

"What do you want?"

"Give the Old man this" He pulled at worn out head band. "Its my genin head band" He added. Jiraiya nodded numbly and left the room. As soon as he left tears started stream down Naruto's face 'Old man how could you leave me' He though clenching his fist tightly.

"Naruto-kun" Tayuya called out weakly.

"Sound-chan you should be asleep" Naruto cried out pushing her lightly back down.

"Don't be sad The Third gave his life for something he loved" She mumbled.

"I Know it still stings, Old man was my father my teacher and my friend, he was the first person to truly believe in my dream"

"You know I never told you about Nami have I" Naruto whipped his head around, Tayuya was sitting up looking directly at him. "She was my mentor my friend, and the part of the reason I came out of the darkness" She told Naruto truthfully.

"She was loud rude and crude, but also gentle and knew when to let off students off the hook" She smiled faintly "I Lost her, it destroyed me I allowed myself to be consumed with revenge, I allowed the darkness to fester and grow in me until I truly thought what I was doing was right" Her smile fell and tears fell from her eyes. "I Lost who I was and was moulded into what Orochimaru wanted me to be" She said wincing and grabbing the burning skin on the back of her neck.

"When I first met you all the things that I lost like Nami's teachings all came back, she told me to be to you, what she couldn't be to Luffy. She told me to love and protect unlike she could to Luffy"

Naruto felt a pang pain sear through his heart, until Tayuya chuckled. "At first it was the reason I stayed, but I watched you never stop working, never stop wanting to grow stronger. For just a friend"

"You were spying on me while I trained" Naruto gasped loudly.

Tayuya nodded, and mumbled "All I saw was the weakling loud mouthed blonde boy from the Forest of Death. I Felt Orochimaru's imprinting starting to drag me back, all the memories of the Nami started to fade into the back of my mind, all I wanted was to kill you" She sighed loudly "But I couldn't something about your inability to quit training for those two months held me back. No matter how much blood lust I had I couldn't. I saw you mastering every jutsu thrown at you, I saw you work yourself to the bone with Guy and Lee. Everything changed for me It became more than just Nami's telling me to love, I actually started to love you" Naruto looked at the red head.

"I Know Anko does to she tries to hide it. But sometimes when you leave the apartment I catch her watching you from the window. I Know she feels jealous when she catches me on the couch with you" She giggled "I Think she would love for you to sleep with her some nights, I spent two months with her we spent every moment I wasn't spying on you, and I am proud to call her family our family. Our awkward loud rude, at each other's throat family"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at all the times he woke up to Anko and Tayuya cursing at each other. How the He and Anko spent their first month of living together at trying to ruin anything the other had. How the Apartment was unnervingly quiet when Anko was gone. How Tayuya had made their home. "Home funny Tayuya-chan no matter how long I lived there it was never my home. But just now I thought of it as just that" Tayuya smiled weakly "Our home, my family something other than Kurenai-chan I need to protect"

"And we'll protect you" Anko said from her bed. "Myself Tayuya Hinata the Fox and Kurenai"

"Her name is Boa Hancock" Naruto replied, feeling joyful the large Uzumaki grin returned to his face. "Old man I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep the village you gave your life for. Tayuya-chan Anko-chan" Both looked at Naruto, the fire in his eyes blazed more powerfully then it ever did before "I Promise you I'll find a way to break that seal off you, and if it damages you in any way I'll find a way to heal you. You're my family and I'll do anything in my power to protect my family"

"I Like you" Naruto whipped around sitting on the window sill was Mei smiling at him, she was wearing all black, and was once again flanked by her two ninja.

"What are you doing here Mei-chan" Naruto instantly recognized "Zabuza. The Mizukage let you back into your village" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Yeah my swordsmen needed a good teacher not the all men from the previous generation" Mei explained "Plus having a Swordsmen who survived a fight with a Kage level Shinobi is always a good thing" she added.

"Has Haku seen you yet She'll be ecstatic" Naruto roared.

"Yes I'm going to one of the restaurant that will open in a few days" He grunted "Mizukage-sama may I leave you're clearly here for personal reasons" He asked in his usually monotone. "Go you two" She ordered calmly.

As soon as the two disappeared she smiled at the three. "Such a unique family Naruto-kun" She looked at the two sending death glares at her. "What can you two do I could take Naruto-kun and rape him for hours and all you could do is lay there" She said half jokingly.

"Why are you here besides to taunt my wife, and fiancé?" Naruto questioned, the small shudder Tayuya gave during the word fiancé went unnoticed to the two.

"You know Naruto you're an enigma to me, one minute you're the loud obnoxious rubber kid, the next you're the well planned out mature rubber ** man**" She put an emphasis on the word man, giving him a view of her cleavage. She looked out the window and sighed. "Did you know a man is not classified by his age, his height his weight, he's measured by his actions, and your actions against that sound demon proves you're a man" She touched his cheek in a seductive manner, Anko and Tayuya ground their teeth

"Do you know what makes a man attractive to me?" She asked the three occupants of the room gave the women in the room puzzled glance. "The first thing is battle prowess, I have to admit it I love a strong man" The other two females breath hitched at the statement. "The second thing is courage, courage to face something down that you know you have little chance of beating, and finally a good heart, to know when to go against a mission if you know it's wrong"

"Why are you telling him this" Anko growled.

Her lips shifted colour from a dark blue to a sickening Purple. "Hana-Hana-Hana" She yelled, Naruto was instantly pinned "Because Anko, I wish to join your little harem" She pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. Unlike the one in the arena Naruto could feel her hopes for him passing through his body, a chill followed out. Naruto fell onto his knees and hacked loudly "But he has to pass the test that all Terumi women give their man"

"What did you do!" Both girls screamed loudly

"Acidic Chakra" Naruto hacked loudly "You think that this will kill me, you're wrong" A Dark blue ring formed around Naruto 'Amazing' They all thought. He breathed heavily, each breath released a purple chakra. Finally after three breaths the foreign chakra was completely expelled from his body. "Is that it Acid-Hime"

The hands tightened their grip on Naruto's wrists. A group forced Naruto's hand up to aim at Mei, and a new hand appeared and forced his hand open. She started doing a series of complicated hand signs "Ninja art Terumi double binding" She exclaimed slamming her hand into his. A bright gold light nearly blinded Anko and Tayuya. Naruto roared in pain, Mei had her eyes closed 'Please Naruto pass my tests I need somebody'

The glow faded, and Naruto fell onto his knees, steam poured off their bodies "Get up" She commanded coldly.

Naruto listened instantly "What type of jutsu was that" Naruto growled.

Mei smiled at the helpless blonde "Its a special Terumi slave seal" He heard Hancock give a feral roar. "And with our age difference and the amount of chakra I put into that seal it will be impossible to break"

Naruto looked at the red head his eyes blazed with determination "Yeah Right nothings impossible" Naruto growled and began slowly moving towards Mei.

"Stop" She ordered calmly, Naruto's feet stopped abruptly for half a second before he started moving forward again. "I Said stop" She snapped, Naruto clenched his teeth and forced his feet to continue moving. "Stop now" She commanded loudly. Anko and Tayuya smiled at their blonde's stubbornness.

"No one orders me around!" Naruto exclaimed swinging a powerful right hook.

Mei fell to the ground, feeling the seal take effect. "You passed me test Naruto-sama" She said submissively.

Naruto instantly noticed the change "What's wrong with you"

"Its a double binding seal, once one side of the seal is broken the Terumi sealer is forced to bare its burden"

"Effectively making her your slave" Tayuya gasped.

"No that's disgusting" Naruto snapped "I Won't have that burden" Suddenly Mei fell onto her knee's every vein in her body went dark purple, and she started coughing loudly "What's Happening" Naruto rushed to the fallen Mizukage.

"The seal took upon its self to the remove the burden Naruto-sama" She gasped loudly.

"Wait no I don't want you to die it's just" He stopped as the veins returned to normal.

"Are you going to explain to me exactly what happening" Naruto roared.

"Of course Naruto-sama, the double seal is just that the seal starts by binding the wielder to her man" She put her forehead at Naruto's feet "And then once the seal is broken it binds the Terumi to her man"

"No there has to be a way to break the seal" Naruto gasped loudly. "You can't be Mizukage if your forced to answer to me" Naruto reasoned. "Why would you do something like this?" Naruto asked.

"Simple I want to be part of your harem, your family" She mumbled sadly.

"Well you don't just go binding yourself to me" Naruto snapped, she burst into tears and clung to Naruto's lower legs.

'Naruto those marks on Tayuya and Anko they're modified slave seals I can use them reverse engineer an unsealing mechanism' Hancock exclaimed loudly.

Naruto nodded slightly "Mei listen to me" She stopped crying and looked up hopefully, Naruto felt his stomach cringe 'Such a powerful Kunoichi reduced this far, Hancock when you're done work on a way to unbind her' He could feel Hancock mentally nod. "Ok fine we'll see where this goes but I there are two conditions" Naruto explained.

"What are they Naruto-sama" She cried out joyfully.

"One is I am not your master if you don't like anything I do voice your opinion" He said "And two I want your clans seal"

"Why?" She asked simply.

He pointed at the two in the bed "Anko and Tayuya were marked by an evil man, and the mark he placed on them is extremely modified slave seal, and Hancock through her years of experience has become something of a seal user . She's actually the one who fixed her seal so I can bring her out" He told the red head proudly "And She's hoping to find a way to break the seal completely, but I want you to only give me the seal if you feel comfortable with losing a clan secret"

"Why don't you just order me to give it to Naruto-sama?" She asked hoping for the right answer.

And she wasn't disappointed "Because you're not a slave, you're a princess forced down this far. And I'll never treat you as a slave" suddenly Naruto fell to his knees and screamed.

Mei ran and hugged him tightly "Its ok it's the seal shattering completely" She whispered into his ear whimpering slightly.

"What" He cried out.

"I'm sorry but your wives needed to be here for our" She whispered "The third part of the seal is the seal breaking. After you answer my question either correctly or incorrectly" She cried hugging him.

Anko realised what happened and gasped "It was a test to see if Naruto was worthy of you, he proved his courage when he fought Gaara. His strength and battle prowess with that acid kiss, and his heart was true when he rejected making you a slave"

Mei nodded "Naruto-kun please have me" She whispered, sounding as if she was frightened little girl.

Naruto turned and looked at the two both sighed "Fine Naruto" He was immediately shoved to the ground and was forced into a make out session. "Oh what the fuck is this get off him whore" Tayuya cursed loudly [Finally with an M rating I can give Tayuya some justice].

She ignored the angry red head and continued making out with Naruto, who was getting a loud tongue lashing from Hancock. 'Get her off you now don't let this women touch you' Hancock screamed loudly. 'Fine if you won't get her off you I will' He felt a pulse of demon chakra, and then. "Get off Naruto-kun you slut" next thing he knew Mei was speared in the ribs "I said get off him"

Mei kicked the Fox women away "Yes get that skank" Tayuya cheered loudly.

The two red head head's charged at each other mid hook they heard "Cut it out" Both stopped "Really I have a foul mouth red head, an over predatory red head, and an overly open with her body red head" Naruto stomped his feet loudly "Can't I find somebody normal"

"Hey!" the four screamed loudly. "No offen..." He began only be attacked by the two able bodied females. Naruto's scream could be heard across Konoha.

After ten minutes the Kage, and demoness quit "Now let's take a look at these seals" Hancock flipped both females onto their back. She looked at Anko's seal first and hummed loudly "Whoever this Orochimaru is he's a true seal master" She mumbled calmly, Naruto twitched slightly.

"Why's that" Anko grumbled.

Hancock ran her fingers along the three comas "Simple do you know off the Hyuga Caged Bird Seal?"

"Everybody does" Mei countered.

"Well a couple hundred years ago before Konoha was formed the Uchiha used to do a very similar thing to their fresh blood" Fresh blood was a term used on non-Uchiha brought into the clan to make sure that the Sharingan was not inbred out. "They would place a seal on the Uchiha fresh blood that had Uchiha DNA. And if there was the slightest inkling that you were unfaithful to either your husband or the Clan they would activate the seal. Forcing a three coma Sharingan to be activated which upon the unfaithful women's death would destroy their eyes" The three women looked face contorted into disgust.

"Chakra exhausting an extremely painful death" Mei mumbled, clearly disgusted by the concept.

"Exactly so the women was either then killed by Chakra exhaustion, or by a member of the clan if she closed her eyes" She her fingers glowed red and she pushed her claw into the mark, only for Anko scream in pain. "I'm sorry Anko-chan it seems to react to any chakra that is attempting to rewrite it" Mei pulled a small scroll out of her black battle kimono.

"Maybe this will help"

Hancock dropped down beside the prone Naruto. Everybody remained silent for ten minutes, Hancock's eyes flew over the pages. "The seals have enough similarity's for me to fill in the blanks on Anko's mark "Now normally the Orochimaru's curse mark would be impossible to release, it has about fifty different mechanism's that prohibit the seals removal, but several of those mechanisms were broken by whoever started the unsealing. Another similarity is the seals ability to chakra poison"

"That's a very astute observation " they all turned towards the door, a heavily bandaged man was standing before the five in the room "Ah Mizukage-sama what are you doing here?" He asked giving the female Kage as little respect as possible.

"Boa" She replied coldly.

"I Am here to visit a friend and his injured wives" Her eyes became like ice "Why are you here Danzo?"

"I Have come to take a look at those marks" His eyes never left Naruto, he noticed the predatory glare he got from the four females. "I Best be going, and can you give the kid this" He threw a scroll across the room, it was caught easily by Hancock. "That boy better have a tight leash on you fox" He added calmly, nobody missed the power hungry glint in his eyes.

"Come on let take a look at your seal" Hancock said moved to Tayuya. And she immediately crushed the side of the bed. Tayuya nearly rolled out but was caught by Mei.

"What's the matter?" Hancock's fellow red head asked in unison.

"That's a modified Hoof of Flying Dragon" Naruto jumped up "That's the mark..." Hancock cut him off "That my predecessor wore. Of course heavily modified, this one is strange it seems custom built to take advantage of Tayuya-chan's abilities, but like the Anko's its failsafe and release mechanism are similar enough that I can start working on a release for them"

"Who is she brat" Naruto turned around Jiraiya walked into the hospital room "Hello my name"

"Pervy-sage" Naruto cut him off. "This is the Mizukage Mei Terumi, and Boa Hancock the twenty third" The old toad sage gave perverse giggle "Don't even think about doing anything" Naruto roared.

"OH come brat give me some credit!" Jiraiya whined loudly.

"Shut up you think with one thing around pretty women!" Naruto countered loudly.

"Why you little idiot how dare you talk about..."

"The great toad sage yawn" Naruto said loudly.

"Fine if you're going to be a little jerk I won't help your wife, and little girlfriend" Jiraiya snapped loudly.

"Oh yes you are" Naruto hollered, running across the room as he did. The two glared at each other "Come on Pervy-sage I'm sure with both you and Hancock you'll have wifey-chan and sound-chan in tip top form in a couple of hours"

**Sasuke the last Uchiha?**

Two days had passed since Hancock had yet to return to the seal, and she and Jiraiya had begin tag teaming the half broken seal, and had ploughed through ten of the twenty seals keeping the Curse Marks on their body.

Naruto was walking down the street with Sakura. The two were walking by pond "So Kakashi is meeting with Sasuke, and since Anko-chan is still in the hospital you don't have a person to train with" Naruto summarized.

"Yeah" Sakura sighed loudly.

"Why don't you ask Guy-sensei to train..." Naruto started happily.

"Forget that, no way and hell am I spending more time with those weirdo's then necessary"

Naruto chuckled "Ok I'll admit it Guy and Lee are a little bit eccentric"

"A little, they're off their rocker Naruto!" She screamed loudly.

"Ok fine you're right about them, but they are the two best taijutsu experts in Konoha" Naruto finished.

Sasuke and Kakashi were walking slowly down the dirt path "Its good to see the village starting to recuperate right Sasuke"

The dark haired Uchiha nodded "Yes Kakashi-sensei" He replied calmly. "Hey Kakashi-sensei do you know if the rumours are true that Naruto actually managed to beat that sand kid?" He asked icily.

"Apparently we don't know for certain though since he left the battle field immediately after Gaara fell" Kakashi answered.

The two walked by three people wearing matching robes with dark red clouds at the bottom. Kakashi stopped abruptly "Sasuke why don't you meet me at the training grounds I just realised I forgot something at my home" Kakashi said calmly.

"It better not be those one of those Itcha-Itcha books" Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi chuckled "Of course not Sasuke, I'll meet you at the training grounds in half an hour why don't you get Sakura and Kiba I think a little team training will help us especially since we don't know how much Anko taught Sakura" Kakashi explained.

Sasuke "Sure Kakashi-sensei" The Elite Jonin disappeared in a cloud of white smoke "Ok Sakura was going with Naruto to get Dango" Sasuke mumbled and jogged in the direction that three in the cloud robes disappeared to.

Naruto yawned loudly "I Can't believe I've all but become Wifey-chan's errand boy, you know some times I think she's milking her injury a bit" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura slapped the back of his "Naruto don't be an idiot Anko-sensei would never do that" She snapped loudly.

Both stopped when three people appeared in front of them. The second tallest in the group greeted calmly "Hello Naruto-kun it's been a long time"

"That voice" Naruto gasped loudly. The man threw his large hat off , revealing long grey hair, and dark red eyes with three black coma's in each. "Itachi" Naruto stumbled back "Sakura run" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at the man in front of her his eyes never left the two "He looks like Sasuke" She whispered.

"So you know my foolish little brother" He said in his calm monotone. "Come with me Naruto-kun and I won't have to use force" He turned his attention to the angry blonde.

"What makes you think you can beat me" Naruto roared. He sent his arm rocketing at the elder Uchiha.

Itachi caught Naruto's fist millimetres from his face with practised ease. "I See you have gotten stronger, and faster Naruto-kun" He muttered looking at the heavily bandaged fist. Before shifting his gaze to Naruto, his blonde vest, and raven black shorts seemed to freeze even with the breeze.

"Let him go Itachi"

Itachi eyes never left Naruto, when he greeted "Sharingan Kakashi, it's been a long time. I See you brought Asuma and Kurenai with you" Naruto jumped off the ground and flew at Itachi but before he hit his mark Itachi flickered, and Naruto passed through harmlessly, he rolled ten feet before coming to a stop half an inch away from the stream.

Itachi appeared behind Naruto and grabbed his head, and with a loud clap Naruto was sent flying back towards Sakura. Naruto rolled to his feet, and brought his hands together with a loud clap. "Crap we have to stop him he doesn't stand a chance against Itachi" Asuma cursed, and three rushed the grey haired man.

"Gear Second" Naruto hollered loudly, and disappeared. Itachi swung his arm out, and caught Naruto by the throat.

"You're to in your face, it's easy to predict your next move Naruto-kun" He lectured calmly. The four jonin nearly stopped running 'He was able to catch Naruto how much stronger did he get' they thought.

Suddenly the tallest member, and the women threw their hats off rushed at the three. "Why did you come back Itachi" Naruto gasped loudly, the pink fading from his skin.

"Do you remember the gift I left you?" Itachi asked in his same deathly calm monotone, but this time so low that only Naruto could hear. Suddenly he felt like he was dragged back into the reassess of his mind.

**FLASH BACK**

A six year old Naruto was pouring sweat, large holes littered the training ground of the academy training ground. Suddenly a kind female voice said kindly "You need to rebalance yourself" The women was standing in the gate, behind her was a young boy who bore a striking resemblance to herself.

Naruto began throwing his arms, after ten seconds his arms became a blur of movement, and his arms seemed to multiple. His feet moved around, after ten seconds he stopped. He smiled brightly at the women "Thank I've been trying to use Gum-gum Rapid fire for days, and every time I would fall or my arms would become to uncontrolled" He blushed slightly "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" He exclaimed.

The women smiled kindly "My name is Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha" She said and then pulled Sasuke from behind her legs "And this is my son Sasuke" She introduced him.

Sasuke humphed loudly. "Mother can we go home?" He whined loudly.

"Go ahead I wish to speak to Naruto for a bit" Sasuke nodded to his mother, and ran away from the two. As soon as Naruto was out of sight Naruto's stomach roared loudly, Mikoto chuckled at the blondes bright red cheeks. "Come I'll take you some where to eat"

"You knew I was hungry" Naruto gasped as the redness faded from his cheeks.

"Just an guess" She said calmly.

"I'll never turn down a free meal" Naruto yelled grabbing Mikoto's wrist and started dragging her down the street. "Ichiraku's here I come" Naruto exclaimed down. An Anbu watched from a shadow with interest as Naruto dragged the Uchiha Matriarch down the street. 'Mother what are you doing' The Anbu thought.

"Hey Old man ramen me" Naruto hollered loudly, taking a stool, Mikoto sat beside Naruto.

"You know you shouldn't be so rude" She said.

Teuchi laughed heartily "I've tried to get him out of that habit for years, safe to say its stuck" Teuchi stated.

She looked at Naruto his mouth watering at the scent in the air. She got a nostalgic look on her face when the blonde got his bowel of ramen and immediately went to work inhaling it. "Be careful Naruto you'll choke" She lectured calmly.

"I'm fine" Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles.

Mikoto laughed, for a split second she was sitting in a different ramen stand with a loud rude red head. Itachi remained on the roof under the cover of a powerful Genjutsu. 'If I leave her they'll just use her like cattle" a tear fell down his face as he watched the blonde, and his mother arguing about Naruto's manners.

'She's not the same women I know around father' Naruto stuck his tongue out. And Mikoto flicked his forehead. Naruto yelled in pain "What was that!" Naruto snapped.

"Nothing" Naruto shook his head. After an hour Mikoto sighed loudly "I have to get going Naruto"

Naruto nodded "Bye Mikoto-chan" He exclaimed "Thanks for the Ramen" She smiled and walked down the street. Itachi disappeared from the top of the roof. 'Its time' He thought sadly.

Naruto was snoring loudly in his messy apartment. He suddenly heard a window slide open, Naruto flew out of the bed and threw a kunai messily. Itachi was able t dodge the kunai easily. He turned and looked directly at Naruto. He had a scroll held tightly in his right palm. His red eyes seemed to glow in the darkened room.

Itachi kneeled down, and pull up a loose floor board "You forget this ever happened Naruto-kun" He said in a deathly calm whisper. He dropped the scroll into the floor.

"Who are?" Naruto asked, never dropping his stance.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha" He replied, his eyes started spinning slowly.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"I Am here to give a you a gift, one that when the time comes I will remind you of" He whispered. He walked into the moonlight, Naruto was glued to his spot as the red eyed man came closer "Remember my face my voice Naruto, because one day we'll meet in combat. I Want you remember this anger this helplessness. Use it fuel yourself with it, protect the ones precious to you, gain the strength you'll need to never feel this again" Naruto's hair whipped to right, and next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed the next morning.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Naruto yelled loudly "I Won't be helpless" Naruto hollered. "Gum-gum Rapid Fire' Naruto yelled swing a lightning fast series of haymakers. Itachi flickered again easily dodging the fist, Naruto growled in frustration as the man flickered in and out of his rapid fire dodging each punch with ease.

"Good to see you're not giving up" He flickered from view. In front of Naruto he plucked the arms out of the air. Naruto twitched attempting to tear his arms out of Itachi's iron grip. Itachi swung the rubber boy over his head easily.

Both Asuma, and Kurenai struggled against the women of the group. She was easily holding back with a paper kunai. Kakashi was attempting unsuccessfully to get by Kisame and get to Naruto. Itachi released Naruto sending him flying into a fence. Just as Naruto was about to get off the fence Itachi sped in front of him and delivered three powerful punch's into Naruto's gut. Naruto hacked loudly 'He's strong'

"Rope style bind" Sakura exclaimed. Itachi spun around caught the rope mid flight. He tugged, sending Sakura rocketing at him, He easily swung a powerful punch into center of her face. Sakura slid to a stop clearly unconscious.

"Chidori" Itachi turned, Sasuke had a ball of electricity crackling in his eyes.

He grabbed Naruto's throat as Sasuke rushed straight at him. Just as Sasuke was about to put the Chidori through his back Itachi spun around using Naruto as a shield. Naruto roared in agony, the chidori refused to punch through Naruto, all it left as a large black burn. He Itachi swung his left fist and crushed Sasuke's throat. He lifted the two up.

"You have not grown strong enough Sasuke, your hates not strong enough" He kneeled in and whispered hatefully "And you know what it never will"

"Shut up" Sasuke screamed at his older brother . The eyes suddenly changed, the three coma combined into a single shurriken shape. "Tsukuyomi" He whispered lowly. Sasuke thrashed for three seconds before he fell limply.

He dropped Sasuke and looked at Naruto, and before Naruto knew what happened Itachi dropped him. And then kicked him in the gut, he rolled away "Lets go" He called out "We've seen what we came to see" Both nodded. The female spun sending a river of razor sharp papers directly at the two jonin. Before disappearing in a swirl.

Itachi turned and began jogging away. Kakashi Dodged and slash from Kisame and blurred in front of Itachi. "I Can't let you get out of here alive Itachi" He had his regular eye closed revealing just his Sharingan.

"You don't have a choice Tsukuyomi" After a split second Kakashi crashed into the ground, he looked up weakly 'What type of genjutsu is that' He thought before passing out. He looked back at Naruto "We'll be seeing each other Naruto-kun" He whispered calmly.

Across Konoha Jiraiya was standing in front of the two elders of Konoha. "No" He replied simply.

"But Jiraiya-sama you are the only one qualified for this position" The female elder begged.

Jiraiya gave a hardy laugh "No you're wrong there's another" He exclaimed.

"You don't mean"

"Yes I mean her plus there are a few patients that once I'm done only she'll be able to heal" He told them to.

"How do you plan on bringing her back from what I heard from Hiruzen she would become a missing nin before coming back" The male elder roared in protest.

"I Know her better than anybody in this village all she needs is somebody to "Unthaw" figuratively speaking" He told the elders with no lack of confidence in his voice.

"And you think you can "Unthaw" her" the female asked incredulously

"No but I know who can"

"Fine take anybody you want" The female elder growled. "But bring her back you have one and half months before you'll before forced into the position of hokage"

**NARUTO MORNING AFTER ITACHI FIGHT **

Naruto yawned loudly, he winced and grabbed his side "Itachi was able to do this just standard taijutsu" He looked at the person laying beside him, he could clearly see she was naked. "Mei what are you doing" Naruto gasped loudly. He flew across the bed landing on his ass.

She giggled loudly "You know eventually you'll have to see Anko and Tayuya naked better get use to the idea" She purred.

"Yeah I know but not yet" Naruto stuttered his ear tinted red.

She smiled and stood up "I Have to return to my Village in fact I should've left days ago" She dropped the blanket and walked towards Naruto. He felt his feet get pinned by a hand. "And I wish to have a proper good by from my" She kneeled into Naruto pressing her chest up against his "Lover"

"Mei aren't we moving fast" Naruto gasped, his legs felt like jelly beneath him.

"You got married to Anko after one night so I don't think so" She whispered, she smiled at the light shiver Naruto gave. "You know you'll be the second man I was with" She added sadly. Naruto looked at the red head moving him towards the bed "He failed" Naruto looked shocked "That's why I tested you first" The two dropped onto the bed.

Mei twitched her lower body, and smiled at the expression Naruto gave her in reply. She could feel the younger ninja growing between her legs.

Naruto sighed loudly, he felt the women at his side 'Sorry Wifey-chan what you don't know won't kill you' he thought hugging the red head. He heard her sigh contently. Before shaking her head, she turned towards Naruto and kissed him passionately. "Be sure to come and see me Naru-kun" She said.

**The Mission The Promise Find the Slug Princess **

Naruto ran into the hospital room "You know kid its too easy to track you" Naruto waved at the pervert sitting in the window sill.

"Its done" Hancock looked at the two. "We've broken as many fail safes as physically possible" Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Now it comes down to us" She pointed at herself and Naruto. "The seals are in a very fragile state, so if we were to I don't force a ton of chakra into the seal"

Naruto cut her off quickly "It would completely collapse the Seal"

"But that you alone don't have enough chakra, neither does Jiraiya. So I came up with the idea of starting the fracture with my demon chakra, but my chakra is extremely corrosive hence a combination of my own and your chakra, I fracture the seal and then you completely destroy it"

Naruto and Hancock moved towards Anko. Jiraiya strapped her down "This is going to hurt like nothing you ever felt" He told sadly. Hancock's fist became engulfed into dark red chakra, Naruto's fist glowed dark blue beside her. Jiraiya shoved a plastic ring in her mouth.

"Now" Hancock screamed her hand on the pitch black seal. Anko's face shot up her eyes were blood red, and she let a loud blood curdling scream of agony. She thrashed wildly Naruto could see the straps struggling to keep the purpled haired jonin pinned. Finally after five seconds a loud crack echoed through the hospital room "Now Naruto!"

Naruto replaced Hancock at Anko's side, and brought his hand onto cracked but still visibly three coma mark. Anko continued thrashing and screaming loudly. Naruto held his hand on her shoulder. They listened the screams for ten minutes before a loud bang, and then a flash dark purple light blew Naruto back with enough force leave a large crack in the hospital room wall.

Naruto looked up dizzily. A Dark purple semi transparent Orochimaru was growing from the mark. He hissed loudly and lunged at Naruto with a bestial ferocity. Lucky Jiraiya managed to get in between the two a scroll opened wide. The Orochimaru clone flew into the scroll with loud hiss "Seal" Jiraiya's commanding voice echoed through the hospital room. In the center of the scroll in Jiraiya's hands was a three coma seal, it was spinning continuously waiting for its chance to break out.

"What was that thing" Hancock gasped loudly.

"As far as I can tell Orochimaru does more than place a limiter and releaser on in this seal, but an actual portion of his soul" Jiraiya muttered.

Naruto shakily got to his feet Anko was still squirming wildly on the bed. He looked over her, she seemed otherwise fine except where the seal had been was a completely raw, and three large holes went half though her shoulder. The doctors witnessing the unsealing and rushed to the jonin's aid "Lets get her out of here, you two stay bring us the other girl when they are done the unsealing" The lead healer ordered calmly.

Naruto watched the doctor's rush Anko away from him. He nearly chased after them but Hancock put a hand on his right shoulder. "We need break the seal on Tayuya, hers will be ten times more dangerous being on the neck" Jiraiya quickly began adding extra straps to her bed "No turning back" She slammed her glowing palm down, Tayuya like Anko screamed loud and hard. And like Anko's seal they heard a loud crack after three seconds.

Naruto slid by Tayuya's side and held her neck firmly pumping a continuous stream of chakra into the mark. He could feel Tayuya struggling to break out of the vice grip Naruto had her into "Get ready doctor's we saw what happened when the seal was taken off Anko" Naruto was once again flung back by a powerful explosion but unlike last time, an elegant raven black snake grew out of the seal it had Orochimaru's trade mark yellow eyes which never left Naruto.

Before it could strike, Jiraiya slid in front of it. a dark read scroll opened "Seal" He hollered confidently. The snaked hissed in distant as it was sucked into the paper, once again recreating L shape on the scroll the seal moved slowly around. Tayuya's seal unlike Anko's left a small L shaped holes, but up her spine was completely rubbed raw.

The doctors instantly were by her side, after ten minutes Anko was brought back into the room her shoulder was bandaged, just Tayuya's neck was. The doctor looked down at Naruto "Both are suffering muscle damage, and some nerve damage. Nothing that can't be corrected in time, but these two will probably never be able to Kunoichi"

"No way it might not hurt Tayuya, but Anko is another story her whole life is based on her Kunoichi career is there anything that can be done to correct the damages" Naruto asked in and unusually calm voice.

"I'm afraid not, all our healers worked their asses off to heal the damage done to the muscle's were the seal was" He told Naruto sadly.

"You might not be" Jiraiya turned towards the old man "But I know somebody who can"

The doctors jaw dropped "You don't mean..."

But Jiraiya cut her off with a large grin a boisterous voice "Yes I mean the one the only Tsunade Senju"

"Tsunade who" All the doctors and Jiraiya crashed into ground at Naruto stamen.

"You don't know who Tsunade is!" One of the doctors yelled in shock "She's one of the Sannin and mother of a majority of an the healing tactics we use"

"Well obviously they don't work" Naruto pouted.

"They work we're just not skilled enough!" She screamed.

"So this lady is really great then"

"Yes she's the best medic in the world and if anybody could correct the damages done by those marks it will be her"

"Fine we'll go get this lady she's one of the Pervy-sages friends right?"

Jiraiya looked down and twiddled his thumbs in a Hinata like manner "Well I wouldn't exactly call us friends" He mumbled near mutely.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in silent rage building.

"She hates my guts, me and her never saw eye to eye and when she left the village for personal reasons I told her to get over it and just go back that the village needed to know we still protected them" He stated numbly. "Big mistake and one I regret making every day of my life"

Naruto ground his teeth "Fine we'll drag her back kicking and screaming if necessary"

"All right brat if you want to tread this water then meet me at the north gate I've been keeping tabs on Tsunade since she left" Jiraiya grinned "And I can even teach a new jutsu" He exclaimed.

"Really awesome" Naruto rocketed out of the room.

Half an hour later Naruto was standing in the hospital room, he touched Tayuya's cheek and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before turning to Anko "How do you feel" He asked.

"Tired sore but other than that free" Came a garbled reply.

"Free?" Naruto said.

"Yes free, like some took a thousand pound weight off me, like I feel better now than I have in years" She stated weakly,

"I Promise you I'll bring back this Tsunade lady so your career is not torn out of your grasp" He vowed calmly.

"I Know you will" She looked at Naruto.

And for the first time since he met her, her eyes seemed to brimming with life. "Anko-chan"

"Yeah"

"I Know we were kind of forced together after our marriage, and I don't know for certain but I think I might love you" He got steadily darker red as he continued.

She smiled weakly "I Love you, you're an idiot, but you're my idiot" Naruto kneeled in and gave her light kiss on the lips. "Go"

AN

Hope that you readers like the Anko/Naruto moment at the end of the chapter I just felt like it was needed.

**Officially changing this to M why because I want to be able to swear and if I feel like writing a lemon doing so**

I Hope you guys enjoyed Mei's and Tayuya's reason behind staying beside Naruto. And I hope you enjoyed Mei's testing Naruto, I'm trying to figure out a way to feature her more in the story, and make her unique from how the other treat Naruto, and I do find her to be very body focused in the manga so I figured it wouldn't be kneeling to far away from her Manga character.

So far the Harem has an overly affectionate** Tayuya**, and aggressive **Anko**, a submissive [not in a bad way personality wise] **Hinata**, The first love Kurenai, and a sexually active **Mei**.

Honestly guys review. Who do you want the first unique plot to be based around. Hinata Tayuya Mikoto Mei or Anko. Or maybe Lee, Shino Sasuke or Neji.

OH and to those who will wonder, Naruto's memory of Itachi isn't complete. He'll gain the rest soon enough.

**Reply to Mysto **

I Wish I didn't have to make my reply public but considering you wrote a review without an account.

Sanji student I have no plan for but I personally don't feel like Jiraiya's being his student would work When I pick a straw hat successor's I look for two things powers that will feed into the power the straw hat pirates abilities. EX Mei pinning her enemy then spraying them down with her acid breath, Naruto's Gum-gum Rasengan revealed later.

And two a personalities that foil [Search up foil character if you don't take any literature classes], EX Temari's seriousness her reserved personality to Usopp's loud lying personality. Or mesh with the characters, EX Naruto, he's not one hundred percent Naruto from the manga, or Luffy, I tried to blend them into one another. You'll begin seeing the meshing of Mei and Robin later.

As for Zoro I already have a plan for his legacy, and I know people will love it

Finally Sakura being added to the Harem, I already made my opinion known, all I have to tell you is go watch/read Naruto from the Chunin exam onwards [With unbiased eyes]and tell me that Sakura hasn't evolved from her crush on Sasuke, to a friendship with Naruto to something more. If you're watching the anime disregard half if not more of the beatings since they are filler moments the** Anime **writers use those as filler moments [If you did a beating counter on Naruto shippuden over half of the beatings are all filler moments] In fact the last Sakura beating out of anger [Not counting the tap Sakura gave him after he "Beat" Pein because that was nothing but a lead into the hug] was at like the half way point of shippuden.

And then after doing all that search Tsundere character


	19. Resolve

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

**Naruto a Read head, and a Snake mistress**

Naruto and Jiraiya walked slowly. He had a sad grin "Hey Pervy sage how long do we have to walk until get to the town the old lady is at"

Jiraiya stumbled a step "Hey Naruto I've been meaning to talk to you" Naruto turned and looked at the old man and nodded. "Well when we meet Tsunade mind not calling yourself Uzumaki D Naruto, just Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto"

"Why would I do that I'm proud of my heritage, I'm proud of my taken name I am Uzumaki D Naruto" He roared loudly.

"Naruto as a favour please don't say that around Tsunade trust me" He begged.

"Why don't you want me to say my full name around Tsunade" Naruto hollered in reply.

"Yeah what ever Pervy-sage just tell me how much longer until we reach the village we're going to!"

"A Couple of days but we'll be we'll be stopping in a couple of hours to rest in the next town" Jiraiya replied.

Naruto yawned loudly 'We need to hurry Anko, and Tayuya need this' his mind began to wonder as they walked down the isolated dirt path.

**FLASH BACK **

Naruto stood in the forest looking directly at Anko and Sakura "Tell me again why you dragged me here" He mumbled "I Should be training for the finals"

"I Just want to show Sakura high level Hebi movements, and since most of them are bone breaking I can't use Sakura as a practise dummy"

"So I'm here so you can beat me up" Naruto whined loudly.

"Exactly now watch carefully Sakura I expect a fully explain how I a physically weaker person to Naruto is able to stop and redirect his attacks"

Naruto sighed "So I take it there's no way of getting out of this"

"Nope"

"Fine" Naruto sighed loudly. Naruto shot forwards and swung his leg straight up "Gum-Gum Battle AX" Anko grin grabbed the top of his thigh and forcibly spun him around. Before slamming his open palms into his shoulder blades. Naruto rolled away easily and disappeared into the trees.

"This is suppose to be a spar Naruto"

"Who said it wasn't" She went rigid when she heard a rustle behind her. "Gum-Gum Canon Ball" Naruto flew out of a bush mid punch.

Anko suddenly disappeared from his field of vision "To slow" She commented as she reappeared ten feet away.

Naruto groaned loudly, Anko put her fist at shoulder height a kunai clung tightly in her left hand. "Come on Anko just end this we both know you're better than me"

"Quit whining you're helping Sakura" Anko snapped loudly.

"No I'm not you just want to beat me up" Naruto counter puffing his cheeks immaturely.

"No I'm not big baby" Before Naruto could blink Anko whipped the kunai at him. He felt the blade graze his cheek, as the purple haired women disappeared from his field of view. Half a second later Naruto felt a knee cap smash into his gut.

He instantly jumped away and swung a flurry of fist. But once again Anko dodged to right and swung a powerful punch to the center of his face. Naruto rolled back and fired a single hay maker at her. He grinned but it fell went she slapped his wrists with the force of a cannon sending it wrapping around his body "What the HELL!" He yelled before receiving a knee to the head.

"Ok Sakura explain what I just did"

"You used that sprayed chakra into Naruto's wrist just as he was about hit you" She replied slowly, and flinched away from Anko in fear.

"Exactly good work brat" Anko complimented "I Based his off Lady Tsunade's chakra strength. But her technique is an explosion of chakra mine is a highly compressed stream. I Can use it to block and redirect most attacks. But it takes a lot of time and even much more practise to use, and even longer to master" She sighed loudly "The Hyuga have a technique called the empty palm or chakra blast back as the younger Hyuga call it, but unlike that technique which requires the massive knowledge or Byakugan vision to use, my chakra blast is based mainly on the physical side of chakra rather than Hyuga chakra network"

"CAN somebody help me up!" Naruto yelled at the two.

Anko sighed loudly "Fine" Naruto through his free hand her, but was instantly mortified when he felt soft flesh. He rolled over slowly not removing his hand from the object, Naruto felt pure killer intent aimed at him as he rolled slowly to see what he was holding.

He broke into a cold sweat when traced his elongated arm to Anko's left breast. Both females in the paddock were wearing a death glare, and cracking their knuckles menacingly at him. He released her boob, but was to late as the two Kunoichi moved in "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He screamed.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Naruto shuddered at the memory of the beating he received from Anko and Sakura. But underneath it all he had to grin "I Wonder what Sakura's doing I mean half her teammates were hurt by Itachi" He mumbled.

"Probably training, the village won't be accepting any missions until a new Hokage is chosen, that's actually part of the reason we're going after Tsunade, the elders want her to be the hokage"

"Ok more reason to bring her back right" Naruto grinned brightly.

'Keep that attitude you'll need it'

Naruto swung his arms behind his head and yawned again 'Tayuya I'll bring her back'

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was walking down the street the moonlight against his back. He rubbed his sore muscle "Two more weeks of this training will it be enough" He walked up the narrow stairwell which led to his apartment "I Hope Tayuya's home" He mumbled.

"Why's that" Naruto nearly flew out of his skin, Tayuya was hanging from the ceiling just above the door. Tayuya giggled at the frightened expression the blonde wore. "Do you love me" She swooned.

"Come on Tayuya what was" The sight took his breath away, Tayuya had long since abandoned her sound garb replacing it plain dark blue t-shirt and pants. But tonight she was wearing an elegant red kimono with a deep yellow floral pattern that wrapped around her legs, a bright yellow sash was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her long red her was bound in a tight bun, her long bangs from her face.

"What's with the dress?" He stumbled into the living room.

She followed after him in a predatory manner "We're going on a date" She stated firmly. "I Get the only reason I'm allowed to remain in the village is because you told your hokage you would take me as your wife, and he trusts your judgement" She explained "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be happy so we're getting to know each other better" She tore the straw hat off his head and threw it on the couch "Now take a shower and put these on" She pulled a black kimono. "Hurry" She commanded.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Tayuya walked down the street, They walked into the Konoha park, Naruto grinned at the trail of candles. They lead to a simple table beside a pond. "Tayuya" Naruto smiled.

"Took a lot of work but after I told Ayame and Teuchi it was for you they were happy to help. I Know ramen isn't the most romantic but it's the only place that didn't refuse to service "The Demons sluts whores or simply Family"" She said with air quotes.

Naruto felt his stomach, he could hear Hancock gasp in his belly. "I'm Sorry Tayuya-chan" He pulled her into his chest.

"Its fine" She replied firmly. "I Know why they treat us the way they do" Naruto looked at the red head "Its because Anko was Orochimaru's number one before she left him. I'm a sound ninja, and you, you have a monster inside you" She told him calmly.

Naruto's cracked an infectious grin "We'll show them that we're not monsters me you and Anko" He vowed.

"We will" Tayuya agreed full heartedly.

The two reached the table, Naruto in an exaggerated manner pulled out a chair. "Milady" She giggled at him.

"The the sir, and his fine lady friend" Ayame greeted holding a large platter of salad, and water.

"Thank miss" Naruto continued the charade with joy.

Ayame laughed at the blonde young man "I've watched him grow up Tayuya you picked well with this one" She whispered to the red head. "Now for today's meal we have. Grilled steak, and for the lady chicken. Baked potato's, and of course a vegetable soup" Tayuya looked at women, and mouthed what. "And for desert we have my dad's special, ice cream for my wife and I only sundae" She told the two proudly.

"Wow that's awesome I thought all you and the old man could cook is Ramen Ayame-chan" He said boldly.

"Yes well father is a master chef he and I learned from him so" Ayame explained as she placed the water and poured two large cups of water.

"So Naruto how is your training going" She asked looking over the candle.

Naruto rubbed his shoulders numbly "Its going good I think I'll be able to beat Neji"

Tayuya looked down at her salad and mumbled quietly "Why are you doing this for Hinata"

Naruto laughed loudly "She's m friend and teammate I can't let her get hurt because she's not a prodigy" Naruto exclaimed. "It will be easy beating Neji I know I can't lose there's no way I'll lose I'm too strong" Naruto puffed his chest with absolute confidence.

Tayuya giggled "With that confidence Straw-kun you'll be great in the finals, and I know you'll beat Neji" She replied with matching confidence.

Ayame was watching from a distance "So daddy what do you think of her" She asked.

He looked over and smiled fondly "With that fiery personality I think she'll be perfect for Naruto, and hopefully bring some balance to that Anko women Naruto married" He rubbed his shoulder from a couple months prior when Anko threw Naruto over his stalls counter.

"Naruto's growing dad, I remember when the skinny little kid first came to our stand with the hokage, look at him now he's the one of if not the strongest Genin in Konoha" She looked sadly at the two laughing Tayuya had flicked a large glob of salad at Naruto.

"He won't forget where he came from" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's too smart for that, we're his family his precious people"

She turned and looked over to Naruto who was now spinning Tayuya Fireman style. "Ok I give" Tayuya gasped joyfully.

"You started it Flute-chan" He countered contently.[Note the change in Nickname]

The two ate slowly looking at each other every couple of seconds. Ayame and Teuchi laughed as they watched the perfectly Tayuya's well mannered slow methodical eating. And then went to the Naruto's slow open mouth munching, he would pluck a chunk of meat off Tayuya's plate every few seconds.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes after they finished eating. Naruto yawned loudly, when a faint tune rang through the park. [Slower versions of the Disney's Hercules Won't say I'm in love without the women singing]

"What's that" Tayuya screamed at the ramen chef.

"Naruto dance with her" Ayame hollered in reply.

"We're not a love novel you for you to watch"

"Oh come on it will be so cute" Ayame whined. "And every girls want a slow dance"

"NO" Tayuya replied her ears were bright red.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Naruto chuckled lowly "I Miss them" He thought. He looked down the street and noticed a small town coming into view.

"When we get into the town I want you to go get as many water balloons, and if you can find water filled rubber balls ok Naruto" Jiraiya grunted.

"Yeah yeah" He shook his hand slightly. He started jogging slowly towards the town he could clearly see some kind of festival was going on. Naruto ran down the street his straw hat bouncing as he jogged into the town.

**Haku's Choice**

Haku meditated, a small head band held tightly in her hands. 'Are you running Haku' Zabuza's voice rang through her mind. 'You're not coming with me to the Mist this your home' He ranged with finality in his voice.

She looked down "Thank you Third" She mumbled silently. She looked down at the scroll, her mind went to the last time she ever saw the third hokage.

**FLASHBACK**

Haku walked slowly into the Hokage's office, he smiled at her as she sat down in front of him. "Hello Haku it's good to see you" He greeted.

"Hokage-sama" She greeted with a low bow of her head.

"Haku have you notice something about the Leaf village that is unique to our village?"

Haku nodded her head "Your village is the most receptive to blood lines I have ever heard of"

"Yes my predecessor seen the advantages of having the power of blood lines on our side" He explained to her calmly. "Its really more of an obsession with quite a few, and a way of power for others. It's only a matter of time before your bloodline reach's the ears of the council" He explained sadly "Which is why I called you, I have the power to keep the council off you back but I need you to" He slowly pulled a leaf head band from his desk "Become one of my ninja so the civilian council can't force a marriage contract on you"

"They can force me to..."

"Yes they can and they won't be afraid to if you refuse to marry and give birth to a child" Tears filled the old mans eyes "Please Haku-san I can take you off the active roster"

"You have a marriage contract correct" Haku guessed coolly

"Its Naruto please think about it. It's the only way I can guarantee that you'll be completely out of the grasp the Council" The old greying Hokage begged. Haku could see the years of a hard life, and even harder decisions shinning in the old mans faded eyes. "Please Haku I'm begging this is your only hope. Please Haku my time is coming to an end I just want to save one life, in hopes that it will atone for blood on my hands from doing what was right for the village"

"What if Naruto doesn't agree with it" She looked at Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"He will. Naruto will be a greater Hokage then I ever was, and it will show with his decision"

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Haku stood up and the people who had just walked by her un moving form looked at her worriedly as she entered the hospital room. "Anko Tayuya we have to talk"

**REVIEW PLEASE**

This chapter and previous chapter were major set up chapters you'll start to see some of the stuff that play out in these chapters to start playing affect later. In particular Itachi's interaction in the last/this chapter, and Haku's choice in this chapter along with some of the interaction between Naruto and Jiraiya pre-flash backs.

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE**

OK Next topic after this arc I am going to start show casing each of the Harem with their own story arc, AKA a mission they take with Naruto that I'm hoping will show case both why she need's Naruto her personality, and why Naruto needs her. So I'm posting a poll on my Profile with each of the Harem girls. Minus Mei, Mikoto, and Tsunade because each of their major Naruto plot is all things that are to integral to the story to just mess with the chain of events. Sure all the Harem is necessary to the story but their major Naruto plot is not a point that will affect how I have to write my story. So vote.

**Topic of the Day**

**Naruto vs One Piece [Spoiler read all of One Piece and Naruto]**

I Can't write a Naruto/One Piece story without letting my opinion on which is better be known. One Piece enough said. Just kidding, but seriously One Piece is an instant classic in my opinion the only real problem with One Piece the art style which is un doubly a major turn off. But who cares, you have deeper characters, more characters, and a better [All opinion] over arching storyline.

Not only that but the emotional depth of One Piece is ten times that of Naruto. You care about Luffy, you care about the Straw Hat pirates, I was nearly brought to tears when Edward White Beard Newgate was killed. But let's look at a comparable death in Jiraiya, it was just like who cares. I Mean he was an old pervert who was killed by his old student.

When Luffy mentally collapsed after Ace's death, or the when the Straw Hats were forced apart by Kuma, you just felt for Luffy, you grow to know and love the characters. But when team seven was broken apart you don't care. And I never particularly liked any of the decisions made when writing Naruto I can name about fifty flaws off the top of my head with Naruto, number one being Naruto.

When you look at Naruto and Luffy they're built very similar character type wise. Both are the idiot ill thought out goof balls who depend that blend of natural talent, luck, and will power . But Luffy has shown much more character depth, and he is clearly the strongest Straw Hat, sure Sanji and Zolo are extremely close, but Luffy's clearly the strongest. Whereas Naruto comes out of his two year training trip being the weakest of his classmates, then one thing Jiraiya taught him was the foxes chakra which he promptly vows against using ever again. And he [Naruto] is constantly being over shadowed by Sasuke.

Not only that but how Kishimoto is treated the females characters is absolutely atrocious. Either the females are extremely under powered by their male counter parts, or are extremely shallow. First you have Sakura who I defend but even I can't deny that up until the Chunin exam when she "Fought" The sound genin she did absolutely nothing but get defended by Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi. Ino a Sakura clone with a dangerous unreliable mind transference jutsu, and Hinata quiet timid and a failure [Neji moment but still], all of these females are weak and useless. Then you have Tsunade who's so insecure about her age that she hides behind a permanent transformation, and Mei unsecure to the point that she threatens her ninja if they bring up her age.

Whereas One Piece you have Nami, and Robin both extremely powerful members of the straw hats. Bonney Jewelry a supernova. Then you Baroque works females, Kalifa. All powerful and dangerous, sure they're stacked like mother fuckers[Body big boobs butts all that jazz], but once again I would rather have an unrealistic [Bodies], but powerful . more character depth of One Piece. To the useless I'm gonna sit back and watch fights type of females that Naruto has.

The villains are overall better, and given a good well written back story to why they act the way they act [One Piece]. Orochimaru is just like "Hiss I want to learn every jutsu Kukukukukuku" Sasuke being "Kill Itachi" and "Yeah my brother gave everything to protect the village what do I want to do to avenge him, DESTROY THE LEAF VILLAGE that's exactly what Itachi would want me to do" Kabuto being "Must serve Orochimaru" and Madara being a vengeful old man unwilling to let bygones to be bygones.

One Piece has villains like Crocodile a person gave to much free reign and capitalize. Blackbeard a pirate who is the complete opposite from Luffy [Their bar room meet Oda going "These guys are opposites"] but their goals are the same [Once again for differing reasons]

I Just feel like overall Naruto is a weaker product and if I could only read one it would be One Piece.


	20. The Will Of the D Tsunade's thoughts

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto watched the ball of swirling chakra form in the center of his hand. "Damn it" He cursed as the ball shrunk into inexistence. "Chakra control" Naruto grumbled. "Chakra control is always my worst point" He thought back to the pale dead looking clones "Well this uses more chakra so that's not the problem"

Jiraiya was fifty feet in front of Naruto looking down at a map, and roared "We're here Tanzaku, one of the largest gambling villages on this side of the fire country, if Tsunade isn't here then I don't know where she would be"

Across the town drinking heavily was a blonde women with long hair held in two large pony tails. Her long yellow bangs framed her face as she drank. She had pale white skin and light brown eyes, she was wearing a skin tight royal blue pants she wore a dark grey muscle shirt with a royal blue sash wrapped tightly around her belly. The blouse left ample cleavage but none of the men in the bar dared go close to the lest they suffer the fate of a man lying in the street twitching. Hanging on the women's back was a grass green jacket with a kanji that meant gamble on the back. Hanging in between her breast on a long black string was a dark green jewel with two silver beads on either side of the jewel .

" Tsunade-sama please we should return to Konoha what if it's true that the rubber abilities have returned the boy will want to know about his heritage" A dark haired women wearing a near black but still noticeably purple kimono with a lavender sash around her waist.

"No Shizune the rumours can't be true it's probably a person with the Soft Physique that Sensei is hoping will trick me into returning" Tsunade slurred slightly.

"But what if it isn't" Shizune begged.

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the main street, showing the picture they had of Tsunade to any civilian if they seen the women .

"Yeah she put my buddy in the hospital when he asked her for a favour"

"And by favour you mean" Jiraiya replied knowingly.

"She's in the bar down two blocks and turn left" The man stuttered and ran away.

Naruto grinned as the moon light shined on his back "Come on we get the old bat and be back in Konoha in two days" Naruto exclaimed running down the street.

Tsunade and Shizune sat in their booth, Shizune was eating slowly. Watching Tsunade pour herself another glass of Sake, Shizune turned as a young man forced his way into the bar past the bouncer. He was wearing a dark yellow vest and a bright orange shorts, but that wasn't what attracted the two women's attention. On his head was a worn out straw hat, with a fairly new looking head band tied around the bowl of the cap. The Ornamental leaf seemed to glint in the light.

"Hey Grandma" The boy screamed pointing directly at Tsunade.

"Yeah what do you want brat"

The teenager walked towards the two women the entire bar was quiet "You're coming back to Konoha with me" The boy told her calmly.

"You know who I am correct" The women stated coldly.

The two locked eyes, Shizune could see a tuft of blonde underneath the hat "Yeah you're Tsunade Senju the last Senju" He stated "But what matters is my wife and fiancé need you to heal them" Naruto replied.

"BLPA so what's your blood line?" Shizune questioned the fearless blonde.

"Gum-Gum" He told her.

Tsunade's eyes filled with hate "Really did you hear that Tsu..." Shizune began but was cut off when Tsunade jumped and slammed her fist into Naruto jaw.

Naruto flew across the bar, but his fellow blonde just looked down at her fists "It can't be" She mumbled.

Naruto pulled himself free from the wall Tsunade had embedded him "What's your problem" He bellowed at the women.

The bar patrons all began to slowly go towards the door. "What's your name?" Tsunade as dropping her jacket.

"My name is Uzumaki..."

"Naruto don't" Jiraiya hollered as he ran into the bar.

"D Naruto" He continued proudly.

Jiraiya could feel the rage building in his former classmate, and teammate. "Jiraiya. Why would you bring this, this idiot who calls himself a D with you" She snapped her fist clenched in unsuppressed rage. "What did you think that I would come running back when I learned that this boy has the powers of Monkey D Luffy" She roared at her teammate. "You're not a D kid and you should be happy about"

Naruto walked forwards yelling "I Am a D, I am Monkey D Luffy's successor" His fist clenched "One day I'll marry my first love, and after that I'll be hokage"

Tsunade gave a cold laugh "Not only does he call himself a D but he also wants to be Hokage this kids is the biggest Dumb ass I ever met"

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune mumbled sadly.

"Only a fool wants to be Hokage" Naruto slammed his fist together "Does the truth hurt boy"

"Gear"

"Look at where being Hokage got those people dead just like every other person who wants that cursed position"

"Second" Tsunade watched his skin begin to glow "Gum-Gum" Jiraiya looked at between the two.

"There's a reason why I'm the last Senju and that because I turned my back on the Will of Fire, or Will of the D" Tsunade ranted her eyes filled with pure not hidden in the slightest hate for her fellow blonde.

"Mach Rapid Fire" Tsunade dove to the side dragging Shizune with her when Naruto disappeared. The wall of the ball completely disintegrated. "You spit on the name of the Hokage's, you spit on the name of Monkey D Luffy" He roared, grabbing the shocked women's right ankle and flung out into the street. "I Won't let you. The Old man gave his life for something he believed every Hokage died for something and you dare spite them by talking ill about their sacrifice"

His eyes shifted dangerously from the bright blue to blood red. Tsunade pushed herself off the ground "You know nothing, I watched as my family dwindled, I watched the people I love die. While the Inuzuka the Hyuga The Yamanaka all grew and prospered" Naruto disappeared again just as he was about to hit her Tsunade swung a powerful right hook sending him rolling into the wall. "Why's that, because of the Will of the D because of the Will that you so proudly use, My family died because of their in ability to fall back to run from enemies even if they knew they couldn't win"

"Gum-Gum Mach" He raised his arms and yelled "Cannon" Tsunade felt the fist buried in her gut before she was sent flying down the street "How many lives did your family save though, how many people are alive today because of them, and you disrespect that by spitting on your families Will"

Tsunade hacked "Their dead it doesn't matter"

Naruto ground his teeth and began swishing his hand quickly. Naruto paid no attention to the swirling **White **ball forming in his hand as he swung his left hand wildly. 'That's not normal' The Sannin thought as Naruto stopped moving his hand.

He turned and grinned at Tsunade "Rasengan" He hollered running at her.

Tsunade reacted quickly slammed her fist into the ground, the entire street crumbled underneath the force of the fist. Naruto stumbled on the rapidly shattering ground before falling, the white ball slammed into the ground and immediately exploded 'Even incomplete' She eyed the large crater Naruto created 'If it hit me' She thought. "Jiraiya you taught this kid the Rasengan" She screamed at the man walking into the wreckage "What's the point of teaching him a jutsu he'll never master"

Naruto stumbled to his feet the gear second faded away. "You want to bet" He exclaimed.

Tsunade looked at Naruto standing the straw hat was laying on the ground beside him. "Ok fine what is it"

"You say I can't master the Rasengan I bet you I can back to Konoha and take the position of Hokage and heal my girls" He told her.

"Fine but if you lose you leave here and never coming looking for me again, and admit that the will of fire is just a useless ideal"

"I'll never say" Naruto countered loudly.

"Fine I'll sweeten the deal" She tugged at the necklace "This was the first hokage's necklace if you can master that jutsu in I don't" She smiled "A week if you can master the Rasengan in a week I'll admit that you're a true D and powerful enough to be Hokage, and I'll even come back to Konoha with you" She explained.

Naruto face broke into a large smile "You have yourself a deal" He turned away from picking up and dusting off the Straw hat as he walked away. Just as he passed Shizune and Jiraiya he stopped. "I Will be Hokage I promise you that, I'll show you that not every dies in their quest to become its" He called out.

Tsunade watched Naruto walk away she could see the ghosts from her past walking with him. She whipped around and walked in the opposite direction. "I Will be Hokage" Rang through her mind in three very distinct voices.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune yelled loudly.

"Stay Shizune" Tsunade ordered coldly.

Tsunade walked for hours the night wind chilled her, she was about to return to her hotel when a voice said calmly "I Take it you met the rubber kid calling himself a D"

"Orochimaru" Tsunade hissed spinning on her heal.

Standing beside the snake man was a man wearing a suit with a dark hood attached to it. "I Have a proposition for you Tsunade"

Across the small village Naruto was standing in the middle of a paddock a swirling mass of chakra in his right hand. "You know Tsunade-sama doesn't hate you right" Naruto jumped at the proclamation.

Naruto watched the women walk into the paddock "Hi" He greeted simply.

Shizune sat down and patted the ground "I Want to explain to you why Tsunade-sama acted the way she did" She smiled kindly at the young straw hat sitting beside her "First you bear a striking resemblance to Tsunade-sama little brother Nawaki, and your beliefs are very similar to her lover Dan's" She explained calmly "Hell even Nawaki acted similar to you"

"Then why did she attack me?" Naruto asked.

"She hurting constantly she never let go of their death"

Naruto sighed loudly and nodded, before grabbing her shoulder and grinning in her face "I'll show her I give her, her faith back. I'll show her that not every D dies in battle"

**Important AN**

Ok this is Important I feel like I haven't given my fans enough control over the Harem I mean it started with Anko Kurenai Haku Hinata, then I my first suggestion Review wanted Tayuya [Number 14-Daxlyn I love you LOL] And then Tsunade, the fem Kyuubi [Hancock] got voted, and I added Sakura and Mikoto. So as a way of apologizing I'm adding a second round of girls, this time it will be **Three to Five added to the already Ten. **No Feminized males ok, so you perverts don't call fem Killer B [LOL] and I'm not against it but I would rather not have Tenten and Ino added to Harem since they're in like ninety percent of the Harem stories.

Any female is welcome so if there's some really awesome filler episode girl you want added call her out maybe others will agree. And if you want a movie female added say it.

This time it will be based solely on PM's/Reviews Anonymous reviews **Will be Counted**.

and My PM box is always open to anyone who has questions comments or concerns, I reply to ninety percent of Reviews so if you want go that route go ahead. Constructive criticism I love since it helps me get better as a writer but Flamers/ Hate PM's will be immediately blocked since I all they do is hurt my morale to continue a story people enjoy.

I love you guys/gals who enjoy my story, and I want you to be a part of it so get on it and vote.

**AN**

Now I skipped the Tsunade flash back since I think we all know her story and for those who don't I'll give you gist of it.

Tsunade had a little brother and lover, Nawaki was her brother he generally looked like Naruto both being short loud spiky haired kids who wanted to be Hokage. And a lover named Dan who also wanted to be Hokage so he could get a medic nin put on all the teams after his sister was KIA. As a sign of belief in their abilities to become Hokage she gave them the first Hokage's necklace [Different times], Nawaki was killed the next day by a bomb. And Dan shortly after he got the necklace he was ambushed Tsunade tried to save him but he bled out [Leading to her fear of blood]

**Topic of The Day**

**Zabuza treated like a weakling**

Why is Zabuza constantly treated like a weakling by writers I mean come on guys. Zabuza was able to hang with Kakashi a near Kage level ninja in part 1 and a Kage level ninja in part 2,He survived a his attempt to assassinate his Kage. Which that alone should speak volumes to how powerful of a fighter he is, Yet authors seem to treat him as the weakling I can't tell you how many times I've seen in Fan Fiction Zabuza either be threatened Naruto into running away or threatened into returning with him to the leaf.

**Kishimoto the sexist**

Ok let's look at the fight with Temari and Shikamaru and the big flop on Kishimoto's part. Ok specifically the end of the fight, as we all know [Hopefully] Shikamaru angles Temari between the holes Naruto created during his fight. Now during the fight with Neji, He goes to taunt Naruto standing over a clone only to get rocked by an upper cut by Naruto. With a tiny gap in between the holes, probably a foot if not less, but during the Temari Shikamaru fight there's a four or five foot gap in between each hole, which to me means one thing. Kishimoto didn't want a female character to be a male. Look at his track record with females, I know I rant about this constantly but seriously it irks me a lot. And then he does something as stupid as increasing the gap between the holes [Which by the way in the Anime appears much smaller than in the manga where the gap easily twice as large]

This moment led to think back and I have to say when you watch the series as a whole it doesn't seem like much, but honestly when was the last time it was a male that needed any type of saving. I'll give you guys a couple of examples, one is the utter weakness of Sakura Hinata and Ino they all have a completely and utterly character ruining weakness. Hinata has her complete and utter lack of confidence which is never changed until Pein's invasion where her finally telling Naruto she loves him [another plot left wide open] Sakura's uselessness in part one, and then in part two getting one fight which makes her seem almost as completely useless as her part one counterpart. And then we have Ino she uses one jutsu which relies heavily on her opponents never knowing she's around or Choji and Shikamaru holding her enemies still, and having absolutely no Taijutsu talent at all.

And then in part one we have Kurenai by far the weakest of Jonin sensei, and during her one fight she needs to be rescued.

During the Tsunade retrieval arc Orochimaru doesn't pay any respect Tsunade, leaves her for Kabuto well he fights Jiraiya. In the Hanzo flash back its Tsunade who needs to be saved from getting explosive tagged to hell.

Konan is the bargaining chip which led to Yahiko dyeing. Sakura is the only member of team seven given absolutely no back story, Oh wait she was bullied for her forehead that's a champions back story. If you couldn't tell I've been attempting to give the females some power in my story.

Just watch/read and you'll notice the stunning lack of cool powerful females in Naruto.

**Top five Least Favourite Shippuden moments**

1. **You're the Chosen Naruto-**Really hammer into our head that Naruto's the underdog only to make him the chosen one. Shakes head sadly.

2. **The Time skip**- The time skip was completely useless I mean all it served to do is reset Naruto from being the strongest of the Konoha 11 to once again play catch up with everyone and this time even Sakura has some major power [Sure it's never used but she still has it]

3.**Naruto vs Sasuke**-I'm so sick of Sasuke absolutely stomping Naruto every time they fight but in particular his fight when they first meet in Shippuden .

4. **Tsunade not defending her village** Really Pein invades and the Hokage does jack shit, sure she saves a couple hundred people but that is negated by the fact that Pein decides to bring everyone back from the dead in the end anyways so why doesn't she have a fight.

5. **Sakura/Hinata confession **Ok why put something like this in if you're never going to do anything with it. I Mean come I get that a war was coming but still, have Naruto talk to Hinata say they'll talk about after Naruto "Saves" Sasuke. And then Kishimoto has Sakura give a "Fake" Confession to Naruto, which by the way I'm not one hundred percent certain that the confession was fake, because Sakura clearly planned to go after Sasuke and she's smart enough to realise that chances are she would die. But that's beside the point Kishimoto WHY how did Sakura's confession advance the plot in any way it was just a useless moment that fuels "We Hate Sakura" Movement that's sweeping through the fandom


	21. Naruto vs Kuro?

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto began swishing his hand over and over again. Four days had passed since he made his deal with Tsunade, but Naruto had not gotten any further in creating a perfect Rasengan. Sweat was pouring down his brow. Naruto looked at the straw hat hanging on a tree branch before starting creating the ball of dark blue chakra, a faint whirring sound echoed through the paddock. Naruto grinned broadly as the ball solidified. "I'm coming grandma" He hollered he stretched his arm across the paddock and grabbed his hat.

Shizune was sitting, Tsunade had not left the hotel since her walk after her fight with Naruto. It took Tsunade three days to explain why. "You know he can't bring them back" Tsunade looked at her apprentice. "He might be able to reanimate their bodies but it won't be them, they'll just be a shell"

Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall, before standing up. Shizune looked at her teacher, Tsunade sighed "I'm sorry" Shizune gasped when Tsunade tapped her forehead. She walked out of the hotel room casting one sidelong glance at her unconscious apprentice.

She walked out of the hotel when she heard Naruto's voice call out "Hey grandma check this ou..." Tsunade slammed her fist into Naruto's face sending him rocketing backwards.

She watched Naruto fly down the back ally and walked away from the prone figure lying in the trash. She jumped up, bouncing up the side of the building. Naruto twitched once before jumping onto his feet. He watched the blonde disappear over the building, Naruto chased after the women.

Jiraiya knocked a third time on the door, he heard Shizune groan loudly. He gave a perverse giggle and knocked again. "Shizune" He called out. Another groan was her reply, Jiraiya knocked again. The door opened the tired looking "Shizune what happened!"

"Tsunade-sama she's, she's" She felt her mind catch up with itself and exclaimed "She went to meet Orochimaru, she's going to heal his hands"

Ten blocks away on a street with a castle built on his left and houses built on his right, Naruto caught up with Tsunade, she had a baby blue egg in between her hands and. Naruto instantly recognized Orochimaru, he was moving his hands towards the blue egg. Naruto knew immediately what was happening.

"Tsunade don't!" The two Sannin stopped their movements. Naruto smashed his fist together and aimed his fist at Tsunade. "I Don't want to do this Tsunade-chan" He bellowed.

She glared at Naruto and screamed "I Have to do this, I have to bring back Nawaki and Dan"

Naruto looked at Orochimaru giving him a sadistic smile. "If They were anything like me then selling your soul to the devil is not what they would want" He countered "Please Tsunade-chan" Tears began to drip down Tsunade's cheeks "Please listen to me this is not what they would want, they would want you to let go them go, find new precious people you want to protect"

Suddenly Orochimaru's henchmen rocketed towards Naruto with a near mute "Stealth Walk"

Naruto fist blasted forwards sending the man sliding ten feet away from Orochimaru and Tsunade "When I use this power its more than just my body that gets a boost, I'm able to see things it's like everything's moving in slow motion, that little jutsu won't work on me this time" He yelled at the hooded man, the sizzling never stopping.

"Tsunade-chan let them go you've wasted so many years grieving" His attention never left the hooded figure. "You're better than this" Naruto suddenly dropped his hands and let the gear second fall. "I Trust you with my life" Her eyes went wide the statement.

"Stealth walk" She heard. She swung her arm out and closed line the man, spinning on her left heel she brought her right foot up above her head. Orochimaru bounced back barely avoiding the powerful kick. He green coat fell from her back as she rushed at the two sound ninja.

Naruto smiled brightly "You're right Naruto I wasted years of my life. Nawaki and Dan its time I let you to go" Tears dripped down the women's face "Senju D Nawaki, Dan Kato" She looked up at Orochimaru his accomplice had managed to evade her foot but was still holding his neck and chest from the two blondes respective moves. "Uzumaki D Naruto why do you care so much about what I do"

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully "I Don't know I guess I just don't like it when people are in pain" He turned "But these two I will break every bone in their body before ending them"

"Now, now Naruto-kun that's not nice. And Tsunade I thought we had a deal" The two blondes eyed to two tentatively "Lets go Kabuto"

Orochimaru kneeled back just in time dodge a kick from Tsunade, when Naruto appeared above the two. "Double Stamp" Tsunade grinned when the feet rocketed at the two. Two jumped of the branch in unison. The branch they were on exploded in a shower of wood chips. "Got to be careful with these two especially if Naruto-kun decides to Gear Second again"

"Yes he's already super strong and pretty fast we don't need him moving any faster and being any stronger"

They bounced back when Tsunade heal dropped into the ground creating a large crater "Amazing that after all these years" The two back flipped onto a large stone wall avoiding Naruto's rapid fire. "Tsunade hasn't lost any of her strength. Suddenly the stone wall they were one explode "Won't be good if they ever connect"

"Yes" The man grunted dodging a left hook from Naruto and jumping over a Gum-Gum Spear. He punched Naruto's gut sending him falling into the destroyed street below. Naruto grinned at the taller blonde women. "This is not where I would want to fight these two it's to enclosed"

"Change of scenery then Kabuto"

"Kabuto" Naruto mumbled lowly "Where have I heard that name before"

The hooded man laughed "You really don't know do you" He dropped his hood revealing the light purple hair and wire rimmed glasses.

"You" Naruto pointed at him. "You betrayed Konoha"

"Now Naruto can you betray a village you were never loyal" The man replied killer intent leaked out of his body.

Naruto slammed his fist together, Orochimaru laughed at Naruto. "I Believe you knew Itachi Uchiha" Naruto's skin started steaming "Yes well how he destroyed his clan is nothing to Kabuto's story"

"Oh yeah and what did he do"

"He killed his entire family and a squad of Anbu in five minutes" Tsunade gasped loudly. "He was the only survivor of Kikyo pass because it was him" Tsunade clenched his fist, her knuckles popped loudly "His family was known for their unique ability in the stealth walk, but he is the only true master of the technique"

The two watched a dark blue coating of chakra formed his hands, before taking the form a ten inch claw on either hands. "You know Naruto my family knows about Monkey D Luffy. The disgrace he gave the first man to use the stealth walk" Both blondes remained rooted to the spot "But after today that disgrace will be erased" Naruto disappeared, both sound nin dove backwards "That won't work"

"Only the distraction" Suddenly They whipped to their dodging a haymaker swung by Tsunade, as they landed the began swerving wildly dodging the flurry of moves by the two. The four disappeared into the field.

Ten minutes passed when the two ninja walked up to the destroyed street. "Looks like he got Tsunade mad" He then stopped and looked at a tree branch, well what wasn't destroyed. He then turned to the opposite side of the street a wall was completely destroyed but on a segment that held slightly was a clearly circular hole. "The Kids with her" He mumbled.

Tsunade did a flying kick at Kabuto, who did a back hand spring over a large boulder. "Stamp" Naruto hollered. Kabuto landed as the boulder was decimated by Tsunade, and dove to the right managing to just dodge the kick.

Naruto and Tsunade stood beside one another, Tsunade was sucking in short controlled gasp. Orochimaru chuckled "You reignited her Will" He pointed at Naruto "The last true D and a false D standing side by side this rich" Kabuto was breathing heavily as the two seemed to want to destroy him. "Kabuto I believe this is open enough do it" Orochimaru commanded.

"Yes" He went through three quick hand signs. Before letting his now hands drop to his side, his hand were once again encased in dark blue chakra which soon enough formed a claw over his hands. "Good bye Senju D Tsunade" He disappeared. The whipped around crazily as the ground and boulders where cleaved deeply by and invisible force. "Damn it the body shimmer is making it impossible to see him" Tsunade cursed.

Naruto's head snapped back and forth as the claw marks formed around them. He whipped to his side just in time to see Tsunade get slashed in the shoulder. "No blood" She mumbled looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Terror filled her when she shakily looked down and screamed "Blood"

"Tsunade-chan what's..." He gasped when the invisible claws slashed straight up his back leaving four centimetre deep wounds up his back. He felt his cheek get slashed open and then get the large scar across his chest getting reopened. Naruto crashed into the ground, Tsunade was whimpering pitifully at the site of the blood Naruto.

"Its over Naruto" Kabuto said as he reappeared in front of Orochimaru. "Just leave her and I'll let you leave"

Naruto chuckled and slowly began getting to his feet, his wounds rapidly shrinking "And why would I believe you traitor" Naruto roared with a large smile.

"You should've ran Naruto you die here today" Kabuto disappeared, across the large gap Naruto's chest was cleaved. He stumbled back two steps. And Immediately felt the claw slash his shoulder blade. Tsunade cried as the invisible claws slashed Naruto across his chest then back. Naruto fell onto his back his straw hat rolled into Tsunade "Naruto run you don't have to fight him" She screamed at him.

Naruto's hand shakily picked up the straw hat, he spun on his finger before dropping onto Tsunade's head "Keep it safe for me" He mumbled as he got back to his feet. Immediately a claw slash went across his chest.

Kabuto glared reappeared again, his cold eyes never left Naruto. The wild haired teen his fingers towards his body, Kabuto laughed. "You're in such a rush to die" Naruto crossed his fingers and a single clone appeared beside Naruto "A clone won't help you Naruto" Kabuto roared and disappeared.

In a blink of an eye Naruto felt the four blades being impaled in his chest "You're an idiot" Naruto swung his hand into the clone's chest, grabbing Kabuto's wrist. The clone started driving his hand over Naruto's, blood poured out of the chest wound "You're about to see my new jutsu, RASENGAN!" The clone stopped as the ball of chakra formed.

"No that's impossible not from a child" Orochimaru hissed the Naruto slammed the ball straight into Kabuto's chest.

"That's not possible" Tsunade gasped

Jiraiya and Shizune watched in awe as they ran to the scene, the ball of pure chakra over took Kabuto. Naruto released his grip on Kabuto and the ball began rolling away the outline of Kabuto visible in the swirling mass.

Naruto stood his legs wobbled as the blood poured from the shrinking wounds. "I Told you I would win" Naruto hacked. Orochimaru ran at Naruto spiting a thick blade out of his mouth.

"Naruto!" Shizune and Jiraiya hollered.

Tsunade watched her former teammate close in on Naruto on Naruto she could feel the blood on her arm, She shuddered and jumped up. "You're not killing him" She yelled. Naruto felt the women run by him. She intercepted the snake man with a punch sending him flying back.

Naruto fell onto his back "Shizune help Naruto" She ordered cracking her knuckles and putting her hands together.

"Tsunade-sama are you going to use that jutsu" Shizune gasped.

Tsunade ignored her apprentice "Jiraiya hold him off" The white haired man nodded ran at Orochimaru. A deep gold ring slowly started come into existence around Tsunade, Shizune watched her mentor as the ring continued to form "Hey Orochimaru did you know Nawaki was a genius that put even you to shame" She yelled her eyes still closed. "Yeah he was a one in a million genius" The ring completely formed around her "You're about see the last thing he ever worked on, the thing I perfected" the ring began climbing up her body creating a large cylinder around her.

"What jutsu is that" He snapped avoiding the punches.

Shizune watched worriedly her hands were glowing green, she was healing the large gashes that marked Naruto's entire body. "You'll see" She screamed as the gold cylinder flashed one blinding yellow light.

**AN**

I've gotten people saying they're fine with the current Harem of Tsunade, Anko, Tayuya, Haku, Hinata, Kurenai, Mikoto, Hancock [The Fem Fox], and Sakura, and Mei.

Now I personally like the Harem as it is to, but I felt like I didn't give you the readers enough control over the Harem itself. So if you're fine let me know and if you want an addition to harem let me know.


	22. Is this how you forget

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Tsunade flew out of the golden energy "What jutsu did jus..." Orochimaru hacked when the fist connected with his belly "You shouldn't be that fast" He coughed before being sent flying a hundred feet.

"Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto gasped.

Tsunade smirked "You're facing Tsunade, but one in her prime" She stated before rushing at Orochimaru.

"How?" Orochimaru felt her foot crush his ribs.

Tsunade laughed "Nawaki's last thought, I did it for him" She looked down at her hand a small nearly translucent bubble formed, Orochimaru noticed Tsunade's hair was streaked with pink "Its a jutsu that takes years to build up ten years in fact" The bubble up and she finished "My body started building up and locking away the tiny amount of DNA I share with Monkey D Luffy's wife building it up bit by bit" Orochimaru and Jiraiya looked at her in utter shock "From there I would split it up even more literally growing a devil fruit in my body" They noticed now that the her clothes were loose on her as she tightened the blue waist strap never taking the straw hat off. "I Am literally the child of Bonney Jewelry now!" She roared loudly.

"You perfected..." Orochimaru stood up watching the women turned teen walk towards him.

"What you wanted from Nawaki the reason he died" She bounced to a run. She delivered to powerful punches to his gut "This is what you wanted right" She screamed, with a powerful bone shaking upper cut.

Naruto eyes popped open as he heard Orochimaru crash into the ground "Answer me!" She screamed . "I Know you let him die that day" punched him into the ground, shaking every boulder around her.

"Is this how you let go!" Tsunade stopped mid swing at the loud voice. Shizune was attempting to pull the young man down but he held up. His wild blonde hair blew in the wind "Answer me!" He commanded loud enough to shake everyone around him to the core.

Tsunade looked down at the bloodied face of Orochimaru, and countered "He's evil and deserves to die"

Naruto stumbled forward, once again Shizune tried to grab him but he continued on his path. Orochimaru smirked the moment of distraction, his long sword flew out of his mouth and rocketed towards Tsunade's throat. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya bellowed.

Orochimaru flew in one direction and Tsunade flew towards Shizune "Gear Second" Naruto said as he appeared where the two once were. Blood dripped from the still half opened wounds "That is not letting go" His arms exploded sending Orochimaru even further. "Cry Tsunade" Blood continued from the wound riddled chest "Put them away but don't forget them" Orochimaru got up and slashed at Naruto with the sword in his mouth. "They helped shape you but they don't make you" Naruto's head snapped to the left the long sword sliced into his cheek.

Orochimaru laughed in his face "How is sacrificing yourself going to prove anything boy" He hissed.

"I'm not dyeing today" he roared swing a flurry of fist. Orochimaru parried left and right as the fist flew. "They're gone but you can always treasure the memories just as I treasure the memories in that hat" The blade sliced through his left side.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya hollered and moved towards the two.

"Double Mach Cannon" Orochimaru dodged the fast moving punch but Jiraiya was unsuspecting and was blown back. "Shizune!" Shizune looked up at the bleeding teen "Remember when you told me about Nawaki and Dan" Tsunade looked in shock at her apprentice "You don't have to bare the burden alone" Naruto roared throwing his arms into the air letting them stretch.

"What's he talking about Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll bare it with you" He brought his fist down on Orochimaru "Gum-Gum Hammer" The earth exploded from the failed attack "If you want to go into the darkness you'll have to drag me with you Tsunade!" He proclaimed loudly. He turned and grinned brightly at her, a faint blush peppered the women turned teens cheeks. "Orochimaru you killed the Old man!" Naruto turned the gear second still hadn't faded from his body.

"Idiot you can't beat a Sannin no matter how freakish your ability to take a hit is" Kabuto coughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto flew forward, Orochimaru stayed rooted to the spot. Orochimaru swung the blade downwards. Naruto grinned and charged impaling himself on the sword. "I'll show you all what the Sixth Hokage is capable of" He started driving his hand over his hand.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide as plates 'He stabbed himself so he could...' The thought was cut off by a loud "Rasengan!" Orochimaru jumped away tearing the blade jaggedly from middle Naruto's chest. Naruto swung the ball barely missing the man's chest. Naruto drove the Rasengan into the ground sending a large cloud of dust into the air. Tsunade's hands shook as she watched the glowing out line of Naruto "You'll give me your strength Tsunade" She heard Naruto roar loudly "You're precious to me" Tears continued down her face "You're precious to Shizune, to Jiraiya. Sakura-chan looks up to you, you have people left"

"Naruto" She mumbled as the dust fell.

Orochimaru ground his teeth "You clearly aren't in the giving mood today Tsunade" He began to slowly sink into his own shadow. "Rubber Brat next time we meet I'll make sure to kill you" Kabuto was doing the same "Good bye my old friends"

Everything remained still for twenty seconds after the snake had disappeared into the ground. The cut, gash and stab riddled body of Naruto was slowly healing when, Naruto's legs suddenly gave out "Naruto" Tsunade exclaimed and caught him mid fall. She caught with a smile, her tears continued to fall "You little retard" She mumbled.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "The pain it's out of your eyes" He mumbled weakly. "That's good" He said before his eyes closed.

Tsunade hugged Naruto 'One more time' She thought 'I'll give my heart one more time' She slowly took the straw hat off her head and placed on Naruto's along with the emerald necklace 'Please Naruto keep it safe, hold it tight' She kissed his forehead shocking the two watching 'And hopefully mend it'

**AN **

Short but sweet hope you enjoyed for all the Tsunade x Naruto fans out there this was for you in the biggest way. Ok so the consensus is the Harems fine if anything add Yugito Nii now I have to ask do you want me to Yugito or not.

**Topic of the Day**

**My Personal Top 5 favourite one Piece Characters [Excluding straw hats since they're all very good characters and all would be in my top five]**

5. Crocodile- I absolutely adore this character and hopfully he makes an appearance in part 2 of the manga Kishimoto takes notes this a how you make a good villain.

4. Red Haired Shanks-Inspired Luffy and is a bad ass [Stopped a magma punch with a sword]

3. Black Beard-once again Oda doesn't fail with a villain you hate this guy, Kishimoto once again Kishimoto take notes on how to make a proper foil villain [F-U Sasuke]

2. Rob Mother Fucking Lucci- Ok so far in the anime one person has made bleed without the aid of a weapon/fruit power. And that is Lucci I think people underrating Lucci, I literally read a guys blog that said Sanji and Zolo could beat Lucci pre time skip and all I have to say is, it was Luffy's determination that won that fight Lucci was clearly the more skilled fighter.

1. Edward I can move the world Newgate-Ok this guy is an absolute monster the fact that he went through half of Marineford took down every major marine we were introduced to minus the Kizaru Akainu and Aokiji, Literally stopped a ship with one hand, and tilted Marineford. Got over 200 hundred wounds, and then dies standing up while telling Blackbeard that he's not the one Rogers waiting for. Whitebeards a bad ass and is definitely the strongest Pirate that was introduced short of Roger himself.

Ok I bet a lot of you are wondering why I didn't put my least favourite moments like I did with Naruto but that's because minus the slow start One Piece is definitely the best main stream Manga/Anime since Dragon Ball/Z.

If I was to say something is wrong with One Piece its Ivankov, his ability to literally take a mans manhood is kind of scary and is over the top. When that was Introduced and he takes a that blonde guys manhood I was like "Really Oda really"


	23. Tsunades Return

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto Tsunade Jiraiya and Shizune were walking down the familiar path that led back to Konoha. Naruto was talking excitedly the entire time "You'll meet my other sensei Guy, and his student Lee they're a little bit strange but I'm made of rubber so I have room to talk" He tugged at the necklace he now used as a neck strap. "Kurenai-chan and Shino and Hinata they're awesome. And Haku-chan" the green jewel glinted on its new owner. "Sakura-chan will flip when she meets you, she says she'll be a better Kunoichi then you" He told her boldly "Of course she'll be better then you one day" He said confidently.

Tsunade laughed at her hyper blonde companion, his entire body was completely covered in bandages "Not really excited about explaining what happened to Hancock-chan and Tayuya-chan though" He shuddered slightly "Well Kurenai-chan to, oh and Haku" He mumbled.

Tsunade laughed at her you Naruto's expense "Well Naruto-kun you shouldn't be a idiot, I mean really taking on a Sannin well injured" Naruto grumbled when the women kneeled down and kissed his cheek "Little idiot"

Jiraiya ground his teeth and let out a mute "Lucky brat"

"So why can't you change back to your normal age" Naruto stuttered.

"Unlike my predecessor my fruit power is heavily diluted I gained only half of the ability, so its a one way trip" She explained.

"So you're immortal" Naruto summarized.

"No" She replied simply before going into depth "Every time I turn the clock backwards it like hitting a fast-forward when moving forward, this time it should be perfect but if I ever change again I'll age faster and fast until I need to continuously revert myself if I want to live"

**Konoha **

The Council was talking amongst themselves, Haku was sitting in front of them along side Hinata. "That boy doesn't need her why can't we just destroy the document" a Civilian council member roared, some of the lesser clans nodded in agreement.

Danzo looked at the council he noticed two clan heads looked at disdain at the vultures vying for the young ice user. Those two were the dog users clan head Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuga. "Since when does a Clan meeting take place with no Hokage present" Tsume roared instantly silencing the smaller clan heads. Went deathly silent "Especially concerning the young alpha's mate" She added sending a threatening glance around the table.

Haku remained still under the under the challenging eyes of Tsume. Hinata remained silent, everyone watched the older women walk towards the two. Hiashi watched the Tsume with interest, Danzo's cold eye watched the women. Tsume lifted Hinata "You lack the fire needed" Suddenly a needle pressed into the side of her neck "She didn't even attempt to defend her family" Hinata looked down at the disappointment that poured out of Tsume "I'm leaving" She grabbed Haku by the shoulder and the two women left the room, Danzo was crushing the arm rest in his hand. 'This Straw Hat' He arm rest crunched loudly 'Is going to be a nuisance'

Tsume dropped Hinata "Don't use the Alpha as a crutch, show him your strength" Haku was rubbing Hinata's shoulder "Make him realise you" Tsume turned her back on the two "Because if you don't you'll be lost in the cracks"

Hinata felt a tremor of terror pass through her spine, she could see the slight nod of agreement that Haku gave. "If You wish to show Naruto I can have my daughter help you with your" She looked at Hinata "Confidence issues, she'll help you unleash your animal side" Tsume walked down the street towards her compound.

Haku smiled weakly "I'll see you at home Hinata-chan" Haku rubbed her shoulder one last time before walking away.

Hinata walked in the opposite direction, Hinata could feel the tears come to her eyes 'She's right I'm weak, with Kurenai-sensei, Tayuya, Anko-chan, and Haku-chan what are the chances that Naruto will ever recognize me'

"Daughter" She froze mid step. Hiashi was standing five feet away. "Do not wallow in south pity its unbecoming of a Hyuga"

Hinata ground her teeth "Why do care father, you gave me away like I was nothing" She felt the tears begin to drip down her cheeks "Of course you have Hanabi..."

"I Chose Naruto for a reason" He cut off.

"You what?" Hinata gasped.

"You had somebody, somebody who cared about, who would do anything for you. Hanabi only has our clan, that's why I did what I did" She looked at her father in clear shock. "I Knew if I forced Naruto's hand he would do what he did before his fight with Neji, I knew the boys stubborn nature would make it impossible for him to lose" Hiashi kneeled down and hugged Hinata "I Did what I did because you're my daughter and it was the only way I could stop the elders from forcing the seal on your head"

"Father" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Hinata I know I forced you, but I could see the potential you held, I think I might've ruined you though" Hiashi could see something light up in his daughters white eyes.

Hinata whipped around and with all the confidence she could muster she stormed away from her father, leaving the Hyuga with the closest thing he had to a smile since "Minato, he may be you look you" His mind went to loud blonde screaming 'Mach Rapid Fire' the smile tugged a bit more "But he's clearly Kushina's son" He watched Hinata turn the corner "Hopefully that's what she needs"

Hinata could feel her confidence fading the closer she got to the compound, she could see the clan symbol, along the large stone wall. Just as he was about to walk into the compound when she heard "Well mother you were right she wants to be better than before" She looked up sitting on the top of the stone wall was Hana Inzuka wearing short shorts, and a chunin vest that showed her ample cleavage, Hinata blushed slightly. "Well Hinata what do you want?"

"I Want to change" She replied.

"Good that's the first step" Hana said "We'll make the alpha realise you" Hinata smiled slightly "I Promise you that"

**Naruto**

The two day return trip to Konoha was quick. Naruto bound into the village, just as he stepped foot in the two a thick brown rope bound his right foot and he found himself flying into. "Sakura!" Naruto roared landing with a loud crash.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura gasped loudly. She nearly fell onto her knee's at the wave of killer intent coming from somewhere below her.

"No Problem Sakura-chan, but why did you do that?" Naruto asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh Konohamaru, he put dye in the bath house, and well"

"He's still dressing like me" Naruto bellowed. He punched his open hand "That little, I'm going to kill him" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto are you ok?" He looked back at Tsunade standing on the side of the building he landed on.

"Oh yeah Tsunade-chan fine" He swung his arms quickly.

"Tsunade, as in Tsunade Senju" Sakura gasped loudly as the women ran her glowing hands over Naruto.

Naruto laughed loudly "Yeah Sakura-chan" He pointed at the women sighing. "Hey be ready Princess" Naruto warned "Sakura –chan says she'll..."

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura screamed she sent. "Tsunade's one of the greatest Kunoichi"

"Our village ever produced. Doesn't matter Sakura-chan you'll be better then..." She sent a flurry of ropes into Naruto's ribs sending him flying off the roof. They all heard Naruto crash into the ground and yell "Sakura what the hell, it's your dream isn't it!"

"Of course, but that's like you challenging Kakashi-sensei to a fight I'm not ready!" She countered loudly. The two bellowed back and forth going red faced for five minutes when they heard "Naruto-kun didn't you want me to heal..." Before Tsunade knew what was happening Naruto picked her up bridal style and was running down the street "Right I forgot!" He exclaimed.

Jiraiya was shaking his head as the two disappeared from view "How can that brat be so, so"

"Naruto" Sakura supplied watching where the two disappeared from with a faint smile.

"You to" Jiraiya hollered into the heavens "How does the kid do it!"

Naruto slid into the hospital and continued running through the halls. He could see doctors pointing at him as he ran up the stairs 'is his energy endless' Tsunade thought before going pink at the implications 'Damn control' She felt Naruto tighten his grip on her ground her teeth 'Screw it'

Naruto opened the door without even slowing down "Wifey-chan Flute-chan!" He said joyously. Both looked up as he dropped the blonde women onto her feet "Senju D Tsunade" He told them happily.

Tsunade looked at the red head and purple haired women, they both were glaring at Naruto "What happened?" Tayuya asked sweetly.

"Well funny story" Naruto stumbled back, and slowly made his way towards the door "Extremely funny actually I" He opened the door with his hand nervously. "I" He slid half way out the door and said quickly "Fought the snake bastard while injured bye" and before the two could comprehend what he said Naruto was out of the hospital running away.

"YOU WHAT" The screamed when their mind caught up with he said.

**Kirigakure **

Mei Sighed she was sitting in a dank cell, her red hair hung loosely "How much longer" She mumbled lowly. Her mind went to her grinning blonde lover "Naruto one more day that's all I want, all I want is one more day with you my love"

She got up weakly and looked at her village, it looked completely calm but she knew better then to believe it. She looked down and could clearly see the prison ship she was one, along with a series of large guards with large fins. "Naruto one more day" She said before falling onto her butt

**Topic of the Day**

Would you guys be interested in seeing the next generation Edward Whitebeard Newgate

**Lack of Epic moments in Naruto**

You know I've been watching/reading Naruto since the very beginning and I have to say, Naruto lacks those OMG moments. It lacks those Luffy vs Lucci moments it lacks the. I'm Whitebeard moments [If you don't know Just search up I'm Whitebeard on YouTube] It lacks those moments that Whitebeard did during the war [Taking on Akainu, deflecting John Giants attacks with one arm] It lacks those "SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE" moments [Once again just search it up, pretty epic and one of the biggest Robin x Luffy moments in the series] Like nothing cool has happened in Naruto in a long time, like the other day I was searching through YouTube and I realised that Naruto hasn't had a moment where I got super excited. But I was literally giggling like a school girl at all the epic moments just the war created in One Piece, and then you have moments that are bust a gut funny, like when Robin joins the Straw Hats and sprouts two hands from the top of Luffy's head and he goes "Chopper" or Luffy filling himself up with water and calling himself water Luffy so he could fight Crocodile [Kishimoto that's proper mid fight humour not having the stronger fighter lose because the weaker loses control of his bowels]

**Next Strawhat **

Now I've been reading a lot of people predicting who the next Straw Hat will be. And the over welling majority is Jinbe. Now I personaly don't want Jinbe to join the crew, it's not the I don't like Jinbe I really like Jinbe he's an awesome powerful character, but he's from the same age of piracy as Roger and Whitebeard, not only that but he's a captain himself. If I was going to the extremes I could compare Jinbe joining the crew to Whitebeard, it's just not done.

Now I wouldn't mind Bonney or something like that joining, hell I would even be happy if the giant Mermaid princess joined the crew [I Think if Shirahoshi did join the crew she it would be Oda slapping us in the face going "Look at me I'm a fantastic writer I can take this utter weakling and evolve her into a strong fighter"] But Jinbe nope I just don't want it to be him.


	24. NarutoxTsunade

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Zabuza limped into the Hidden Leaf Village the sun light shone tauntingly on his back. He could hear the villagers staring at him. Chojuro on his back, their weapons on his hands, he heard a familiar voice call out "Zabuza-sama" He fell onto his belly and groaned loudly "Haku take me to the Hokage" He mumbled weakly.

"No Zabuza-sama I'm taking you to the hospital" Haku snapped firmly she hefted the large man, and teen onto her back shocking the villages. She looked at her traveling companion "Tayuya go get Tsunade-sama I'm pretty sure she's watching the teams train"

"Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" Shikamaru dove to the left the boulder behind him shattered, and blew up.

"Hey what was that are you trying to kill me!" Shikamaru screamed from the bushes.

"You don't train enough" Naruto countered.

"Yes my youthful rival is correct" Lee hollered in agreement.

"I Have an idea to help you get stronger" Naruto exclaimed.

The Jonin sensei and newly appointed hokage watched "Oh crap" Kurenai mumbled "Please don't let it be something stupid"

Naruto appeared behind Kurenai "Look see" He grabbed the bottom of her heel "See I can lift Kurenai with one arm. Kurenai screamed at Naruto "Put me down you little idiot!"

Naruto disappeared again and this time he appeared behind Ino "Now Ino's about half..."

"Naruto don't you dare" Ino sent a threatening glare at the blonde.

"Kurenai's size so" Shikamaru threw his arms "Naruto there's no way I can..." Naruto continued to ignore the two "You should be able to hold her with ease" Naruto grabbed Ino's heels and threw seven feet up, and towards Shikamaru.

"YOU IDIOT" The two screamed loudly.

The two slammed into each other and crashed into the ground. "Did you really think that would wor..." Sakura was cut off by Naruto lifting up. "Lee I challenge fifty laps around the village I'll even carry Sakura come on Shikamaru!"

"Put me down Naruto" Sakura screamed as Naruto rocketed out of the training ground.

"Lee what do you..." Tenten and Lee disappeared from the training ground.

"There's no way I'll let my eternal rival beat me" Lee screamed and raced after Naruto.

"They're insane" Ino and Shikamaru muttered.

"YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS YOU HAVE FOUND OUT A BRAND NEW TRAINING MEHOD" Guy shouted loudly.

"Guy what the hell" Kurenai screamed as the man lifted her and disappeared out of the training ground. Tsunade sighed loudly "So that's what Naruto meant when he said they were strange"

"Naruto what are you doing" Shikamaru snapped loudly, a clone was lifting up the two. He then placed Ino on Shikamaru's back and dragged him out of the training ground.

Asuma puffed a cloud of smoke "Well that was" Asuma thought for a second "Interesting"

Tayuya rushed into the training ground and looked at the single member or team 7, team 8, team 10 and team Guy. They had their jaws on the floor pointing at the place Naruto and the others ran out "I Take Naruto-kun did something" Shino nodded with his usual stoic expression, Tayuya mumbled lowly and then yelled "Oh yeah, Tsunade-sama Haku needs you at the hospital"

"Why?"

"Some gray guy with no eye brows came into the town and he looked hurt" Tayuya got a thoughtful look and said "I Think she called him Zabuza" Tsunade instantly recognized the name "The Demon of the mist" She rushed out of the training ground.

Naruto Lee and Guy rocketed down the street, the females they carried yelling at them the entire time. Suddenly a flurry of needles flew down, Naruto stopped abruptly. Haku was standing in front of them "Zabuza-sama is asking for you" She said simply, her eyes remained a block of ice.

"What's with the cold stare" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the hospital "You know with this marriage contract you'll have to at least look at me eventually" He screamed at her back.

"Not today though" She shuddered at the memory of Naruto flying into bathroom, and slamming straight into her naked form. "Maybe eventually Naruto-kun"

"Fine" Naruto pouted. He dropped Sakura and chased after the dark haired women "Why is Zabuza here anyways?" He questioned her.

"I Don't know but he was hurt"

Naruto miss stepped at the simple statement "He's one of the strongest ninja I know"

Kurenai who had broken Guy's grip and caught up to the two added "What could be strong enough to make him leave the Mist"

Tsunade had arrived first, she was running a diagnosis when the three entered the hospital room. "No-Brows what happened" Naruto gasped at the large scar running the length of his sword arm.

"He's amazing to be able to go from the mist village to Konoha with these injuries" Tsunade gasped "Four Broken ribs, his entire arm was filleted. And his knee cap is out of place" She said snapping the knee cap back into its normal position. "Care to explain"

Zabuza nodded, he sent a glance at the blonde "It was a couple weeks after we got back from the chunin exam when they came"

**FLASHBACK**

Zabuza and Mei walked through the streets "Have you found the rest of your swordsmen yet?" Mei asked, she caught a couple civilians eyeing her and gave them a death glance and continued.

"No all the students are good with the blade, but none are exceptional" Zabuza replied "None of the teams have any ninja that can handle the responsibility that comes with carrying one of these" He moved the carving knife slightly.

"So what do you suggest Zabuza-san?" Mei asked.

"We hold back on reinstituting the Seven" He answered "We look at more than just the current group, we look at the next generation and find the seven from their"

"By that time we'll both need to step down, who do you think will lead the swordsman if you can longer take missions?"

Zabuza stopped and pointed at the young glasses wearing swordsmen swinging his chakra hammer. "Chojuro will" Mei turned towards the nearly exhausted boy "He's not ready but by the time the next seven are he will be"

Mei nodded when they heard it, it sounded like an explosion coming from harbour. She turned and could see the tops of buildings that she didn't recognize "Lets go" She ran towards the buildings.

It took her three minutes to reach the new buildings, her ninja were already battling large mountains of muscle, they had fish like appearances and were easily over powering her ninja. She could see one in particular seemed to be crushing her forces. He was wearing a bright yellow button up t-shirt with a floral pattern. He had a long saw like nose, he was swing a large blade with teeth like blades rather than a single bade.

She did three hand signs and then crossed her arms. Instantly the large shark man was pinned by her arms sprouting from every surface. The man turned his fangs glinted as the women fired a large glob of lava. He gave a loud laugh swing his sword, she felt the bones in her hand crack when the man moved. "Is That it little human" Everything calmed down when the man reached Mei.

"Who are you" She asked, she could feel her fingers healing 'Come on'

"It doesn't matter" he swung his shark toothed bade straight up.

"Mizukage-sama" Zabuza flew by her as the sword came down. the clang of sword echoed through the harbour. Zabuza could already feel his strength starting to fail. 'This is unreal' He thought, the shark man only had the tip of his blade on the carving knife, he yawned brought shark tooth down slicing clean through the left shoulder. Before bringing his foot up and Spartan kicking him in the ribs with a loud crack. "You humans cannot match the power and the strength of a pure Fishmen" He laughed. Stepping on Zabuza's kneecap, Zabuza cringed but wouldn't yell as the fishermen swung the blade over his head.

Suddenly Chojuro appeared his chakra hammer mid swing "Hana-Hana" Mei yelled, the Fishman felt his body become pinned for the split second necessary for the hammer to smash into his body sending him flying a hundred "Go get reinforcements from the Leaf" Mei ordered.

END OF FLASHBACK

"They caught her though shortly before we were able to sneak out of the village" Zabuza finished "She's waiting execution"

Naruto clenched his jaw. "We have to go and save her" Naruto exclaimed. "Wait how was Mei captured any way's"

Zabuza sighed "She has been distracted ever since returning from chunin exams" He sent Naruto a knowing glance "And I don't know I guess they caught her off guard"

Tsunade could see it in his eyes "We have to go, we'll beat these fish guys, and we'll save Mei-chan and Kirigakure" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade shook her head "No we can't if these creatures were able to overpower a Kage then we don't have the man power to retake the village"

Naruto turned and yelled "I'm going, I'm going to save her I promise you that"

"No Naruto I'll you're going to do is get yourself killed and I order you to stay in this village"

Naruto and left the hospital room with a simple "Yes Hokage-sama"

Zabuza looked at Haku, and she nodded "I'll go check Chojuro-san"

Zabuza sighed "Naruto's going to go you know that right?"

"Yes and I can't figure out why, I mean he doesn't know Mei Terumi well so why would he be so hell bent on going after her" She suddenly gasped "No"

Zabuza nodded "Yes during her time here Naruto caught her eye" Zabuza rubbed his temple "And she did her clans equivalent to marrying Naruto on the spot" He continued "And I think we both know that brat well enough"

Tsunade rubbed her temple "I'll go speak to him"

Naruto was walking down the street kicking stones, he felt a hand grab his shoulder "Come to my office tonight" Tsunade said simply.

The day passed quickly for Naruto who had spent it packing and went to Ichiraku ramen. When he walked into the office, a stapler was immediately flung at his head "You idiot why do you have to be so, so Naruto" Tsunade screamed "I Should just have you locked up for a couple months" Tears dripped onto her wooden desk "But that's not how I would become anything special to you" Naruto looked at the women behind the desk. "Ok you listen and listen well" Naruto nodded "I'm allowing you to lead your first squad" Naruto's jaw dropped, she walked around the desk and pulled him into a hug. He felt a strange sensation and was immediately in a room "I Love you, I am giving you everything tonight, and you better come back to me" She said desperately, placing her lips on Naruto's.

**LEMON [if you don't like don't read]**

Naruto immediately could feel the desperation, the need, the love all in that simple kiss. And then instinct kicked in, he began kissing back with equal intensity, his own love for this women searing through 'Funny how I can love them all this much, they're my world' He thought as his hands began to slowly push the royal blue pants she wore down his hand rubbed her most sacred spot. She moaned softly into the kiss 'Years of not letting anyone close' She thought as the man pushed her and the two fell onto the bed. Naruto stopped, he could see the fear in her eyes "Do you want me to stop" He croaked.

Tsunade giggled like a little girl "No its just strange that's all" his fingers went back to their job, she squirmed 'All those years and this boy' She looked at Naruto slowly pulling her skin tight blue panty down 'No man, this man was able to break down every wall I ever put up, and put himself in my heart in a way that Dan couldn't even' Naruto parted her blouse revealing more of the pure white skin, and valley of her breast.

"Your turn" She whispered, and faster than a blink the two spun until she was on top. Pulling open Naruto's bright orange vest 'Good thing I summoned Hancock before coming' He felt Tsunade run her finger over the scar that ran across his chest. Before catching the shorts and dropping them. Naruto felt her drag her tiny hands over his manhood.

Naruto spun until he was on top, Tsunade's blouse was thrown leaving them naked. He placed his tip at her entrance, he felt the slight shudder she gave at the contact. "Are you sure Princess, if we go the rest of way there's no turning back. I won't ever forget this moment but can pretend it never happened if you're not ready"

"Shut up idiot I love you now take me" Tsunade moaned when he speared her, she could feel pussy twitch at the manhood. Naruto was clearly in a lot of pleasure, he was looking at the globes in front of him. The two locked eyes, Tsunade shuttered at the pure love in Naruto's eyes. He began moving in and out. The faint sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the Hokage's personal quarters.

With each stroke Tsunade gave a soft moan, the two lovers just bathed in each other's love as Naruto continued for another fifteen minutes. Naruto felt the Tsunade clamp down on him as his balls tightened. Naruto released himself into her, Naruto remained laying on top of her for five minutes before dropping to her right, his dick never leaving pussy. Tsunade clung to Naruto's sweaty form "I Love you my Senju D Tsunade, my Princess" He mumbled.

Tsunade smiled at the love seeping through her veins "I Love my Uzumaki D Naruto" She smiled mischievously "But don't worry I can share" She pulled Naruto out, and the two moaned slightly at the heavenly friction. She placed her head over Naruto's heart and closed her eyes "Please come back to me" She whispered.

She felt Naruto cling tightly onto hips. "Listen to me" He said maturity in his voice "I Promise you this" He held her even more tightly "I Promise you that I won't die I promise you that I will come back and I promise I'll give you the family you're missing so dearly" He whispered into her ear, she shivered at the husky voice. "I Love you and I'll never break I promise to somebody I love that's my nindo" He ran his hands through blonde and pink hair "I'll come back" He mumbled and fell asleep holding her in a protective way.

**END OF LEMON**

The next morning Naruto woke up looking at the village from the large window. That ran across the room, he felt Tsunade wrap her right arm around him. "This is probably the best thing about being hokage" She muttered kissing Naruto "Now tell me love" She sat up exposing her chest to the morning light, Naruto nearly pushed her back down but quickly got control over himself.

"Sakura Haruno Rock Lee and Shino Aburame" He replied the trying to ignore the beauty so he could keep control over himself.

"Hybrid squad" She muttered.

"Tsunade-sama break... Oh my" Shizune was looking at the clearly naked duo, her ears were bright red "Tsunade-sama what the" She muttered both were hiding themselves Shizune rubbing her temple before saying simply "Keep her heart safe its fragile don't break" And walking away.

"You know sometimes I wonder who's the protecting who" Tsunade mumbled from underneath the blankets.

Naruto climbed out of the bed, he could see the sad smile on her face "I Know your relationship with the Mizukage which is why I won't try stopping you, but if you don't want me spitting on your grave every day till I die you better come back"

"Princess" She looked at Naruto at her newly acquired nickname "I Promise you I will come back, don't let anyone steal you while I'm gone though" Naruto gave a large grin and pulled on his shorts "I Mean it because that's the last thing I want to hear when I come back, it would be as bad as hearing that Sensei-chan is marrying that creep Asuma" She laughed at the simple comment "I'll come back my love" He told her before jumping out the window. She heard a faint "Multi-shadow Clone jutsu, go get the others tell them our mission"

Tsunade placed her hand over her heart and whispered "I Bet you'll die on the mission Naruto"

Half an hour later six people were walking out of Konoha "You sure you can do this No-brows?"

"Shut it Naruto" Zabuza replied.

"How about you four eyes" Chojuro nodded. "Lee Sakura Shino" They all nodded "Lets go save Kirigakure" He bellowed loudly.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Lee hollered.

"I Know your our leader Naruto, so please don't get us killed"

"Come on Shino!"

Kurenai Anko Tayuya Haku and Hinata watched as Straw Hat Naruto left the village with a large grin. "You better come back" They muttered from their hiding spots.

AN

I know the lemon wasn't very over the top, or really good but I wanted to make it realistic and wanted to show some emotion between the two unlike most were Naruto just ploughs every girl everyday just cause he can when I write a lemon I want to mean something.

I Chose Sakura Lee and Shino for a reason

LETS BREAK 100 REVIEWS LETS GO

Also I know I've been updating but this was the last chapter I had in my stock so expect a slightly onger wait until next chapter sorry.


	25. Prison Break Naruto Style

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

The group of Leaf and Mist ninja sat in the shadows looking at the village, unlike the leaf which was made up of a lot of wood. This village was a mound of stone buildings with thick coble stone streets, a large river flowed through the center of the village. The streets looked like a large maze with the Mizukage tower in the center. Zabuza pointed at the harbour where a large extension of green stone building was clearly built, a pitch back wall split the two villages apart. Even further back was a large spire of pitch black stone that reside in the center of the raging current of the sea. "That wasn't there when we left" Zabuza mumbled. Zabuza suddenly bounced up until he was standing on the very top of the tree, Naruto followed suit. When he reached the top of his tree Zabuza was pointing "See that large building in the center of the Fishmen village"

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"That's where she was taken" Zabuza stated. "I Think we should..."

"Mizu-chan I'm coming" Naruto hollered diving out of the tree.

"Damn it" Zabuza cursed and chased after Naruto.

Chojuro Shino and Sakura followed suit. Naruto looked at the wall as he charged head first into the village. The pitch black gate grew closer, Naruto could see a clear shark shaped design in blood red. The Gate guards laughed loudly as the boy got closer. "Double Cannon" He roared, the two watched Naruto fly by his fist buried in their jaws. He jumped up the first wall and stopped, he could see the large stone building.

"Damn it Naruto we can't just rush in we'll get..."

"Sakura" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah Naruto-kun"

Naruto pointed at the top of the building "I Think it's safe to assume that she will be placed hardest place to escape from" She nodded knowing what he was thinking "My Gum-gum can reach up there but I need to know if your ropes can reach the top?" He finished.

"Why?" She worried at the grin on his lips.

"We're going send that building out" He tugged out a single tag, and the ninja knew immediately what he was thinking "With a bang"

Sakura sighed loudly "What are you thinking Naruto"

"You know" He jumped to the next building "I'm trusting you Sakura" He called back and continued.

Naruto and Zabuza reached the prison, and once again stopped. Everything on the street remained still "They know we're here why aren't they attempting to stop us" Zabuza muttered looking at the hate filled shark men on the street below. "You know we're walking into a trap right"

Naruto grinned "Yeah but that makes it more exciting"

"Naruto are you just too stupid to realise that we're at a major disadvantage against these creatures, or do you just not fear death"

Naruto laughed at him "Well I can't die, well not yet anyways" his fist began shaking with anger "I There's no way I'm going to let these shark men take my Mei, my love, my precious person" He threw his arm with a loud twang. And with his free right arm he grabbed Shino, Zabuza Lee and Chojuro grabbed his feet when he flew towards the prison screaming "Gum-Gum Multi-Canon Ball" The three men screamed like little girls as Naruto laughed. 'And so it begins' Sakura thought watch the five fly.

Naruto flew head first through the stone wall hollering "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" The three Fishmen in the room whipped around just in time to hear three "Gum-Gum Binds" Ring out at exactly the same time. Zabuza sliced straight through the Naruto's clone, and into the man's stomach, as Chojuro swung his hammer crushing leaving the third to Shino who was holding his hand to the man's face, his bugs buzzed incessantly.

The Sharkman quivered slightly when Zabuza swung his sword up. "Now tell me where is Mei Terumi" Naruto said calmly.

"She's not here our leader knew that you people would come" He tried to move but the clone clenched pinning him.

"Where was she moved and who is the leader?" Naruto interrogated.

"She was moved to Dead man's Island, and our leader his name is Arlong"

Naruto's jaw dropped "Arlong, really Arlong" He punched the wall shattering it like it was made of foam "Who's next Buggy the Clown" Naruto bellowed loudly.

Zabuza ignored the outburst and continued "Is that black tower Dead Man's Island"

The Sharkman nodded his head wildly. Naruto stopped his ranting "What type of torture is done" He asked menacingly.

"Anything as long as it gets..."

"Rape" Naruto cut off his chakra coils instantly filled with red.

"Yeah if its deemed necc..." But the Sharkman didn't get to finish his sentence. Naruto claw like fist was crushed his skull, the clone did a similar job to his body "We have to get to that island" But it wasn't the voice of Naruto, it was guttural roar.

"Please help" The blood red chakra faded as he heard the desperate raspy voice.

Naruto turned and looked at the man in the top level cell, he was wearing a similar kimono to the one Haku wore when they met he had a black eye patch over his eyes. His skin was pale and he was clearly starved and dehydrated. "Ao" Zabuza gasped and slammed his large blade into the lock instantly snapping it.

"Did they touch Mei before she was moved" Naruto growled lowly.

"Zabuza who is this kid" Ao coughed.

"Uzumaki D Naruto"

"He's the one Mei-sama is always talking about"

"Yeah how many people were captured Ao"

"Not many they gave up when Mei fell"

"Cowards" Naruto grumbled "Come on No-brows lets go we need to go get Mei-chan before she's killed or worse" Naruto ground his teeth and muttered "If they touched her in any way that only I'm allowed I'll murder them all"

"Wait" Ao looked at the able bodied ninja "Please help them" he pointed to lower floors.

Naruto looked at the man "You all didn't give up on Mei-chan right"

Ao nodded, Naruto punched the air once and said with utter confidence "We'll be out of here in fifteen minutes and then we'll go get Mei-chan"

"Damn it Naruto" Shino cursed and chased after the blonde bomb running down the stairs. Lee followed the two screaming "I Will make you proud Guy-Sensei"

"Is he the one" He pointed at a random spot, tracking Naruto path of destruction Shino was leaving a couple bugs on each body. Zabuza confirmed with a slight nod "Why him" His jaw dropped when Naruto said what he guessed was "Stamp" Sending a decent sized Fishmen crashing through the floor. "Zabuza these are the weaker guards, when Mei was moved Arlong took his elite squad leaving the fourth string commander to watch this prison" He warned.

Shino's fist clapped against a Sharkman, He fell onto the ground. The Sharkman fell beside him, Naruto back flipped over a large sword. The Sharkman gasped when Naruto buried his left foot in his gut. Before snapping his left foot up sending him flying back into the wall. "Thanks Lee"

Naruto was breathing heavily "Zabuza can break the locks" Shino placed a bug on the man Lee just knocked out.

"Lee lets go" Naruto pointed at the five Fishmen in the stairwell drawing their weapons. The two charged straight into the stair well screaming "Ten Times Leaf Hurricane" The Fishmen were blasted back down the stairwell. Shino followed slowly behind continuing to place bugs on each of the downed Fishmen.

They walked into the long haul way and sighed, fifteen Fishmen looked at the three. "So what are the chances of you guys just leaving" Naruto was frowning "Because I really have something more important I have to be doing" He added as the men began to walk menacingly forward "Well then" Naruto charged straight at the group "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" Naruto's fist flew towards Fishmen. Lee Ran beside Naruto yelling "Leaf Wall" Lee and Naruto flew through the first two. With ease, Lee kicked off the wall and drove his foot across the third Fishmen jaw landing on Naruto's shoulder.

Lee kicked off Naruto's shoulder and punched another across his jaw, and Naruto yelled "Spear" He legs sliced through the shark men "Pin"

Naruto laughed loudly "Parasitic Insect Storm" A Black wall of buzzing bugs flew down the hall finishing off the squirming Fishmen.

"Shino!" Naruto whipped around and grinned "That is so bad ass when did you get so many bugs!" Naruto asked.

"When you went looking for the Hokage I spent my time developing my bugs" He replied in his usual monotone.

"Show some emotion" Naruto whined loudly.

"Lets go" Shino grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him along.

Zabuza Followed cracking each lock with a simple "Get out as fast as possible"

Half way through the tower Naruto Lee and Shino continued like a half knife through butter. Until they reached the entrance of the prison, a single large Sharkman was sitting in front of the door. He had a large Hammer head shaped head, his body was a light green "Three kids" He laughed loudly in their face. "Three children defeated all my..." He looked straight down at the glowing pink fist buried his gut.

The door to the prison flew open, the Fishmen pointed at their ally lying on the path when they heard "Get out of our way" The two guards whipped around Naruto was walking out of the prison, his straw hat shadowing his face. A frown clear on his lips, walking beside him was Shino and Lee.

"Yes we do not wish to hurt you" Lee told the two frightened guards.

Suddenly a large group of ex-prisoners ran out of the jail screaming loudly. Zabuza, and Chojuro smirked when the group easily scaled the walls of the prison and ran into the streets "Come on kid"

"Yeah Sakura" Naruto hollered.

The pinkette landed by them "Yeah" She Fishmen stumbled back as the group walked towards them.

"Do it" Naruto ordered calmly. A Loud explosion filled the night air, the humans could see a large pillar of flames rise from the Fishmen district. The group walked slowly down the street the heat from the explosion could be felt on their backs "Deadmans island" He swung his arm and bellowed "I'm coming Mei"


	26. Deadmans Island

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto looked across the wave, the pitch black spire in the distance. He was grinding his teeth as the group ate beside him. "Hurry up" He could see the Fishmen watching. He could see a thunder cloud for spinning around the tower. "I Wonder if my Gum-Gum can reach it" He muttered.

Sakura punched him in he shoulder "Don't even think about it" She kneeled against him. "How are you planning to attack"

"Knock down the front door and kill or beat anybody who tries to stop me" Naruto replied fingering the green jewel o his neck band.

Sakura touched it "When did you get that?" She questioned.

"Oh this is the first was Hokage's, Tsunade gave it me after I mastered a very special jutsu" He explained. Sakura fist flew away from the green jewel. "Lets go" Naruto whined loudly.

Zabuza Chojuro nodded "I Think that it would be best to go in quite"

"We Blew up Arlong's prison safe bet he expects us" Naruto countered.

Zabuza grabbed Naruto and throttled "You Idiot why, we didn't have to blow up that" He threw Naruto into the ground "FUCKING PRISON"

"He was sending a message to their leader" Sakura muttered.

"A Message!" Zabuza was storming back and forth.

"Yeah I wanted Arlong to know I'm coming" Naruto said calmly.

"Why we're ninja!" Zabuza was struggling with an urge to murder Naruto.

"I Want him to know I won't stop until I get Mei back"

Across the sea on the top level of the spire of black stone, in a dank cell Mei sat meditating. Her guard nursing a large foot print from when he tried to "Do what Necessary" to get information out of her. She looked at blaze in the distance, she felt her lovers presence through the broken seal on her hand "Naruto please leave" She mumbled lowly.

"Do you really wish that?"

"No" Mei turned around slowly, standing inside her was a wrinkled old lady, her once raven black hair was now gray, long white streaks filled it also. She wore a deep purple cloak with its hood down. "Robin" She whispered.

"I've been watching your, well for lack of a better term husband since he entered the village" She told Mei with a smile "He certainly is something Mei you picked correctly with that one"

"Why are you here?"

"That boy hasn't given up why have you" Robin replied cryptically before her body started to fade out of existence.

Mei closed her eyes and continued meditating 'I Will be Hokage' She heard her blonde bomb screaming. 'What's my dream' She thought feeling the chakra flow around him. 'Can I have a dream'

**FLASHBACK**

Mei was sitting in her office pounding through the mountain of paper work. She yawned loudly "Drowning yourself in paperwork Mei" Robin smiled knowingly at Mei. "I Heard what happened"

"Then you know I don't want to talk about" Mei said curtly.

Robin laughed at Mei "Times change Mei do you think that maybe your clan should forget its ridiculous practise of poisoning their loves to test them"

Mei sighed "Maybe"

"But all the women found their one love through that very test" Robin guessed.

"Exactly, I was so sure" She whispered.

Robin rubbed the women's back calmly "I Have lived a long time, you are still young. One day you'll find some on that can survive your test but it'll be more than that. He'll never give up on you even when you think he should, he'll never stop trying to protect, he'll flip the world if that's what's needed to protect you" Robin looked down her dark brown eyes filled with life that seemed to have started fading over the recent years "Most importantly he'll love you more than life itself, he would walk into hell to drag you back" Tears poured down Mei's cheeks "Trust me on this Mei"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"LETS GO!" Naruto screamed loudly, the bottom of his feet began glowing and he ran into the sea. "He's insane there's no way with that storm he'll be able to get to the island" Chojuro pointed at the vortex of heavy rain that was pouring around the spire.

Shino ran after Naruto followed a split second later by Sakura and Lee. Lee dove into the water literally torpedoed to Naruto in a blink of an eye. "I Shall beat you to the island my eternal rival" Lee roared as he sped by Naruto.

"He's insane" Chojuro stuttered.

"Sometimes having no plan is the best plan you can have" Zabuza walked onto the water he swung his sword onto his shoulder. Chojuro watched the blonde bound across the sea, he followed his fellow swordsmen.

The group charged across the sea, waves lapping at their feet. The rain whipped around them "Stay focused" Zabuza yelled over the howling of the wind. Naruto felt a large wave move up beneath him 'I Won't lose focus' Naruto jumped off the wave and landed with a mute in the storm splash.

Naruto could feel the water begin to move up his legs. "Striking rope bind" A thick brown rope bound tightly around Naruto's belly, and forced him back onto the war "Stay up Naruto!" Sakura screamed loudly.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied over the loud howl. Naruto looked at the island, waves were thrashing around him. He continued to push forward, Lee beside him looked continued pushing through the water.

The group eyed the large black tower growing ever larger "Mei" Naruto gasped. "I'm almost to you" He whispered lowly.

Mei turned towards the water "Naruto" She whispered. "You'll die if you come here, please leave me" She went rigid as six black shapes walk into view. "No"

The rescue team punched through the storm and walked into view of the large black spire. "This is insane" Sakura gasped looking up. Large flames lit the landscape. Naruto stepped onto the black stone, his eyes never leaving the tower. "Naruto-kun what are we going to do?"

"We Attack it find Mei and kill the man who took her if we can"

Suddenly they all heard a loud groan, two large black doors opened with a loudly. The six ninja's fell back as at least two hundred Fishmen began walking out. Naruto glared at the group "This is bad" Zabuza said putting his carving knife in front of his body.

"Agreed" Shino added.

"Guy-sensei lead me!" Lee cried.

"Crap" Chojuro cursed quietly.

"Let this work" Sakura begged closing her eyes. The Fishmen began moving towards the small group of ninja "Let this work" She begged, here fist were clenched tightly "Let this work" She was white knuckled focus "Let this work" Sakura's head snapped up and screamed loudly "GET BACK!" A shock wave ripped through the group of Fishmen. "I SAID GET BACK!"A Second shockwave flew into the shark men

The five ninja's jaws dropped as the group in front of them began falling like flies. Sakura grabbed her head and fell onto her knee's. "Sakura what hell is that"

"I Don't know" She was clawing at her head. "Fuck it feels like some bodies stabbing me in the head" She grumbled. "My head" She closed her eyes once, before crashing into the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Lee grabbed the fallen pinkette.

Sakura looked at the two "Go I'll be fine in a minute"

Naruto crossed his fingers and in a puff of smoke a single clone appeared "If anyone comes out take Sakura back to the main land" He told the clone quickly.

"Right boss" The clone sat down, Sakura on his shoulder blade.

"Come on guys" The group ran up the sloped path leading to the jail. Just they entered the jail and looked around, the entire place was black with light orange fires cast shadows at odd angles. The group was about to move when they heard "So you're stupid enough to attack our ultimate prison" A Large man with long blue hair walked out of the shadows, his elbows and knee's were large jagged rocks. He was wearing a Dark green T-shirt, and dark blue shorts. He seemed to have the look of a whale shark.

The man took a stance that Rock Lee raised an eye brow at "Go Naruto-kun" Lee took his own Taijutsu stance "I Wish to pit my skills against a user of the legendary Fishmen karate" He told the rest. "Hurry Naruto-kun go save your precious person" Lee shot off yelling "I'll make you proud!"

"Be careful Lee" Naruto warned as the group ran by.

"Get back here" The Fishmen screamed, running after the group as he did.

He was stopped abruptly by a powerful axe kick to the head. "I Am your opponent" Lee smiled, his teeth magically glinted in the light "Rock Lee the Beast of Konoha!"

The man felt the top of his, he cracked his knuckles and said "Fine then boy, you will be defeated by me Hedi of the powerful Arlong bandits" He swung a punch at Lee, only for the green beast to block it with practised ease. "Hundred Tile Shock Punch"

Lee suddenly flew away from Hedi "What was that" Lee gasped struggling to his feet. "Shockwave" His right hand trembled "This is truly a unique fighting style" Hedi laughed, until Lee disappeared from view. He felt Lee rush by him, Hedi turned only to see a flash of white light when Lee slammed his knee cap into the center of his face. Lee was still in air with his left leg kicked him in the up chest, sending lee into a back flip throwing shurriken as he did.

The man roared loudly "No more going easy on this kid" He pulled the star shaped weapons out of his arms and ran at Lee.

The group made it to the third floor leaving fifteen Fishmen in their wake. "Impressive Straw-hat" The Fishmen looked at the group the prisoners were screaming for release, Naruto was about to walk forward when Chojuro grabbed his shoulder.

This man was a strongly built man carrying a large AX. He had the features of an octopus. "Go save our Mizukage I hold him off" The sword he carried blazed into its hammer form. He swung the hammer into the ground sending a large shockwave at the six armed man.

"Be careful Chojuro" Zabuza snapped as they ran by. Chojuro nodded at his mentor, the man who had taken him from an average swordsman to one of the few granted the power of the swords of the mist.

"Yeah you two Zabuza-sensei" He swung his hammer stopping the octopus man from reaching the group of three. "You're not going to stop him" He watched Naruto turn the corner followed by Shino and Zabuza "Save her Naruto" He pulled away from the AX, and spun barley missing with the spiked end of the hammer.

The octopus swung the AX straight up, Chojuro back pedaled slightly but was forced the defend when the man brought the large AX down. Chojuro was instantly lying on his back, his arms were shaking the axe was half an inch away from his face.

Once again the group continued their destructive path to the top of the tower. "This is where you stop" A Large great white Sharkman looked at the three with malice in his eyes. He carried a large sword the looked very similar to Zabuza's own carving knife. Before Naruto could think of attack Zabuza was already spinning into the air. "Lets see how good your blade is" A Loud clang Echoed through the hall. "Go kid now" Naruto and Shino ran straight by the two Zabuza was pushing at the great white shark. The man pushed back sending Zabuza sliding, he swung the sword high, bring the sword down on Zabuza, but the jonin easily parried to the left and slashed at his body in one fluid movement.

The Shark just barely avoided getting bisected by Zabuza. Using the momentum of the failed swing He jumped into the air and did a downwards slash, another loud clang echoed as the two locked blades. The man was holding his carving knife above his head Zabuza was had his eyes on the man.

Gravity started taking affect on Zabuza and he dropped until he was standing in front of the taller creature, their blades still locked on one another.

The two teen were now on the second to last floor, that's when they met the largest Fishmen they ever met. He was clear over teen feet tall. His arms as thick as tree trunks, his head larger than an exercise ball, and he was slouching. Naruto laughed loudly "Let me guess you're the smart one"

The man ran at the two "Oh great you ticked him off" Shino snapped.

Naruto pointed at him and said loudly "Finally some emotion"

"Shut up Naruto!" Shino snapped as he back flipped over a swipe. "Go I'll take care of Jr" Naruto nodded and ran beside the large man and into the stairs, he heard Shino holler "Don't get killed I don't want to tell Kurenai-sensei"

Naruto ran up the dark stairwell into a well lit circular room with a single cell door. "Mei-chan" He bellowed.

Mei's eyes went to the door at the loud voice "Naruto" She gasped.

He ran towards the door smiling broadly, he jumped up and kissed her through the bars furiously "Acid-chan" He mumbled "Did they touch you?" He asked a dangerous glint went into the usually bright blue eyes.

"No" She croaked "You have to run now"

"Now I'm here to rescue you" Naruto said, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Please Naruto-kun go, I'm begging you Arlong he'll kill you" She cried loudly. "Go Naruto I don't want to be saved, please run"

They both haired a bang ring out behind Naruto. "Straw Hat Naruto" Came a deep voice. "How nice of you to finally show up" Naruto turned towards the man wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt. A Large sharked toothed blade as on his back, he had a large saw like nose, and wild dark blue hair. "Now tell me Straw Hat how long do you think you'll survive against me" His teeth were razor sharp as the evil smile came to his lips.

"You knew I would come how!" Naruto took his stance as the man walked forward.

"Teach" Arlong replied simply, and with a swish the blade crashed into the ground. Naruto had dodged the first slash but not the kick chest, or the right hook that sent him into the wall. Arlong swung the blade straight at Naruto. The wall crumbled as the teen rolled in between Arlong's legs.

**LEE**

Lee did a superman punch across Hedi's jaw a loud clap echoed through the room as the self proclaimed green beast of Konoha did a diving roll to avoid being stamped by his larger opponent. He swung onto his head and yelled "Reverse Leaf Hurricane" The Sharkman felt his knee's kicked out and then he was sent flying towards the ceiling. He heard Lee reappear behind his back and yell "UZU" He kicked the man until he was in T with Lee "MAKI" He dropped two bone crushing AX kicks down "D" Lee grabbed man shoulders and through him down. "NARUTO" Lee did two spin kicks "LEE" Lee landed standing on the man's belly. "STY" He started trampling on the man's gut "LE" He finished by grinding his feet and jumping into the back flip.

The Sharkman hacked loudly blood dripping on the ground. He got to his feet his eyes glowed dangerously. Lee raised his arm "DIE" The man rushed the Taijutsu user. Lee could feel the power behind each swipe meant to take his head off.

Lee back handspringed when the man kicked at him. Suddenly the man went through four hand signs "Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu" Lee dodged to left as four pillars of water rocketed around the room slicing through the stone. The man smirked when Lee bounced into the wall. Lee was suddenly in front of him he slammed his knee into the dark bruise that was forming. The man hacked loudly blood sprayed out his mouth.

The Sharkman slammed his fist into Lee's face, then grabbed his head and threw him down the hall. He jumped up, Lee opened his eyes and barely rolled to the left his the man leg dropped at him. Lee spun on his hands and leg swept. But the Sharkman saw it coming and dove over his legs slamming his knee into Lee's face.

Lee rolled down the hall and managed to get to his feet in time to block a powerful right hook. "Hundred Tile Shockwave" Lee stumbled back as his whole body quaked from the shockwave ripping through him.

"Leaf Hurricane" He dizzily spun kicked the Sharkman away from. Lee fell onto his right knee and coughed up a ball of blood. "I Can't take many more of those" The two looked at each other with some sort of mutual respect for each other's skills.

"You are very skilled not very man humans would still be standing after two shockwaves" Hedi growled.

Lee grinned "Yes as are you" The two nodded and charged straight at one another. Hedi swung a left hook at Lee's jaw, but the green best dropped onto all fours and delivered a powerful upper kick straight into Hedi's jaw.

Lee reappeared behind him "YOU" He punched twice forcing Hedi into a spin "THFUL" He stopped spinning and sent Hedi higher with two more upper kicks. "BARRAGE" Lee grabbed Hedi's feet and threw him into the ground followed by a AX kick to the throat. Hedi hacked loudly as his vision went black.

Lee lied on the ground his leg still on Hedi's throat, he could feel the shaking on every muscle. "He suddenly jumped up and yelled "Sakura-chan I'm coming"

**CHOJURO**

Chojuro swung powerful strikes at the AX user but every time the man would just block as if he was nothing. "Is that it" Chojuro jumped back as the Fishmen swung his AX. "I Thought the Mist Village was legendary for their swordsmen"

**ZABUZA**

Zabuza and the Sharkman now known as Rite moved back and forth down the hall. Delivering killing swipes and powerful kicks. Zabuza spun on his heel and kicked Rite away. Zabuza could sense Chojuro struggling against his opponent. "I Have to end this" He said loudly.

"Oh yeah and how are you planning to do that"

Zabuza smiled sadistically "Seven Points" A thick mist formed in the long hall "Seven Points" The Sharkman looked frantically for the source of the voice "Jugular" The man hacked when blood poured from his throat. "Spine" The Sharkman fell instantly when the large blade went through his spine. "Those are just two" Zabuza let the mist fall as he jogged towards the stair well.

**SHINO**

Shino continued dodging around the hall, the large Fishmen was growing more and more frustrated as he continued. Shino jumped into the air avoiding a large swipe, saying "You know I'm not very good a close range fighting I Usually just suppress for Naruto, but I have one technique that if done will end any close range encounter"

He continued dodging the left and right. Shino then did something very stupid. He stopped moving and tapped his cheek. "Come on" The Shark man raised both his high, and with the force of an explosion brought them down. "Idiot" Shino looked from the stair well as the figure began thrashing "Bug Clone" He told the Shark.

The Sharkman thrashed wildly as the bugs ate. "Worst part of being a bug user" Shino mumbled turning his back on the thrashing man shark.

**NARUTO**

Naruto continued avoiding swipe after swipe with the sword. Arlong grew more and more frustrated with the rubber boy. Arlong Smirked and swung a low sweep with the sword, forcing Naruto to jump. Seeing his chance Arlong swung a powerful punch.

Naruto flew away from Arlong quickly 'He's strong' Naruto thought as Arlong landed a powerful kick to the chest. Naruto rolled into the wall, he was about get up when Arlong punched three times in the center of the face. Naruto felt Arlong grab his foot and send him flying across the room. Naruto picked himself up, only to drop onto his back. The large sharked toothed blade sliced into the stone. "Naruto!" Mei screamed

Arlong with speed that rivalled Naruto's in gear second slammed his foot into Naruto's gut "Come on Straw Hat where's your legendary Will of the D" He stepped on the center of Naruto's face "Where is the fire that Monkey D Luffy used to destroy my family"

"This is about revenge" Naruto pushed up on his leg.

"Of Course everybody in the Fishmen world knows how one man single handily destroyed our leader's name" He easily held Naruto pinned. "We hide because of Monkey D Luffy and since he's dead I'll have to settle for you" He sent Naruto sliding into Mei's door.

"Naruto the window go now!" She screamed at him.

Naruto stood up slowly "No you think I'll ever give up on you, no way not even if there's the slightest chance I can save you" Arlong laughed at the blonde and grabbed his face and once again threw him. He smashed back first into the wall.

Arlong swung his sword faster than Naruto could see, cleaving a large gash across Naruto's left shoulder down to his right hip. Naruto watched Mei's eyes widen in fear as Arlong raised his leg and Spartan kicked Naruto, the stone wall crumbled. It was like everything moved in slow motion for Mei, she watched her lover fly out of the wall blood flying out of his chest. His eyes never left her own, as he fell Naruto made on last feeble attempt to reach her "NARUTO!" Mei screamed as the boy fell from view "No" She cried loudly. "Not Naruto please" She fell onto her knee's and punched the ground repeatedly "You idiot" She cried hitting the ground.

She grabbed at her head and screamed loudly, tears continued to fall down her. "NARUTO" She cried feeling like every fibre of her heart shut down at once.

Naruto plummeted barely conscious "Mei" He mumbled as he smashed into the ground.

"Naruto!" He heard Sakura and Lee faintly, his eyes never left the top of the tower.

"What happened he heard" Zabuza say, white spots filled his vision "Chojuro, Shi..." The world was growing darker "Go" It was almost black now "Open" Everything was went black as the blonde lost consciousness

**AN**

Zabuza is Saying Chojuro SHINO we have to GO. And the open will be explained next chapter

REVIEW PLEASE It helps keep me motivated, and if you see some mistakes just point them out and I'll update the chapter. ALSO who should the next major arc be based around, adding either Sakura or Mikoto to the Harem. Or a Harem Girl centric plot, I have a "Unique" mission planned for each of the girls added [Some will use a modified filler plot].

More of Sakura's Haki in this chapter, what do you think did I do a good job handling it.

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

**Naruto Characters Do you care if the Live/Die**

I Recently had a debate with a couple buddies of mine, now they love Naruto. And so we went back and forth for about two hours, going from story, to length. Finally to shut him up [He said One Piece was kiddie, and the characters are two dimensional] I say "If Sakura died in the Next chapter would you care" Now I used Sakura as a large extreme about how little character depth there is. He replies "No But did you care about any of the Characters deaths in One Piece"

I Of course laugh and say "Heck Yeah I do, when Ace was killed I flipped" And then I start going through moments like "Nami you are my Nakama" From the Arlong arc and "Robin Say you want to LIVE" Whitebeards Death you guys know the standard counter argument to people who say One Piece has no emotional depth.

But Seriously do you care if any of the character in Naruto live or die. Because I know that I wouldn't, I Don't think I could. Whereas probably the most profound moment of character depth in One Piece, I Nearly cried when Whitebeard died, this is a character that had really one arc. Whereas Jiraiya he was in Naruto since basically midway through the second arc of Naruto and I went, Eh am I suppose to be sad. Kishimoto doesn't make his character human, all his characters are, are plot points used when needed.


	27. Naruto vs Arlong

The defeated Mei sat in her cell, she couldn't get the image of her blonde falling out her mind. It kept replaying over and over, that alone was torture for her. She looked at the large hole, she could still see Naruto's last ditch effort to reach her as he fell, his chest bleeding profusely. 'They were right all I do is bring death' She sobbed 'Naruto love' She punched the ground with enough force to draw blood, her senses were suddenly assaulted

A Young red head was lying in the forest, her long red hair creating a halo around her. She watched the clouds pass over her head. "I Still don't see why we can't go home" She sniffled. She smiled weakly "At least it's pretty out here" She looked down the path to the tiny cabin" She remembered the hate filled eyes in Kirigakure. She remembered the day she and about fifteen other children were kicked out class. Then a week later being dragged out of bed and running from the village.

Mei was listening to the faint singing the birds and sighed. "Well what do we have here" An Oily voice proclaimed. Mei shuddered as the large black shadow formed over her "Looks like a pretty little girl" Mei shuddered at the unfamiliar and wholly perverted feel. "Tell me little girl what's your name" She could smell the alcohol on him, he was wearing a standard Kiri jonin outfit, his hair was slicked into a dark blue pony tail. He carried a large katana stained with blood. "Tell me!" the man snapped.

**Sensitive Material Read at own discretion. **

"Mei" She stuttered rolling away.

The man brought his blade down pinning her. He gave her a sloppy grin on his face as the young girl thrashed "Calm down bitch" He snapped. He tore at her green kimono exposing her budding chest to the world. "I Just killed that whore of a mother and your next" Mei thrashed underneath tears leaping to her eyes as he pulled the kimono down all way.

She could feel him tearing at her pants, she cried loudly. But was silenced with a powerful slap, she felt her underwear tore off her young body. She cried in agony when the man pierced straight through hymen and bottomed out in one thrust. Strangled sobs floated through the forest the man continued his assault on the young girl.

"Damn freak" The man cursed loudly "You deserve this all remember this, you're just a freak no one's cares, I could be doing this in the town square and no one would stop" He spat spitefully. She cried "No one will ever love you, you're mother and father are dead" he laughed at her spitting as he continued.

Suddenly ten arms flew out his body forcing him into a standing position, Mei rolled away sobbing loudly. She watched shakily as an old lady garbed in dark purple stormed towards the two, Mei shakily stumbled away from the gray haired women. "You disgusting piece of trash" The women screamed picking up the naked girl, she gently rubbed Mei on the back. Mei shuddered and gave a loud sob.

The women let the girl cry into her shoulder "you're one of them, monster" The women snapped her wrist, the man gasped.

The women turned her back on the man, tracing small soothing circles "If only I was younger I would've stopped that monster" She whispered holding the girl tightly, Mei shook uncontrollably.

"You two are monster you'll always be monsters you'll..." A Loud crack echoed through the trees.

"I'm sorry I heard that the Mizukage sent that creature, I should've been faster" Mei cried "Listen child, that beast was nothing. You're beautiful young women nothing more nothing less" Mei cried loudly. "Come lets go get you close and then leaves this evil village"

Mei sniffled as she looked into the kind brown eyes "We'll meet my husband Zolo in a couple of weeks" Mei let the women walk them slowly down the dirt "I'm sure you heard of Zolo he's the reason our village is so heavily based on sword play" She continued rubbing her back "Roronoa Robin"

Mei's eyes snapped open the on repressed memory came flooding 'Dirty nobody can love me I'm a freak'

**NARUTO**

Naruto's eyes cracked open, two days had passed and Naruto since the failed assault on Deadmans Island. Naruto was unconscious the entire time, Hancock smiled. "Hello my lovely Fox" Naruto half jokingly mumbled.

A Loud clap echoed through the room "You Idiot why didn't you summon me" Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"I Didn't want you to get hurt" He replied. He looked around the pale cream room "Where are we?"

"Zabuza took us to Mei-chan's friends house" Hancock replied.

"How did we get off the island?" He tried to pull himself out of the bed, but Hancock held him firmly.

"Lee opened the two chakra gates..." Hancock giggled faintly "And literally jumped to the main land"

Suddenly a women walked into the room and smiled fondly at the two. She was carrying a large bowl of steaming soup. "I Heard what you did for Mei" She said laying the soup down on the bed side table "Care to explain"

"She forced her way into his heart" Hancock smiled fondly at the blonde struggling to stand.

"I Need to get going Mei I can't just sit here" Naruto groaned grabbing his chest.

"Stay Mei's execution isn't for a five more days" The women who brought him food told him.

"Who are you?" Naruto grumbled, the red headed demoness gave Naruto a innocent smile as she pinned him.

"Roronoa" She answered, she couldn't help but smile Hancock placing her lips on his "Explain I know you and Mei have something so what is this"

"Blood Line Protection Act" Naruto mumbled in a daze. Hancock smiled at the reaction "You said that Mei's still alive"  
>Roronoa nodded calmly "Yes Arlong's going to execute her in a week"<p>

"Where?"

Hancock sighed loudly "You're not going to give up are you"

Naruto grinned and wolfed down the soup saying "Nope" As he did.

Hancock touched Naruto and nodded "Mei's family we'll save her" She vowed.

"No one's going to stop me this time" Naruto added as the two stood. "Lets go check out where she's going to be killed"

Roronoa nodded she pulled her grey hair back and motioned for the two to follow. Hancock helped Naruto off the bed and the two limped after Roronoa. Naruto noticed that they were clearly on an upper floor as they went down the long hall that led to stairs.

When Naruto and Hancock stumbled down the stairwell the women laughed at them "Hurry up" She called back.

After five minutes Naruto and Hancock reached the bottom of the stairs. Sakura Shino and Lee were sitting around a table looking at a large map. Sakura smiled as the two sat down "I Take we'll try getting her out of danger during the execution" She said knowingly.

"We will" Shino said in his calm voice.

Sakura looked down at the map "Which is why we've been planning" she told Naruto proudly.

Sakura pulled Naruto into her side and pointed at the map "This is the Mizukage Tower" She was pointing at a large building in the center of the city, a large courtyard was in the in front of the building. "We'll be attacking full out, Lee no weights Naruto you need to fight keep your focus on destroying the enemy and not on trying to free Mei" Naruto glared at the pinkette "We'll get a chance to rescue her after we force the Fishmen back"

Shino stood up "Zabuza myself Lee Chojuro took out four of Arlong's elite, and after the destruction of the prison, and our near rescue of Mei we've revitalized the belief in Kirigakure, the belief that they deserve freedom not oppression" Shino explained "We're the strike team, we show these people that Arlong's beatable, and then they strike" Shino told Naruto.

"Here's the plan" Sakura said.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

Naruto was fully healed, he was looking at the X shaped scar across his chest "That is so bad ass" Naruto exclaimed. "Mei I will not fail" He vowed silently "I Promise you that"

"We're lucky to have you" Hancock stated calmly wrapping her arms around Naruto. "Lets go save our family member" Naruto pulled his orange vest on and nodded 'We'll save you' They thought in unison.

Stood in front of the large group of ninja and Fishmen he had his large sword held over his head. "This is the strongest of you" He roared over. The Fishmen roared in approval, Arlong continued "And today she dies, and we take control this village and then..." He raised his large shark tooth when a rock flew from a roof and hit his nose. "WHO THREW THAT!"

"I Did" Naruto proclaimed from the roof top.

"Straw Hat" Arlong ground his teeth at the teen standing on the roof across the plaza from him.

Naruto though was paying no attention to Arlong, he looked at the bound Mei with disgust "So that's it Mei, you're just giving up, letting your village fall into the darkness again" He bellowed, Mei let her hang numbly "You're really just going to let him kill you. Where your spirit, where's the Mei I know" She looked up at Naruto, his eyes darkened with anger. "Where's the Mei who saw something she wanted and wasn't afraid to get" Mei clenched her cheeks as the blonde continued "Where's the Mei that ended the age of the bloody mist!"

"Just go Naruto" She screamed at him. 'Why Naruto why would you risk your life for someone like me, someone as dirty as me'

"No not until I find the Mei I know the Mei who I, I..." He looked at the mist natives and yelled "The Mei I love"

"Naruto" She mumbled lowly. 'Love' She looked up and could see no deception, nothing but the pure love going through him 'Is this what its like, is this what Robin told me about. I gave him my body maybe just maybe I can give him my heart along with it'

"Where's the Mei that would give anything to keep her village safe!" Naruto hollered. "Mei you need to find her" She could feel the anger emanating from the blonde "Mei you need to live" Her head snapped when he screamed "Mei say you want to live!"

Tears fell down onto the wooden platform, she looked up at her ninja and smiled 'I Know my dream now, it's to show all those who mistreated me because of my bloodlines that I can be the Mizukage they need' She looked up when she heard Naruto yell a second time "Mei say you want to live!"

She looked up directly into the sapphire eyes of Naruto and yelled "I Want to live!"

Naruto's lips tugged upwards "Then you will I promise you that" Arlong growled. Suddenly Naruto popped in a cloud of white smoke, Arlong whipped around just to receive a bone shaking upper cut. Arlong flew up, Naruto cross his fingers. A Clone poofed into came to life grabbing Arlong's legs. He did a front flip yelling "Gum-Gum Sling Shot" The Clone sent Arlong flying into the plaza with bang. Naruto turned and kissed her cheek "I'll protect you" He mumbled jumping off the large wooden platform.

"Now!" Lee appeared and slammed his left foot into a Fish men's gut. A Cloud of pitch black bugs floated towards Shino walked out of the cloud terrifying the weaker Fishmen.

"You think you can save her Strawhat think again" Arlong bellowed charging straight at Naruto "Leave the Strawhat for me" He told his gang.

"You can't stop me fish face" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto jumped into the air and did a spinning kick to Arlong's chest. Arlong slid away from Naruto "Battle AX" Arlong dived to the right dodging an axe kick. The Ground exploded from the force of the attack.

Lee spun around on his hands delivering powerful kicks to the large group. A large Fishmen jumped into the air Lee stopped his kicks and rolled backwards barely dodging a stomp, the large manta ray styled Fishmen swung a haymaker at Lee. "Striking Rope Bind" A Thick brown rope bound the Fishmen, Lee smiled and did an upper cut sending him rolling.

Zabuza and Chojuro jumped from the roof swinging their swords down. The two started spinning and slashing through the group.

Arlong steamed rolled Naruto, he shoulder tackled Naruto. Naruto slid back under the mountain of muscle. Arlong grabbed Naruto's head and smashed him into the wooden execution platform. "You die here today"

Naruto frowned and growled "I'm not going to die today" Naruto swung a left hook. Arlong Ground his teeth the two glared at each other. Naruto threw his arms back and yelled "Double Cannon" Arlong flew fifteen feet back.

Naruto ran and did a flying kick, Arlong slid back. "Rapid fire" Naruto sent a flurry of fist at Arlong.

Arlong smiled and caught his arms. "Cannon Ball" Naruto flew head first into Arlong's gut, he slid another five feet. Naruto kicked off the ground and did a spinning kick to Arlong's jaw.

Arlong rolled to his feet, he looked up at Naruto standing in the center of the plaza. The two glared at each other. Arlong could see his forgotten blade lying at the bottom of the wooden platform. He could see his forces being decimated by the army of ninja.

Arlong walked forwards his claws seemed to sharpen. He charged like a bull straight at the young blonde, Naruto back stepped throwing his arm as he did. "Gum Gum" Arlong grinned as Naruto bounced underneath the platform "Cannon" Arlong sped forward grabbing his shark toothed blade. Naruto's fist grew ever larger, Arlong laughed and brought the sword down burying two inches of the blade as he did. A Loud ding rang through the plaza, Naruto's fist bounced wildly. Arlong pulled his blade rushed straight at Naruto.

Arlong roared spinning on his heels as he went "Shark Vortex" Arlong became a swirl of dark blue and dangerous silver.

Naruto punched up and rocketed straight up. He blasted straight through the wooden platform landing in front of Mei. "Naruto" Tears of joy poured down her face.

"I'll come back I promise no one will hurt you not while I'm breathing" Naruto stated calmly diving off the platform. "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" Mei watched him disappear from view with a faint smile 'I'll tell him' She could still feel the grimy hands of the Kiri ninja on her body.

Arlong swung his sword up a series of loud clangs echoed through, he felt himself sliding as the attack hit. Arlong without missing a beat dove underneath the still falling Naruto, rolling back to his feet and swinging his sword in one lightning fast move.

Just as the blade was about to bisect Naruto, Hancock slammed her tail into his chest, sending him rolling. "Be careful" She yelled throwing two guys off of her back.

"Lucky Boy" Arlong swung the sword high above his head.

Naruto rolled to the right the blade slammed down so close Naruto could feel the cold blade. He continued rolling avoiding being chopped, Naruto rolled on his belly and sent himself flying straight up. "Stamp" He exclaimed, forcing Arlong back with three quick powerful attacks.

A Clone appeared behind Naruto as he landed "Have to get rid of the sword" He mumbled as the clone started spinning his chakra. Arlong grinned and slammed the blade in front of him, the clone popped. Leaving just Naruto and the swirling mass of chakra 'What jutsu is that' Mei thought the entire battle seemed to thought. "Lets see you take this!" Naruto yelled rushing straight the large cleaver like sword "Rasengan"

Arlong fell the blade begin shaking as the sword shaking, a blinding white chakra sphere formed around him, he make out the cobble stone completely disintegrating underneath the force of the attack. A Large red circle formed on the impact zone of sword.

After thirty seconds the ball exploded throwing Naruto away, he slid on all fours, his eyes never left the cloud . Arlong barrelled out of the cloud of smoke his sword high above his head. Naruto did a backwards roll avoiding the blade, Arlong grinned and tore the blade from ground and swung it up.

Naruto whipped his head back, he could see four strands of hair fall. He dove to left avoiding a sideways. "Just die!" Arlong bellowed loudly. He jabbed at Naruto quickly, Naruto bounced back three times avoiding wild strikes.

Naruto jumped back and fired to quick kicks, Arlong covered his body with his sword again. Naruto slid to a stop and slammed his fist together "Gear Second" He called out. Arlong charged at Naruto his razor sharp fangs bore widely.

He sliced at Naruto's gut, just as the blade was about to touch Naruto he disappeared. Arlong gasped, and whipped around just in time for a fist to blast him back. He stumbled back, Naruto reappeared in front of him and delivered a powerful right hook.

Naruto reappeared behind Arlong and yelled "Mach Stamp!" Naruto drove Arlong head first into the ground and yelled again "Mach Spear" He drove his feet into the middle of Arlong's spine.

"Mach Cannon!" Arlong rolled bringing his blade to block the lighting fast jab. "Mach Rapid Fire!" Arlong felt the countless number of punches ring through the plaza. The battling continued around them, Naruto continued pounding Arlong into the ground.

"That sword" Naruto grumbled as he continued pounding Arlong into the ground.

Hancock spun around driving her foot into a Fishman's jaw. She did a graceful back flip, she kicked a second. She watched Lee destroy an entire group of Fishmen, he did a flurry of powerful kicks straight into a large Shark man's gut sending thirty feet back.

Zabuza spun on his heel's slicing straight through four Fishmen easily, Chojuro beside him bringing his large chakra hammer down with a loud bang.

Shino punched A Fishmen in the gut, and rolled away as the man started thrashing. He kicked a second, and bounced away again. He double punched a third, cart wheeled and nailed a fourth a fourth with a light jab.

Sakura fired four ropes binding a fridge like Fishman, she jumped slammed a Kunai into the Shark man's forehead. She kicked off yelling "Rope bind crunch" a blood red rope rocketed from her wrist and crushed a second. She avoided a flurry of powerful punches, smirked sadistically and drove her knee cap into the man's crotch. Before spinning on her heel and slicing straight through his jugular.

Naruto didn't slow down for two minutes, Arlong was holding the blade above his head with ease as the boy continued his barrage. "This isn't working that sword is just too hard to break through" Naruto snapped he continued pouring punches down on the shield.

Naruto dropped onto the ground. "I Get it now, you pour chakra into that blade" He started spinning his fist, Arlong stood up. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Arlong slammed the blade in front of himself, Naruto clung to his heavily coiled wrist "I'm going through the sword!" Naruto yelled as the clone started spinning Naruto's chakra. "Gum-Gum" The clone kicked Naruto into a full speed run "Drill" Naruto's grip on his wrist was released, his fist became a spinning mass. "RASENGAN!" Arlong immediately started sliding, they all heard a loud. Naruto's fist spun the large blue ball of chakra, he could hear the metal groan.

Arlong slid back on the front his feet, suddenly the bade exploded. Arlong watched the swirling mass move towards his chest. He roared in pain, dropping his now broken blade. The two looked at each other for three seconds, then as if gravity itself shifted Arlong flew back. And Smashed into a wall a hundred feet back.

Naruto grabbed his wrist "The extra spin a physically added to my Rasengan was just enough" Naruto mumbled looking at the broken blade.

Arlong stumbled forward chuckling darkly, blood dripped from his chest. His own army seemed completely terrified. "Strawhat!" His voice carried all through the entire plaza, a glint of pure malice filled his eyes.

Arlong ran straight at Naruto he clapped his hands together and yelled "Water Scythe Jutsu" He swung his hands as if carrying a weapon, Naruto jumped just as a disk of swirling water flew at him. "Water style Sea King crush" The disk exploded into a mass of tentacles binding Naruto in one quick move "Water Style Life Drain jutsu" Naruto started thrashing as the water created a ball and started swirl wildly around him. "I know because you're rubber that my Fishmen karate won't be as affective" He smiled darkly. "But I think if I put enough force it will destroy even you!" he swung his open palm at the large bubble "Ten thousand tile shock!" His open palm slammed into the steel hard bubble, the bubble stopped moving for a split second before exploding with the force of a bomb.

Naruto rocketed away, he bounced to a stop fifty feet away hacking loudly. Arlong created a cylinder with his hands. The water suddenly created to fine blades and slashed a clean circle into the ground "Now!" Arlong clung at the large cylinder and slowly pulled it from the earth. Naruto rolled on the ground in pain, blood dripping from his mouth. Arlong slowly walked towards Naruto a large boulder sized piece of the cobble stone street held high above his head "DIE!" Arlong roared ferociously bring the cylinder down onto Naruto. The entire street crunched underneath the weight of the cobblestone. "Shahahahahahahahahahahaha" He laughed loudly.

Sakura remained quiet, as did Mei and Hancock 'That won't stop you' They all thought. Roronoa watched from the shadows a swordsman carrying three blades began moving towards the battle "No watch" She snapped quietly.

Arlong stopped laughing when steam started pouring from underneath the boulder. "THIS WON'T STOP ME" Naruto's voice heavily distorted rang from underneath the cobblestone cylinder. "NO I'LL FLIP THE WORLD IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO SAVE MEI" He screamed.

Arlong stumbled as the boulder slowly started rising, Naruto's body quaked under the weight but it steadily rose. "That's impossible" Arlong along with his entire gang gasped.

"I'll protect everyone I love, every one precious to me!" He threw the boulder slowly.

Arlong watched the cobblestone cylinder, fly towards "One Hundred Tile shock" Arlong yelled slamming his fist straight into the stone.

The boulder exploded, Naruto barrelled straight through the rubble yelling "Mach Bo Staff" Arlong flew straight up. "Mach Double Cannon" Arlong flew higher after being nailed by a two fist punch. Naruto disappeared, only to come back into view above Arlong "Mach Spear!" Arlong coughed loudly blood sprayed out of his mouth. Naruto disappeared again, Arlong felt the boy go by him landed with a crash "Mach BATTLE" Naruto threw his leg straight up "AXE" He brought his foot down slamming it straight into Arlong's neck.

Arlong smashed neck first into the ground, a large cloud of dust flew over the two. Everything remained quite as Naruto walked slowly out cloud. The Gear Second faded as he made his way towards the wooden platform. "That Strawhat just beat Arlong" He heard a ninja and Fishmen scream at the exact same time. Arlong lay in the street blood pouring from his chest and dribbling down his chin, his still open eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The Fishmen gave Naruto a wide berth as he walked finished his walk to the platform a large smile on his face "Mei" He mumbled as he climbed.

'He'll flip the world for me' Mei thought, a light blush sprinkled her pretty cheeks. "This one is truly Luffy's off spring" The three bladed swordsman stated as the boy finished the climb.

"I Told you I you would live" Naruto punched the metal lock "I Promised you that, and I don't break a promise to someone I love that's my nindo" He cracked the metal lock.

As soon as the chains fell from her body, Mei bowled over Naruto knocking him off his feet "I Love you" She whispered into his ear.

"Mei come on people are staring" Naruto whined loudly.

**The Aftermath**

Two days had passed The Fishmen seeing their leaders defeat retreated back into the sea. Mei had already started working on a defence to keep what happened from ever happening again. She and the rest of the Konoha ninja along with the village elder were currently sitting in Mizukage tower eating. "So how much longer will you be staying" One of the female elders asked clearly aimed at Naruto.

"We're leaving tomorrow" Naruto stated with a mouth of food.

"Naruto!" Mei Sakura and Hancock snapped "Don't be rude"

The elders chuckled as the boy continued wolfing down food. Suddenly an old man walked to Naruto "We the Kirigakure would like to personally thank you Uzumaki D Naruto"

"Its fine I had a reason" Naruto said waving him off.

"That being said we would like to give you two things" The Konoha Ninja stopped eating watched the old man pull out a small tanto sword. "This is the blade of Kirigakure, only ninja of our village carry it" He told Naruto. It was a simple Tanto with a plain emerald handle on the butt of the handle was insignia of Kiri. The Sheath was emerald with a gold rings that formed a second Kiri symbol. "With this you are an honorary member of Kiri so please feel welcome" the old man smiled "And this is for your Lady Hokage" He looked down at the dark blue scroll "Its your payment along with a letter requesting talks of a alliance" Naruto nodded, the old man shoved a plate at Naruto. "Good now eat"

"That's not a problem" Naruto continued wolfing down food.

Mei looked at Naruto and said "We'll have a room set up for you three"

Naruto looked at Lee Shino and Sakura he suddenly yelled "I Just realised my first mission as chunin commander was a successes!"

"Idiot" Shino mumbled.

"I HAVE TO MAKE CHUNIN" Lee exclaimed. "I CANNOT ALLOW MY ETERNAL RIVAL OUT DO ME!"

That evening Naruto was closing his eyes when he felt somebody climb in beside him. "Naruto-kun" Mei purred.

"Acid-chan" He mumbled wrapping his arm around her.

He could feel Mei's heart beating quickly. She sucked in three quick gulps "I Was raped"

Naruto jump up "What!" He gasped "Who I'll..."

"He's dead" She looked down ashamed "It still feel dirty sometimes" She mumbled.

Naruto held her tightly "Why are you telling me this"

"I Killed the my last love" She closed her eyes "I Was scared, every time we spent together. Every time he touched me I shuddered, I knew he wanted me because" She dropped her hands over her body. "I Couldn't handle it, when we kissed I poisoned him" She buried her face in his chest. "I Tried to save, I tried"

"I Know" He patted her head gingerly.

"Its different with you though" She looked up and smiled lightly "I Can see the way you look me not my body"

Naruto laughed "Thank my lovely"

She smiled "You don't look at me any different why is that"

"I Understand pain, and I will not abandon you because of it" Naruto replied. She was on top of Naruto kissing him. Naruto could feel Naruto start slowly pulling down Naruto's pants. "Why..." Naruto gasped.

"We had sex in Konoha I want this to be more" She replied exposing her chest to the moonlight.

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. He flipped her slowly catching her night gown in his toes pulled down slowly. She smiled pulled up his shirt, her smile faltered at the large X scar "I wouldn't change any of my decisions, I saved you that's all the matters" He said to her.

"Naruto" Mei moaned as he dragged his tongue over her nipple. Naruto's hands raked over her lower lips. She gasped loudly, Naruto smiled at the wet patch on her dark blue thong.

**AN**

First off I do NOT consent with rape, nor do I ever wish that upon anyone it was a plot and I hope you do not think I agree with rape in anyway, it's terrible and messes up the raped for all their life. It's a very sensitive topic I hope I approached in the right way. Please if you are a rape victim or anyone you know. A. Seek a councillor they can really help and their bound by a confidently agreement. B. I'm sorry and hope I didn't offend you.

OK Now on a lighter note, the majority of people say add Fuu Yugito AND Samui now I don't know that's thirteen [Mei, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Tayuya, Hancock, Sakura, Fem Haku Mikoto, and Hinata]so what do you think is thirteen pushing it, what should I do I know I'm adding Yugito and Fuu but is adding Samui to many women.

What do you think am I doing a good job show casing the harem so far.

**So who do you guys want featured front and center in the next Arc, I've done Tsunade, and Mei [Don't worry both will get another arc] Anko Tayuya Kurenai Hinata Haku or Hancock. Introducing another either Samui [If you guys want her] and Yugito, Fuu, Sakura or Mikoto **

And finally did you catch the references to both the One Piece Arlong fight and a Nico Robin moment.

TOPIC OF THE DAY

**Sasuke Retrieval arc who I would've had on the team.**

Number 1. Naruto-Obvious main character and like the Manga have him fight Sasuke.

Number 2. Sakura- WHY the fuck is Sakura the only member of team 7 who didn't play a role the in the Retrieval arc SASUKE is her first crush so why the fuck doesn't she want to retrieve. I Would've had her fight Tayuya, why because it's the simple fact that Sakura was shown to be a have a tactical mind, and that's basically all Shikamaru had. I would've had her use a guerrilla warfare style strike and back pedal strike and back pedal.

Number 3. Shino-KISHIMOTO why you shaft characters, I mean come on Shino is so bland he has no personality [Another reason I chose team 8 instead of team 7 for my fic] the joined twins dude.

Number 4. Hinata-Once again Kishimoto shafted the females, so this could've been the Hinata growth fight, from getting beat badly, to beating the fat Mohawk guy.

Number 5. Kiba/Choji

**ONE PIECE PREDICTION **

Here's what I think will be revealed in the coming chapters, I think Akainu was promoted to fleet admiral, and I think Smoker will have taken his place as admiral. Why you might ask, simple Smoker and Luffy fought in part 1 and he's the only low level marine to defeat Luffy. In fact I think he's the only marine outside of the admiral to defeat Luffy in Gear second. Not only that but he also fits the whole theme of powerful Logia type. And I think he would be a suitable replacement for psychotic Akainu.

END OF Rescue Mizukage Arc [Hope you enjoyed]


	28. To build a Clan we need a book keeper

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto Shino Lee and Sakura walked through the halls of the hokage tower, Naruto had the Kiri scroll in his hand. They got to a large red door, Naruto could hear faintly "Its been over two weeks with no messages we can only assume that he's dead"

"No he's not dead" They heard Tsunade snap angrily.

"Hokage-sama be reasonable that brat stood no chance on the..."

"If I didn't believe he could do it I wouldn't have sent him" Tsunade cut off with anger in her voice.

A Second female roared with approval "Yes I vote we give the young alpha more time before we go selling his mates off to the..."

"I Don't need any more time!" Naruto walked in with an ever confident grin. "Mission complete the Mizukage saved and the attackers repelled" Naruto slammed the scroll on the table "And a new possible alliance" He said while sliding the scroll to Tsunade, the two sharing a slight smile. "Yeah I'm the best I know" He boasted. the shinobi side of the council laughed loudly at the cocky but not arrogant shinobi.

"That's impossible how did you..."

"Sakura-chan came up with the plan and then we hit fast catching the Fishmen off guard" Naruto explained.

Tsunade chuckled slightly her eyes never leaving the new scar "So your first mission was a success"

"Yes Lady Hokage" Naruto's head drooped "But I'm not ready to be a team leader, I'm a soldier but I next time I'll be the best leader possible"

"Spoken like a true alpha" Naruto looked at the women with the bright red fang marks across her cheeks, she had a feral grin on her lips "Tsume Inuzuka"

Naruto ignored the council's barrage of questions and said "Any relation to Hana Inzuka besides the obvious clan?"

"She's my daughter" Tsume replied calmly.

"That's awesome heard she's been teaching Hinata I guess I have to thank you Hinata's great kind of weird sometimes but still I like she's one of my best friends" He noted with his usual cheeriness.

"My clan has nothing but respect for you and your abilities and if we can help one of your mates we will" She pointed out.

"Well thank you I guess" He mumbled. "Anyways I'll be seeing you all esteemed council members" Naruto gave a clearly exaggerated bow with his statement.

"Naruto" Sakura snapped slapping him lightly.

"Its was a joke Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned rubbing his head.

"Ill timed one like always Naruto" Shino argued in his monotone voice.

"SHOW SOME EMOTION SHINO" Naruto commanded.

"No" Shino replied simply.

The Ninja couldn't help but chuckle "Now that's the next generation don't know if I should be happy or worried" Shikaku Nara the head of the Nara clan noted with a usual "To troublesome to worry now"

Naruto grabbed Lee and Sakura "Let's go get some Ramen best way to celebrate" He stepped before sighing loudly "Anko Tayuya Hinata and Haku, Ichiraku I'll come by but first" He turned and walked in the opposite direction "Sensei-chan to" Sakura grabbed his wrist and dragged him along the road.

"My house!" Naruto shrieked girlishly. His couch was replaced with a futon, hanging from the ceiling were to large hammocks "What did you do!" He screeched.

"One bedroom apartment five people" Anko countered with an eyebrow taunt.

"So what you're saying is..." The two sighed loudly and said in unison "We need a bigger house"

"Yes especially if you keep getting wives a compound might be needed" She looked at the five, and screamed "A Jonin, two chunin, and two genin" she rubbed her temple "Did you bother learning anything about the BLPA!"

Anko and Naruto adopted an innocent stare and shook their head "Are you serious!" the two mirrored each other and nodded. "Come on" Sakura grabbed their ear and pulled them towards the door "You're doing some reading"

"Sakura" The two whined childishly "Seriously how in the world have you two survived this long"

They looked at one another and said "Kurenai-chan"

"Do you two have any plans for bills food and rent?" She asked as she stomped down the road.

"Well with pour mission pay between the five of us its..." Anko began embarrassedly .

"Anko-sensei really you're oldest!" Sakura cut in. "You're on good terms with the Hokage correct" She snapped at Naruto.

"Yeah I am"

"I'm sure you're a little more than that" Anko nudged Naruto's ribs.

"How did you know" Naruto stuttered.

"Drink with Shizune and you' find out all kinds of things" She slapped Naruto on the back "Bag to hot Kage's makes me proud to be your wife" She whispered.

"ARE YOU TWO LISTENING" Sakura screamed making the two fly up.

"Me and Anko aren't the book type" Naruto countered loudly. As if struck by lightning looked straight into Sakura's jade green eyes and pulled her into a kiss "But you are, marry me"

Both females did a double take "What" they muttered Sakura still feeling her lips.

"I Said marry me" Naruto restated with even more confidence.

"Are you insane!" Sakura screamed.

"What's so insane we're friends right" Sakura nodded "We get along and I'm sure the others won't mind you"

"I'm thirteen I can't just marry you" Sakura countered.

"In the eyes of the village you're an adult" He flicked Sakura's head band which now covered her forehead rather than her pinned her hair. "I Have Anko"

"You two are always at each other's throat" Sakura countered.

"That's just because we're alike and I personally care a ton about Wifey-chan here" He clapped her back but because of their height difference came close to her ass.

"We can't just marry on a whim"

"Me and Anko did" Naruto grabbed both her shoulders and said "Fine don't marry me but move in and when Sasuke doesn't acknowledge your strength and you finally realise that I'm better we can get married then"

"Naruto that's insane" Sakura tried to reason with the blonde.

"Well people said I was insane for calling" He gave air quotes "The Ice Queen Kurenai Yuhi" He undid the quotes and continued "My wife. Come on Sakura, you said it yourself we need help. The last thing I want is to drive my clan into the ground, and you proved your very knowledgably" Sakura sighed "Plus you're beautiful, graceful and you're already part of my clan even if you don't want to be" Sakura's eyebrow raised. "We can show everyone what a clan with a loser" Points towards his chest "A Psycho" Points at Anko proudly.

"Hey" Anko cut indignantly

"A foul mouthed red head" On her mission Tayuya sneezes loudly. "The last of the ice users" Haku feels her ears. "A Failure who was born into a clan of prodigies" Hinata rubs her nose and stifles a sneeze. "And a loud mouth can become a capable successful clan" Sakura ground her teeth "Come on Sakura what's the worst that can happen"

Sakura grumbled lowly, and a faint "I Can't believe about to say this" could be heard. "Fine I'll marry you"

Naruto jumped forward and spun her "Great first things first how do we become a successful clan?"

"I'M CRAZY!"

AN

This is a mini arc I don't see people address the whole running a clan fact enough so these next few chapters are going to be based around. Naruto building a stable income that doesn't involve missions. Making friends with other clan heads, and getting his compound.


	29. To Build a Clan we need Friends PT1

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Sasuke listened to the faint heart beat monitor the light beep beep beep driving the young Uchiha insane with each passing moment. After five minutes Sasuke stormed out of the hospital room punching the wall soundly as he did. As soon as he exited the room he caught a glimpse of Naruto his arm around Kurenai's hip, Sakura was beside the two laughing. She smiled brightly, but it immediately faltered as the Uchiha turned his cheek up and walked down the hall.

"Hey Cherry-chan you ok" Naruto poked her forehead.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at the two "So when's your wedding?" She pulled out a bright pink book.

"Never" Kurenai snapped pulling herself out of Naruto's grip.

"Just admit it Sensei-chan you love me" Naruto taunted.

"Yeah I do but not like that" Kurenai gave a cheeky grin.

"Ok tonight you and Hinata are meeting her father in the Hyuga compound" She told Naruto looking down at the day planner. "Then tomorrow morning we have to go see my mother and try to get her to..."

"Not hit me with a frying pan again" Naruto snapped rubbing the back of his skull. "Come on Sakura you could've at least warned me"

"I Didn't know she hated you that much" Sakura blushed slightly "I'm sure she's calmed down now"

"Whatever Sensei-chan one date come on" Naruto whined loudly. Kurenai shook her head "Come on look at it this way I'm the only male you can be around. How long did dating the creep Asuma work out for two days"

"I Said no Naruto"

"When you meet Hiashi"

"Polite courteous yeah, yeah Cherry-chan I get it" Naruto barged into an office with a smile "Princess" He exclaimed.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work "Naruto Sakura Kurenai" She nodded at the three. "Why are you here"

"Came here to ask about a clan compound" Naruto yawned loudly.

"And why didn't you just go to the hokage tower?" She asked.

"I Wanted to see you" Naruto replied with a look. Naruto jumped over the desk and hugged her tightly "Thank you" He mumbled holding her tightly.

"For what?" Tsunade sent a questioning glance.

"You saved me" Naruto didn't release his grip "In Kiri I was crushed it was you, all of you" Naruto released his grip "Now we need compound six people in a one bedroom apartment" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah well I actually been meaning to talk to you about that, I have a compound that I can get you it needs to be fixed. And you'll need the ninja side of the council"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"This compound hasn't been used in years and its very special" She explained sitting down reading the a file before placing it on her desk.

"Well Cherry-chan did ask me to try to make nice with the other clans" He stated sending a glare at Sakura. "I can't believe I have to go see that stick up his butt Hiashi Hyuga" Naruto whined loudly.

Tsunade giggled like a women half her age "Naruto you better keep yourself in check tonight" She stuttered through giggle fits.

"Why can't you and Hinata go Cherry-chan" Naruto snapped sitting cross legged and pouting.

"You want to be Hokage well this is good practise in that world" Sakura whispered into his ear.

"What YEAH" Naruto ran out of the office yelling "Where's my robes!"

"You just played him like a violin" Kurenai laughed loudly.

"Well fools are ease to play" She stated. The two were walking out of the office "Yep Naruto's a ninja but he's also the same idiot I knew in the academy"

"Kurenai stay for a minute" Tsunade called out. Kurenai froze up and looked back at the blonde, Sakura continued through the door shutting it on her way out. "When are you going to tell him"

Kurenai smiled "Make him squirm a little longer Tsunade-sama" She replied with a slight mischievous glint.

Tsunade laughed loudly "I Now I see it" She Slapped her desk loudly "The great Ice Queen is just as much of a joker as rubber boy"

"I'm not that bad" Kurenai whined loudly, causing the women laugh even louder.

"You're Naruto to less extreme"

"I Am not" She argued.

"You two are definitely made for each other" Tsunade got up and grabbed Kurenai "But I want my time with our idiot"

Kurenai nodded frantically "I Know" She fell down at and sat cross legged "I'm still getting use to the idea of sharing what I started thinking of my blonde"

Tsunade slapped her soundly on the back "So that's why you haven't told him"

**Heiress and the Idiot **

Naruto walked down the street wearing the his dark blue kimono rubbing his head "I Can't believe Sakura isn't letting me wear my hat" Naruto mumbled "Its my treasure, the symbol of my dream"

Hinata was wearing a white and blue kimono the accented her blue hair and pale skin perfectly. "Its only for one night Naruto-kun" She stuttered quietly. "You look really handsome by the way" She added with a twiddle of her fingers.

Naruto turned his head and replied "You look pretty Hinata-chan"

Hinata nearly fell but quickly regained her balance "Thank you" She was near mute.

"You're welcome" the two walked silently towards the Hyuga compound "Hey Hinata do you mind if I ask you something?" Naruto asked his hands behind his head.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She questioned.

"Why does your dad act like he had a stick up his butt?"

Hinata's face went ruby and she stuttered quickly "Father is a very stressed and very busy man"

"Well he still shouldn't act like a jackass" Naruto grunted.

The two entered the Hyuga compound, and shivered slightly. Hinata pointed at the tallest building in the compound "That will be where father is hosting our meeting" She muttered. Naruto walked slightly faster.

The two were about to reach the tower when a shadow flew out of the trees. Naruto whipped around just in time to slam his elbow into the figures neck, and then slammed his fist into its gut. "Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed as the young girl hacked loudly.

"A little kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata rubbed the her younger sisters back soothingly as she hacked and coughed "How hard did you hit her!" Hinata screamed angrily.

"I Was acting on instinct so it was as hard as I could" Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" She screamed.

"Hinata-neechan" Hanabi coughed.

"Hanabi are you ok!" Hinata gasped. "You're lucky to be conscious you know about Naruto's incredible strength why would you attack him like that" Hinata scolded.

"I Thought I could catch that brute off guard and force him to destroy that contract" She wheezed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata snapped.

"I Am not a brute" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh Please your fighting style has no finesse no beauty" She coughed.

"Clearly it works" Naruto countered pointing at her accusingly.

"All you are is brute and that's the only reason you beat Neji-san" Hanabi growled. "Sorry big sister I was just trying to save you"

Hinata hugged Hanabi "I Don't need saving Hanabi" She tilted Hanabi's cheek upwards "Naruto has never and will never force me into anything and has been really nice. Tayuya and Anko are my family like you are Hanabi"

"Quit lying Hinata" Hanabi cried. "You're miserable just tell father he can force him to give back the contract!"

"Hanabi please" Hinata tried but the young girl jumped out of Hinata's grip and ran back into the trees.

"You want me to go get her?" Naruto asked preparing to give chase.

"No I'm sure she'll be fine"

Hanabi could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes. As she disappeared into jumped from tree to tree "She's like mother" She shook her head wildly "I Hate him" She jumped across a short gap "Damn you Uzumaki" she cursed dropping off the trees. She landed on all fours and turned her head towards the main house. "I Need a plan"

Naruto ate slowly, Hiashi was sitting across from the two. "You wished to speak to me" Hiashi's cold stare never left Naruto.

Naruto looked up from the his plate. "I'm working on getting a compound for me and my fiancé and wife"

"Ok but why come to see me?" Hiashi questioned coolly.

"I Need the support of all the major clans" Naruto replied calmly watching the icy unwavering glare of the older male.

"I'll support you Uzumaki but one thing I ask" Hiashi looked.

"Yeah"

"Hanabi my second daughter..."

"The little psycho who attacked me yeah what about her"

"Allow her to visit Hinata"

A Faint laugh filled the hall as it steadily got louder and louder, Hinata looked at the blonde with a worried expression written clearly on her face. "That's it" He laughed. "Of course I'm not some kind of slave master Hanabi is Hinata's family and I don't care if she spends every waking minute with Hinata as long as my family remains safe"

Hiashi looked at the blonde his face hadn't changed but he was shocked once again by Naruto. "You continue amaze me"

"Did you just compliment the blonde idiot" Naruto grinned make Hiashi wish he can take his compliment back.

"Just go" Hiashi waved his hand.

"Sure thing buddy" He stopped and looked at the Sake sitting in the table "Hey can I have that" He pointed at the bottle.

"Go ahead"

Naruto's arm stretched as he walked away. "Wifey-chan will love this" He held up the expensive bottle. "Cherry-chan will be happy I thought we would be here for hours ad we'l..." Suddenly a small figure landed in front of them. "Yeah" Naruto yawned.

" I Challenge you" Hanabi exclaimed.

"You what" Naruto stumbled.

"I Challenge you to a fight if I win you give me Hinata's contract" Hanabi snapped.

"Sure"

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

"Lead the way"

"Naruto you can't be serious!" Hinata grabbed their wrists, only to be completely ignored by the two.

The three walked around the building to a large sparing pit "We'll fight until you're either pinned or unconscious got it" Hanabi snapped angrily.

Naruto pulled his kimono revealing a bright orange vest and dark blue shorts. "You were wearing those the entire time" Hinata sighed.

"Yep I find I think best in my shorts and vest" Naruto grinned.

"Byakugan" Hanabi snapped the veins on the left and right side her skull bulged.

Naruto slammed his fist together "Gear Second"

"NARUTO" Hinata screamed.

Hanabi eyed the glowing boy, he was looking down. "Come on" She called out loudly. She whipped her head to left just in time to feel Naruto fly by punching her as he did. 'Fast' She thought. Her knee cap was suddenly blasted out from underneath her. And before she knew what happened she was laying on her back Naruto pinning her arms with his right hand. A Smile clearly on his face "You were able to see my Gear Second" She thrashed "You know if you ever want to see Hinata just ask I will never force you two apart you're sisters"

Suddenly Naruto dug into his pocket "I'm sure Sakura took all your money to budget right" He said to Hinata.

"Yeah"

He threw her a wallet she giggled, it was a chibi Naruto his belly was extremely fat with a satisfied smile on his face. "Naru-chan" Naruto jokingly called it. Naruto looked down at the thrashing girl "Listen Hanabi, I get that you're hurting but Hinata didn't abandon you and I will never ever force her to" She snapped Hanabi instantly stopped moving "Take her to eat talk to her Hinata" He released Hanabi and walked away "I'm on the couch tonight" He yelled loudly.

"Uzumaki" Hanabi mumbled.

"Come sister we can go to Luna" Hanabi looked at Hinata, she had a serene smile as she watched Naruto walk away. Hinata looked at Hanabi looking at her, a pained expression written on her young face. Before she could blink Hinata pulled her into a tight hug "I Sorry" She whispered "I've been busy" She could feel Hanabi's tears soak her shoulder "I Promise Hanabi I will not forget I won't abandon you" Hanabi looked at Hinata, and for the first time she could see Hinata's true strength "You're my baby sister"

"Don't leave me like mother" Hanabi cried loudly.

"Mother" Hinata hands went through the long black hair "I Promise you can come any time day or night, if you ever need anything I'll do anything in my power to help you" Hinata rubbed Hanabi "Come I have to get you back before curfew" The two sisters walked in the opposite direction as Naruto not noticing the smiling figure of their father standing in the shadow of house. 'I Made the right decision I know it'

**An Akimichi and Uzumaki**

Naruto looked at himself once again in his kimono. Tayuya blushed as the teen threw his arm over her shoulder "You look pretty Flute-chan" She kissed him lightly.

Naruto's cheeks darkened slightly "YOU'RE NOT GONE" Tayuya and Naruto whipped around. Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently. Anko stood behind her giving them an immature grin. The two were wearing a pair of short shorts and muscle shirts a bowl of popcorn held between in Sakura's arms.

"We're going now!" Naruto dragged Tayuya out quickly. "Damn it how can she be so scary without a weapon" Naruto stopped hummed quietly. "Maybe she beat me up constantly in a past life"

"Come on Naruto"

Choza Akimichi his son Choji and his wife Kana waited Naruto. Choza was at least three times the size of a normal human his hands the size of serving plates, he was wearing a plain red kimono. Beside him was his polar opposite wife, she was a dainty women with long brown hair, her lilac kimono did nothing to hide her hour glass figure.

Naruto bounced into the large restaurant, he was instantly bombarded by the scent of barbeque. "I Can see why he chose this place" He looked over the crowd and recognized his classmate sitting next to what he guessed was his father.

"Hey Naruto" Choji greeted as he munched at a large plate filled with pork.

"Hi Choji, is this your father" He pointed at the giant.

"Yes I am" He said in a booming voice. "Choza Akimichi" He greeted putting his hand out.

"Uzumaki D Naruto" Naruto replied shaking the larger man's hand. He looked at the pretty brunette women and yelled "Who's the lady"

"This is my Kana Akimichi"

"My mother" Choji added with a smile.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor and he exclaimed "Wait a second how did you two" He pointed at the giant man, and then to the women only slightly taller than himself. "Have a kid" Naruto swings an accusing finger at Choji.

Choza boom laugh shook the entire restaurant. "Like this Compression jutsu" Naruto watched in awe as Choza's fist rapidly shrunk to a quarter of its normal size.

Kana rolled the arm of kimono up "Expansion Jutsu" Her fist grew to twice its normal size.

Tayuya giggled at the shocked expression her blonde companion. "One more question" Naruto muttered still in shock.

"Shoot" Kana and Choza said in unison.

"How did you two ever get together because clearly you're not an Akimichi women"

"We met when I was coming home from a mission..."

**FLASHBACK**

Choza walked down through the forest Inoichi and Shikaku beside him. "I Thought you said this was a short cut!" Choza roared.

"It is" Inoichi countered glaring at the larger man.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but if we had taken the rode we would've been back by now" Choza yelled loudly.

"What drag" Shikaku moaned loudly.

"Yeah yeah" Inoichi mumbled.

Choza swung his large hand into a tree, shattering it completely. "Come on Ino-baka" Choza grumbled.

"Don't call me that"

The ninja stopped abruptly at a rustle "I'm sorry" Came a high pitched voice. The three turned as a women walked through the forest. She looked at the three with a kind smile on her lips. "You know that this is the longest way back to Konoha right" Shikaku whipped his head towards Inoichi, who was rubbing his head embarrassedly.

"What are you doing out here?" Choza choked out at the pretty women.

"Gathering some wild herbs I always find wild always tastes better then store bought" She replied.

Choza and her eyes never left each out " Thank you do you know how to get back to the village"

"I'll be happy to show you after I'm done" She replied walking back into the tree's the three men followed quickly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So it was love at first sight" Tayuya cooed loudly "Isn't that sweet Naruto?" She asked she heard a loud growl. She turned and screamed "Naruto!"

Choza Choji and Naruto all had their forks stuck into the last piece of pork, their teeth bore like wild animals "Its mine!" The three roared.

Kana shook at her husband and son fighting. "Give it here" All three of their forks started shaking.

"I'm larger I need the food more" Choji bellowed going red face at the blonde.

"Yep love at first sight I don't know what Choza would do without me" Kana sighed as the forks exploded "Probably starve"

Tayuya looked at Naruto wolfing down the piece of pork furiously. "I Don't know I love him but..."

"But you don't know your place" Kana guessed. "I Couldn't imagine having to share Choza" She looked at the young women "Especially with Anko one of the top Kunoichi, Haku one of the eleven, Hinata who from what I hear has been working everyday all day, if the rumours are true then Sakura Haruno a book smart Kunoichi with a lot potential. and Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress of Konoha"

A Loud hearty laugh interrupted the two. "Kana-chan I like this kid" Tayuya turned Naruto was on the ground nursing a large bruise but had a victorious grin on his face. "Not very many people can steal food from an Akimichi you definitely have my clans support"

Choji had a darkly looked until a loud slap rang "Calm down" Kana snapped.

"Mom" Choji whined "He stole the last..."

"I Don't want to hear it we can order some more" Kana said with an air of finality.

"Fine" Choji grumbled. "Stupid preparation time"

The two walked into the apartment smiling "That's two" Naruto swung his arms up laughing as he did. "Well off to bed night" He gave her light peck and hopped into one of the hammocks hanging from the ceiling.

Tayuya walked through the apartment, she could hear a movie going. But went into the kitchen "Water" She moved gracefully through the darkened kitchen and poured a glass of water, as she walked back to the living room she noticed a large amount of empty food boxes ramen cups and doggy boxes. "I Know" She felt inspiration hit her, she could see Anko and Sakura munching happily at their take. "I Know!" She exclaimed.

**Nara And Naruto**

"Only a couple more days of this" Sakura told Naruto as she forced him into his robes "Nara Clan Yamanaka then Inuzuka"

"THIS IS STUPID" Naruto kicked childishly.

"Cut it out Naruto" Sakura kicked Naruto's kneecap out and the slammed him into the ground.

"Lovers spat" Shino chuckled slightly at the thrashing boy and pinkette.

"Remind me why you're here" Naruto grunted as the girl forced his shirt closed.

"Hinata she said she needed my help with some jutsu she's working" Shino replied. "We have a pile of D ranks after your near death in Kiri the Hokage thought it best we go back to the basics with Kurenai leading our squad"

"Great" Naruto moaned loudly "D ranks I hate D ranks"

"There" Sakura looked down at Naruto proudly.

"Fine Shikaku Nara right" He grunted.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Naruto turned towards Haku wearing a pink kimono.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto waved hanging his hat as they left.

Shikaku sat across from Shikamaru playing Shogi. "What's this boy like" Shikaku grunted.

Shikamaru sighed "He's loud obnoxious ill thought out he says what he's thinking making him appear like an idiot but I assure you father he's not as stupid as people think" Shikamaru looked towards the Hokage tower and said "He also has an ability to bring out thing s in people, the perfect example is our Hokage"

"Yeah I figured that those two have something going on between them" Shikaku muttered tiredly.

"He's a dreamer and his biggest dream..."

"Is to be Hokage I think everyone in Konoha knows that"

Shikamaru sighed loudly "Yeah yeah" Shikamaru waved him off.

Naruto flew through the door "Hey lazy ass" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto" Haku hissed.

"Naruto" Shikamaru waved slightly.

"Lets get this over with" Shikaku yawned

"Ok fine" Naruto replied quickly sitting down, Haku sat beside him.

Haku's hand instantly made a move on the shogi board. "Shikamaru wins" She mumbled

"Damn it I was so close!" Shikaku bellowed. "That was a game took us four months, and you ended it" Shikaku grumbled.

"Women" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Sexist" Haku countered.

Shikamaru instantly moved the board "Lets play" He yawned.

**FOUR HOURS LATER **

Naruto was snoring peacefully as the two ninja played, sweat pouring down their brow. Shikaku was watching with almost as much anticipation as the day the nine tailed attacked. Haku made a move slowly.

"This is boring!" Naruto whined.

"No its extremely exciting actually" Shikaku whispered as his son moved his piece.

"Fine are you going to support me in the next clan meeting?" Naruto grumbled loudly.

"Sure" Shikaku stuttered.

"Whatever I'm going see you Ice-chan I'm going home" Naruto yawned and bound out of yard as the girl moved quickly. Shikamaru snapped his head around the board quickly and made his own move.

**Tsume and Tsunade **

Naruto was sitting cross legged watching the older women do paper work. Every couple of seconds Tsunade would look up and give a loving smile. "Don't you want to go?" She asked looking down.

"Naw" Naruto stated looking at the pretty women.

Her skinned went slightly pink, and swatted her hand weakly. "Naruto" She mumbled. Her eyes popped open when she felt Naruto place her lips neck. "Naruto" She moaned quietly. "I Have to work" She groaned as his hands went down her back. She spun on her chair, and pressed her lips on his hungrily.

"Now I get why his scent was on you" Both their backs popped straight. Tsume was smiling at the two "Naruto-Alpha" She bowed her slightly.

"Hey" Naruto slowly stumbled back away from Tsunade.

Tsume looked at the two blondes. "Tsunade-sama" She turned her attention at Naruto. "You have my support but you need to prove you're an Alpha to the elders of my clan"

"Why!" Naruto moaned loudly.

"It won't be hard" Tsume replied.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled.

**IMPORTANT AN**

Now the next arc is going titled Eleven Supernova Arc, now I won't ruin the plot of the Arc [Although Avatoa knows the general idea] Now basically I have three Konoha ninja [Naruto, Sasuke, Haku] two Kumo [Samui and Yugito] and then two successor's [Kid and Law] so I need some suggestions for the four. And a new name for Kid and Law, I know Kid is from Iwa [I Have a plan for Iwa]. So if you want to help me out I'd very much appreciate it, and I'll be sure to give you full credit.

**AN **

I Hope you enjoyed Naruto making nice with the other clans. Why am I doing this you might ask. Simple I find that most Naruto AU FF's seem to just have Naruto this loved by all the clans character and I just thought "Hey this might make my story unique" and people have been hassling me to get to Kurenai which I plan to do after the next major arc.

I Hope you liked the glimpse of the Hinata to be in this chapter.

**OK HERES THE FINAL HAREM NO MORE ADDITIONS NO SUBTRATIONS from now on its introduction and showcasing them. **

**Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Fem Haku, Fem Fox, Mei, Tsunade, Mikoto, Tayuya, Fuu, Samui, Yugito, KONAN **

I've been re-reading Naruto and I just decided from here on in NO MORE changes will be made. I hope you don't mind that I added Konan I just like her and I thought of an over arching plot that involves her getting a larger back story then Pein and Yahiko. Sorry if Fourteen is a lot but compare my story to tons of others and fourteen seems like nothing

AND NARUTO DID NOT USE HIS FULL POWER AGAINST HANABI, he used his Gear to over come the Byakugan.

**TOPIC'S OF THE DAY**

**Naruto the Stud**

Now WHY THE FUCK do people insist on making Naruto this six foot tattooed stud with a monster dick in their FF's. IN fact they completely change his entire look, I mean come on I've seen stories where Naruto is completely changed with white hair fangs where black leather. I just shake my head and go "Why you clearly don't like Naruto so why even write this" I Get that I'm not the best writer my plot isn't the most unique but at least I try to stay true to the source of my inspiration. And I try to write a story where Naruto doesn't steam roll everyone.

**Kishimoto the Lazy writer**

Now I've recently caught up with Naruto again after about a two moth break from it. and I have to say Kishimoto is probably the laziest writer in main stream manga I've ever seen. Let's start off with his character balance.

First off you have Naruto he basically is the saddest weakest little D-bag Sasuke whiner. And then Naruto super leaps, basically Pein invades Konoha everyone is being stomped on left and right then Naruto the person we've seen literally a week prior getting his ass absolutely handed to him comes swooping. NOW in one week Naruto learns a the sage mode a jutsu Jiraiya couldn't master, a way to recharge this mode his Taijutsu and clones both absolutely skyrocket AND IF THAT wasn't enough he learns and spam's fifty new Rasengan's and perfects the ONE Rasengan variation we see him start learning, Now then Kishimoto a couple hundred chapters later says, fuck that shit I need Naruto to be EVEN MORE powerful so what does Kishimoto do have Naruto go train on that turtle island for a couple of days. AND IS NOW able to sense evil and somehow magically learns fifty more Rasengan's.

LET'S MOVE STRAIGHT TO Sasuke Uchiha. At the beginning of part 2 I thought ok so he learns he's not Naruto who dicked around for two and half year time skip. BUT THEN he shall not be named [Kishimoto] Has Sasuke storm the Five Kage Summit HALF BLIND by the way. Fights Gaara Kankuro Temari the A and his to tools, manages to fight and get away [BTW Jugo Suigetsu you guys were such a large help, note the sarcasm] from said ninja. Strikes at the Mizukage Chojuro ad Ao, Danzo and his tools, and Tsuchikage and his grand kids, has to be saved by Madara. Comes back hours later, kills Danzo. THEN HAS ENOUGH CHAKRA to fight Kakashi to a standstill, and then after that Naruto shows up and he has ENOUGH CHAKRA to clash with Naruto. My jaw hits the floor and I literally say WTF.

NOW let's keep going to the Third Raikage, he's this super fast super strong unstoppable force of Nature who has a near perfect shield and a Chidori [ALL BUT CHIDORI ANOTHER LAZY POINT OF KISHIMOTO] that has four different forms. So is there an epic ten versus one team battle, NOPE Kishimoto decides the best Idea is to have Naruto swoop in like superman and Rasengan him to the arm and have Raikage SPEAR HIMSELF. COME ON KISHIMOTO So you create this unstoppable force give him invulnerability and then writes him out in a chapter and ¾

AND THEN you have absolutely and utterly weak characters like Sakura Karin [who BTW did dick all for Hawk] Ino [Got some love fighting Asuma and Gold and Silver brothers but still]

Saku/Ino Shika/Cho have basically the exact same back story of the bullied rescued by a friend who will become his/her best friend, with the only difference being the Butterfly in Choji's back story. Hinata doesn't have a back story of her own instead its joined at the hip by Neji's back story.

Tenten Kiba Shino have no back story at ALL, Lee is decent but we NEVER get any expansion on him.

NOT only that but when you have one blood line that absolutely rapes everyone else in the Sharingan and Rinnegan just shows how Lazy of a writer Kishimoto is.

SORRY just frustrated with Naruto [The series] I actually like it but saying that is getting harder and harder and if there's a part 3 I'm done with Naruto. IF not and I crawl to the end I'll be relieved.


	30. To Build a Clan We Need Friends Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto walked into the Inuzuka compound his straw hat placed proudly on his head. "Can't wait to see what Inuzuka have planned to test him" Jiraiya whispered.

"Yeah" Tsunade agreed watching the blonde start jogging towards the largest building.

Naruto slowed to a stop with a large grin. Tsume Hana and Kiba looked down at him. "Hey" Naruto waved cheerfully "Lets get this over with" Naruto grinned pushing his Strawhat onto its neckband.

Tsume nodded and walked into the building Kiba and Hana followed quietly afterwards. "Mother why. Naruto's no alpha" Kiba mumbled.

"He's proven himself as more of an Alpha then you son" Tsume growled lowly, Kiba's head dropped downwards clearly grinding his teeth in anger.

"Mother" Hana whispered.

"Quite Hana" Tsume snapped instantly silencing the female.

The group got the back of the building, a large gladiatorial pit was in the center of the courtyard. Five elderly people sat on the far side. "Kiba" The boy jumped straight in.

Naruto bound out of the back yard. The Five elders eyed Naruto critically. "Naruto" Tsume proclaimed warmly. "This is a simple test" She said, eyeing the pit. Kiba and Akamaru circled anxiously "You beat our future clan head in a duel" Naruto stood on the railing of the pit and looked down to Kiba. "It will be to a knock out or we deem the battle to be a loss"

"Like the Chunin exam" Naruto summarised.

"Exactly you can any jutsu..."

Naruto kicked of the hand rail and sailed into the battle pit landing directly in front of the dog boy. "Good luck dog breath" Naruto said swinging his hand out.

"I Don't need luck" Kiba slapped the out stretched hand away. The elders and Tsume shook their heads in disgust "But you might dead last" He smirked perversely "Maybe once I show my strength I can take that hot black haired jonin of your hands" Tsume and Hana glared down at their family.

"Begin" Naruto's fist instantly clapped into Kiba's jaw, Kiba rolled away and was about to return to his feet. When Naruto's foot cracked into his jaw sending into another roll, Naruto did a back flip avoiding three quick kunai.

Naruto whipped to his left and instantly grabbed Akamaru in one hand. "What's with the puppy?" He asked as the dog thrashed in his hands.

Kiba moved to the left and right eyeing the blondes every move. "He's my partner I never go into battle without him"

"Idiot" The elders Tsume and Hana instantly snapped quietly.

"Ok so if I did this" Naruto clenched his hands lightly, Akamaru started squealing helplessly. "You would ge.." Kiba rushed straight at Naruto swinging wild swipes aimed at the blondes head. Naruto bounced back dodging. 'He's fast' Naruto thought as he did a double kick sending himself ten feet back. 'So he's fast which means' Naruto dropped down, threw Akamaru into the wall of the stadium and bounced up into a upper cut in one powerful movement.

Kiba flew in the opposite direction as Akamaru rolling to a stop against the wall. 'Damn it that women wasn't built to train Naruto. So how did he get so much stronger?' Kiba clenched his jaw.

"Naruto's doing well" Jiraiya stated watching the blonde move to the wall creating a large triangle between the three.

Guy cried from his position in the thick trees, Lee rubbed his back as tears streamed down his face. 'Naruto-kun our training has taken you far' They thought.

Kiba pushed himself up and immediately fell onto all fours "Ninja art Beast mimicry All Fours jutsu" Kiba kicked off his back legs and rocketed straight into's Naruto's gut. The two teens crashed into the wall with enough force to crack the stone. Kiba grabbed Naruto's face and force his head deeper into the wall, and with his right hand punched him soundly in the gut. Kiba's triumphant grin fell as a large grin stretched across Naruto's face. "What's so funny?" Kiba's feral voice rang loudly.

"I Just get that technique that's all" Naruto replied slightly muffled by the claw holding him pinned to the wall. "You sacrifice a lot of your natural chakra shield to increase your speed and power fivefold" Naruto stated. "So tell me with your natural defence already so low, and you weaken that even more how man punches do you think you can take" Kiba looked down as Naruto's right hand crashed into his gut sending him bouncing away. "Gum-Gum" Kiba slid to a stop and looked up at Naruto racing after him. "Rapid Fire" Kiba barely skidded to the left in time to dodge the haymakers.

"Stamp" Kiba slid onto his back as the clone nearly cracked his back.

"Spear!" A Second clone appeared above him. Kiba did a spinning dodge as the two legged kicked few down at him.

"Canon" Kiba Head snapped to the right in time to dodge a third clones jab.

Kiba felt Naruto slide to a stop behind him. "Double Canon" Kiba smashed back first into the wall beside Akamaru still whimpering weakly.

The entire Inuzuka council remained deathly quiet he could hear the Kiba wheezing. "His strength" Kiba mumbled, he could hear Akamaru whimpering beside him. Kiba looked up anger flashed in his eyes. Kiba flew up from the ground, Naruto snapped his head back. But couldn't avoid two powerful slashes.

Naruto's hands flew to his eyes, Kiba buried his shoulder into Naruto's gut. Naruto hacked as he bounced away holding his bleeding face. 'That's dirty' Every spectator thought.

Naruto got his feet, his vision seriously blurred. Naruto swung his hands up, Kiba buried his claws into Naruto's wrists. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed pulling away.

Kiba spun to the ground, and spun up. Naruto stumbled back when a cloud of dirt flew into his face. "Kiba!" Tsume screamed as the blonde rubbed his damaged eyes.

"Tsume!" Naruto hollered. Kiba and Tsume looked at Naruto. Blood and dirt clumped around Naruto's eyes. "I'm going to be Hokage if I can't win this fight with a handicap then I don't deserve to be Hokage" The clan elders looked down at Naruto. "Or your clans support" Naruto snapped his hand up and taunted "Come on Kiba!"

Kiba rushed straight at Naruto. He swung a left hook, Naruto swung his hand up and blocked the attack. Kiba swung his leg up, but Once again Naruto's fist blocked. 'I Need to focus but I can barely see'

Akamaru bounced up and rushed straight at Naruto quietly as Kiba's slashes and kicks forced Naruto along the wall. "Mini Fang" Naruto hacked when the white dog drilled straight into his belly.

Naruto slid away from the two smiling "Pretty strong for a puppy" He rubbed his eyes again "You're lucky I can't see the dog" Immediately the Inuzuka jumped up 'But that's a major blind spot then'

Kiba grinned and rushed at Naruto Akamaru traced a circle around the two swing punches at each other. Akamaru started spinning as he charged into Naruto's back "Mini Fang!" Kiba slid to right as Naruto bounced by him.

Naruto rolled to a

stop five feet away. Kiba laughed loudly "Mother thinks you're a Alpha" He kicked Naruto's belly. "You're no Alpha" He kicked Naruto again "You're no Hokage" he kicked Naruto a third time "And you definitely don't deserve those Bitches" Naruto's eyes popped open as the leg came down on his face. "Whaa..."

Naruto threw Kiba back. He drove his knee cap directly into Kiba's gut, Akamaru started spinning quickly at Naruto. "Not this time" The half blind teen snapped, Naruto caught the spinning dog in his right hand and did a left hook to Kiba's cheek. Naruto kicked off the ground as Akamaru started spinning in the opposite direction "Gum-Gum Hammer!" He exclaimed driving the tiny pup into the ground. Akamaru yelped loudly and started thrashing weakly. "Sorry" Naruto mumbled as he turned towards Kiba. "Don't ever bad mouth my family" Naruto's mud filled eyes filled with rage.

Kiba stumbled back as the blonde stomped towards him 'Naruto' Tsunade smiled, and Jiraiya shook his head. Naruto ran blindly at the blur that was Kiba "Gum-gum Cannon!" He exclaimed.

Kiba easily dodged to the left. 'His aim' every person thought. Kiba dropped onto the ground, chakra poured out of every pore on his body "All fours jutsu" Naruto stopped moving when the boy kicked off the ground. 'I Can't track him with my eyes this dirty and injured' He felt Kiba's claw slice him in the shoulder. 'This is like fighting Kabuto' Naruto felt the claws drag across his back. 'That's it'

Naruto crossed his fingers as the two boy flew around leaving claw marks etched across his body. A single clone appeared behind himself. Kiba slid to a stop and looked at the two "Naruto's only jutsu" He grinned and ran straight at Naruto. He drove his shoulder straight into Naruto's.

"Got you" Naruto smiled grab Kiba's head.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Kiba bellowed when Naruto clenched "My head"

The clone started driving his hand over Naruto's free fist. "That's..." The Elders.

"The Fourths" Tsume whispered. "Naruto stop!" She screamed as the ball solidified, and he swung. The ball stopped half a centimetre from Kiba's chest, the loud whirring of the swirling chakra echoed loudly. Blood dripped from the completely raw skin the Rasengan was over.

'If that jutsu hit' Kiba thought frantically.

Naruto breathe heavily as the ball faded from his still open palm. "I'll be Hokage"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto sat on the head of the third hokage watching the village. "I Say I want to be Hokage but why?" He questioned himself.

"That's something all Hokage's will have to figure out" Naruto turned towards path. Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage was smiling kindly at Naruto.

Naruto looked down "I Don't know why old man"

"Well I still have some life Naruto, so figure it out hopefully one day tell me" The third grabbed the straw hat "Now come lets go"

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto grinned 'Well Old man I know now' Hana was spraying the dirt out of his eyes. Rubbing the claw marks gently "I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Its fine this is nothing Hana-chan" She wrapped bandages around his eyes.

"I'll go get one your mates" Hana sat him down.

"We'll support that boy" The first elder told Tsume.

She looked into the pit sitting against the wall was Kiba. Akamaru was far away from him, her dog along with Hana's three all were growling lowly. "That Boy Tsume" She heard her partner snap "Is no clan head"

"Kiba!" She exclaimed, Kiba looked when the women smashed into the ground. "That was the most disgraceful display I have ever witnessed!"

"Mother I was fighting to..."

"You fought dishonourable, you fought dirty" The four dogs looked down into the pit. "You fought like a petty criminal. And Naruto still had the honour to continue fighting" She slapped him soundly "This cemented it Kiba you're not the heir to the clan"

"Mother!" Kiba bellowed.

"Its Hana" She barked "Do any of you have any complaints" She growled looking up at the elders.

The middle elder man stood "We do not, in fact after that boys display we were going to recommend her"

"WHAT!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Good" She looked down coldly "Kiba think about what you did in this fight" She looked at the white pup "Come Akamaru we'll get you checked on"

Kiba smashed his fist into the wall of stadium silently watching the group of elders watching "Naruto" He ground his teeth.

Tsunade kneeled against the wall "Well I see you've nearly blinded yourself" She laughed.

"Princess what are you doing here?" He asked moving his head wildly.

"I Watched your fight" She replied.

"You did good brat" Jiraiya complimented.

"Oh hi Pervy-sage" Naruto waved in a random direction.

"I'm over here!" Jiraiya boomed grabbing Naruto by the shoulder.

"Whatever how long before I can see properly Princess?" Naruto asked.

"With your increased healing a week maybe at the least"

**2 HOURS LATER**

Tsunade sat waiting, her foot taping the ground. Suddenly the white haired jonin appeared in front of her. "Yo" Kakashi greeted.

Tsunade ground "Tell me Kakashi what's Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inzuka's mental state" Tsunade ordered calmly.

"They appear to be fine and take orders well" Kakashi replied curtly.

"Funny from what I read, Sasuke seems to be one push away from breaking and his attitude is far from what I would call a team player"

"What are you getting at!"

"I Watched the Inuzuka test today, and I watched Kiba slice using the wind based chakra you taught him. A Persons eyes, and then if that wasn't enough he fired dirt using a high powered wind blast into the persons eyes" She continued calmly.

"Is this about Naruto Uzumaki"

"So why have you never reported Kiba's inferiority complex Kakashi" Her eyes were glacial.

"I Didn..."

"Then tell me why is it you have taught Sasuke and Kiba but Sakura had to go looking for her own sensei" Her eyes alone silenced any argument from Kakashi. "Tell me why is it that Kiba and Sasuke have both shown a hatred and a willingness to kill a fellow Leaf nin"

"Sasuke did not make an attempt on any Leaf nin!" Kakashi countered.

"Tell me then why is it when Itachi Kisame and their third ally attacked Naruto, Sasuke using the A ranked assignation jutsu you taught tried going straight through Naruto and into Itachi!" She bellowed.

"Sasuke didn't..."

"He had time to stop, I have to reports saying that he CHOSE not to stop, that he was willing to get his revenge through any means!" This silenced Kakashi. "You will continue acting as Jonin mission leader, but from now on you're ban from being their Sensei"

"Why!"

"Sakura Haruno is the only stable member of your squad!" She replied "Yet you have never made that report telling me this"

Suddenly an Anbu landed behind him "Good Yamato you're here from now on you will take over team 7's training session" She looked directly at Kakashi "Kiba Sasuke and yourself will be required to go to and councillor, and is the councillor deemed any of you to unstable for the stress I will take away ninja status"  
><strong>A Promise to a Yamanaka<strong>

Naruto Sakura Anko Lee Shino Hinata Hanabi and Kurenai watched Tayuya fly around the kitchen. Sweat on the top of her brow, a powerful spicy scent filled the entire apartment. "Ok so two more clans the Yamanaka and..."

"Aburame" Shino voice rang.

"Right" Sakura nodded.

"Just wait" Tayuya yelled, suddenly a low tune filled the apartment followed by a flash of yellow. "And done" She walked out of the kitchen carrying four plates. Hancock right behind her with four, they dropped the plates on the table and started shoving them across the table that took up nearly the entire back half of the living room. The grouped look down, on their plate was a simple baked potato and corn, but that wasn't what scared them. Beside the two sides sat a nearly glowing pork chop.

Anko poked hers cautiously. "Umm Tayuya-chan are you sure this is one hundred percent safe" She asked slowly.

"Its spicy fried pork chops I they'll be delicious" Hancock told the group "Tayuya followed the recipe perfectly" She added proudly as her fellow red head placed her hands on her hip and nodded.

The group looked at one another then to the red heads. "Well if you're sure" They groaned. They silently cut a piece of the chop off and plotted it into their mouths. Four seconds later they all screamed "FIRE!" They flew towards the kitchen. "Hot!" Tayuya and Hancock chased after them. "My mouth" they heard the tap start.

Naruto and Anko were fighting over the large jug of milk, as Sakura and Kurenai passed a second in between one another, Hinata Hanabi and Shino all were racing to fill and empty their glasses. "Umm Hancock-chan" Tayuya called as the group poured liquid down their gullet.

"Yeah Tayuya?" Hancock replied, the group still struggling with the water an milk.

"What type of Chilli Pepper did you buy?"

"Trinidad I think?" Hancock answered

"HANCOCK That's the wrong one!" Tayuya bellowed "The Trinidad Butch T Pepper is a pepper even ninja's can barel..."

"This is delicious!" Lee roared joyfully "I Think I'll call this the Pork chop of life!" He wolfed down the glowing mass. All the people in the apartments jaw hit the floor as the green beast wolfed down a third pork chop. "Hey Tayuya-chan next time I go out on a day of D-ranks can you make me some of these" His face was beat red tears streaming down his face "It brings so many memories of Grandma Sansho and my three day marathon!" Lee cried happily. "Naruto-kun we should do it again someday!"

"Sare Ting E [Sure Thing Lee]" Naruto rubbed his tongue "My unge is umb [My Tongue is numb]" Naruto groaned.

"Eyuye Dacock you ressed up [Tayuya Hancock you messed up]" Anko mumbled.

"Aever e eed ot nan [Whatever we need to plan]" Sakura cut in. "Fter ha lan eeting [After the clan meeting]" Sakura pulled a large scroll out her pink blouse "Eres a ist of ll inesses in ona [Here's a list of all the business in Konoha]" Sakura rolled it into the center of the table. "Ick ome e na vest in [Pick some we can invest in]"

"Raku [Ichiraku]"

"Dimes are [Dez's bar]"

Sakura nodded "Ok"

"Tenten's father owns a weapon shop and he's looking to expand but needs some help" Lee coughed steam pouring from his mouth.

"That's three" Sakura mumbled. "We can talk to Ino's dad tonight about investing in his flower shop, and then we'll be clean out of any extra money and we'll all have to go back to missions" Sakura rubbed her temple "And then there's mother"

"Forget that I went twice and both times she tried to kill me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well she's going to eventually forgive me so we keep trying" Sakura roared.

"Fine" Naruto grunted.

"You act less mature then me Brute" Hanabi gagged.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Naruto's bellowed loudly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto looked down at himself and sighed. "This sucks"

"I Know Inoichi Yamanaka he's Ino's dad" Sakura stated her long hair pulled into a bun. She looked down at the pink kimono that perfectly matched her hair. "How do I look?" She asked. She looked down at the sleeping blonde "NARUTO!"

Naruto raced down the street laughing at the pink haired girl "Just keep going straight!" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Ino looked at her father and smiled sweetly "Daddy" She said.

"Yes"

"Naruto!" Sakura speared Naruto's legs and the two flopped into a roll.

"They're here"

Naruto was struggling as the pinkette throttled him screaming "You have the attention span of a gold fish!"

"Help" Naruto squeaked. "I'm sorry it was joke" He garbled. Instantly the pinkette stopped and smiled sweetly "You have issues"

"What was that" She turned her blazing eyes.

"Nothing" He was now standing behind Inoichi. "Protect me" He whispered.

Inoichi burst out laughing "You're scared of a little girl" He tried to calm himself but burst out again "But not the Demon of the Mist the Bloody sand Gaara. And assaulted a army of creatures that took over a shinobi village" He laughed loudly "But you're scared of little Sakura" He voice carried down the street "You're a strange one Uzumaki" He clapped Naruto on the back "Yes indeed a strange, I'll support your clan in the next meeting"

"Hey Sakura is it luck that he does something that makes people like him"

Sakura giggled "No Its not luck" She laughed as Naruto clapped Inoichi happily "Its shear and utter stupidity"

"Lets drink Sake!" Naruto roared.

"Lets go" Inoichi replied.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto dragged Shino down the street. "You're to slow" He said as the rocketed down the street.

"What are you rushing about anyways" Shino replied calmly.

"I Have to meet your dad, and then Tayuya needs help with shopping and wants me to go with her. Anko then wants me and her to go get this guy who's been talking about us. Then Sakura wants to lecture me about the Konoha politics. Hancock is mad that I haven't spent much time with her, and Kurenai want to see me. So I'm pretty busy"

"Sucks to have harem then"

"My families not a Harem!" Naruto hollered into Shino's face.

"Well my father will support you so..."

"Good you can come and help me with the others then" Naruto laughed as they turned towards the apartment.

"They're your fiancé" Shino grumbled.

"Hey you showed some emotion awesome work!" Naruto yelled boisterously

**Extremely important READ PLEASE**

Still need help with the 11 supernova so please help this and the next chapter are the only chapters left before I move onto the next arc. So if you want the updates to continue at a reasonable pace it would be much appreciated if you would help naming Kid and Laws successor along with others to be added to the 11 as of right now I have

Samui Naruto Sasuke Yugito Haku Gaara

So as you can see I need some help

**TOIPC OF THE DAY **

**Kishimoto Lazy writer Pt2 **

Ok lets continue you every character in Naruto minus Sasuke Naruto and Madara lack a dream or some kind of goal to push them. Take Sakura Ino Hinata Choji Kankuro Neji What drive these characters what makes them be who they are, I mean yes we can say Neji and Hinata want to unify the Hyuga clan but it's never directly state we can say Sakura wants to get Sasuke back but she showed a willingness to kill Sasuke so that pretty much ends that. Choji could just want to stay with his best friend but that's so generic and bland. Ino and Kankuro Literally have nothing to make them interesting in the slightest besides the personality exhibit but even that why do they act the way they do?

Not to mention the world is BLAND, Look at all the ninja villages besides where they are built are the same. AND have the exact same chain of command of Genin Chunin Jonin Kage with Black Ops. True Konoha had the whole Danzo betrayal. But still that was a plot. Whereas yes here comes the One Piece comparison.

One Piece has the three powers Marines Yonko and Warlords. The Okama Queendom, the Kuja tribe, Countless pirate crews all with a unique set of rules/roles. Prisons, people who support/are against the pirates. And overall it just seems to have more life then Naruto's world

I'll continue with his character balance, first you have Ino who is among the top of the Kunoichi in her class, but is tied with SAKURA A character who NEVER FIGHTS EVER. Then Karin I would like to know HOW THE FUCK did Orochimaru choose KARIN to be in control over A PRISON full of his failed experiments, she makes Sakura look like a fucking prodigy she's that fucking useless. The kages are pitiful, you have the like I said the Five Kage Summit. Sasuke HALF FUCKING BLIND rushes in like a tank manages to kill one kage and get away alive. Then you have these fucking revived kages, A CLONE BEATS two of them, now let's get this straight. A Clone ¼ Naruto's actual strength manages to beat the unstoppable THIRD RAIKAGE severely injure another, then has enough chakra left to go check on Gaara, so tell me HOW FUCKING POWERFUL IS THE REAL NARUTO. Now Lets get going the Kazekage Gaara's dad absolutely raped in his fight [Gaara who BTW lost to by far the weakest Akatsuki in Deidara]

HOW THE FUCK are these legendary ninja these kage level shinobi being absolutely and utterly raped by these KIDS, and in the case of Naruto lack of experience. And by that I mean HOW MANY FUCKING MISSIONS DID NARUTO DO. He did the two Sasuke retrieval missions and the wave mission correct, maybe the whole Hidan Kakuzu thing. Yes he may gain experience through the battles, but he got his ass kicked and had to depend on the demons chakra for a majority of them.


	31. Next Mission

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Hinata looked around the forest her eyes turned around. Hana slammed her left leg into the Hinata's wrists, Hana twisted her hips and brought her leg down onto the top of Hinata's head. "You're still to slow" Hana snapped.

"I Want my coat back" Hinata mumbled playing with the threads her skin tight shirt.

"Come on Hinata you look great don't be ashamed of your body" Hana stated calmly.

**KURENAI NARUTO SHINO**

Naruto and Tsunade were trading glances at each other. They were all wearing large back packs, an old women was watching Tsunade and Naruto carefully. "So where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Tsume and Hana requested I put her on hold for a couple more weeks" Tsunade replied.

"So who's our fourth then Tsunade-sama"

"MY ENTERNAL RIVAL"

"No not..."

"It is I the green beast of Konoha" Lee flew through the window his hands on his hips "Rock Lee the handsome devil" Lee proclaimed. "Naruto-kun!" He yelled hugging the rubber boy tightly.

"Why Lee?" Shino questioned curiously.

"I Figured Lee's Iron Fist would be a good substitute for Hinata's Gentle Fist" Tsunade replied calmly, as the boys started doing a one handed push ups. Tsunade looked hard packed muscle with a hungry glint.

"I See so what's our mission?" Kurenai questioned watching the same thing as Tsunade.

"Well its really two missions" She started. "The first mission is by the mountains on the very border of The Land Wind and Land of Rivers" She pulled out the world map as the green beast and rubber boy continued. "There's a tiny village called Oars that is coming under the attack by mountain bandits"

"Bandits not enemy ninja" Naruto boomed.

"Well child you won't be disappointed by their leaders" The old lady told Naruto.

"What's the next mission"

"Its a simple diplomatic mission that you were requested to take on" Tsunade continued. "You just go to The Village Hidden In the Sand, get the alliance scroll" She said.

"Fine lets go" Naruto and Lee did a front flip landing and moving towards the door. "Bye Princess" Naruto waved at the hokage and ran out of the village.

Kurenai turned towards the old lady "We'll save your village" The old lady went rigid as the women's red eyes locked with her own, fear coursed through her veins as the lady left the room.

**AN**

I've decided to modify the arcs a bit since tons of people wanted Kurenai hence the next arc


	32. Kurenai

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

The group of Konoha ninja watched the tiny village in the distance. Mountains seemed the hug the eighty or ninety buildings. Naruto had his hat in his eyes as he kneeled against the tree. Lee was doing pull ups on a branch. "So what's the plan Kurenai-sensei" Shino asked calmly.

Kurenai looked at the two genin and chunin. "We have Naruto who has monstrous strength" She eyed the sleeping blonde. "Lee who's taijutsu is only matched by Naruto" Lee waved at the two. "And you Shino"

"I Get it out classed at close range compared to Lee and Naruto" Shino stated.

"So once the fighting starts you're pure support" Shino nodded.

"Lee you and Naruto wait for us we're going to go check out the situation" Kurenai's eyes suddenly shifted from blood red to a cerulean blue only matched by Naruto's own" She pulled a faint lavender kimono over her usual red sleeved battle dress. She dove over the side of the hill and walked slowly into towards the village.

Shino pulled his head band off and flipped his normal grey jacket to a bright blue one. "Keep him out of the village we don't need him starting a fight before we can prepare" Shino stated pointing at the blonde.

Kurenai's wild black and grey hair changed to long straight black hair. She felt Shino catch up as they hopped onto the path. She moved cautiously down the path, every house seemed to be darkened in the twilight. "This isn't normal it's to early for all the villagers to be asleep" She whispered. Shino nodded in agreement before standing in front of her.

The two moved down the street when a faint "Leave now" rang from their right. Kurenai and Shino instantly flew into the nearest house.

They caught a glimpse of a shadow running towards the stairs, Kurenai's wrist instantly flew to a single Kunai strapped to her inner thigh. "We're Konoha ninja get out now" She called out confidently.

A Tiny child slowly crawled down the stairs. "Konoha..." The tiny male voice echoed through the empty house.

Kurenai smiled kindly "Yes we're here to help" She patted the soothingly "Where are your parents" She asked soothingly.

"The village people are hiding" He replied quickly.

"How long ago did the villagers flee" She picked up the child and rocked him slowly.

"I Don't know" He mumbled.

"Where are the bandits now?" She continued gently.

"The building daddy worked at before they took over"

"Where is that" He clung to Kurenai and shivered. He pointed to the east side of the village. "Shino"

"On it Sensei" He waved his hands sending ten bugs in the direction.

Kurenai gently placed the child against the wall, Shino and sat on the Childs left Kurenai on his right. "And now we wait"

"Sensei maybe it would be safer if we call Lee and Naruto in when my bugs get back" Shino stated coolly.

"Yeah and we need to get this kid to where the villagers are hiding to" Kurenai muttered.

Naruto rubbed his belly "I Wish I brought ramen" He groaned loudly.

"Or Tayuya-chan's Pork chop of Life" Lee sighed loudly.

"You're insane Lee those things are too hot" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto and Lee flew to the side, a large pitch fork embedded into the tree that they were just standing by. Naruto jumped into the trees as Lee brought his into the tree with explosive force.

Naruto did a front flip bringing the large tree down with a loud bang. "What kind of monsters are you two!" The figure exclaimed. He rolled out of the foliage blood dripping from his wounds.

Naruto landed on top of the man Lee swung his leg up and put it on the man's jaw. "Why did you attack us!" Naruto yelled.

"Who are you" The man hacked his eyes on the straw hat on top of Naruto's head. "You're a Konoha ninja!" The man coughed.

"Yes we are" the man was wearing a pitch black robes, he had wild brown hair.

"Why did you come to this village" The man looked at the foot on his jaw.

"We've come here to beat the bandits" Naruto replied confidently.

The man felt a weight fall off his back as the two eyed him. "The Bandits they're in the bar on the far side of town please help us" He cried loudly.

Naruto nodded and bounced off the side of the hill. "Come on Lee" Lee's foot dropped and chased after Naruto.

The man fell onto his back and sighed "Good Luck"

Kurenai and Shino moved along the roof tops. The child was in the basement of his house, Kurenai looked back. "I Hope he stays put" She mumbled as the two slowed to a crawl. The two made it to the east side of the town in five minutes, their eyes never left the light shinning. They stopped and crawled slowly up the side of the house and peaked over.

A Large bar was adjacent to the building they were laying on. "Crap!" Kurenai cursed when she caught a glimpse her fellow Leaf nin on a building to their right. "At least they're not..."

"CHARGE" Naruto bellowed as the two few off the side of the building.

"Dumb asses" Kurenai and Shino mumbled as the two landed in the front of the bar.

Naruto and Lee walked towards the bar. The bouncer laughed loudly, his tall eleven foot berth blocking the door completely, he cracked his knuckles loudly. "You think you scare us" Naruto dove up yelling "Gum-Gum Cannon" The eleven foot bouncer slid back into the door.

Lee dove up spinning kick yelling "Leaf Hurricane!" The eleven foot man flew across the bar shattering the counter from the momentum of the attack.

"Yami" One of the bandits gasped at the unconscious form laying in the half destroyed counter.

Naruto locked onto the large form of a man sitting in the booth, his body completely shadowed as he watched the boys. "So I take he's the leader" Naruto whispered pointing at the man, a cigar in his mouth.

"Get rid of them" The man's low rumbling voice commanded.

The bar seemed jump start and rush at the two. "Lee!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah" The Two flew back as the group charged. Shino and Kurenai were about to move when Lee flung his leg. "Kick" He yelled as Naruto grabbed his shin.

"Cannon Ball" Naruto finished when Lee swung his leg. Naruto flew head first at the group at a blinding speed Naruto punched a hole clear through the group. Naruto slid on all fours as Lee charged in. He landed two powerful kicks sending men flying.

"Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" Lee dove straight grabbing the rafters as the flurry of fist flew through the group. The men were forced back under the force of the attack. Lee kicked off the rafters and yelled "Leaf Tornado" He started helicopter at a near untraceable His heel smashed into ten men's jaws. Naruto did a back flip and grabbed Lee's.

Naruto slammed head first into a bandits gut, a fine spray of blood and spittle flew from his mouth as he rocketed back. Suddenly two men who were still sitting got to their feet. "We'll take care of them boss" The tallest of the stated.

Naruto swung his fist up as the large shadow moved towards them. "Lee do you think you can beat this guy?" Naruto asked.

Lee put his hand up and nodded "Give me a second" Lee ran at the mountain of a man, Lee flew into the air swing his leg straight at the mans chest. The man laughed at the kick.

"Lee full strength!" Naruto exclaimed as the man raised his hands. With his free leg Lee swung a second kick. The man laughed again, but the laugh turned into a roar pain when Lee's leg burrowed itself his gut.

He looked at Lee in shock as his feet flew off the ground and he was thrown through the wall of the bar rolling unconscious in the street. "Boss!" One of the barely conscious bandits exclaimed. "These two their freakishly strong!" Lee landed and gracefully bounced back to Naruto.

The cigar smoking man laughed loudly. "So you beat my pawns" his hands shifted into a pure white smoke. "WHITE" Lee and Naruto went rigid, the man raise his hands. "Lance!"

Kurenai and Shino dove off the building when a stream of white smoke sent Naruto and Lee flying across the street and through the wall of the building they were on. "What was that" They grabbed the top of the roof and dropped in front of Naruto.

The Large lion mane man walked out of the destroyed bar as the two stumbled. "You two are truly monsters" He stated as Lee and Naruto looked at him, his dark sun glasses locked on the now normal looking Kurenai checking on Naruto. "Hello Kurenai" He greeted loudly, dropping the long white coat he wore showing he powerful frame.

"That voice" She whispered.

She turned weakly, the large had a sadistic smirk on his lips. "Its been a long time hasn't it" He dropped his dark glasses revealing the blood red eyes that only one person in Konoha had. "My Daughter"

Kurenai fell onto her butt and whispered "You're supposed to be dead"

**AN**

Still need some help with the Eleven Supernova so if you have one or two I would appreciate our help.

And if you have any topic of the day topics I'll a topic of the day using it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	33. Smoker vs Naruto

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"Daughter" Naruto pointed between the two "You told me your father died during the fox attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

The man laughed loudly. "My pathetic little daughters still playing Kunoichi"

Naruto flew through the man's gut smashing head first into the wall of the bar. "Kurenai is not pathetic" Naruto boomed.

"Run!" Kurenai screamed at the group grabbing Shino and Lee's wrist.

"Sensei" Shino said as the slid through the streets. Her hands were shaking "What's that matter?"

Naruto jumped from roof to roof grumbling. He eyed three running beside him. "Why are you running?" He hollered.

"He's a freak that even you can't fight" She replied as the boy landed beside them.

Smoker laughed loudly "Boss aren't you going to chase them"

Smoker shook his head and said "No they'll be back" He walked back into the bar and grabbed a large cup of vodka [The man's drink].

**KONOHA**

Tayuya and Anko walked into the bar. They looked at the man sitting behind the bar, he was a average height man wearing worn out blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt, he had short blonde hair that was combed back. "Anko" The man greeted.

"How's it going Dez" She grinned.

"I Heard what happened after my bartender kicked you out of the bar" He said with a grin looking at the red head standing beside Anko, her hand clenched tightly on the flute in her pocket.

"I Take it this is one of that idiots wives" Anko gave an affirmative nod. "What are you here for"

"Business" Anko replied calmly looking at the bar.

"What?"

"I Know you want to expand the bar" Anko sat down and flittered the piece of paper. She looked around the bar "You want to get out of this building" She looked at the faded paint crooked chair and tables.

"What's your plan?"

"We help fund your endeavours..."

"You're going to help me why"

"Just and investment another one of The Idiots fiancé think we need a reliable income for when he gets his our clan ground" She stated.

"Five Percent of the bars income" Dez stated.

"Fifteen" Anko countered.

"Ten" Dez bargained

"Thirteen"

"Deal" Dez exclaimed.

"Fine" Anko became a blur of movement for a split second as he felt a blade slice clean his pants and stop half an inch away from his sack. "You better not rip me off Dez or I'll slice your balls off Tayuya here will fry them" Tayuya let out a single not sending a stream of lighting into the wall. "And I'll force the thoroughly cooked balls down your throat while Naruto destroys your bar" She smirked "Trust me your bouncers couldn't beat Naruto five months ago, and now there's no way they'll come close to being able to lay a scratch on Naruto" She added with utter confidence.

The man looked at the blade half an inch away from his sack. "Understood"

"Great" She grabbed Tayuya's shoulder "Bye Dez" She dropped the cheque "You have a week to and I'll be back to make sure you're not wasting my money"

**NARUTO**

The group stopped five minutes of running out of the village. Kurenai smashed her fist into the tree. "What's the matter" Naruto grabbed her wrist stopping a second punch.

Kurenai looked at Naruto he sat down. The red eyed genjutsu mistress "Did I ever tell you why I never left you alone" She mumbled.

Naruto looked up from rim of his straw hat and shook his head "No"

"Because I was like you when you were younger"

Naruto's eyes locked on hers. "What" Shino looked between the two.

Lee watched her "I Was weak nothing came naturally to me...

**FLASHBACK**

A Six year old Kurenai took two steps up the side of tree. Before crashing into the ground, she cried out slightly. She stumbled up and rushed at the tree, once again taking to two steps. Hours and hours past, small gasp and yelps of pains echoed through the small paddock.

But slowly the small cuts climbed up the side of the tree. Kurenai giggled looking at the kunai in her hands, she jogged through the streets smiling. She looked at the front of the door and ran in "Father I did it!" She exclaimed happily smiling brightly.

"You took too long!" Boomed the white haired man snapped slapping her across the face. "You took two weeks to get that Kunai"

Her smile dropped "Yes I know" She whispered.

Kurenai moved gracefully raining a flurry of punches and kicks onto the hay practise dummy. She jumped up and slammed her fist into the center of the dummy's face, Kurenai screamed loudly she tears stream down her face, she looked at the broken wrist and ran towards the hospital.

Kurenai walked into her house, her hand was dark blue and twice its normal size. "What happened?" She went rigid at the calm cold and lethal voice.

"I Was practising and broke m..."

"Pathetic child" He turned and moved up the stairs.

A years later the older Kurenai was fighting the larger boy. She dodged his left hook, smashed her left leg into his right. She felt him drive his right fist into her cheek, She stumbled back. She felt the boy slammed his knee cap into her gut. "Loser Kurenai Yuhi" Kurenai looked she felt her fathers eyes on the back of her head. She knew he would be disgusted by her display.

Two years later Kurenai wore her leaf head band proudly, she was flying back and forth throwing kunai. She flowed gracefully into one final throw, she nearly cried looking at half of the Kunai inches off bull's eyes on the wooden planks. "I Can't believe you made Genin with that display" Her father was shaking his head. "You're still a failure daughter"

**Day of Fox attack**

Kurenai pulled a small group of children back, as the jonin and chunin charged towards the wall. She screamed coldly "Go now get to lost go and hide"

She flew towards the edge of the city, the imposing frame of the fox clearly in view. Its tails swished ferociously. A Bone chilling roar echoed through Konoha, Kurenai fell into her knees. The glass underneath her shook for a split second before exploding, the glass gashed her body up her body. She fell down the stories and smashed into the ground.

Kurenai gently pulled out large chunks of glass sprayed body. Her legs quaked as she pushed herself off the ground.

She watched the fox rear up a large ball of chakra was in was rapidly shrinking. "White Shield" She heard a booming voice roar. A Pillar of smoke rose as the beam of pure chakra rocketed at the smoke.

"Father" She whispered. The beam slowed dramatically the beam swirled dangerously in the cloud of white smoke. The orange ball of energy flashed white, and then a yellow. A Powerful shockwave destroyed the outer wall of Konoha. And ripped through Konoha, Kurenai felt her feet lift as she was flung back into the warehouse. She twitched in the glass "He's gone" She whispered.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"They said he was incinerated by the demon ball" Fear poured through her body.

Naruto grunted loudly "I'm going to go kick his ass now" Naruto stated confidently, he looked at Kurenai and smiled "I Promise you that". He moved towards the village quickly. He bounded through the forest quickly, he heard Shino Kurenai and Lee chasing after him.

He bounced over the wall landing on the opposite side with thud. He didn't slow down as he bounced up the side of a house and moved directly towards the bar.

He looked at the bar smoke was billowing out. The large man was looking directly at him, his blood red eyes never leaving the boy. "So where's my useless Daughter" He called out dropping his open white and grey jacket. He pulled a large jutte from the shadows.

"Kurenai's not useless" Naruto countered. As the man raised "So she was no prodigy that doesn't matter" The man aimed the jutte at Naruto. "She's extremely powerful now!"

"Is That so" His voice came out a deep lion like roar. "So why is she sending you out" everything on around billowing smoke except for the very tip of the jutte. "White" Naruto instantly went on the defensive "Lance" Before Naruto could react the man slammed the tip of his jutte into his stomach. "White Fang" The man threw Naruto straight up. He flew beside Slamming the jutte into Naruto's forehead. Smoker grabbed Naruto's foot and bellowed "White Catapult"

Naruto flew head first into the ground. He bounced to w stop ten feet from his crash site. Naruto turned his head as smoker gently landed "Is That it Strawhat" Naruto spit out a tiny glob of blood at the red eyed man.

"Not even close" Naruto replied. Naruto pulled himself up and squared his shoulders "Gum-Gum Rapid Fire" His fist rocketed through the smoke man with blinding speed. 'Damn it so this guy is just like Smoker' Naruto cursed.

"White Wall" Kurenai Lee and Shino dove to the left and right when a train of smoke smashed Naruto through two buildings. He rolled to a stop breathing heavily. Smoker flew through the building as the boy got to his feet. He looked up just in time for to receive a jutte to the center of his face.

Naruto bounced down the street and groaned "So strong" Naruto mumbled weakly. Naruto pushed himself up, Smoker slammed his leg into Naruto's gut sending him flying two stories up.

"White Driver" Smoker flew up and spun and around. He Speared Naruto in the gut and in a flash the two smashed into the ground. "You're not ready to fight this battle" Smoker grumbled stepping on Naruto's throat. "Weak pathetic failure"

"Shut up" Naruto coughed as the man grinded his heel on his throat.

"Look at you" Smoker drove his foot harder. "You can't win by"

Naruto's eyes glowed dangerously. "I'll show you" He threw a flurry of wild haymakers up at. As soon the man became smoke Naruto rolled forward and jumped out of range.

"Pretty skilled boy" He spun his jutte "But you're not in my league"

Naruto slammed his fist together and exclaimed "I'll show you!"

**AN**

Its spot the reference time

**Topic of the Day**

**Let's Review the first Arcs of One Piece/Naruto **

I'll begin with the first 4 Arcs of one Piece which are Axe Hand Morgan/Buggy the Clown/Kuro arcs.

**First I'll tell you what I rate them out of five, Axe hand Morgan/Alvida Arcs gets 2 out 5**

Why you may ask because it was slow, and boring. And the only interesting aspect of either arc were the introduction of Coby and Zoro. The rest was just not a good start and if you pound through the initial arcs you won't be disappointed.

**Buggy the Clown Arc gets a 3 out of 5 **

Way better then opening arcs but saying that, because of the smallness of Luffy's crew at the time made it seem like Buggy was super Pathetic. Now people may argue that Buggy's pathetic, but he's not for being one of the opening villains of a manga based on Crew vs Crew rather then Hero vs Villain Buggy is a pretty good villain with an interesting power, I just wish the buggy arc came after the Arlong arc so that Oda could've show cased the chop-chop more than he did. But overall a good arc interesting villains funny moments, and an interesting reveal of Shanks being a part of Gol D Rogers crew.

**Kuro Pirates Arc/Usopp recruitment arc gets a 4 out of 5 **

Why allot of people say that One Piece started hitting its stride around Alabaster or the just after the Straw Hats went over Reverse Mountain. But in my opinion it really hit a point at this Arc which to this day makes me realise just how good one piece is. Good Villains interesting plot a lot of funny moments [The whole I'm a thief, I punch things, I'm a swordsman, I run and hide makes me laugh to this day] Kuro was a pretty good villain and his stealth walk [Out classed by Gear Second and Soru now but then] was extremely cool. Usopp's introduction and back story are pretty cool. And the Disbandment of the Usopp Pirates real made me feel sad, and when the kids ran into town yelling "The Pirates are attacking" Just make me feel for Usopp.

**Naruto time**

**The Land of waves arc gets a 5 out of 5 **

I Feel like especially now that I know how far Naruto falls was by FAR the best arc of the series. Everything about this arc [Minus the uselessness of Sakura] are head and tails above the rest of the series, from plot to characters to character development. I Mean come Zabuza Haku who didn't go a little misty eyed when Haku sacrifices himself for Zabuza who then proceeds to go bad ass mode on Gato. Sasuke in this Arc was by far the most enjoyable he ever was, with how he "Sacrifices" Himself for Naruto. And just overall this arc makes me wish Kishimoto did this well for all the arcs.

**Chunin exam first half gets 3 out of 5**

This Arc was good but from here on in Kishimoto starts really starts doing stupid stuff. Sakura had her moment to shine but that is promptly forgotten for the rest of Part 1, Sasuke still likeable but much less so then the first arc and starts his decent from being a decent foil to an annoying OP Stue. Naruto is an alright in this arc but once again is less likeable then in the land of waves. Two things keep this arc from being a 4 out five in my opinion.

those are lack of team seven training, OK Naruto and Sasuke nearly get killed in the first arc Sakura did nothing but "Protect" the client and what does Kakashi do sign them up for a life or death tournament. Honestly I feel like they're should've been two or three more Mission arcs [Yes I know I didn't have any "Filler" Arcs but my Naruto out of the gate was a ton stronger then the canon Naruto].

two Kiba vs Naruto. Now as you know I really hate the ending of the fight, mostly because of the mid fight dialogue. About how Naruto's changed, how he's different then in the academy he's stronger faster. BUT Kishimoto goes to contradict himself by have Naruto FART in Kiba's face. I'm all for the underdog overcoming the odds to beat the stronger person. BUT how Naruto beat Kiba was absolute Bull Shit, He's completely and utterly out classed by Kiba for the entire fight, yes he has moments where he shows his potential but overall he's just shit on the entire fight, only to lose control over his bowels an win the fight how the FUCK did the proctor call that as Naruto winning.

**Invasion arc I give a 4 out 5**

Now overall I feel like this arc was better then the first half of the chunin exam but never hit the high moments from the Waves Arc. And I feel like this is the start of the Naruto "I'm much weaker then my opponent so what do I do? Tap into the Foxes powers and just steam roll through" Mentality that he had for the rest of the series, I once again hated that Naruto was completely out classed by Neji they were literally in a different leagues, but unlike the Kiba arc that to this day pisses me off. The Neji fight had some epic moments and one of the most epic lines that I scrapped from my version out of sheer stupidity "Because People called me a failure" Naruto looks up "I'll prove them wrong"

and once again Kishimoto contradicts himself [this time much further along] In shippuden. Naruto in this part was all, Oh destiny doesn't exist you makes you own destiny, you're only a failure if you refuse to work.

But in Shippuden Naruto's the child of destiny he has a mother and father who were both prodigies inherited the Will of Fire. So wouldn't Neji's belief of a fixed Destiny be correct "Shh don't tell Neji we don't need to heartless Sasuke wannabe back"

Gaara's back story is good but Temari and Kankuro are pretty bland. Kishimoto pulls a sexist and increases the gaps of the holes in Temari and Shikamaru's fight. But let's stay on topic good but not as good as first arc of Naruto


	34. Naruto vs Smoker Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Smoker laughed at the pink skinned boy "Lets put that to the test boy"

Naruto squared his shoulders and exclaimed "Gum-Gun Mach Rapid Fire" Smoker smirked as the flurry of fist.

"White" He Kicked off the ground and flew straight at Naruto "Javelin" The two fruit users flew through the buildings quickly. The Jutte dug deeply into Naruto's gut. Smoker Grinned and rove Naruto into the ground. Naruto's body dug a trench as the flew down the street. Smoker stopped abruptly sending Naruto bouncing down the street. Naruto looked up as the man slammed his foot into Naruto's sending three feet.

Naruto groaned, the gear second faded. Naruto opened his eyes and immediately hacked loudly, the jutte buried in his neck. "No Matter how fast how strong how perfect your body is built for battle" Smoker twisted the jutte sadistically. "You're not match for me"

"Shut up!" Naruto bellowed, grabbing he jutte.

Naruto's hands shook as they attempted force the jutte up. Smoker easily held the jutte with a single hand. "Give up boy"

Naruto shook his head "Never I made a promise" The jutte shook. Slowly it raised from Naruto's neck, Smoker grunted as he attempted to hold the jutte still. "I'm stronger then you!" Naruto roared, he rolled from underneath the jutte and yelled "Whip" Naruto's leg passed harmlessly through the man.

Naruto kicked back as the man swung the jutte at his belly. "I'm a ghost you can't beat me" Smokers body exploded. The steel pipe slammed into Naruto's throat as the man slid to a stop beside Naruto. ' Naruto' Kurenai dove off the building. "Father!" She screamed. He turned towards the women standing in the middle of the street. "That's enough father he's done!"

He stepped down menacingly on Naruto's throat. "This child picked this fight child!" Naruto looked up his eyes filled with hate. "Tell me daughter what is this boy to you?" Kurenai started walking slowly but stopped when Smoker brought the jutte down on Naruto's forehead "Stay back or the boy gets it"

Kurenai put her hands up defensively, and replied "He's my friend and student"

Smoker laughed loudly, and drove the jutte into Naruto's throat powerfully "I Didn't know Konoha indorsed student teacher relationship" He joked.

"Get off me" Naruto coughed.

Smoker kicked him viciously. "Father I'll fight in his place" Kurenai raised her hands "Let him go now!" She ordered, Naruto watched the icy layer that he had long since forgotten form in her eyes again.

Smoker gained the same icy glint, he raised his large jutte "White" Naruto began thrashing underneath his foot "Lance" Kurenai jumped back as the smoke man flew straight at her.

The jutte was about to smash into his forehead when Naruto flew head first into Smoker's back. "I'm your opponent!" Naruto roared as they flew by Kurenai.

The two rolled to a stop "Damn it I underestimated his will" Smoker grumbled rubbing his back. "I Shouldn't have returned to normal" His body shifted to smoke, Naruto's fist slammed into the ground through the smoke. Smoker rolled to left and flew into Naruto's gut. "No More going easy child" He grabbed Naruto's head, and sent him flying down the road.

Smoker caught up to Naruto stepped on Naruto's head. The momentum of Naruto obtained through his flight carried into a flip. "Weakling"

Naruto spit "He's too strong Naruto run" Kurenai bellowed.

Naruto shook his head "This guy" Naruto slammed his fist together "This guy" His eyes changed from blue to dark red, and then back. "Hurt you" Naruto disappeared from view. "I Won't let him anymore!" Naruto exclaimed. "Mach Stamp" The ground exploded from the force of the gear second heel drop.

Naruto snapped his head left to right watching the cloud of dirt. "White Javelin!" The dark cloud erupted, Naruto felt the jutte drive dig into his belly. The two flew straight up becoming smaller and smaller.

"No from that height" Kurenai whispered.

"That's not good" Lee and Shino mumbled.

"One Mile" Smoker whispered. The two turned abruptly "Driver" The man bellowed as the crashed into the ground. The three leaf nin closed their eyes as the cloud of dust flew down the street. Everything was deathly still as the cloud of dust fell.

"Naruto" Kurenai fell onto her knee's tears dripped from her eyes. 'I Don't care if it takes years Kurenai-chan' She heard Naruto's voice ring through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was grinning brightly, he was sitting beside Kurenai. She eyed the young blonde coldly "How long are you going to keep following me!" She snapped icily.

"Until your my wife" Naruto replied proudly.

Kurenai flicked Naruto's hat off his head. "Get lost I put up with you for long enough" Naruto was gingerly placing his hat on his head.

"Naw Where are we going today Kurenai-chan?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Smoker walked out of the cloud his eyes never leaving Kurenai "Now you're dead weakling daughter"\

Kurenai looked at the rapidly diminishing cloud tears falling down her face 'Naruto'

**FLASHBACK**

Kurenai was walking through the street when suddenly a small body landed on her back. "Kurenai-chan" Naruto greeted.

Before he knew what happened Kurenai flipped him, he landed on his back in a heap. "Get lost Naruto" She ordered coldly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Smoker looked back slightly "There's no way"

**FLASHBACK **

Kurenai stumbled down the street. "Quit following me" She slurred loudly.

Three men walked out of the ally laughing "We see you with the demon Ice Queen" The all pulled out knives. 'Not Kunai which means they're more than likely civilian' Kurenai's drunken mind went a mile a minute.

"Tell me Ice Queen you can have any man in this village why is it the demon is the one you don't force away" The man growled, a sudden thought went to her mind 'I Must've turned these men down and they're looking for revenge'

"Hey tough guys" They turned towards the voice. Naruto was standing in the middle of the street, his bright orange vest open. "Leave her alone" Naruto charged straight forward his hands hung behind him. "Gum-gum Double" He slid to a stop right in front of one of the men "Cannon"

Naruto's hands slammed into the man's belly, but he just laughed. "You're stronger than most brat but you can't win against shinobi"

'No' Kurenai thought. Naruto jumped up to avoid a leg sweep but was immediately kicked in the center of the chest. Naruto slid to a stop five feet away, the three started on Naruto. 'This is not good' Kurenai stumbled up but immediately fell. 'Damn it Anko I told you it was too much'

Naruto grinned shocking everyone "You're about to die and you smile why is that"

"Well I die at least trying to protect the one who believed in my dream" Naruto replied putting his hands up. "But I promise you I won't go down without fighting" Suddenly a large shadow flew over the side of a building.

Before the men knew what hit them a large man swung a powerful kick, and two punches knocking them out. "Asuma" Naruto grumbled.

Asuma quickly ruffled Naruto's hair "Still looking for trouble" Naruto stated.

"No I was protecting somebody precious to me like the old man always tells me to" Naruto countered crossing his arms.

Asuma turned towards Kurenai, he smiled at her "Asuma" He greeted.

Kurenai looked at the man and smiled flirtingly "Kurenai" She greeted, although she was looking at Asuma her mind went to the young blonde beside him.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Is that the best you got" A Weak voice proclaimed

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was kicking weakly. His straw hat hung on a tree. "I Take it you failed again" Kurenai stated, sitting down placing her feet in the small stream.

"Yep" Naruto said glumly.

Kurenai punched him lightly "Hey chin up" Kurenai said. "Lets get to work what jutsu couldn't you do"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Naruto walked out of the crater, blood soaked every portion of skin. His eyes shadowed by his hat, he stumbled forward. "Tell me boy why do you continue fighting?" Smoker proclaimed.

**FLASHBACK**

Kurenai looked down at Naruto "I Can't marry you Naruto"

His face fell before a large grin reformed "Fine then you don't want to marry me Kurenai-chan" She looked shocked as the young man continued "But I promise you one day you will" He looked at the home made ring and placed it underneath the red band on his hat "I'll keep that till the day you want me to be your husband"

"Naruto" She smiled.

"I'll be what you need me to be Kurenai I promise you that"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Simple" Naruto replied nearly falling but catching himself with by his knee's "She needs me to be her sword and shield" The tears continued down Kurenai's face. "I Don't care what I have to be whether it be frenemy"

"Anko" Kurenai mumbled

"Crush"

"Tayuya" She whispered.

"A Mate"

"Hancock"

"Someone to look up to and emulate"

"Hinata" Kurenai felt shock course through.

"Lover"

"Mei Terumi" She whispered.

"Hope"

"Tsunade-sama" Kurenai continued

"A Replacement precious person"

"Haku"

"I Don't care what I have to be!" He bellowed as he started running. "All be that for my family the ones I love!"

Smoker laughed "You're no match for me!"

"I Don't care" Naruto countered.

"Die!" His body started smoking but the blonde continued "White Javelin" A loud clap ran through the street "He stopped it"

Naruto Was standing in the center of the street his bloody hands holding the tip of the jutte. He slowly started sliding back as the smoke man moved forward. "That's enough Naruto!" Kurenai screamed, but was ignored by the two Devil Fruit users.

"You're not strong enough!" Smoker roared. He tear the Jutte from Naruto's hands and before he could blink the Jutte slammed into his right cheek sending him tumbling down the street. "I'm ending this right now" Smoker ran at Naruto.

In A flash of bright red a women appeared she spun on her hands kicking smoker across the jaw "Get away from my Naruto-kun" She roared.

The man laughed loudly "Whoever you are you can't stop me!" He ran straight at the demoness.

"That's enough" An unknown voice roared. Every single being stopped moving. They turned looked at the heavily cloaked man walking down the street "Leave now Smoker or I'll be forced to fight you" He looked up his eyes seemed to glow underneath the pitch black cloak "And trust me smoker I'm out of your league" That simple statement chilled Smoker to the bones. He turned and walked away, the heavily cloaked man's eyes locked with the red head standing defensively in front of Naruto. "I Will not harm him"

"Who are you?" Hancock growled.

"Portgas D Ace" The man replied before, a powerful gust of wind kicked up dirt and the man disappeared from view instantly.

Kurenai stood up but was nearly knocked down by the amount of killer intent Hancock released "Stay away from him" She fox women snapped coldly. "You may not care about him but I do"

"What are you talking about" Kurenai countered.

"He refused to give an inch he didn't let me out because he was scared I would get hurt!" She screamed.

"Naruto"

"And more so He refused to run, to hide. Not because of His Will of D rather because that man hurt you" Hancock lifted Naruto's into her eyes gingerly "Someone he loves"

"Loves it's a crush he'll..."

"Quit lying to yourself" Hancock screamed. Lee and Shino back pedalled "You're not stupid you know what Naruto feel's far out strips a childish crush" Hancock's fist were clenched in anger "He wanted to take your pain and shoulder it himself, so that maybe just maybe you would see that He loved you"

"Shut up" Kurenai hollered.

"He was willing to give his life for you and yet you still don't want to admit that he loves you are that you love him" She grabbed the hat off Naruto's head. "You need proof of how much he loves you" She tore the head band off and ran her finger underneath the worn out reed band. "Here" Hancock threw a faded ring.

Kurenai looked at the ring, it was a simple ring made from the ring of a child sized Kunai, melted dirtily onto it was KU. 'It Stand for Kurenai Uzumaki' She remembered tears never left her eyes. 'He kept it why?'

"Because he loves you" Hancock turned and was running down the street "We need to find a doctor" She yelled to the two. Kurenai remained glued to the spot looking at the ring 'I Love you Kurenai-chan marry me' Kurenai punched the ground hard. "I Am the biggest Idiot in the world!" She screamed to heaven.

**AN**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I Worked extremely hard on this chapter. This is the chapter that has taken the most of my time to write so PLEASE review even a simple good job or your reaction to the chapter. Just helps me keep my spirits high and willing to continue especially on a major chapter like this.**


	35. NarutoxKurenai

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Kurenai swung her legs weakly, the stars hanging high over head. 'I'll be what you need me to be!' She heard over and over again. 'You need proof of how much he loves you'

"Tell me Kurenai why did Naruto let us stay with him" Hancock called out.

Kurenai turned her gaze to the bright red haired women. "I Don't know" Kurenai replied coolly.

Hancock eyes were icy "Tell me Kurenai what were feeling the day you met Naruto"

Kurenai looked up at the women, she felt the familiar pang in her heart "Loneliness" Kurenai mumbled.

"Tell me why would Naruto stay with Anko" A Loud clap resounded "He saw the same thing in Anko as you" Hancock screamed in her face. "He hates loneliness"

"Hancock" Kurenai whispered.

"Anko was lonely because of her connection to Orochimaru which made her Konoha pariah" Kurenai looked down her hands shook weakly "Tayuya was lonely because her loss of Nami" Kurenai felt tears well up "Mei from hate she felt because of her bloodlines" Hancock continued her rant "Tsunade her loss of Dan and Nawaki" Tears dripped off her cheeks and bounced. "Sakura because of the village's unwillingness acknowledge her" Hancock looked down at the black haired genjutsu mistress. "He Wants to take the loneliness we all felt"

"Shut up" Kurenai screamed.

"Know he wanted to see you give a genuine smile" Hancock slapped the women. "He want to take the very loneliness out of our lives by being what we need from him"

"Quit it"

"No" Hancock bellowed "You and him were the same!" Kurenai looked up at the women. "He hid behind his large grin just as you hid behind the Ice Queen" Clenched her fist "The Sadistic bitch Anko Mitarashi" Kurenai looked down, she couldn't get Ibiki's words out of her head 'Anko's losing her sadistic edge I think I might recommend her to regular duties'

"Tayuya's cold swearing" Hancock eyed the women. She couldn't help but remember when she first met Tayuya in the tower in the center of the forest of death 'You Better stay the fuck away from my Naruto-kun whore' To after Naruto left the Apartment 'You should give him a chance he really cares about you'

"The Slut Kage Mei Terumi" Hancock continued. "The legendary Sucker, gambler and drunk Tsunade Senju" She closed her eyes as a jonin said 'A Drunken gambler a hokage look at how far Konoha has fallen' and Shizune saying 'Its good to see Tsunade-same slowing her drinking down'

"The civilian Ninja Sakura Haruno" She crumbled to her knees 'I Bet that Civy ninja Haruno dies on her first higher rank mission' to a couple of days ago 'I Want to take Haruno she's one of the best Kunoichi of her generation'

"He's changed us whether he meant to or not, he made us better than before" She stated grabbing her chin.

"And in turn we gave him something he was starved for" Hancock locked eyes "Tell me sister what is that"

'Sister' She thought "Tell me" Hancock ordered.

"Attention" Kurenai mumbled.

"Exactly love admiration physical contact" Hancock stated. "He unknowingly hungers for those simple things, and is willing to be whatever is needed from him to get, just like his rubber body is flexible stretches and warps on command his personality does the same for all of us"

Kurenai smiled faintly "So that's why you all have..."

"We all have such a unique bond with Naruto" Kurenai looked up, Hancock was grinning. "Go this is your last chance or I won't let you near him again"

Naruto grumbled, his entire body was covered in bandages. "I Hate losing" He grumbled tugging at the bandages. "I'm sorry I failed you Kurenai-chan" He mumbled.

"You didn't fail me" Naruto turned towards the window, sitting in the window sill sat Kurenai smiling "But I have a request to make of you" She said hopping off the window sill.

Naruto looked at her "Sure thing Kurenai-chan"

"Can you give me a second chance?" Kurenai cheeks pinked slightly "To love you" She mumbled.

Naruto felt his heart soar out of his chest "Did you just sa..."

"I Love You"

Suddenly they flew into the ground with a bang. "I Love you" He whispered she could feel tears on her neck. "You have no idea I waited for you my beautiful love" He whispered holding her tightly. Naruto looked around the room Gaara had set him in when they first entered Suna.

Kurenai smiled seductively at him. "Oh you want to play" She played with the top of her wraps. "You've waited years for this moment" Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode when the women slowly dropped the wrap revealing her breast "If We finish this then there's no turning back"

Naruto couldn't help but smile "I Chased you for years do you think that I want to ever turn back" He lifted her bridal style and jogged quickly to the bed. He crossed his fingers and a clone went to lock the bedroom door.

**LEMON WARNING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Naruto placed the women gently down. he tugged the wrap down, he eyed her now nearly naked body. "So Beautiful" He whispered running his hands down the skin catching the panty in his fingers. He pulled it down, eyeing the pink pussy.

Naruto tore the bandages off his body and played with the dark red shorts he was wearing. Kurenai laughed at his eagerness. "Come on Love" She urged. Naruto threw the shorts. Naruto drank in Kurenai's body. Her breast capped by dark pink nipples her shaven pussy. She couldn't help but smile at the loving glow in Naruto's eyes.

She watched him get steadily harder as he kissed her breast working his way to the peak. She moaned when his lips touched her nipple. But was silenced when Naruto pulled her into a kiss "Can I" He was she shuddered at the tip placed firmly at her entrance.

"I'm yours from now on Naruto" She replied. Naruto pushed in, and groaned loudly. 'Years of waiting' He thought as he placed his lips in the valley between her breast, each stroke he gave forcing a grunt from his throat, and squeaks and moans from Kurenai. 'Years' He looked into her red eyes 'I Finally the Ice Queen is gone, replaced by my Kurenai Uzumaki'

He felt her clench when he held her lovingly 'My Uzumaki D Naruto' She thought through the haze that was building. 'I've avoided it for years' She couldn't help but Kiss Naruto hungrily 'Is this it' She looked at the adoring eyes of blonde and moaned at a particularly hard thrust. 'I Love you' Passed between the two as if their minds were connected.

Naruto was thrusting powerful erratic assaults on her. She knew he was nearly done. He felt her tighten around him "Crap" He whispered spraying into her. He felt her shudder beneath him.

"You're mine" She whispered possessively. "I Wish I could have you to myself but I can't"

Naruto smiled weakly "I'm sorry" He played with her dark hair. Their eyes never leaving one another "If I Could I would leave them all for you but..."

"I Know" She kissed him "You can't leave them because you love them" she gave a loving smile "If anybody can love us all its you Naruto" She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to fall beside her.

"I Love you Kurenai soon to be Uzumaki never forget that" His dick had yet to leave the embrace of her pussy. "I'll Do anything to make you happy"

"Be yourself Naruto that's all I need make me happy" Kurenai closed her eyes and let Naruto's warmth wash over her. "I Don't need you to give your life up for me" She yawned.

**END OF LEMON**

Naruto laid beside Kurenai he could feel her naked from clinging to him like her life depended on it. He let out a content sigh "I Love you Kurenai" He pulled her into his chest "I'll never leave any of you" His mind returned to the group of women in Konoha and the one somewhere in Suna. "My family"

**AN**

I Still need help with the Eleven Super Nova, so if you have one or two idea's I would appreciate your help. And I can't avoid it any longer It introduces both Samui and Yugito and sets up for ...

Sorry would ruin the plot of Eleven Supernova arc

So please help me, and the updates will continue at the pace I've established.

What did you guys think of the lemon was the timing of it good enough for you, I personally don't know how I feel about it I think I should've waited a bit, but I also feel like the timing for it was pretty good.

END OF Kurenai Yuhi Harem Arc


	36. NarutoSakura

**AN**

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

**Sorry lost my temper lucky I didn't delete the story it I'm done with Naruto from 560 onward so sorry. I Know I'm not a professional writer but I spent hours of my time writing, and you all have spent at least an hour of your time reading. I'll try not to bash the Uchiha, and the back story to the Uzumaki clan and their relation to the Senju and Uchiha will be radically different to their canon counterparts. Anyways once again I would like to apologize to the readers of my story I lost my temper and took it out on you, as a way to apologize the net upload is going to a triple upload [After this chapter]. So on with the show **

Naruto whined as the red eyed women changed his bandages "I Told you I'm fine" Naruto moaned.

Kurenai smiled innocently and tore of a bandage stuck to large portion of completely raw skin. She heard the blonde hiss loudly "Now calm yourself" She wrapped the bandages slowly before. Naruto groaned as the rest of the girls laughed.

"Calm? Kurenai and I thought you knew Naruto" Anko poked fun at the pouting boy.

"Quit being a big baby" Sakura smiled at him.

"Whatever Cherry-chan" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Kurenai stabbed her fingers into his back. "I'm tired" She mumbled into his ears.

Naruto was hissing quietly "Tell me why you don't go into the seal and heal me" He said to Hancock.

"Teach you not to be so stupid when it comes to your life" The red head replied.

"Oh Come on it was on time!" Naruto bellowed.

"How about when you got yourself stabbed and slashed trying to protect me"

"Or blasted out a ten story building"

"Princess" He turned towards the door Tsunade was standing next to "MIZU-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed spearing his third red head. "What are you doing here?"He asked Mei happily.

"I'm here to talk about the alliance" She grunted, suddenly ten arms sprouted out of the ground and forced Naruto off herself. "What you don't see me for a month and the first thing you do is try to kill me" Mei pouted.

"I Missed you Mizu-chan" Naruto stated as the hands dropped him with a thud.

Sakura looked at the Naruto bouncing around the apartment "And then Smoker flies at me" He punched the air "I Couldn't hit him" Naruto grumbled "But next time I see Smoker I'm going to give him the old one two" Naruto stated proudly.

Mei and Tsunade gave each other a dark look before smiling at Naruto. "Don't go getting yourself killed" Mei stated.

"I Won't get killed" Naruto grumbled unhappily "You act like I run around purposely finding these fights"

Sakura smiled faintly as the two kages began pushing Naruto between each other. His ace going redder and redder with each boob stop. 'Family' She thought as Anko tripped Naruto. Sakura climbed

Sakura jumped out the window quietly. She felt the chakra go instantly to her feet as she dropped, instinct kicked in and she slowed her with each window sill she hit the ground. She looked up at the two and smiled. "That's where you belong Naruto but they are not my family" She jumped onto the roof.

Naruto wolfed down a large bowl of stew. "Viss sis ood [This is good]" He muttered. "Vey sere is Erry-Kan [Hey where is Cherry-chan]?"

"Von't gow [Don't Know]" Anko replied with a mouth full of food.

"Anko Naruto" Both went rigid at the deathly calm Kurenai.

"We'll stop!" They yelled in unison. Everybody laughed when the blonde and purple haired duo moved away from Kurenai cautiously.

Sakura knocked loudly on her mother's door. A Tall women who looked a lot like the pinkette answered. "Uzumaki-san" She greeted coldly.

Sakura's smile fell "Mother"

"Why are you here?" The Haruno women asked coolly.

"I Have to ask you something" The women gave her a curt nod. "Why do you despise Naruto?"

The older Haruno clenched her fist. "You don't need to know" She snapped.

"I Need to know why my mother doesn't like my fiancé" She countered. "Mother he changed me I'm better today because of him what makes you hate him so much"

"I'm done arguing Sakura leave now"

Sakura turned her back on the older women and grabbed the white circle on the back of her dress "Here" She yelled throwing a small white circle. Before a large grin over took her face "Mother" The Haruno women looked at the long pink hair, and dark pink dress, the her back clearly visible from where she tore the white circle off her back. "One day mother you'll see that Sasuke is not the one this village needs" She waved "Naruto will be Hokage one day believe it"

She looked down at her hands, the cold stares, the sensei who thought she wouldn't be anything, And the dog boy who saw women as political tools and children factories. And then to the blonde who was more than likely watching a movie with his family. "They're all so pretty" she looked down at herself and sighed "And all I am is a large forehead strange hair coloured..."

"I Find your forehead charming and your hair colour exotic" Sakura looked up to the voice, Naruto was sitting on the roof with a large grin on his face, Tayuya Anko Mei Kurenai Tsunade Haku and Hancock standing beside him.

"Naruto" She hiccupped.

"You're the second girl I chose for a reason" He suddenly felt the death glares coming from all the women except for Kurenai. He laughed Nervously "Not that I'm complaining or anything"

"Damn rights" Anko slapped him lightly, Sakura laughed at the two glaring at each other.

Naruto suddenly disappeared, landing half a second later beside Sakura. He coughed a small ball of blood "Naruto!" She gasped.

"I'm fine" He shook his head.

"Idiot you're hurt what the hell" Anko bellowed down.

"I Can handle a little bit of speed" Naruto countered.

"Oh..." Tayuya slapped her hand over Anko's mouth and shook her head.

"Naruto don't get distracted now!" Tsunade boomed "Come on!"

"Oh right sorry" He turned towards Sakura and smiled, the same caring glint she saw in his eyes when he looked at the rest of his family caused her heart flutter. "Ok Sakura I want you to know I'm not the smartest ninja, I don't know that many jutsu" He stated "But I know one thing" He pointed at his bandage covered chest. "But I know how far I will go to protect someone I care about" He put his hands underneath her chin. "And I care for enough to put my life on the line for you"

She looked into Naruto's eyes 'Why would he go so far for me?' She thought to herself. "Because your some one important to me Cherry-chan" He stated fondly running a hand on her cheek. "You can stop now, stop trying to force your mom into accepting me, stop chasing something doesn't exist between you and Sasuke, just come home"

Sakura felt tears drip down her face "Home" She whispered. "You know Naruto" She pulled him into a kiss. "That sounds nice"

That evening Naruto was sleeping on the futon in the living room, he heard the faint sounds of snoring from Tayuya and Haku. Hinata was mumbling something about never wearing short shorts again, Anko had her hand on the futon from her hammock, and the light from the bedroom could be seen. He could see Mei sleeping in another hammock close to the their deck.

A Smile came to his lips. "Hey Naruto" Naruto turned to his right, Sakura was standing over him in boot y shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "Can I sleep with..." She went bright red and turned her back "Never mind"

"I Don't mind" He yawned, while opening his blankets.

For some reason she felt her heart leap into her throat, and without a second thought jumped into the bed. She literally purred when she felt his body heat. "Cherry-chan" Naruto mumbled.

The hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto-kun" She whispered. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He asked his hands wrapped around her.

"You know I like you a lot and the more time I spend here with you I find it harder and harder to leave" She said hugging him tighter. "But..."

"Yeah I know you still have feelings for Uchiha"

She looked at the blonde in utter shock "And you don't mind" She gasped.

"Nope" He kissed her large forehead. "Because I know what you feel for him is different from what you feel for me" He told her proudly.

She laughed into his chest "You're right he was my first crush and I find it hard to hate him, but I see the monster he's becoming" She purred again "I Find laying here with you, or spending time with the other... other" She looked thoughtfully "Harem..."

"Its not a harem" Naruto roared.

"Shut up!" Every women in the house bellowed.

Sakura giggled at the blonde grumbling under his breaths. "Fine not harem but family more enjoyable to any time I spend with my team" She stated.

"Well good thing your family then" He laid down.

"Yeah good thing" She said happily closing her eyes.

**?**

"He survived his confrontation with Smoker" A Monotone ninja wearing all black and plain white mask stated. "Mitarashi-san has invested in what is slowly becoming an extremely popular bar" A Man sitting a chair on the opposite end of the room nodded. "And he's gained the support of all major clans in Konoha"

The man sighed "This boy is going to ruin my plan"

**?**

A Figure sat on the roof 'So that's Naruto Uzumaki' The person thought 'Little Harem king' The figure laughed 'I Was expecting more from the man who tamed two kage level Kunoichi' He chuckled again "Oh well that makes him easier to kill" the Assassin stated.

**AN**  
>I Have to ask did I do a good job on the NaruSaku **you can stop **moment. I'm was really going for an Awe moment did I get? And did the ending feel tacked on, I originally had a Naruto Sasuke fight in this chapter but after my freak out on all things Uchiha I gave this chapter a major face lift, shifting the focus from the Sakura/Sasuke aspect to Naruto/Sakura. I Got my point across I think

Review please with your thoughts on the chapter in particular the ending.

If I lose it again I'm sorry I hope I don't and if I do I'll keep it from affecting My


	37. Naruto Meets Assassin

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Mei blushed lightly, Naruto was looking at her naked frame. "What" She blushed like a young girl under her lovers gaze.

"Nothing" He moved himself away from her "I Have to go to the academy Iruka wants me to be part of some lecture" he rolled out of the bed and pulled his bright red shorts on.

He grabbed his orange vest when he felt Mei breast press firmly into his back. "You want to take a shower" She whispered.

Naruto went completely rigid before squeaking "Got to go"

Mei sighed as the hotel room door banged shut "He's no virgin but acts like one"

Naruto flew out an op window and yelled "A New day"

**Bringing the Three together**

Iruka stood in front of his class "Ok now do we all know what a Supernova is?" He called out.

Konohamaru's hand instantly went up "A Type explosion in space"

"Konohamaru" Iruka grumbled. "No the Eleven Supernova are Eleven of the most powerful ninja of any rank under the age of twenty five" He pointed at the map "We'll start with our ally Suna, they have the third Kazekage's son Gaara of the sand" He shifted downwards "Kiri has Chojuro" His hand moved to "Kumo has the like us three. They Yugito of the blue flames, Lightning Lance Samui, and finally they have Trafalgar Law he is considered to be one of the most dangerous men with a Nodachi. But that's not what makes him a Supernova it's his Ability to literally rip his enemies apart and put them back together"

He moved his hand to Iwa "We don't know much except they have a man named the bloody Kid, Bones the ripper. And one more unidentified Supernova just simply put as a Question mark in the bingo book"

Now he moved his hand over Konoha. "We'll start with the most well known. He is known for his families fearsome Sharingan Eyes, he has taken down numerous Infamous bandits, the Rapist of the North forest is just one. Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves, the class cheered loudly.

"The next Supernova is the first female Supernova in Konoha's history, she has taken down like Sasuke many infamous bandits but her crowning achievement as defeating Aoi Rokusho, and returning the sword of the Thunder God to Konoha Haku Momochi" A Simple ice mirror materialised in front of the class. They all watched with interest When Haku walked out of the mirror causing an uproar from the group.

"Finally we have the third dead last Supernova"

"Who were the other two?" A Young girl asked.

"His predecessor were Jiraiya the Toad Sage and our legendary Fourth Hokage" He replied and raising his hands "He was made famous off his defeat of fellow Supernova Gaara freeing Kirigakure from the rule of a tyrant and defeat of demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi, we have..." A Smoke ball flew through with window exploding. "Damn it Naruto!" Iruka cursed.

The entire class heard the flapping of cloth. The smoke cleared to the Straw Hat standing on Iruka's desk his left arm through back and his front at eyes level. He winked at the crowd when he heard "Who's Anko Mitarashi"

Naruto whipped around and yelled "Crap wrong side" Naruto quickly grabbed the sign and twisted until it read. The One the only the sixth hokage so bow Uzumaki D Naruto. "Kind ruins the flare of my entrance doesn't it" Naruto mumbled.

Iruka slapped the back of Naruto's head "Was that really necessary"

"Presentation Iruka-sensei that's the difference between being famous and being a Legend" He scratched his chin "Or at least that's what the Pervy Sage says" Naruto looked at the class and waved "Konohamaru" He greeted. "Oh hey its Hinata's annoying little sister"

"Brute" Hanabi waved.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto bellowed loudly.

"Quite" Iruka cut of any retorts from Hanabi. He looked at the three Supernova "They each displayed a monstrous level of skill that is high Chunin if not low Jonin" He Lectured "Lets start with Uchiha he is known like the rest of his family for..."

A young boy with snot dripping from his nose raised his hand "He's known for his lethal amount of speed and his fire based jutsu"

"Good Udon, he's right Sasuke is extremely well rounded he knows powerful jutsu but is not limited to that his Taijutsu is also extremely dangerous" He swung his hand and pointed at Naruto "Now Naruto here"

"His Taijutsu and monstrous strength" Konohamaru answered instantly.

"Yes Konohamaru he is far stronger then a normal boy of his size" Iruka pointed at the desk "Naruto if you would please"

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei" Naruto hefted the desk over his head. He winced and dropped desk "Damn it" He cursed holding his ribs, blood stained the bandages "Come on Hancock how much longer am I going to have to wait for you to heal me" He whispered to himself.

The rest of the day was spent in the small class room the kids with the students Iruka Haku and Sasuke. Naruto waved at the kids "If you need help training come find me I'm sure me or one of my wife or finace can help you" He told the group as they filtered.

"We will Naruto-sensei" One of the smallest children in the class exclaimed.

"Naruto-sensei" Iruka said clearly amused. "I Couple of months ago you were the class clown, and now you're on your way to building a well respected clan and becoming a well respected ninja"

"Thank you" Naruto blushed slightly. "Ichiraku's here I come!" Naruto bellowed.

"But you're still my little brother" Iruka laughed. "My treat" He yelled the two rushed out of the academy.

The Assassin remained in the shadows, its eyes remained on the back of Naruto's head. "Alright I can talk to the old man while I'm there" Naruto hopped down the street quickly.

Iruka sat next to Naruto at the stand "Hey old man" Naruto greeted "Ayame-Neechan" He waved at the chef.

"Hello Naruto" Teuchi greeted "How have you been"

"Pretty good actually I'm about half an inch away from getting a clan ground Tsunade-ch... I mean Tsunade-sama is setting us up with" He threw his arms back and yawned "And I can't wait to many people in one bedroom house"

Ayame chuckled "I Don't know Naruto what if you're use to the noise and you freak out when you're alone"

"I Have to agree with my daughter when I first moved in with her mother it was impossible to sleep with her snoring now its calming to here it at night" Teuchi told the young man.

"Hardly you don't have to live with those women they're psycho's" He stated boldly. "I Mean Haku and Kurenai are all right, but Tayuya can be creepy and Sakura and Anko are nut cases" He exclaimed not realising his eyes softened.

Ayame giggled when the her father clapped Naruto on the back "That's what we all say"

Teuchi put two large bowls down in front of Naruto and Iruka, both smiled and broke their chop sticks apart "Down the Hatch" The two said. Teuchi laughed at the two "Hey Old man can you cook anything else?" Naruto asked curiously.

Teuchi pulled out a large paper "As a Certified chef I can cook almost anything" He held the paper up proudly.

"So why don't you open a restaurant if you cook everything else as well as you cook ramen, you'll be a big restaurant"

Teuchi's smile fell slightly "I Would love to but I can't afford anything but the..."

"I'll pay for it" Naruto mumbled through a half full mouth.

Teuchi's jaw dropped "What?"

"I Said I'll pay for it" Naruto replied slowly. "Under two conditions"

"Two Conditions?" Teuchi questioned.

Naruto put one finger up "You know Tayuya-chan right?" Both nodded "Well she wants to be a chef, will you teach her simple enough right"

"Ok yes we'll teach her right Ayame" Teuchi said calmly.

"Ok the second is percent of what your restaurant"

"How much?" Teuchi questioned suspiciously.

"You decide I know I won't rip you off, and you'll do the same for me" Naruto replied with utter confidence "If you need an help don't hesitate to ask, and send the amount you need to Sakura she's in controls our money" Naruto told the old man.

Iruka and Naruto bolted down the street people were watching the two as if they were crazy "You were always slow sensei" Naruto laughed like a maniac.

"Oh yeah" Iruka suddenly started taking the lead.

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he caught up.

The two suddenly split "See you later" The two exclaimed at the same time. Naruto kicked off the ground, stopping as he landed gracefully on the roof tops. "My ribs" He hacked slightly. He felt his body kick into action barely avoiding a flurry of kunai.

Naruto did a quick back hand spring over the gap of the houses the trail over kunai still following. Naruto spun on his heel and blocked a powerful kick aimed for his ribs. "Who are you?" He asked the masked assassin calmly, it was wearing all black the only visible skin coming from around its eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Actually its Uzumaki D Naruto common mistake but"

"Naruto Uzumaki Harem master" The voice was deathly calm, he could feel the pure killer intent coming from the warriors orange eyes.

Naruto looked thoughtfully "Well technically speaking yes but I personally do..." The masked assassin kicked off Naruto.

It jumped off the front her right foot into a high speed front flip. Naruto barely managed to block the axe kick coming down onto the top of his head. "Your kind disgusts me" The figure growled.

"What are you talking about" Naruto gasped when the warrior shoulder checked him closer to edge of the roof.

"You take women and brake them" Naruto's eyes widened snapping his head back just in time to avoid a spinning kick. "Break them mentally and physically" The now clearly female voice snapped. "Use them like playthings"

"Lady clearly you haven't met my family" Naruto stated boldly, he felt the edge of the building. 'Crap' Naruto felt the women's fist bury itself into his belly 'This is going to hurt' Naruto smashed into the house, before chest first into the ground. He groaned loudly when the women landed on his back.

She pulled off her mask revealing mint green her with a small orange clip in her hair. "My names Fu" She told him tauntingly. "And I'll be the last person you..."

"Striking Shadow Snakes" Fu flew to the left barely avoiding a hail of dark green snakes

"Strike Rope Bind" Sakura bellowed. Fu bounced up the side of the building, she went completely rigid.

"Oni" She turned her back, the elegant black haired women had her head down, three long ice senbon's in either hands. "Claws!" Fu screamed as the women flew by, her chest exploded in a shower of blood.

"What do we do?" Haku growled looking down at the green haired women with disgust.

"We need to get question her" Anko grumbled.

"Lets go Sakura go get Tsunade-sama" Anko hefted the bleeding women over her shoulder roughly.

Haku gently lifted Naruto "Naruto-kun hold on" Haku whispered gently as the sailed off.

**TSUNADE **

Tsunade looked at the reports of all of Naruto's missions and the Chunin exam "He unintentionally did it" Jiraiya made his presence known.

"I Don't know"

"Tsunade don't be stupid" She glared at the long haired man coldly. "If you plan on taking this further you have too..."

"Jiraiya I know" Jiraiya disappeared from view instantly when the door was flung open.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura gasped "Naruto was attacked"

**AN**

I'm sorry about not triple uploading but is it worth the wait or do you want these one a week/two week updates. Because if I triple update don't expect it for a month or two.

I Have to ask three questions

Fu's introduction do you like it or not?

Do you mind in my topics of day having a lot of comparisons between Naruto and One Piece. Just to let you know up until the chapter that shall forever go down as being my personal least Shippuden chapter[Shudder 560 shudder] I really enjoyed Naruto flaws and all. Yes I personally like One Piece more, but that's just because the world just seems more flushed out.

But any way's do you mind because I read a lot of manga and can draw comparisons for a lot of things I just figured since this was a Naruto/One Piece story and they are both Shonen arc types it would be very good comparison.

Finally do you mind if I referenced Sekerei [Good but has a ton of cleavage and a lot of female-female bath scenes but the story and its pretty so I give it a chance if you're looking for something] and submissive but not in a slave way?

I Have a plan but I want to know your opinion


	38. Don't  judge Uzumaki D Naruto

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Fu groaned loudly, she looked down at her chest and immediately flew to the edge of the bed. "What the hell!" Naruto was sitting at the foot of the bed grinning cheerfully "Get the fuck out of here"

Naruto laughed "I'm Uzumaki D Naruto nice to meet you" He greeted putting his hand out.

"I Know who you are bastard" She lunged at him but stopped abruptly when a kunai pressed against her neck.

"I Told you she's a lunatic" Sakura yelled at the blonde.

"Its fine Cherry-chan" Naruto replied "Hey look we're twins" Naruto pointed proudly at his bandage covered chest.

Fu's eyes went down, her chest was completely covered in bandages "What the fuck" She threw a pillow into the blondes face.

"Its not like I can see anything" Naruto grumbled as the women bunched up her covers.

"You bastard you break women and act like you're completely..."

"Break women?" Naruto sent a questioning glance.

Sakura looked at the mint haired teen, and laughed loudly "Oh you think" She pointed at Naruto and laughed louder "You think he" Tears streamed down her cheek "Oh that's rich!"

Naruto turned his head towards the pinkette "What?"

"She thinks you're a harem master" She pointed at the blonde, then at the mint haired girl. "Did you even bother to check your facts" She clapped Naruto on the back "This idiot has neither the brains nor will to break a women"

"What's breaking a women?"

'He's a very evil harem master show no mercy not matter what he says or does' She grabbed her head. "But how did he get the two kages if he..."

"They chose him not the other way around" Sakura replied calmly.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Naruto exclaimed.

"And the jonin?" Fu continued.

"It took Naruto years for Kurenai to see him, and he and Anko-sensei got drunk and married"

"It was an accident ok!" Naruto bellowed.

"Shut the fuck up there's no such thing as a good Harem master!"

"My family is not a Harem!" Naruto bellowed.

"Its not a family it's a harem and you're their master"

"Oh yeah" Naruto countered "What about my friend Lee and Shino I consider them to be my brothers even, they're family" Fu looked at the angry blonde.

"I Don't care" Fu snapped coldly. "You're a man you'll turn out like the rest!"

"So you judge me for people I don't know"

Fu lunged at Naruto, but half way to Naruto an arm clothes lined her. "That's enough" Tsunade snapped. "Now girly you're going to answer me" Fu felt a chill go down her spine. "Where do you come from?"

"I Don't come from any village" Fu replied curtly.

"Then why attack Naruto one my supernova" She growled

"I Made it my mission in life to take the life of every Harem master" Her eyes locked on the blonde "And that includes your little master Tsunade"

"Why?" Tsunade Asked calmly.

Naruto watched Fu's face fall. "My little sister was taken from me and I'll hunt down every Harem mast..."

"Where is she?" Naruto growled.

Fu looked at the blonde standing on the window sill "She was sold to a man named Suien in Takigakure"

Naruto chuckled "Then its settled" Naruto did a graceful back flip landing directly behind Fu "Princess can you heal her" He quickly shifted his to thought 'Fox-chan heal me please'

"Naruto what are you planning" Sakura Haku Anko Tsunade and Hancock all rang.

Naruto looked directly at Fu and replied "I'm going show that I'm not like the rest" The straw hat cast a dark shadow over Naruto's eyes "Never judge Uzumaki D Naruto" His entire body erupted in dark red chakra as he jumped out the window.

"Damn it girl" Tsunade cursed as she ran her glowing hands over the bandaged chest. "Sakura go get..."

"Lee yeah I'm on it" Sakura waved as she went through the window Naruto went out ten seconds prior.

"Haku..."

"Get his bag ready..." Haku waved, she stopped and looked back "I'm going with them" Tsunade nodded.

"Sakura will want to go to so..."

"Yeah" Haku flew out the window elegantly.

Tsunade tore her hands away from Fu and threw a jacket at her "Meet them at the south gate" Fu nodded numbly.

Naruto laid on the road as the night window blew through the village. "Bastard" Fu greeted from the roof top.

Naruto grinned "I'll earn your respect Fu I promise you that" He said with utter certainty in his voice.

"My eternal Rival we are going on another mission" Lee bellowed as the he and Sakura ran out of the Ally way, Lee carrying a large brown back pack.

Naruto oomphed when a bag smashed into his belly "Naruto Sakura" Haku greeted.

I Voice rang from the shadows "It is time I paid my debt back Naruto-san" Neji walked out of the shadows Hinata following closely behind him.

"What debt?" Naruto rolled to his feet.

"You saved me from myself" Hinata looked at the two boys.

"Naruto-kun" She squeaked lowly "Me Hanabi and Neji saw you get attacked, before we could intervene Sakura-san Haku-san and Anko-san beat us" She looked "Neji-Nii-san wishes to assist you"

"Well then stick in the butt lets go" Naruto walked out the village quickly.

Neji hugged Hinata lightly "He'll come back a live Hinata-sama" Neji gave a slight smile "Keep up your training, and your confidence course Hinata" He walked after the group.

"Stay safe Naruto-kun Haku-san Sakura-san" Hinata mumbled and then eyed the green beast "Stay safe Neji-nii-san Lee-kun"

AN  
>Message to ...<p>

You reviewed anonymously on all chapters, I have a plan for Kurenai and for my version Cp9's already so no good, in fact I originally planned on Naruto learning it but I freaked out and went "Ok that's over kill" also Naruto was injured last chapter so I don't think it was him getting his butt kicked.

**Topic of the Day**

**Review Sekerei**

The Basic Premise of Sekerei if you don't know is that twenty [Its been a while since I read the chapter were its fully explained so sue me] years prior to the beginning of the series two college scientist go to an island that literally appears out of nowhere. While on the Island they find a ship full [108 ] of humanoid aliens [mostly female with the odd male] that have these unique abilities.

Time skip twenty years to a smart teenage boy who flounders under pressure meeting a young women named Musubi who takes this man as her Ashikabi [Master].

Now the series itself if well written the art styles pretty good it's funny and has some heartfelt scenes. But what kills it for a lot of people is the prevalence of frontal Nudity [never the Vagina only breast]and fan service.

Yes I'll admit that it feels like every chapter there's a bath scene between the main characters First Sekerei [Musubi] and his fourth [Tsukiumi] and the fact that for a Sekerei to be beaten but not killed her/his shirt has be torn off is over the top.

But it makes up for it with having the characters interact with one another. How the main character has unique bond with each of his Sekerei from older brother [Ku] to potential husband [Tsukiumi]

My final thoughts are the overdone fan service is a major drawback, but I still love the book it's a good read and if you want you're tired of Naruto [Like me] Then I would recommend reading this its 3 out 5


	39. Journey to Taki

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto felt an ache in his eyes as he moved from left to right. A bright gold light shone around him. "Real cute Hancock!" Naruto bellowed. "What do you want!" He screamed. Sweat poured down the blonde, his heart started beating against his chest as he moved forward. "What is this" He gasped.

He fell onto all fours and hacked "This is not normal" He coughed. Naruto forced himself up and continued "This heat its unbearable" He squinted as the golden went up to a blinding level. "What!" He wheezed the heat increasing with the light.

Naruto continued walking blindly "Hancock you better have a good reason for this" He felt the strength in his muscles weaken. He continued through the light each step forward seemed like a mile for rapidly weakening blonde.

After ten tortuous minutes he felt something silky underneath his out stretched hands. "Han..." He stopped when he noticed the short figure with a large bust sitting curled up. "Hi" Naruto greeted dumbly.

"You!" She screeched "Stay away from me" She screamed. A large bolt of blue electricity erupted from the women's palms. Naruto slid away as the heat increased again. "I said" She stood up, Naruto could now see she was naked "Stay AWAY"

Naruto flew from the earth, and immediately smashed head first into Sakura's head. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed holding her head.

"What are you doing Cherry-chan!" Naruto held the middle of his forehead.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare" Sakura replied irritably.

"Yeah" Naruto mumbled. He turned and started wrapping the sleeping bags. Suddenly two large bags smashed into his back.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" The two giggled and started jogging down the street.

"Come on!" Naruto bellowed. Fu watched the teenager chase after the two carrying three bags "Come on Cherry-chan Ice-chan" Fu ground her teeth 'Lying bastard' She cursed.

"Lee"

"Yes Neji" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you doing"

Lee began bouncing down the trail on one hand "Training I have made it my personal goal to catch up to Naruto another ninja of Hard work" Lee replied and followed the three quickly.

Neji turned glacial "Hurry up" Fu watched the white eyed man with an equally cold expression "Walk in front of me" He growled.

Naruto jogged down the path "How far is Takigakure"

"Couple more days" Sakura replied, Haku was looking down at her map. "When should we reach the next village"

Haku looked up at Sakura and said "Couple more hours"

"Food!" Naruto bellowed. He started rushing straight down the road.

"Naruto!" The four Konoha ninja exclaimed as the teen disappeared down the road.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The group of teens flew into the village "FOOD!" Naruto's voice rang through the air. Naruto looked at a man standing in front of a small store. "Hey!" Naruto greeted. The man jumped up as the blonde slid to a stop in front of him. "Where's the nearest restaurant" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto!" The two females gasped, Naruto slapped Naruto in the back of his head. "I'm sorry" Sakura bowed her head "My Fiancé talks before he thinks" Haku nodded her head in agreement.

"Aren't you a little young to get married?" The man questioned the pinkette.

"Well the average life expectancy of a ninja is thirty so I don't think so" Sakura replied with another graceful bow. "Once again sir I'm sorry"

"No problem young lady" The man pointed up the street "Madam Olsfeild" Naruto blasted in the direction instantly.

Naruto slid into the restaurant and sucked in happily "Food" He sighed happily.

An old lady with light blonde hair, and brown eyes that spoke of her age she was wearing a faded blue apron, a long pale lavender dress and shirt. Naruto looked at the women wrinkled face "Hello young man" She greeted.

"Hey grandma" Naruto waved. The women chuckled, Naruto sat down and sniffed the air "Do you sell ramen" Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly.

"No I do not sell ramen but" She pulled out a menu and handed it to Naruto.

"Thank you" Naruto exclaimed joyfully.

"Go ahead take a seat wherever you like" The kind old women pointed at the rest of the restaurant littered with tables and booths.

Naruto looked at the completely empty restaurant 'Strange' His thoughts were echoed by the just arriving Konoha ninja and Fu.

"I Would like [America it up since I'm not Japanese and I won't pretend I am] spaghetti [Well technically Italian but you get my point] Fried pork chops, and fries" Naruto said loudly.

Neji sighed "Vegetable soup and cheese sticks"

Lee looked at Naruto's menu and exclaimed joyfully "Spicy fried chicken extra spicy and curry"

Haku ordered calmly "Steak a Caesar salad and fruit juice"

"I'll get the same as her" Sakura finished.

The women rushed off joyfully "Do you think it's weird that we only saw one person and its lunch time?" Neji asked the group.

"Maybe it's a holiday" Naruto guessed.

"Yes or they could be training" Lee added

"You idiots" Fu and Sakura screamed at the two.

"It was just a guess" Lee and Naruto replied, only receiving a hard smack to the back of the head by Sakura.

Haku sighed "Its probably nothing we should just hurry to Takigakure"

"I Agree with Haku-san" Neji put his thoughts in.

Naruto nodded "Yes, the faster we get to Takigakure the faster I can send Suien flying" Naruto growled.

Sakura eyed the empty street "But what if this village is in trouble"

"Its not our problem" Fu cut in coldly.

Naruto grinned brightly "If they need help we'll help them" Naruto told group with an air finality.

The group sighed as Lee nodded "Yes we will help this village let us begin our search" Lee exclaimed.

He was about to run out when Naruto grabbed his wrist "Food" He said simply, Sakura nearly fell from her seat as Neji and Haku rubbed their temple. Half an hour later the older lady with balance of a cat brought a large tray filled to the brim with their orders. "Here" She gently placed the food down. "Any drinks?" She asked kindly.

"Water" The group replied in unison. She nodded and quickly went back to the kitchen, Naruto and Lee already were inhaling their food. They heard the door to the restaurant burst open, two loud men walked in watching. A Women was dragged behind them by a leash. Naruto's eyes darkened as the two slammed their fist into the counter top.

"Whore" The first a six foot man wearing a faded orange vest with clearly worn out, his hair was black went down his back, he had a wild beard.

"Yes master" The young blonde with two long pigtails dark brown eyes and a large bust replied submissively. She was wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini.

"Not you bitch" the man snapped hatefully.

The women walked out her eyes were completely iced. "I paid my protection" The women.

"We want more!" The clear leader roared spitting in Oldfield's face.

"I Can't give you anymore!" Olsfeild screamed.

"Whore take it off"

"No!" Olsfeild screamed "Daughter don..." She watched the busty blond slowly drop the top, the second man a pale rat like man watched gleefully until...

"Cannon" Naruto slid in between the two, he held the skimpy bikini up with one hand. The pale rat man flew through the restaurant smashing back first into the opposite side of restaurant. The leader swung a wild punch at Naruto.

But Naruto spun on his heel catching the fist, Naruto jumped up and yelled "Whip" Naruto's foot smashed into the right temple of the man. He sent his arm stretching too his table and grabbed the thick plastic tray.

The leader screamed when the tray shattered his left pinkie finger "Who's your leader!" Naruto yelled into his face.

"Master!" The blonde screamed she was about to jump on Naruto's back, when she was cut off by Haku hold a Kunai to her throat.

"Answer me now" Naruto yelled smashing the tray into his left ring finger. The man screamed again "Answer me or I'll have to find another bone to break" Naruto snapped the tray across the man's neck. He brought the tray down on his left middle finger.

Tears poured down the bandits face "I'll never tell you!" Naruto brought the tray down on his left point finger. "Never!" He screamed in agony.

Naruto brought the tray own again this time on his left pointer finger, Naruto chuckled darkly "Running out of fingers here" The women was trying to force her way past Haku but the young women was clearly more skilled.

The man screamed in pure agony when the tray completely shattered his left thumb. "He'll kill me"

"Not much left to kill if I kill you now is there" Naruto brought the tray onto the bandits left wrist, the tray exploded from the force Naruto used. "Damn it"

"His names Jax!" The bandit was looking with pure fear in his eyes.

"Good Jax now where is he hiding" Naruto pulled a kunai out, and smashed the blunt side into the mans right thumb.

"He has a camp set up in the east woods!" The man bellowed.

The pale rat was about to start running, Neji was instantly by his side knocking him out with a light tap to the neck. "Thanks" Naruto slammed his fist into the man's temple sending the man into unconsciousness.

The blonde women cried as the man crashed down his hand nothing but a pulpy mass. "Lets go" Naruto growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Olsfeild asked, the scantily clad blond was released and now was holding Olsfeild as if her life depended on it.

Naruto looked the blonde, her face replaced by that of Tsunade, he sighed loudly "She reminds me of somebody I love" He pointed at the two men "Do what you want with them"

Ten minutes later the group was flying through the eastern woods "Neji" Naruto looked back at the dark haired teen, the veins on the side of his head bulged out.

"Nothing yet" Neji stopped "Wait it's on the very edges of my vision" The group slowed dramatically. Slowly but surely Neji started seeing more and more of the base, once the entire base came into view "Its small about twenty feet across, it has a large tower in the very center, the thing about the base that has me worried is its built on a hill"

Neji focused "On the tower I brought up there're four men looking in every direction, they made it impossible to sneak up on them" Neji whispered.

Naruto grinned "How man gates are there?"

"One on the eastern side of the base its metal well built"

"Any ninja?"

"No at least none of the men have a chakra network that would make me think they're ninja" Neji looked across the base. "Its a small cluster of buildings the only large one is on the far eastern side of the base, that's probably where Jax is"

"How many people?"

"About fifty" Neji replied.

Naruto sat down and his breath visible in the twilight. He crossed his fingers a single clone appeared in front of them "Go back to the village let the police no we're bringing down these bandits"

Sakura looked at Naruto said "What are you thinking"

Naruto raised his fist "Gear Third time"

Naruto Fu Neji Sakura Lee and Haku looked up the large hill. "Sakura hop on" Naruto slammed his fist together his skin glowing pink.

Lee dropped the weights from his ankles "Hop on"

"No way" Neji exclaimed.

"Don't be a baby Neji we need to get up the hill fast" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji grumbled lowly "Fine" He climbed onto the green beasts back and shook his head sadly. "Lets go"

Haku went through four quick hand signs "Ninja art Crystal Ice Mirrors"

Fu looked at the four, the group watched her. Her body was slowly encased in a dark green, swirls of dark blue floated through the green chakra a long thin green tail formed, her orange eyes went beetle black. She grabbed her forehead, the group disappeared .

The group reappeared on the side of the wooden wall. Fu gasped loudly the blue and green chakra receded. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?" Naruto asked gently.

"I'm fine" Fu snapped hatefully pulling her shoulder out of Naruto's grip. "Lets go"

Naruto bit his right thumb and blew "Gear Third" his fist increase to giant proportion.

"We're being attacked!" One of the guards on top of the large wooden towers. Naruto flew in head first his fist sliced straight through the closest hut with ease. "Attack" Naruto watched the large group of bandits flying straight at him. Naruto through his arm back and exclaimed "Gum-gum Giant Cannon" Five bandits were wiped out with a single punch.

Lee ran into the group, he did a spin kicking a single man in the jaw. He punched a second in the neck, an brought his left foot to a third mans chin.

"Striking Rope Bind!" four ropes flew across the short gap instantly binding the a group of four tightly.

Haku looked at the group of ten men charging at her, three senbon claws formed in her right hand. "I only need one hand to beat you. A light mist formed around them, she raised her right hand in a blink of an eye the ten men dropped like flies "Dance of the mist Demon" She said as the last man fell the senbon buried in the ground.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty eight palms" Neji flew back and forth sending thirteen men flying away from him.

Fu ground her teeth as she eyed women running away they were all wearing all but naked as ten people surrounded her "A Takigakure ninja" one of the men chuckled darkly "Suien will be happy"

"Shut the fuck up I'm going to kill Suien"

The bandits laughed at her "You can't Suien"

Fu went through four hand signs and growled "Wind Style Destructive vacuum wave" The ten bandits chest exploded "Your kind disgust me more anything else"

The bandits base was being torn apart quickly, Naruto slid back throwing and spinning his fist as he did. "Gum-Gum Giant Drill" the large fist went through the rest of the buildings. The only building left standing was the large mansion.

Naruto looked down at the man who was trying to defend the mansion "I Own this village I own everything in this village" Blood dripped down his chin.

"You made one mistake" Naruto stated calmly.

"What's that"

"You hurt women" He grabbed the man's neck "My wives are in danger with you in this world" Naruto released the man and stepped on the his head, Naruto closed his eyes. He heard a loud crack "Its done" Naruto whispered to himself.

The villagers watched the tree line. The Konoha ninja walked out of the tree line laughing "They're tied up in their base go get them" Fu snapped.

"We should get going we still have ground to cover" Neji stated.

"Where are you going" One of the Villagers asked.

"Takigakure" Naruto said, went rigid.

"You shouldn't go there" Naruto looked at the blonde women next to her mother, she was wearing a thick black jacket that covered her entire body, her large breast barely seeable. "Suien controls that village" She shuttered weakly. "He let them take over, he let them take me and my friends and use us like toys" she cried loudly "He'll kill you all"

Naruto gave a thumbs up "Don't worry about me I can't die I'm not Hokage yet" Naruto looked back and Sakura and Haku and smiled "Plus I have too much to live for"

Fu watched Naruto turn away from the group of villagers 'He'll turn out like the rest'

**AN **

Dance of Mist Demon what do you think? Haku?

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

**Sakura my Favourite Naruto character...WHAT!**

Now I know your all probably Saying "SECURE What THE FUCK Sakura sucks, Sakura's USELESS, Sakura's this and that" WELL I have to say get the fuck out. Sakura may not get many fights, but as of now she's by far the most developed character in Naruto BY FAR.

Now this is mostly going to be about her personality and love interest since, Kishimoto loves the cock and never gives females enough panel time and the ONE female lead [Sakura] NEVR gets a fight and the rest are portrayed as healers.

Anyways on with the show, Let's start at the very beginning the Sakura we met she hated Naruto, I'm not willing to say she despised him since she was a twelve year old girl with a crush who saw Naruto as a "Threat [No homo when I say threat I mean he liked her]" to her crush. She even admitted he was annoying and always getting in the way of HER LOVE. NOT of her people have this mentality about that statement that she was saying her.

Now jump to the Kakashi vs Team 7 this were we see the first flash of her and Naruto's friendship grow. We see Naruto fly out of the water and Shadow clone rush Kakashi, shocking Sakura and we see that she may have repressed feelings for him. And when they first see Zabuza we once again see Sakura shocked by Naruto's will his unwillingness to give up.

These little hints of Sakura's opinion on Naruto shifting and changing n continue throughout part 1 and 2 with little things like her being the only one during the Kiba fight to continue cheering for Naruto no matter what [Hinata fans even she gave up on Naruto] She jumped out of her seat and fell in sadness when Naruto's clone rush on Neji failed.

BUT Sakura hits her peak with the realisation that Sasuke has become unredeemable during the five kage summit arc. This is where we see the "Fake Confession" now I'm one of those who are not one hundred percent certain the confession of all bull shit. Why you may ask. Simple she went to kill Sasuke, and she planned it ahead of time.

Yes she froze but the fact still stands that she at least sees the monster Sasuke has become, people may whine and go "The Love letter she thought of Sasuke" She thought of Sasuke BUT her face, am I the only person who noticed her face was not the one of a fan girl in love, rather it was the face someone in a lot pain. She has that emotional depth of not knowing her feelings.

And that's what I love, she's not straight lined, yes it pisses me off some times how Kishimoto writes randomly and makes her hated, but I still love the depth of Sakura as a character.


	40. Konoha vs Suiens harem

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

The group of ninja looked down at the small village. A Large tree was on the far side of a lake, a light drizzle drenched the group. Naruto looked across the village. On the far west side of Takigakure was a large compound a castle sized mansion sat on the far side of the compound. Thick stone walls surrounded the village. The compound had a dark red brick wall.

Neji's icy eyes remained on the village. "What an air of oppression" He mumbled.

"I Agree" Haku looked at the drizzle "This reminds me of my home" She sat against the tree. "My cousin" She sighed loudly "Takura" She whispered to herself.

"Who's Takura" Naruto yawned loudly.

Haku turned her eyes were distant foggy, Naruto looked at her curiously. After a minute she thrashed her head "Someone dead" She replied simply.

Naruto laughed "Lets go in and kick Seine's ass already" he jumped up and down.

"No we can't just rush in we need to know how to break into the mansion" Fu exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Naruto grumbled.

"We get one of the slaves and force knowledge out of her" Fu replied.

"How?" Naruto felt he knew where she was going.

"Suien is one of the biggest slave trader the stronger the women the better" Her eyes shifted to the ice user. "Now imagine if..."

"No We're not using her as bait" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Well we can't use me" Fu countered "Sakura's not in any of the bingo books" She pointed at Sakura "We have two famous ninja here you Straw Hat" She shifted her finger Haku "And Haku the super nova of Konoha" Fu draped her arms around Haku's shoulder. "She's everything Suien looks for in a sex slave"

"We're not using her as bait" Naruto screamed.

"She's pretty powerful and most importantly strong willed" Fu screamed Neji Lee and Sakura slid away from the two red faced teens.

"No" Naruto shook his head powerfully.

"Well what's your plan then?" Fu asked with an air of victory.

"This" Naruto's body erupted into white smoke. Replacing Naruto now stood Tsunade, her large bust clear except for small wisp of smoke covered all of her most intimate parts "Or This" A perfect copy of Tsunade's voice rang. This time Naruto transformed into Mei like Tsunade she was completely naked except for her large nipples and nether region. "Or" He transformed again, he was now Kurenai and like to the previous she was covered in small wisps of smoke. "This might work" He popped into Anko, and like her former where completely naked except for smoke.

Fu's jaw dropped "Naruto" she sighed.

"I Refuse to let you use Haku as bait" Naruto said as he reappeared.

"Fine, I think Anko will work best he'll love the idea of breaking the legendary Sannin's apprentice" Fu stated.

"How do you know so much about Suien" Neji's voice broke cut off Naruto's reply, he was watching the moss haired teen with clear suspicion.

Fu looked straight at Neji "My sister is behind those walls I learned everything about Suien, because like the old saying knowledge is power and I planned to be the most knowledgeable person, I planned on knowing what Suien was thinking before he did" She shook her head "Any way's Naruto you go the bar get drunk when Suien or any of his slaves go to grab you we take them easy as that"

"I Bet the real Anko will be jealous when she hears about this" Haku stated half jokingly.

"I Wouldn't be surprised" Naruto grunted

"Don't make fun of Anko-sensei she may have problems but she's an amazing teacher" Sakura held Naruto's and Haku's ears in a death grip.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Anko sat in the dingy old bar on the east side of Takigakure her head band bound tightly onto her forehead "Come on guys it's a good night party!" She screamed. "Come on" She slurred at the other recipients.

"If you keep this up lady I'll have to give you the boot" The bartender told the purple head.

Anko laughed nearly tumbling out of her seat "You have nothing on Dez" she spat out pulling another beer to her lips. Beer dripped down Anko's chin as she poured the alcohol down her throat "This stuff is good" she stood up an nearly fell over again.

"Listen lady quite down you're disturbing my other customers"

"I'll never quite down I am Anko Mitarashi" The women proclaimed loudly. A Group of women sitting in the corner went quite instantly. Anko jumped standing on her chair "I Am the great Anko the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha" She nearly fell down. "And I am her for Suien" She crashed into the ground giggling loudly "I'm going to kill him"

"Get out!" the bartender screamed at the women.

"Never" Anko stumbled up "If you want to..." She stopped as a large shadow cast over her. Next thing she knew she was flying through the window of the bar. Anko rolled to her feet "Is this how you treat I'll your paying customers" She screamed.

Anko stumbled down the street the ever present rain drenching her skin tight mesh shirt. "Damn it" The women cursed. She wrapped her arms underneath her breasts and continued her wild path own the street. Four figures moved over the roof tops watching the women "The master will want her" The first figure whispered.

"We can't be certain of that until Maya returns" A second argued. Anko fell into the mud, she coughed up some of the alcohol. "Maybe I drank a little much" The women winced, her stomach roaring in agreement.

A Fifth figure landed quietly besides the four, her large breasts heaving slightly "Suien-sama said take her"

Anko looked down the street when five figures landed in front of her. Each figure had the same body type of large breast wide hips and plump butt, the far left had dark blue hair, followed to a women with bright red hair, next to her was a tall women clearly the leader with pale lavender hair, next to her was the shortest member she had dirty blonde hair and finally the farthest right was a women with a long pure white mane, each women wore a thick black colour locked onto their neck. "Hi" Anko greeted simply.

The far left and far right women walked forward. They went through two four hand signs, the far right white haired women exclaimed "Water style mystic water Typhoon" A twister of water spun power towards Anko.

As the with dark blue hair exclaimed "Wind Style Air goddess reinforcements" The Typhoon doubled in speed, and before the drunk Kunoichi could move she was swept up, and slammed back first into a two story building. Anko looked up her vision heavily blurred, the bombshells walked towards her "Our master wants you" The middle one stated.

"I Didn't know Suien was gay" Anko joked as she blew up in a puff of white smoke. Naruto stood up "Damn it" He cursed. The five women looked at the blonde with interest "Now you I need some information about the compound Suien is..." He kicked off the ground as the dirt blonde smashed straight into the wall. He nearly fell off the window sill "I need help!" Naruto exclaimed.

Instantly Lee Haku and Neji landed behind three of them four knocking them out with a chop the neck, The blonde flew towards Naruto when Sakura sailed in between the two "Striking Rope Bind" the Blond was wrapped up in a blink of an eye leaving only the shortest red head still free.

But that didn't last long Naruto dropped off the window sail landing a spinning kick to her temple.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

The women were groaning, gone was their revealing out fits replaced by a thick blankets. The leader of the group was the first to comprehend what happened "I'm sorry" She cried loudly, thick tears poured down her face "I failed you Suien-sama" She continued.

"Cut it out" She looked up Fu was standing in front of her clear disgust in her eyes.

"Fu" The women mumbled

"I Want to know what has changed"

"My collar" She looked down at the five thick black collars each with a jewel that matched one of her cohorts and her own hair colour.

Naruto walked into the cave and wave at the women "You can go" He told her. She felt hope course through her veins for the first time in years. "But we need your help" Naruto said calmly .

"With what?" the women sounded desperate now.

"We're here to take out Suien" He sat down next to her.

"I..I..I" Naruto placed a hand gently on her shoulders. "I Can't betray Suien-sama" She whispered.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I Am nobody" She whispered. "I am his slut whore his slave"

"You don't have to be" She looked at the blonde his hat cast a shadow over his eyes "You can be free" She once again felt the same hope course through that she had moments earlier. "I Just want know how Suien's compound is built"

"His compound is built in four large circles" She felt tears spring to her eyes. "Each ring has a certain "Live Stock" She said with air quotes. "The first is the weakest of the weak low level Genin and civilians he sells at a low price, they are all mostly unbroken but are fear full of the gate guardian Musubi"

"Gate Guardian?" Naruto gave a questioning look.

"Each circle has one gate in and out" She shuddered "Each Gate has a single person guarding twenty four seven, the gate guardians" She told Naruto weakly "The first gate will be the easiest to get through the second area his higher grade stock women of high chunin to mid jonin the gate guardian is Haruko"

She looked faintly "The third area is his strongest of the stronger high jonin and up its guardian is Hanare " She looked at Naruto and whispered "The final gate the one that keeps Suien's harem the women he'll never sell is guarded by Soyogi"

"Each circle is built progressively better the weakest and sold quickest have cold wooden huts, the next is slightly but with insulation, third is stone, and finally Suien's harem are treated like queens by everyone except for Suien" Naruto nodded "I Don't know if you're lucky or not skilled but you came here at the perfect time to take the life Suien"

"Why?" Fu cut off Naruto.

"Suien recently sent his Harem to collect"

"Collect?" Fu growled as the Naruto asked the question.

"Slaves he sold protection and bandits he let have a place in his territory" Her hands were shaking.

"Jax is dead" He told her.

"Good"

Naruto sat down beside her "There's a small village on to the south of here, they have people just like you I'm certain you can find a place stay there. And if you want to go to Konoha talk to Tsunade Senju, tell her I sent you she'll set you up with a job, and if you want to get some help she's a doctor an knows people you can talk to" Naruto smiled brightly "Now can I have your name?" He asked.

"My name was Adrian"

"Is Adrian that's a nice name" Naruto told her.

She cried loudly "Thank you" She cried loudly.

"Are you going to take them?" He pointed at the unconscious Kunoichi.

She nodded weakly "They're the closest thing I have to sisters I don't want leave them alone"

Naruto turned is back on the women and said "Then don't"

**The Assault Begins**

Naruto Neji Lee Sakura Haku and Fu looked across the gap to a large wall. A brunette women was sitting cross legged. He was wearing a skin tight white blouse that showed off her impressive bust. She had a mini skirt, they could all see her red thong. Each hand had a fingerless gloves, metal studs on each knuckles.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki" The women greeted with a bright smile that rivalled Naruto's own "I Am Musubi of the first gate" The women stood up.

"Hi Musubi mind letting us by" Naruto stated. There was a blur of movement and before any normal person knew what was happening Lee's foot smashed into Musubi's fist.

Musubi smiled at the green beast "You're pretty strong"

Lee returned the smile "Go!" He jumped up and swirled, he grabbed Musubi's right arm and the two dropped into the ground Lee had Musubi in an arm bar. The group flew through the gate and into the street lined with small wooden huts, the women were completely watching the group. The large wall growing ever closer. Just as they were about pass through the gate a stream of fire seared across them.

"I Am Haruko of the second gate" The women was standing on the top of the wall watching them. She like Musubi was wearing a skin tight outfit fit the center of her red t-shirt was cut open revealing a large amount of cleavage. She wore a skin tight Lycra pants that rode up into ass. She had long pink her that reached down her back, and emerald eyes that showed zero emotion at all.

Sakura walked forward, Unlike her normal dress she was wearing an red T-shirt dress that went down past her hips she wore dark green biker shorts, on her back now instead of the simple white circle was a large elegant orange swirl. She pulled on a red pair of gloves, and tapped each green stripe that up her ribs. Sakura raised her hands and said "Come on"

The elder pinkette laughed at her counterpart "Do you really think can beat me?" Sakura simply pulled out a Kunai. The two flew at each, sparks flew into the air as Kunai met Kunai. Sakura spun on her heel land a kick to the rib.

The two grabbed onto each other's open hands. Sakura's face scrunched with concentration as the elder pinkette thrashed around "Naruto now go!" She screamed.

Naruto Neji Fu and Haku instantly kicked off the ground. Sakura jumped up and kicked Haruko into the throat. The pinkette glared at one another "They're dead"

"You know nothing of Uzumaki D Naruto" Sakura growled. "You don't know anything about me"

The group continued moving. They froze a women in long white robes sat in the middle of the street, her hair went down to her butt. She didn't even turn towards the group "So you finally got here Fu" She greeted calmly her eyes never left the gate "Turn back Uzumaki-san this isn't your fight"

"Yeah and what if don't?" Naruto asked the women.

The women didn't even flinch as she proclaimed "I Am Hanare of the Third gate" She didn't at all. "I Have sworn my life to protect Suien-sama so if you wish to go on I will stop you by force" She got up gracefully. She turned her eyes closed and got into a stance Naruto had seen used by only three people. "I Am Hanare Hyuga" She said as she opened her pure white eyes.

"Hanare" Neji gasped loudly.

"You know her?" Naruto asked as the three got into their battle stance, Fu remained completely still.

"Yes she's a Hyuga who went missing, she was a middle class member of the main family" Hanare slowly walked forward, her long white robes flowed around the curves of her body as if she was an angel "She's one of the best with the Gentle Fist"

She shot forward slamming her open palm into Naruto's belly sending him sliding away, before he could blink two more strikes sliced into his belly. He rolled ten feet, Hanare moved towards the boy paying no mind to the three other ninja "Stay Fu" Hanare ordered calmly.

Before she could move another step Neji shot forward. The two became a blur of lighting fast movements and flashes of blue light "Naruto go!" Neji exclaimed as they drove their open palm into each other's shoulders.

Naruto stood up and shook his head, the three ran towards the gate. Parried to the left and shot towards The group. Just as she reached the group Neji slid in front of her "I Am your opponent" He proclaimed. "Naruto" Neji called out, the blonde didn't stop moving "Watch your back"

Soyogi looked at her gate, She sat next to a wild haired man wearing a grey suit, and a bandana as a head band. "Are you certain that this is smart master" She whispered her lavender hair moving in the wind, she looked down at the Katana on her right hip, then to long white shirt and lavender pants.

"Don't worry" The man stated calmly "I'll make sure to snap the life out of my assassins neck" He disappeared up the side of the hill as the three ninja landed across the street from the large metal doors. The gate opened ten seconds later revealing the figure.

She pulled the Katana off her hip and proclaimed "I Am Soyogi of the fourth gate" The Katana started glowing, growing three extra inches she raised the blade till it was shoulder height. "Kenjutsu art demonic slash" Instantly the three ninja kicked off the ground. A crescent of dark blue energy sliced the building behind them in half.

"Holy cow!" Naruto looked back as the building crumbled.

"Kenjutsu" Soyogi started rotating or blade slowly leaving a twelve large waves of chakra floating in the air in front of her. She pulled her blade back and yelled "Twelve Hour Slash" she slammed the tip of her katana straight into the clock of chakra, that then flew straight at Naruto.

"Crystal Ice wall" Haku called out as she slid in front of Naruto. A thick walled of ice erupted from the ground. The ice wall was gashed by the powerful Kenjutsu attack. "She's in a different league then those other Gate Guardians" Haku whispered as her ice wall crumbled. "Naruto-kun we came this far go finish the mission I can fight her"

Soyogi chuckled "Haku Momochi" She called out as the wall completely fell. Six senbon formed in the ice users fingers "My master would love to break you" Haku didn't even flinch as the women aimed her blade.

Haku rocketed forward, Soyogi watched with practised ease she raised her blade blocking a downward slash. Soyogi's hand instantly started shaking 'Her size' She looked at the slightly shorter young women and thought 'She shouldn't be this strong' Haku instantly sung her leg up kneeing the women in the belly then spun her heel and kicked her. Soyogi flew ten feet through the gate.

She barely had time to stop herself from being skewered. Haku ground her teeth the woman was holding her back the Six senbon pressed firmly on the side of the Katana. She Haku slowly began pushing the blade closer and closer to Soyogi "Now Naruto go!"

The two instantly ran by the two. Haku felt her senbon vibrate for a split second before her ice senbon completely shattered. Before she could react Soyogi slammed her knee cap into the women's face, grabbed her should and three her into the ground.

Soyogi shot towards the two running "You'll never reach the master" She roared swinging her katana in a deadly arc. Just as she was about to cut Naruto's head off, Haku kicked the landed in the tip of the blade.

"I Am your Opponent" She cast a glance back at Naruto's shocked expression. Soyogi pulled at the blade, It started glowing faintly. Suddenly the ground exploded Haku flew up, mid air with the grace of a cat grabbed the mall tanto from Naruto's back and with a loud crack brought it down onto Soyogi's katana.

Soyogi chuckled "I Am a master of the blade do you really think you can beat me"

"My father is Zabuza Momochi" The Tanto slowly grew into a long curved Katana "Do you really think I don't know the art of the sword" The tanto nice ice katana glinted in the moonlight. Haku looked "Go Naruto"

The blades smash into one another. Soyogi slid back and did four lightning fast jabs with the blade. Haku jumped from left to right as the blade sliced the air around her "Quick on your feet" Soyogi spun on her heel and went into a wide spin to the left. A blunt clang filled the air "You know the art of the sword but..." Suddenly the left side of Haku's dark blue gi shredded "We're in different leagues"

'So fast I could hardly feel the blade leave mine' She could feel the shallow cuts line her ribs "Why not just kill me then"

"You and I both know that given that it won't be that easy" Soyogi felt the pressure as Haku kicked off he.

Haku's chipped Ice Katana healed itself "You're right"

Naruto looked up at the large imposing mansion. Pitch black spires jutted off the sides of the mansion, Fu felt fear pain clench her heart, two dark cheery doors stood proudly in the very center of the mansion.

Naruto threw his arm backwards, Fu clenched her chest as the faint sound of Naruto's arm stretching filled her ears. "Fu-chan" She froze up as Naruto's fist continued stretching "I Know you don't have a sister"

She went rigid at the simple statement her eyes never leaving the stretching arm "Then why help me?" She asked the icy glint never leaving her eyes.

"You and me we're the same" Naruto grinned brightly "After we're done with this idiot you're welcome back to Konoha" She looked into Naruto's eyes "Don't worry Fu-chan, we're closing this part of your life permanently"

Naruto's arm stopped stretching abruptly "Gum-Gum Cannon" He roared his arm sending the thick cherry door's flying into the entrance of the house.

"Hello Suien" Naruto yelled loudly.

Suien chuckled loudly he sat on the banister of the large stair case. "Straw Hat Naruto" He greeted his eyes went to the moss haired women. "I See my missing slave has finally returned to her master"

Fu clenched her chest, she looked at Naruto's profile. "Naruto..." She whispered weakly.

Naruto threw his arms and screamed "Fu is no slave!" He laughed loudly "And We're here to kill you Suien"

Suien chuckled "Oh really is that what you think" His eyes never left. "Tell him Fu tell him why you went to Konoha"

Fu chuckled weakly "Naruto I went to Konoha because Suien-sama needed a true test of his power" Suien pulled out a dark bottle of green liquid. "Naruto listen to me" She watched Suien drink two gulps of the liquid.

"Fu" Naruto silenced her. "What did he drink" A Dark green energy slowly climbed up his body.

"Its called Hero's water" She whispered weakly. "But its more than that" Her head slowly started glowing green "I Have a beast in me, a monster I'm a monster" Before Naruto could blink a green blur smashed him head first into the ground. "He used my beast to make that water he's a more monster then man"

The ground crumbled as Suien smashed Naruto's head into the ground repeatedly. "I'm sorry" Fu gasped.

"Get the fuck out of her" Suien roared back handing the women's jaw. Naruto felt his world flip as he was flung across the room.

Musubi smashed Lee into the ground. The busty women kicked Lee across the ribs sending Lee bouncing three feet.

Sakura felt Haruko spinning kick her she flew into the air, and before she could blink Haruko smashed her elbow into her throat sending smashing into the ground with explosive force.

Neji felt the women smash her open palms into his belly "Chakra Blast Back" He felt himself get flung off his feet and sent rolling into the ground.

A Gust of wind flung Haku across the street, smashing back first into the wall of one of the houses. She was about to push off the wall when Soyogi smashed the butt of her katana into the middle of Haku's forehead.

Musubi was about to kick Lee in the ribs when his hand stopped her, she heard a light chuckle. "Naruto..."

Sakura got to her feet "...Would never..."

Neji stood proudly in front of the second Hyuga "...Give..."

Haku placed the blade on Soyogi's throat "...Up..."

Naruto slowly pushed the debris off his body and yelled "Suien I can't die I have a dream..."

Lee spun kicked Musubi thinking 'To be a truly splendid ninja using just taijutsu'

Sakura smashed her right fist into the older women's stomach 'To be a greater Kunoichi then Tsunade'

Neji traded blow for blow with his fellow Hyuga 'To bring the Main and Branch families together'

Haku kicked the women's lower back sending sprawling into the ground 'To protect Naruto'

Naruto looked at the demonic man standing in front of him his pitch black eyes seemed to glow with Malice. "I'm going to Hokage!" He dropped into his fighting stance and said "So I refuse to die here"


	41. The Monster Trio FIXED

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto slammed into the wall. Suien pinned him easily with one hand "I Have the power of the Seven Tailed beast flowing through my body" Suien spat into Naruto's face "No matter how freakishly durable you are, no matter how hard it is to keep you down" Suien stamped his foot down into Naruto's gut. "I'm more powerful then you" The ground exploded on the second stamp, Naruto dropped into the large mansions basement. "Stay down while I kill Fu"

**FIRST GATE Lee vs Musubi**

Lee and Musubi traded punches, they were a blur of high speed movements. Musubi heel kicked at Lee's jaw, but the green beast instantly dropped down into a leg sweep. Musubi bounced into the air and went straight into a downward punch.

Lee's foot left foot instantly went into an upper kick. Foot met fist mid air, the two taijutsu users smiled at one another. "You're good" they said in unison. Lee went into a roll as the women back flipped.

The two landed five feet away from one another an instantly flew into a punch. A loud crack echoed throughout the air, both their hands shook. Musubi smiled cheerily at the black haired boy. "You know wearing those weights ruin you"

Lee spun into a powerful spinning kick aimed to knock the women's head off.

Musubi's right hand flew up blocking his kick with ease "You see" Musubi disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Lee and kicking his knee kick out sending him crashing into the ground. "I Don't wear weights, so when I go full speed" She disappeared again Lee flew up and jabbed at the blur. But she rolled to the left "I Don't get tunnel vision or speed blindness"

She buried her knee her right knee into Lee's gut, grabbed his head and pulled him into her left knee cap. Lee slid away from the women and shook his head. He dropped into his fighting stance and glared at the women "You are a truly youthful Kunoichi why follow the scum called Suien" Lee snapped.

"I Follow him because" Musubi shot forward again dodging a flurry of jabs an delivered a bone shatter punch to his right rib cage. "He gives me powerful enemies"

Lee groaned his ribs were screaming in pain 'She's as strong as Naruto' He pushed himself off the ground. Before he knew what happen Musubi had kicked him in the jaw sending him flying ten feet up.

He heard her fly beside him, she did a front flipping hammer punching him on the stomach. He rocketed into the ground. A Large cloud of dust flew straight up, Musubi landed outside of the cloud. 'An as fast as me' Lee force himself up 'But I will be a splendid ninja' He tore the weights from his leg 'I'm sorry Guy-sensei'

The cloud exploded at Musubi, she felt Lee smash his fist into the center of her face, she flew back and was about catch herself when the Green Beast appeared beside her. She spat out blood when Lee brought his foot down with the force of a cannon, the ground completely disintegrated under the force of the attack.

Musubi instantly forced Lee's heel up and an rolled out from underneath it. she jumped to her feet and in one graceful movement flew straight up into a punch. Lee Instantly swung his leg up, fist met foot again this time with explosive force.

The small huts around them shook windows shattered. Lee and Musubi were both red faced with concentration. "Damn it" Musubi cursed "Your strength is unreal"

Lee grimaced "You're a monster" the two slid away from one another again. Musubi was the first to fly forward, some of the genin and civilians slaves watched in awe as the two disappeared and reappeared mid punches and kicks all around the street and on top of buildings.

The two reappeared on top of one of the huts and went instantly into a hooks. Their fist smashed into their right cheek. Lee's fist was buried Musubi's cheek. The two glared at one another, Musubi ground her fist.

"You're about to see an art only a true Taijutsu user can do" Musubi grunted her voice muffle from the fist in her cheek.

"I Am a Taijutsu master" Lee growled.

"You know nothing of what the human body is capable of" She pulled her arm back, and before he could blink delivered a vicious upper cut. She instantly swung her foot kicking Lee in the belly, Lee flew fifteen feet upwards when he heard. "Sky Kick" He heard a crack to his left, Musubi's had already twisted her body. Until her shoulder was put firmly on his left rib. "Sky kick" He heard another crack and before he knew what happened the two smashed into the ground.

"What the..."

"Sky kick" She exclaimed flying off Lee's body, She twisted her body until she had to look up to hit him. "Sky Kick" She swung her left hand as her body dropped.

Lee gave a fine shower of blood as the women slammed fist first into the center of his chest. She gently kicked Lee in the side sending him slicing through the small wooden hut. Lee rolled to a stop ten feet from the building against the wall of a second hut. "Musubi climbed through the wreckage her eyes never left Lee. "A Ninja who can't use Ninjutsu, I think you and I are one of the few"

"That attack" Lee coughed. "How did you do it?"

"Simple I can't use chakra so instead with my super strength I am able to actually push off the air itself" Lee got to his feet and nearly feel over again "I Based it off a technique that has long ince been forgotten" She pulled out a faded picture of an ancient looking piece of paper "its from the old world" Lee could clearly see an ugly man with huge lips and a large swirled eyebrow.

"That guy is..."

"Ugly I know but all of my attacks are based off a journal we found along with this" Musubi mumbled. She charged straight at Lee, Lee caught her a right jab and did a Spartan kick to the women. He disappeared and went straight into a flying kick.

Musubi's caught the leg, she twisted him with enough force to send the teen into an uncontrolled spin. Musubi swung her leg up, Lee with his left hand stopped his spin caught her leg with his right, and then with a crack brought his foot down onto the top of her head.

Musubi countered with a quick kick, Lee's right hand instantly went up to block it but was thrown back easily. Lee flew away, his hand jutted downward catching the ground, he spun on his hand and dropped down onto all fours.

He was about to get up when Musubi's toe cracked into her his jaw, he did a back flip. He felt her stop beside him, He looked up as he heard "Bear Claw Smash" Lee's hands flew up as the women swung her hands above her head.

He heard the whistling as her hammer fists flew down, her hands erupted in blue chakra flames, Lee watched in clear shock as the chakra flames took the shape of a large claw. A loud explosion shook Lee to his bone. Lee screamed in agony he looked down both his wrist were pitch black "What did you do?" He thrashed on the ground.

He looked up, he could clearly see her underwear but his eyes went to the brunette looking at him. "You're still conscious impressive"

Lee got to his feet his hands screaming at him nearly blinding him with pain. "You said you were like me" He coughed.

"We are" Musubi Flew at Lee, she swung a powerful right hook. Lee blocked the hook with his elbow, she switched hands. Lee's left elbow flew up blocking the hook, as if on cue the two smashed their right knee's together.

The two taijutsu users kicked off one another. As Soon as Musubi slid on to a stop she kicked off her right heel and flew straight at Lee yelling "Brown Bears Jaw" She swung her fist five time at a near useable speed, Lee watched the bear skull shaped cloud of chakra fly at his face.

Lee slid to left he felt the heat off the chakra, and without thinking smashed his forehead into her nose. Musubi slid back, as lee flew up doing a left legged axe kick. Musubi caught the axe kick. The two looked at Each other their grinding their teeth.

Musubi and Lee pushed off one another "Brown Bears Jaw" Lee watched the fist fly straight at him.

He weaved to the right and before she knew what hit her he yelled "Leaf Hurricane" Musubi flew away from Lee 'Can't slow down' He disappeared an rushed straight at her. Musubi felt Lee reappear beneath her.

He kicked her in the back sending her flying straight up into the air. Lee reappeared behind her again 'Can't slow down' He smashed his elbow into her face before going straight into a m air roll bringing a powerful axe kick down on her neck three times before the two smashed into the ground. A Large cloud of dust flew straight in the shape of a mushroom.

Two straggled gasps could be heard within the dust cloud "Hey what's your name" Musubi called out as the cloud thinned.

"Rock Lee of the Village Hidden the Leaves" Lee replied weakly.

Musubi chuckled "Well Lee lets make a deal"

"What kind of deal?" Lee asked he could see her out line.

"Next time we fight we'll both know the secret of my bear claw technique" She coughed. She could see the outline of his face through the dust cloud.

"Its a deal" Lee hacked, he heard a fall to the ground with a loud thud. "I Hope we get to fight again Musubi" Lee hacked as he fell onto his knee's.

**FIRST GATE Winner Rock Lee**

Naruto looked up He could see Suien getting ready to leave when He called out loudly "Hey Suien where's the power of the demon" He turned Naruto was standing proudly in the basement his hands on his hips. "Come on" Naruto put up his hand "I Have one question before we go on with this"

Suien laughed a cold laugh "A Dyeing mans last request go ahead"

"How did you do it get the demons powers"

Fu looked down in shame, her hand went to her left rib cage. "Well you see that women you have come here to help is a monster" Naruto's ever present smile drooped slightly. "The villagers were all to happy to give me the her use her how I like but I couldn't risk completely breaking her"

He disappeared landing beside Naruto "You see the seal use to keep the beast away is based on her mental state, the more fragile the mental state the easier the seven tailed demon beetle would have breaking it" He lifted Naruto by the neck until they were eye level. "So I strung the village along had my slaves go into the village transformed as her"

Fu felt her heart falter "They cheered as each time "Fu" came to the village more submissive more broken" He lifted Naruto high above his head "But I as each day grew closer so did my power, I learned how to force her to use the demons chakra" He started He released Naruto and instantly with his left hand grabbed Naruto's throat. "And then when the day came I took her to the core of the water fall tree of Takigakure" The floor exploded for a second time Suien's eyes never looked at Naruto. "And forced her to taint the tree with the demons chakra"

Fu looked down with horror all she could see is Naruto's feet sticking from the ground completely limp. "I Have to get out of here"

She stopped her wild movement when Suien landed gently behind her "Where do you think you're going" She felt him grab her neck. 'No no...' She felt the chakra slowly encase her 'its just like that day'

The chakra stopped moving when a voice called out. "An attack like that won't work..." Both turned as the boy pulled himself out of the hole yelling with a smile "Because I'm made of rubber"

**FOURTH GATE Haku vs Soyogi**

Haku and Soyogi clashed their respective blades again. Chunks of ice broke off the Haku's blade the two glared at one another. Their arms became of a blur of movement, Haku and Soyogi's heads went from left to right as the Katana's flew around them.

Haku spun on her heel, aiming to disembowel Soyogi, but the expert swordswomen jumped up yelling "Kenjutsu Demonic Slash" Haku dropped onto her back as the crescent of chakra sliced into the ground half an inch away from her head.

Haku instantly started kicking at the Soyogi's leg, kicking the women off balance slightly. Haku seeing her chance jumped off her back going straight into a downward.

The sounds of clashing swords echoed in their ears. Soyogi had blocked the downward slash easily "Why do you fight with so much passion" Her cold calculating voice cut through the air.

"Naruto is someone very precious to me" Haku grunted, suddenly the arm of her gi shredded into confetti, shallow cuts formed up it.

"I Am Suien-sama's weapon" She kicked Haku in the gut an went into her own downward slash but was instantly blocked messily [Think Assassins Creed 2 when Ezio gets kicked in the gut by a guard] "A Weapon who fails doesn't deserve to live" She Swung a second time a thick wall of ice flew up, but was instantly cut down "Wind cutter" The women exclaimed her arm moving at a blinding pace.

Haku jumped away 'More than one blade' She did a back hand spring up the side of the building. "Combining Wind Style and Kenjutsu" She flew off the side of the two clashed with bone shattering force "Impressive" Haku Kept her blade firmly on the "But it takes you moving your blade to start the wind moving.

"Think you have it figure out" She swung an open palm punch with a free hand.

Haku's stomach exploded n a shower of blood "Wind cutter" Haku's iris shrunk as the world around her darkened "I Guess your love for Naruto isn't as strong as my loyalty to Suien"

Haku dropped her blade as the blood poured from her open stomach. Soyogi turned her back on the ice user, she suddenly turned her back. She whipped on her heel, just in time to block the bloodied and beat Haku's wild downward slash.

The Ice blade exploded as Haku slid by "Ice Fang!" Soyogi's mind barely had time to say 'No' when the broken fragments of the ice blade buried themselves in her. "This little scratch..." Haku laughed calmly "Is nothing"

the two bloodied Kunoichi glared at one another "So you can take a hit" Soyogi raised her sword again "But I cannot lose I am not a weapon who fails"

Haku charged straight in "You're not a weapon" The two clashed again "You're a human being" The two again started becoming a blur grazes formed around their bodies. "I Learned that" a shallow cut formed across Haku's left hip.

Haku did a upward slash forcing the women back. She jumped into the women's guard and delivered an upper cut. Soyogi did a back flip her eyes locked with Haku "Kenjutsu Demonic Slash" Haku did a left handed cart wheel. The ground beside her exploded, Soyogi instantly swung her sword to the left "Nine O clock" She moved it so the sword leaving a ghostly blue light, she moved the blade till it was pointed up "Twelve O Clock" She moved the sword again "Three O Clock" and before Haku could blink, she slammed the tip into the half circle "Kenjutsu Dustuctive shock wave" The half circle of energy rocketed at Haku.

Haku raised the sword above her head "I'll Cut it down" She roared guillotining downward with her Katana. Sword met chakra circle, Haku slid back Her sword shaking violently. "Zabuza-sama I am stronger then before"

Haku's feet started slowly sliding back "Naruto-kun I'll be the one to protect you!" the long ice katana explode. Haku felt the half circle Slam into her open belly she roared in agony the open wounds on her stomach shredded. She felt her feet fl off the ground, Haku in a blink of the day was sent rocketing into the wall of one of the buildings.

Soyogi raised her blade she held the katana in both hands "Demonic Slash" She did a powerful slash to the right.

Haku's eyes went wide as the room around her was completely disintegrated wooden and stone flew around She watched the beam of dark blue energy fly over her head. Haku eyed the top half of the building hang in the air for a split second before falling towards her "Crap" Haku cursed.

Soyogi heard the building crash down her enemy, she grabbed her belly the thick chunks of ice still buried in her. "Suien-sama I di..." She began weakly, but her jaw fell as the top of the building raised slowly "What the hell is she"

Haku ground her teeth as she slowly raised herself up her face completely red. "This is nothing" she gasped Soyogi looked completely shocked. "I'm not going down" Haku threw the building at Soyogi.

"Demonic slash" the top half of the building was sliced in half, Soyogi went rigid Haku had appeared through the slash.

They locked eyes as Haku yelled "Dance of the Mist Demon" Haku slid ten feet away from the shocked Swordswomen.

She dropped the sword on her shoulder "I Failed you Suien-sama" Soyogi hacked

"You took me to the next level I'll be stronger for my Naruto-kun because of you" Soyogi's chest slashed open as the women fell.

**FOURTH GATE WINNER Haku**

**AN**

**SORRY forgot to double check and spell check before posting here's the corrected chapter**

What do you think of my version of the monster trio, and Haku to much with her picking up the building to little what do you think?

**Reply to ?**

You ask how powerful Naruto is he is currently high chunin low jonin and depending could win against a jonin, EX he could beat Anko in a fist fight but she's more skilled and well rounded. And No he won't stomp humiliate and torture Suien simply because this is the lead into adding Fu to the Harem and making Naruto act like the monster Suien is would not lead into Fu joining Naruto's family well IMO.

And I answer questions when ever somebody reviews with a question I answer them 99% of the time. the only time I don't answer a question is when it's a major spoiler.


	42. Monsters,  slaves, and Draws

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"Gum-gum Rapid Fire!" The blonde bellowed the, Suien just stood still. His fist smashed into the green unyielding shield. Suien Yawned and instantly grabbed the two. Both went rigid, Naruto tugged. But Suien tugged. Naruto rocketed at the man, as soon as his chin reached him, Suien upper cutted sending Naruto rocketing straight up.

He smashed back first into the ceiling. Suien watched as he fell out of the large crater in the ceiling. Suien smiled when he crashed into the ground. He was about to walk away when Naruto proclaimed "I'm not done yet"

Suien felt pure hatred course through his body as he screamed "Stay down!"

**SECOND GATE Sakura vs Haruko**

Sakura kicked Haruko in the jaw. She spun on her heel and jumped onto her hands and donkey kicked her away. Sakura spun on one hand and bounced back to her feet. Haruko chuckled at her counterpart "Impressive"

Sparks flew as the two mashed Kunai into one another's Kunai. They glared at one another "Come on little girl" Haruko growled slowly pushing Sakura back. The two in unison smashed their right elbow into their opponents, the two stumbled back. "Striking rope Bind" The four hick ropes flew straight at the older women.

The women's hands became a flurry of movement "Fire Style" She sucked in a large gasped and hollered "Grand Eruption"

Sakura watched the flames chase up the rope. "AHHHH" She screamed loudly the large flames searing into her arm. Before she knew what happened Haruko appeared in front of her and punched her in the temple. Sakura stumbled back, Haruko slid up and did a dropped kick to the chest sending the pinkette rolling to the ground.

Sakura rolled up and instantly saw a flash of white as the older women kneed her in the face. The women landed her legs on either side of Sakura's face. She could hear the younger pinkette screamed muffled by her nether region. Haruko twisted her body and the next thing Sakura knew she slammed head first into the ground.

"Give it up child..."

The two kicked each other sending one another sliding across the ground. Sakura and Haruko back hand springed in unison. Sakura looked at her wrist and bit her thumb and ran it across the seal on the top of her wrist. She drew a quick swirl and looked at the women. "Looks like I have no choice" She mumbled

"So what you going to do"

"Well you see my fiancé Naruto and his wife Anko..."

"Another Harem"

"My family is not a harem" Sakura replied coldly before continuing "Those two have taught me a lot but more so I have based my style on their own" She slowly went through four hands "Let start with my most recent version my Rope Style Naruto Clone Jutsu" She threw a large scroll at the women, mid air it poofed in a large cloud of white smoke.

The clone and female looked at one another it charge straight at the women was barely able to dodge the flurry of whip like appendages. Haruko heard Sakura slide behind her, Sakura had a grin on her face very reminiscent of Anko's sadistic one and Naruto's over the top grin. "What the..."

"Striking Rope Net" As if fired out of a cannon a large net flew out of the seal.

Haruko Flew straight up only to hear as a think rope wrapped around "Rope Rope Bind" She watched the younger pinkette fly off the ground Haruko watched Sakura tear a Kunai out of pouch mid air. Sakura drove the blade into the women's chest.

The two crashed into the ground. they slid to a stop, Sakura watched the women slowly disintegrated into mud. "Substitution" Sakura did a spinning flip to the right just in time to block a Kunai the buried itself in the ground. Sakura Swished her hand yelling "Seal" The damaged clone disappeared in a poof of white smoke 'I Need to work on its ability to take a hit' Sakura grumbled

She did a back flip to avoid being stomped on by the well endowed women. Two Kunai collided mid air, Haruko side flipped over a whipping strike from the clone Naruto. Sakura swung a left hook only to be blocked, the two head butted one another with a loud crack, the two stumbled back grabbing their heads. "Nobody wins with a head butt" Both groaned loudly.

The two did a flurry of punches and kicks both nailing two hits. Haruko jumped up and toe kicked Sakura in the chin knocking the girl back. Sakura flipped away from the women 'Damn it' She mentally cursed as she crashed into the ground, she looked at the world going hazy 'Is this the best I can do, are all those hours training with Anko-sensei for nothing' She struggled to her feet. Haruko watched with a sadistic smile "So are you going to continue"

'I Wasn't strong enough for Sasuke' She stumbled up her headband fell from the top of her head. 'Naruto had Anko train me' She tied it tightly to her forehead 'I Was we weak' Her eyes regained their focus "I Won't lose this fight" She vowed.

"Big talk" Haruko dropped into her fighting stance.

Sakura got into her own "Not if I win" She grabbed her temple a pounding head. 'Hebi' Haruko charged at her. 'Is..' She Blocked the first attack and right jab and instantly cracked her in the temple. 'Is primarily' Sakura slapped away both her hands and kicked her away 'Striking fast and hard' Sakura did ten lighting fast jabs into the women's belly 'Poison the enemy with pain' Sakura heard a satisfying crunch when she right hooked the women's rib cage 'Make the enemy think twice before every punch every kick' Haruko jumped up swing two quick kicks, but Sakura slapped the shins of her opponent, and grabbed her shin and spun her throwing into the ground. 'Make them suffer before ending them'

Sakura could see felt the pressure in her head increase, ghostly images filled her mind. Sakura slowly started acting the images 'What the...' Her mind wandered for a split second to long as the women smashed her fist into Sakura's throat. 'This pain it's like when I do that jutsu that knocks people out' her their hands became a blur of blocking and striking 'This is different though' The two smashed into one another, she kicked each other in the ribs both stumbled to the left. 'What am I' They Spartan kicked one another sending each skidding across the street from one another.

They did a backwards roll back to their feet. Both glared at on another Haruko charged Sakura. "Lets see how long this fire of yours stays bright"

Sakura growled in frustration "I Will win!" She bellowed, they were a flurry of movement again. He ever present head ache slicing into Sakura's head with each passing hit to the head. The visions in her head became more and more blurred 'Its starting to fail' She thought to herself.

Sakura spun her arms knocking her arms down, the two blurred as they continued. Sakura kicked off the ground, she backwards climbed up the building yelling "Striking Rope Bind" Haruko kicked to left and right avoiding the hail of ropes. "Striking Rope Net" Haruko kicked off the building a large net flew underneath her.

Sakura smirked, and drew V on the seal and bellowed "Striking Rope Spear" A Large steal studded rope rocketed from her wrist. The women exploded when the spear smashed into her "Damn it another substitution"

"Impressive for a little girl with no family jutsu" Sakura looked across the street, Haruko stood proudly across the street from her "Did you know ninety percent of all famous Kunoichi have had family ties" She laughed loudly "Blood lines, Jutsu, Fighting Style" She laughed calmly "But you, you're a strange one no family jutsu, your fighting style is erratic you don't carry the will of generations on your back" She smiled lightly "How does it feel?" She asked sincerely.

Sakura eyes never moved "You're wrong my family the one Naruto built for us they are the ones who's will I carry" She aimed her wrists at them "And for that I will be strong, I'll grow so that I won't ever need protecting again"

Haruko smiled "You're stronger then I" She laughed sarcastically. "I Gave it all up my fighting style my jutsu my clan, I was weak I still am" She bowed her head "This is it I will fight you from now on, it will be an honour to take you to the next level"

Haruko shot across the gap, and delivered two haymakers into Sakura's ribs. As soon as the younger women's hands fell her fist shot up and landed to more hooks to her left and right temple, before going to a powerful spinning kick sending the pinkette flying off the roof.

Haruko landed on her stomach, the two locked eyes "Striking rope Spear" Sakura sent a flurry of spears into the women, who substituted. Sakura twisted her body landing on all fours like a cat. She looked around her 'Where did you go'

Sakura flew off the ground, Haruko beneath her "Head Hunter Jutsu" Haruko reached at her "Fire style Dragon Flame Jutsu"

Sakura eyes went the size of dinner plates as the large stream of flames rocketed at her. She quickly crossed her fingers. Haruko grinned as the flames over took Sakura for split second before she popped "Substitution"

Sakura flew from the right delivering a powerful hay maker as she shot by. Sakura slid to a stop pain shoot through her legs "You forced chakra into your legs" Haruko mumbled. "Increased speed but it tears your muscles apart doesn't it" Sakura felt her legs wobbling. "How long can you sustain"

Sakura's knee's went rigid "Damn it" She cursed, the women walking forward. "I Can't move" She struggled to move her leg. Haruko Kicked Sakura in the chin, She swung to quick jabs into the girls gut. Sakura crashed into the ground and was instantly kicked in the ribs sending her rolling across the ground.

"You to a big risk using the muscle boost" She kicked Sakura viciously "Now where would a girl like you learn that..." She swung a powerful kick to the jaw. "Jutsu" She finished with a stamp on Sakura's back "Extremely dangerous" She kicked Sakura in the rib with a resounding crack. "Muscle potential increasing jutsu"

Sakura caught it mid swing "It was in the academy library" She pushed off the ground chakra visibly around her legs "It was only meant for teachers eyes I needed something to increase my taijutsu abilities" She felt her searing pain shooting through her legs "Its to dangerous for me to use which is why I went to Naruto"

"So why use it now?" Haruko swung two kicks into the girls legs.

"I Didn't mean to..." Sakura was ruby red "I meant to pump a tiny amount of chakra into my legs but..."

Haruko laughed loudly "You pushed too much in"

Sakura going through ten hand signs "I Can only move one more time so" A Dark green chakra slowly wrapped itself around fist creating a dark green fang . "Snake Fang..." She kicked herself forward, Haruko didn't even blink as the girl slammed her fist into her chest "Strike" The two glared at each other over the green glow.

Haruko's hand shook, she raised it to chin level "HAAAAA" Sakura flew back, the women grabbed her chest and everything went still.

Sakura laid on her back 'I Couldn't do it..." Haruko's heaving gasps echoed in her mind. "You're good" Sakura looked at the women in front of her "I May have won this fight but I can't continue"

**SECOND GATE Sakura vs Haruko Draw**

Naruto smashed his fist together "Gear Second" Suien blurred straight at Naruto, Fu watched in awe as the two shot powerful fist at a blinding speed "Gum-Gum Mach Rapid Fire" The two stood their arms looked like blurs to the moss headed girl. Naruto kicked back wards throwing his arm even further back "Gum-Gum Mach Cannon!"

As if hit by an invisible force Suien flew back smashing back first into the wall. He heard Naruto bellow loudly "Gum-Gum Double Cannon" He felt two fist slam into his left and right breast riving him deeper into the wall.

Suien pulled himself free, he eyed the glowing "HA HA HA HA" He looked at Naruto "That is nothing I am a monster you can't defeat me with brute force"

Naruto "We'll see" The pseudo demon and Naruto disappeared. A Shockwave tore through the mansion sending Fu into the wall, she looked at the two in the center of the room, Naruto had head buried in the man's gut "Cannon Ball" He roared, the crashed through the wall of the mansion sliding into an empty room, with a single bed. Naruto delivered a powerful right hook sending the man into the next room. "You're weak!" He Speared Suien.

The two slid to a stop, Suien swung an upper cut sending Naruto into the roof of the red velvet room, grabbed his foot and sent him flying through the wall and back into the entrance hall. "Lets test how much stronger my jutsu are" He went through five hand signs and called out "Water style King of the Water dragons jutsu!" A Large Tsunami in the shape of a dragon with two large glowing yellow eyes tore through the mansion flying straight at Naruto.

"Why water!" Naruto screamed.

**THIRD GATE Neji vs Hanare**

Flashes of blue light shone brightly through the empty streets. Neji struggled to keep up with his counter parts graceful strikes. She nearly slammed her two fingers into his shoulders, and then drove her fingers into Neji's knee caps.

Neji instantly forced open his chakra point and snapped his head back dodging a strike to his temple by half an inch. He toe kicked her away. Their hands blurred back and forth striking at one another, once, both their head snapped to the right dodging a temple strike in unison, Hanare swung her leg kicking Neji's out thigh instantly numbing his left leg. She dropped her leg again and swung her right this time.

Neji slammed his hand into her right breast forcing her skidding three feet. He slid into front of her slamming his fingers into the center of her chest, and gut. Neji slid up and swung his fist but felt and an open palm touch his belly "Air Palm Cannon" Neji felt and explosion tear into his belly he flew off the ground flying ten feet back. She dropped into another stance "Eight trigrams" Neji pulled himself off the ground "Sixty Four Palms" Neji watched in slow motion as she flew at him, before he could blink she slammed two strikes into his shoulders "Two Palm" He felt two more chakra points close. "Four Palm" Four more flashes of blue light and then Hanare exclaimed "Eight Palm" Neji winced as the women's barrage continued "Sixteen Palms" She hailed hits at a speed Neji's Byakugan could barely see "Thirty Two Palms" A Blue flashes shot down the street as if it was a strobe light. "Sixty Four Palms" Neji was once again rocked, he rolled to a stop thirty feet from his fellow Hyuga. "I Was expecting more from you Neji"

Neji looked up weakly slowly pushing open each chakra point "This is weak" He pushed off the ground and got into his stance "I Am stronger then this jutsu" He felt the chakra start pumping through his body again.

Hanare sighed an dropped into his stance "We walk the same path Neji, the path of servitude which is why I have not used that seal on your fore heard" Her eyes glazed over "But I cannot fail Suien-sama so if you wish to continue fighting then I will be forced to use it"

Neji chuckled "You can change your destiny" Hanare felt her brow shoot up "I Will one day change how the Hyuga clan is run no more of this" He pointed at his forehead protector.

She looked down her hands shook before looking up "We'll fight then on equal playing grounds" She got into the gentle fist stance.

Neji got into his own stance. The two rushed at one another. Two traded blow after blow. After a minute Hanare slammed her open palm into his belly. He rolled backwards, he bounced back to his feet, and instantly started striking like a scorpion.

Two hits grazed her shoulder, and left hip. Neji winced when she connected with a quick snap to his left lung. She then spun, and kicked him in the right hip. Neji slid back and kicked Hanare stomach. He jumped as she stumbled back popping her in the left breast. "You're supposed to be the master" He told her boldly. "But look at you serving like a good little slave" He back pedaled avoiding ten quick snaps.

"Shut up"

"Where is your Hyuga pride" He slapped her left and right. "To submit to Suien" She swung a jab at his temple but was quickly blocked. "I'm going to kill you and take those eyes back to Konoha" He looked at the chakra flowing in a collar on her neck. 'I Get it'

Neji dropped his stance putting one hand high and aimed the other down "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms"

"No a branch family member can't use thACK"

The first two attacks hit their mark with lighting fast speed "Two Palms" The Next cracked into her right and left ribs She gasped for breath "Four palms" The next four hits sent black specks through her vision "Eight Palm" She felt her feet start sliding under the pressure of the attack "Sixteen palms" He continued forcing her back, the smashed into the wall of one of the houses. "Thirty two Palms" The wall slowly fell apart, sending the women through with the force of a cannon Neji didn't let up his barrage "Sixty four palms" He finished the next thirty two hits within a blink of an eye.

The women flew back her feet never left the ground, she looked at Neji. He had his arms crossed over his face, his fingers smoking with chakra. She felt like crumpling into the ground but Neji wasn't one he rocketed forward. He stuck the palm of his hand on the collar and bellowed "Rotation"

Hanare felt the collar shred, she flew away from the dome of chakra. Neji slid to a stop, he pulled a Kunai out of his pouch. And walked towards the women "I Didn't have a choice" The women coughed "He forced me to submit" She mumbled

Neji looked down at her, he felt his heart beating loudly against his "We always have a choice our fate is not set in stone" Hanare looked up Neji "Which is why I freed you" she looked at the shredded collar laying beside her "Choose your own destiny now"

"Neji" Hanare whispered.

**THIRD GATE Winner Neji**

The Large water dragon rocketed towards the pink boy. The wave stopped a half a foot away and reared up. Naruto squared his shoulders. "He's not planning to..." Fu watched the dragon fall towards Naruto.

The dragon crashed down, shredding the front of the building into nothingness, a torrent of water flowed down the hill. They could all see the figure standing in the center of the wreckage. He was completely drenched his body roared in agony, his feet were buried in the ground keeping him in place.

'Damn it I'm really this weak' Naruto cursed his arms completely numb, he felt a burning sensation flow through his body 'I can't lose' His arms started quaking, red chakra encased him slowly 'I can't lose' Naruto's canine teeth grew into razor sharp fangs. "You want a monster" His voice was a low near unintelligible. "I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" His voice was a loud feral roar. He disappeared from view "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Naruto bellowed slashing straight through the armour of chakra, and into the mans ribs "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suien flew across the mansion slicing into the stairwell.

Naruto dove into the hole "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU" Fu quaked as the red chakra flew wildly around the mansion.

**KONOHA **

Hancock watched the sky her, tears poured down her cheeks "Naruto please I'm begging you don't let the power corrupt you"

"Corrupt him" Hancock already knew Tsunade Tayuya and Kurenai were standing behind her.

She nodded "He's using my power I know it"

"So he used it against Orochimaru" Tayuya yawned.

Hancock Appeared in front of Tayuya. "I Was in the Seal"

"What?" The three looked at the red head nearly in tears.

"I Mediated the chakra and controlled the instinctive side, but without me in the seal he'll go completely wild" Hancock looked at the moon shining brightly.

"So what I know Jinchuriki who go wild eventually their bodies will give out or will be to injure to keep fighting" Tsunade looked completely unworried.

"Imagine Tsunade" Hancock's finger nail grew into a claw. "This" The claw mark healed "with Naruto's near invulnerability to all forms of blunt force" she looked down at her own body "he's built like a fox, his Gum-Gum enables all my ranged abilities without wasting chakra to form a chakra arm, The heat my chakra generates making his weakness to water nothing to worry about" She cried slightly "His already monstrous strength pushed even further, he'll destroy where ever he's at before being stopped" The Women's jaws fell to the floor "He'll be unstoppable"

MANSION

Naruto grabbed Suien b the back of the neck and threw him through the hole he made in the stair well. Suien smashed straight through the ceiling of the mansion fling straight into a room with his slave breaking room. The room was rattled with strap down beds and forced sex objects. He smashed into the ceiling just as he was about kick off the ceiling Naruto roared "Heat Gun" Naruto's fist sliced through the seven tails chakra armour leaving a large acid burn. Suien rolled to a stop on the roof of the building he was thrashing wildly the pitch black burn seeming to his.

Suddenly the roof exploded the chakra covered Naruto roared loudly, bringing his fist into a bone shattering the hammer punch. Suien sliced through his mansions two floors leaving him a large crater in a basement. "What the fuck is this kid" He looked up Naruto was roaring in triumph. He weakly went through five hand signs. "Water Style Water Bullet"

Naruto's head snapped down as four boulder sized balls of water balls. "" He Roared straight down. the water balls stopped moving abruptly. "AHHHHHHHHHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto kicked of the roof, the balls exploded when he sliced through he crashed into Suien "HEAT WAVE" He roared his voice complete indistinguishable from the feral roar. Suien felt the powerful acid like fist slam into every part of his body. A Large cloud of red chakra formed around the two "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" He bellowed continuing hammer the harem master into the ground. Suien felt his world darken his skin blackened with burns. Naruto kicked off Suien, he looked back at the completely burned man and sent a roar that shook everything in the mansion. Suien felt shakily poured the Hero's water down his throat. And screamed Loudly. Naruto spun on his heel he was about to charge, as if held up by strings like a puppet Suien stood up, the green armour changed to pitch black, yellow eyes clear against the pitch black armour. The back of the armour cracked open, sending a powerful stream of air into Naruto. Naruto stood up and ""

**AN**

Neji's fight was super short I know but I'm still trying to perfect writing more than Naruto's fighting style so please forgive me, if you couldn't tell with the rigidness of all the fights. Just give me some time to get better I'm trying OK...Goes in corner and weeps for suckish fights

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

**Hinata Naruto the most overrated pairing in Naruto?**

Now let's start this off by saying do you my readers like these TOTD, I do them mostly to give the story a personal feel. So keep going with them or not, also if you want a my thoughts on a topic send in PM or review and if they interest me I'll do them.

Now on with the show.

First disclaimer I LIKE HINATA I would not have added her to the harem right off the bat if I didn't. BUT thee two percent of her more "Talkative" fans really piss me off. Now these are the hardcore "I'll crucify you if you say something negative about Hinata fans" I recently had an argument with one explaining how I like Naruto Sakura more and He/She denied everything I simply.

Now anyways why I think she's over done is because of her lack of panel she right now has about seventy to one hundred frames, like thirty of those she doesn't speak or she speaks in her head. Now this isn't necessarily a bad thing BUT when it comes to Naruto Hinata it seriously hurts the "Build Up" to Naru/Hina. Why simply because during these major Naruto Hinata moments one of the two always acts OOC.

Lets say the confession, Hinata for all of part one and part two spent most of her time either passing out whispering "Naruto-kun" YET she has the courage to take a swing at Pein, PEIN the man who DESTROYED KONOHA Seriously injured Naruto could've killed Tsunade killed multiple people. AND CONFESS to NARUTO who she spent HALF of her life Stalking, who the MOST she ever said to his face is "Naruto-kun good luck" REALLY people may LOVE this scene heck I love this scene BUT did she deserve it OH HECK NO.

THE BLOOD OATH Naruto goes from saying she's weird the most talking he's done to her is saying "Thank you Hinata" to Promising on her blood. Now this is less OOC since its Naruto who is the standard Shonen protagonist but still fairly OOC.

Anyways I willing to bet half if not more of the hardcore Hinata fans are Anime fans and the Animators in their blatant unprofessionalism favouritism Hinata to max, and it shows with every filler arc having a Hinata moment.

Now anyways debate

**Question of the day **

What are the best "ITS OVER 9000!" Rewrites you have ever read


	43. Demon vs Demon

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

A Single long horn sprouted from the top of Suien's head, a thin whip like tail grew. The long bushy chakra tail behind Naruto thrash back and forth, his teeth bore like a wild animal. The large pitch black beetle flew off the ground flying straight at the hole in the ceiling.

Naruto shot on all fours underneath the beetle. Suien spun mid air, only to see a stream of red as the boy kicked off the ground. Naruto landed on the ceiling and instantly flew off, He speared the beetle. Naruto and Suien smashed into the ground.

Naruto twisted his hips shoulder throwing the beetle across the large empty basement. Naruto sent a flurry of fist in the direction of the black armoured man. Suien chuckled, and with ease grabbed both claws. Naruto and Suien stood on opposite sides of the basement glaring at one another, Suien tugged. Naruto flew straight forward, and then the beetle man swung a powerful punch straight into the center of Naruto's face.

Naruto bounced against the wall shook once and rocketed at Suien. He blocked the downward Hammer punch but Naruto swung his legs kicking him in the gut. As Suien flew away from the blonde he went through ten hands signs. "Water Style Water encampment" A Wall of water erupted from the ground. Naruto flew into the wall, it exploded into a cloud of steam. Naruto's roar carried through the cloud.

Suddenly Naruto's fist flew through the cloud, He crushed Suien's shins. Naruto flew out of the top of the cloud. "Sling Shot" He roared, Suien flew straight. He sliced through all three floors and went fifteen feet higher than the roof.

Naruto roared swinging his claws around wildly slicing through four foundations beams, He roared again. He smashed his fist into the ground. the heavily damaged foundation beams fell. Fu watched the north quadrant warp as the boy sailed straight "RAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed.

Suien twisted his body and bellowed "Air Bullet" Naruto stopped half way to Suien and went flying back. Naruto walked into in a small circle Suien's eyes never left him "Come on freak let's see what you have"

Naruto bore his teeth and snapped with a loud clap, he bit his thumb. 'What is he doin..." Suien's thoughts were cut off by a gigantic fist rocking his world.

"RAAA" Naruto hollered simply.

The northern corner of the mansion completely collapsed around the blonde. Suien smashed down on the south corner of the mansion "Fuck" He cursed.

Fu had barely managed to get out of the collapse. She watched in awe as Naruto flew out of it his foot giant "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG" He roared. He did a front flip bringing his foot down on Suien.

Suien was crushed for a split second underneath the giant foot. 'Such immense power' His left hand enlarged and swung. "DIE"

Suien swung his own claw. The two smashed into one another, the power of oppression and hate was nearly palpable in the air as the two clashed. Naruto's veins coursed with hate, the giant fist shook, as the man laughed psychotically "You and I are the same Uzumaki" The slid apart, Naruto's fist shrunk and for a split second Naruto shrunk to half his size before expanding with a blood curdling roar. "You use hatred as a weapon" Naruto rushed at him Suien hands dropped straight down pinning Naruto. "I Oppress"

"We're both Harem masters Naruto" Suien Lifted Naruto, the fox boy thrashed wildly. "We both use the strength of powerful women" He smashed him back first into the ground, the ground exploding. "To Achieve our goals" He swung one two combo smashing Naruto into the ground. "The slut Mizukage and the drunken Senju" He Kicked Naruto in ribs soundly.

'Where did he learn that from' The human conscious sliced through the feral personality. Naruto stopped moving the dark red chakra 'Well I did yell I love Mizu-chan but no one outside of the Pervy sage and Shizune-Nee-chan know about me and Princess' He felt the feral chakra over take and he bellowed "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Naruto disappeared, Suien chased after the red blur. Naruto smashed through wall of the mansion, Suien chased after him. Naruto kicked off the ground Suien looked up as he flew underneath Naruto "GAAAAAAAAA" The boy roared throwing his fist forward, His chakra covered claws sliced straight into man's back. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He bellowed swing a hammer punch down onto the man's horn. "GARRRRRRRRRRRRRR" He swung a toe kick into the man's chin. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He swung both his hands grabbing at Suien's shins. "ROARRRR" He bellowed throwing Suien away.

Suien bounced to a stop 'I'm better than him but..." Naruto swung a powerful right hook, sending him into a wall. Before he could comprehend what happened Naruto pinned him to the wall "NAAAARAAA" Naruto swung a bone shattering head smash. A Loud pop echoed through the building "GRAAAA" He Swung a second head butt. "DIEEEEEEEEEEE" He smashed his head a third time. "NAGAAAAAAAAAAA" He swung his head back.

Just as he was about to smash head first into Suien caught it "Not this time?" He pushed soundly, the two slid away from the wall. Naruto thrashed back and forth, Suien shoved soundly. The two slid back, Naruto's snapped his fangs at the man. "You're weak monster"

Naruto swung his leg out, Suien felt his leg slide back. Naruto instantly slid up and dragged his claw across the man's right cheek. Naruto then smashed head first into Suien's gut. And then with ferocious anger swung his leg up. Naruto's toe smashed into Suien's jaw, sending him into a wild back flip. Naruto's lip twitched upward "How do you fight me I'm stronger then you faster than you I have ten times more chakra" roared loudly shaking everything around him. Fu chuckled as the man got into his fighting stance Suien glared at Naruto.

Large claw marks and dents marked the pitch black armour "I Am unstoppable" Suien bellowed. The dark charka rushed over Naruto, the blonde's red eyes looked with malice at the man.

Naruto threw his arm back ten feet, a clone popped into existence and immediately started driving his hand rapidly over Naruto's out stretched one.

Suien charged straight at him "You left yourself wi..." A second clone flew out of the ground instantly binding the large black armoured man. "Whaaaaa..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA" The glowing purple ball rocketed straight at the man "GUNNNNNNNN" The purple ball slammed into the man's gut. Naruto watched the man stand still, the ground quaked under the swirling mass.

"ENOUGH!" The heavily armoured fist sliced through the chakra, The fist smashed into his right chin. He stumbled away. "Time to die!" He kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto slid away when Suien caught Naruto by the head "DIE!" Suien lifted Naruto up and started driving his fist into Naruto's gut with blinding speed.

The dark red chakra flared dangerously, he hacked slightly as the fist continued. Suien released Naruto, and smashed his forehead straight into Naruto's. He rolled away, Naruto slid onto all fours, when Suien kicked him in the gut. He flew off the ground, and then Suien slammed both his elbow's into Naruto's spin.

Suien snapped his right hand grabbing Naruto's head again. He blurred into a wide shoulder throw. Naruto rocketed across the half destroyed building, slicing into the still standing building "Water style Neptune's trident" Suien threw his arm up, a swirling mass of took the shape of a trident and like an Olympic athlete threw it with such speed that it disappeared.

Naruto's eyes locked on the trident as it slammed straight into his gut. Naruto bounced away with steam pouring from his chest "RAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He bellowed in pain, the large pitch black steam burn rapidly shrinking.

Suien raised his hand "Water style" a snake of water wrapped around Naruto's arm "Water Spear"

"ROARRRRRRRRR" Naruto flung his arm at the lightning fast beam of water, another large cloud seared into his arm. Naruto flung his arm back, the skin already flaking and healing from the dark burn.

"I See the weakness in your armour" Suien smiled, the two walked from left to right watching one another. He jumped into the half destroyed building, Naruto chasing after them.

**KONOHA**

Kurenai laid in bed, her long her fanning out she felt her heart clench "Naruto be safe"

**MANSION**

Four steam balls seared into Naruto's shoulder's and chest. The blonde kept flying at the man Throwing wild haymakers. And wide claw swipes "Water Bullet" The steam forced Naruto stumbling back.

**KIRI **

Mei looked up into the sky and sighed "What are you doing Naruto?"

**MANSION **

The two titans smashed right hooks into one another. Both fell away from one another "ROAR" The ground shook.

Suien laughed loudly "Come on" He fired another flurry of water balls. The smashed into Naruto searing his arms, Suien kicked Naruto in the gut. And donkey kicked Knocking Naruto away. The blonde rushed straight into the pitch black beetles gut.

**FOREST OF DEATH**

Anko flew from tree to tree sweat pour down her brow, as she threw a flurry of kunai into random directions. She stopped abruptly landing on all fours on a thick tree branch "That little idiot better not die"

**MANSION**

The two traded blows. Suien's fist was covered in a thick layer of water each punch that landed left a large steam burn. Naruto jumped up and the two gave a loud battle cry as they head butted one another with a loud clap.

Fu watched a flash of red slice through the stone wall of the mansion and land with a resounding thud. Naruto rolled to a stop the red chakra dimming slightly, before flashing as the blonde stood up. "You're still going to fight" Naruto cracked his neck loudly. Naruto turned his blood red eyes to left and for a split second Fu and Naruto locked eyes 'You' She thought as the boy's head moved back to his opponent as if slow motion 'You're just like me'

Suien went through five hand signs, water swirling dangerously around him 'You have a monster within you, that thrives off hate, it loves hate, needs hate' Her mind went back to his family. 'You starve that half you don't let it control you'

Naruto swung his arms high 'We have the same past, but truly am weaker then you' She watched the water sprout into four tentacles 'You're stronger than this, you're stronger then this' She felt the dark green chakra sprout from her body. 'You're better than this, better then letting the monster take over'

The four tentacles exploded rocketing at the demon chakra covered boy. "I Refuse to let you die like this!" Fu screamed sliding in front of Naruto.

Naruto watched in horror as the four attacks sliced into Fu's body. She flew over his head into a back flip. She smashed into the wall, her body aching. The chakra instantly dispersed. "FU!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Foolish little slave girl" Suien's voice sliced through Naruto.

"Naruto!" Fu gasped loudly.

Naruto slid a stop beside Fu "Why did you do that I thought you hated me" Naruto looked down. He tugged at the straw hat hanging off his body.

"You're not a monster" Fu grinned weakly "Just one thing..."

Naruto pulled the hat off his head "Anything" He whispered.

"Win without becoming Suien" She replied weakly.

Naruto swung the hat down dropping it on top of Fu's head. His eyes glowered dangerously "Ok" He smashed his fist together "Fu you're my family" Fu watched the blonde drop into a new stance as his body started glowing "Gum-gum Mach..." Naruto clenched his jaw tightly. "CANNON!"

**AN**

The final part of this arc is next chapter

Review what do you think of Fu? Am I doing a good job with her.

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi the strongest Hokage?**

I'm so sick of people treating Hiruzen Sarutobi is like the weakest or second weakest [Tsunade], when he was heads and tails above the rest except maybe Minato but we haven't seen him fight anybody. We know he's powerful but we SAW Hiruzen kick ass.

And here's my proof, the Third was an old man WAY past his prime. Yet he fought the first and Second Hokage Orochimaru. NOT Only that but he beat the first and second and severely injured Orochimaru's hands. And you have to remember that the FIRST AND Second were in their prime when they were brought back.

So the Third at the end of his life was stronger than the two famous Senju, HA HA Kishimoto you're such a dumb ass how the fuck did the first beat the god status fucking Madara when he LOST to an old man.

**AND **

**Hinata vs Sakura who's the bigger FAN GIRL**

Now I know a lot of Hinata fans are going to immediately say SAKURA but read this completely. We all know what I think of Sakura so I'll just cut to the chase since I want to keep this under a half a page. HINATA IS A BIGGER FAN GIRL, and how do we judge this. Simple two criteria, dialogue and attitude.

Now a lot of people are instantly saying OH Sakura has a one track Sasuke dick hopping mind, I have to say. SINCE WHEN Sakura from the very beginning of the series was the one to warn Naruto about Kakashi's "Thousand years of Death" She saw Naruto's bravery in the FOD [Forest of Death] She saw his courage against Zabuza and was floored by it, YES she had a crush on Sasuke yes she was a fan girl BUT she didn't think about just Sasuke.

Hinata on the other hand puts Naruto on a pedestal something she wants to be. From what we gather all she thinks about when she's around Naruto is "Oh Naruto-kun" even going so far as to root for him over Kiba in their [Naruto vs Kiba] Fight. She went against her teammate for NARUTO.

Did Sakura want to see Naruto her team mate fail during that fight. NO She rooted for Naruto no matter how many times Naruto was knocked down, did she root for Sasuke against Yoroi NO she like everyone else was thought he was done.

AS for the dialogue. IT SPEAKS for itself, Hinata right now for the whole thirty panels she's been in Has deviated from "Oh Naruto-kun" or "Naruto-kun" TWICE, after she gave Naruto the cream during the chunin exam, and the confession. EVERYTHING is "Naruto-kun" and "Oh Naruto-kun"

SAKURA on the other hand from the very beginning had a ton of dialogue that DIDN'T REVOLVE AROUND SASUKE. Yes she did put Sasuke first UNTIL the Forest of Death, after that her opinion on Naruto drastically changed from nuisance to friend, and her relationship has drastically changed with Sasuke. SHE WAS WILLING TO KILL HIM, She CREID the last time she thought of him.

Hinata to the chapter that shall not be named still puts Naruto on a pedestal, still puts him on a higher priority than EVERYONE else, and all she says to his face is "Naruto-kun" So next time you Hinata fans try saying Sakura's a fan girl think about Hinata since she's a HUGE fan girl.


	44. Fu in the Family

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"Mach CANNON" Suien flew away from Naruto, He twisted his body when Naruto reappeared. "Mach Whip" He flew into the walls. And rolled to the ground, he bounced onto his feet. "MACH DOUBLE CANNON" Naruto's fist slammed at an useable speed into the man's gut. He flew across the mansions courtyard. Crashing into the wall with the force of a bomb. Naruto looked down, blood dripped off his fist. "Haki" Naruto mumbled his fist soaked. Naruto grinned "I Don't have to aptitude" He put his hands into his brawler stance "I Can win without it"

"Mystic water Turret" A Flurry of needle like streams of water rocketed at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up, he flew up the three stories, the water destroying and shatter the window's and stone wall. Naruto kicked off the side of the building. "MACH STAMP!" Suien smashed head first into the ground, Naruto smashed swung his arms, coiling tightly around one another. He grabbed Suien's head, and brought him up "Gum-Gum Mach HAMMER!" Suien spun lighting fast his entire body blurred. Naruto smashed him fast first into the ground. Naruto sent his leg down coiling tightly "Gum-Gum Mach Sledge" Twisted his hips doing a side flip. "HAMMER" Naruto slammed him into the ground again.

Naruto threw his arms grabbing Suien's shins. Naruto went into a death roll front flip, at blinding speed. "Gum-Gum Mach SLINGSHOT" Suien sliced into the ground. Naruto landed breathing heavily. Gear Second faded from his body. Naruto looked at Suien's pitch black feet. A thin layer of dirt fell on the batter black armour.

A Low chuckle rang through the Naruto's ears "You're strong" Dents covered the man's chakra armour. "To be able to dent chakra with brute force" The dirty kicked and before Naruto knew what happened when a fist was buried in his gut "But you should've kept using that power monster"

Naruto felt his feet sliding "I'm a monster but..." A clone appeared behind Naruto and immediately started swishing his hand over Naruto's, the blonde continued sliding away. "You're the true monster though" Swung his arm in a wide arc, the blue swirling ball grinded into the man's gut "Rasengan!"The ball swirled powerfully. "Not enough!" Suien back handed him with a loud bang.

Naruto rolled away, Suien sliced through the chakra ball, a small dug out crater in the center of Suien's chest. He kicked Naruto in the belly, Naruto jumped to his feet. The two swung a powerful left hook into one another's cheeks. Suien looked down at Naruto, the two bore their teeth at one another "Quit Fighting"

"Shi-shi-shi-shi" Naruto laughed slamming his fist together, he cocked his arm back "Gum-gum Mach..." He slapped his shoulder blade soundly causing his arm to vibrate violently "Flechette" His arm squirmed in wormed at a blinding speed into the large dent into the man's armour. Naruto slapped his arm again "Flechette" Suien flew off his feet as teen quick snap punches rained down on him.

Suien got his feet, the blonde looked up at him. "Power doesn't mean skill" Naruto dodged a flurry of lightning fast jabs at his head. "You're right you're fast and strong" Naruto kicked Suien's belly "But without out the skill you're still the sick bastard who enjoys shattering women" He gave a dark smile that didn't seem to fit the usually bright boy "For that I can't let you live" Two smashed a right hook into each other's cheek.

"You don't stand a chance" Naruto's skin steamed more.

The two kicked off and immediately started blurring in a wild punches. Naruto swung his arm blocking to hooks, Naruto immediately swung two jabs, Suien blocked it easily. The two smashed their fists into one another. Shock waves flew through the half broken mansion. They swung their knees up smashing them into one another.

Naruto kicked away avoiding three jabs by half an inch each. Naruto crossed his fingers and called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Ten clones appeared in a familiar stance "Mach Fleet Cannon" The eleven Naruto's bellowed.

A fist smashed into Suien's face, left and right shoulder, three smashed into his gut, and back, and two fist buried themselves in his upper chest. Suien growled lowly, he brought his hands together. The Naruto's watched him go through two hand signs. Suddenly a ring of black swung wildly around his feet. "Water DOME" the eleven Naruto's instantly pulled their hands away as the dome of water wrapped around Suien "Water Style Destructive sea current" He bellowed swung his arms out. the clones popped loudly, Naruto jumped into the half destroyed maze of hallways.

Suien followed him "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" The Hallway filled completely filled.

Naruto punched through the roof landing a floor up as the water rushed underneath him. "Predictable" Naruto was instantly pinned his wind pipe crushed by a large black claw Suien bearing down on him. His thin black tail cocked back. Naruto swung his hips smashing his foot into the needle like tail. The needle buried itself half centimetre from his skull. "Stay still"

"Shut up!" Naruto clapped his hands together and went through four quick hand signs, h sucked in a large gulp of air "Wind Style Sonic Air Wave" Suien did a back flip away from Naruto, the air punching a hole in the ceiling. Naruto rolled onto his feet, and immediately started flinging haymakers down the hall "Mach Rapid Fire!" Suien jumped up.

"Water Style Destructive Sea Current!" Naruto slammed his foot into the ground catapulting himself into the roof. The ground exploded under Naruto watched Suien fly towards him "DIE!" he swung down a hammer punch. Naruto instantly did a back and spring the roof exploded, the two clashed with a powerful jab.

The ground collapsed underneath the two titans "Gum-Gum..." He threw his arms rotating wildly "Drill!" His fist smashed into the center of the man's chest flinging him away.

Fu watched as the mansion continued collapsing. She looked over her head "Haku" She mumbled weakly. The black haired omen gently lifted her up "Naruto cares enough to shoulder this fight for you" She gently lifted Fu up. Suien flew over their head into the pile of wreckage. "We have to hurry" Naruto smashed into his belly. Slamming a flurry of fists into his gut and face, Haku and Fu limped towards the gate blood continue pouring from her gut.

"You managed to beat Soyogi" She coughed.

"Yeah" Another crash rang, both women looked back. Suien had Naruto's throat and was rushing back towards barely standing mansion. Haku looked at the worn out straw hat and pulled the women closer and started jogging "He loves you which means I will have to keep you alive"

Naruto and Suien clashed his head snapped to left dodging a lightning fast jab. He swished his hip to right dodging knee smash. Naruto did two quick jabs knocking Suien's head back. The two swung their left leg into each other's rib cage. Instantly Naruto swung his hand down and grabbed Suien's shin. With a twist sent Suien crashing into the ground. Naruto toe kicked the center of Suien's chest flinging him ten feet back.

Naruto did a front flip heel drop Suien's face with bang, his armour groaned loudly. "Are you done?" Naruto grinned. His skin faded to normal.

With lightning speed Suien got his feet, an snapped her tail around his neck. "I'll never lose to you Straw Hat!" Naruto hacked loudly, he smashed to powerful jabs into Naruto's gut. "Now DIE" He smashed two more hay makers into his gut. He swung around flinging Naruto away, he crashed into a wall, it completely collapsing around. Suien brought his hands together. Four quick hand signs, Naruto pushed a large wall off his body. "Destructive Water Vortex" A Twister of water flung destroyed what was left of the building. Naruto was flung around the fragments slicing and punch into his body. Thirty seconds past, when suddenly the heavily armour fell onto all fours hacking loudly. The twister abruptly stopped spinning.

Naruto fell three stories and crashed into the ground. Suien's cold laugh filled the air, blood dripped from underneath his armour. Naruto slowly pushed himself up "That's a great power" He coughed up ten cups of water. "But it has its draw backs" Naruto looked up his wet hair clung to his forehead, his whisper marks seeming to fade.

"What are you talking about" The man looked up his vision heavily blurred.

"You may have access to this power but your body can't sustain" Naruto smashed his fist together "Your body is tearing itself apart, it wasn't prepared enough for this power" The man stumbled. "Lee worked his ass off his whole life and even he can't sustain the power you're trying to use" Naruto raised his hands until Suien's body was parallel with his pointer finger and on top of his thumb. "I'm ending this..." His eyes darkened "For Fu!" He his fist smashed into the man's head flinging him into the large stone wall "Mach Cannon"

Naruto snapped his fist again hitting him in the center of Suien's chest "Mach cannon" Suien sliced through the wall going half way through the stone the ring. Naruto his slammed into his chest again "Mach cannon" He finished traveling through the rock smashing into the wall. "Mach Cannon!" Naruto's fist again connected with the center of Suien's chest, sending him crashing through the wall and through the second ring, Naruto didn't pay any mind to the women watching him. "Mach Cannon!"

Suien flew through the wooden huts like nothing smashing into the final wall, Naruto charged at him. He started swishing his hand over his fist, a low whirring echoed through the empty street. "You're done right..." He reached Suien with his arm thrown back "NOW" He swung his arm forward "Rasengan!" His fist smashed into the large dent from. Naruto felt the armour begin flaking 'Its working the dent I created. Its focusing the Rasengan' He thought.

"THIS CAN'T BE I'M UNBEATABLE!" Suien screamed loudly. The wall exploded in a shower of debris, a large white ball of pure chakra rolled down the street. Suien's out line shrunk as the armour was ripped from his body. The ball stopped fifty feet from the large wall Naruto still had his hand raised, his chest raising an falling quickly. Suien laid the crater, his looked to have aged fifty years, his skin was pale, his body had hafted in size ribs clearly visible cheeks and eyes sunken, his hair completely frayed. He was barely holding onto life, as a deafening roar boomed loudly.

"STRAW HAT!" Could be heard, Naruto smile weakly 'Fu that one's for you' was his final thought before darkness took him.

Neji looked up and gave a light smile "He did"

Lee pulled himself up and grinned broadly "Naruto-san my rival you have proven how much I need to train!" He bellowed.

Sakura could only mile "Look like your master did it" Haruko mumbled.

"Naruto" Fu whispered tears dripped down her cheeks, Haku remained silent beside her.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Naruto Sakura Lee and Haku laid on four single beds Haku's belly was bound tightly. Naruto entire body was covered. Lee's hands had even thicker bandages on them, and Sakura had thick bandages bound around her body. Neji was sleeping soundly in the small bed. Fu looked at the group when a voice rang "I Take you're leaving" She spun around, a brunette was smiling kindly. "You're not like the rest of us Fu"

Fu looked away "Its true you never broke, you never let Suien destroy you"

"You're wrong I'm weak I don't deserve anybo..." The Brunette slapped her soundly. "Meredy"

"I Don't know what he saw in you Fu but he at least deserves the chance to heal you" Meredy snapped.

Fu looked across the room, Naruto laid spread eagle, his mouth was hung showing the large canine teeth. Fu grabbed her heart when it skipped beat 'What the' A loud yawn tickled their ears. Naruto smiled brightly "Fu-chan where's my hat" He mumbled. "Crap this isn't going to go over well it the others" He stuttered.

Fu gently placed the hat on Naruto's wild blonde hair. The green crystal seemed to start glowing. "Here" He instantly noticed the rim of his hat was circled half an inch an sown with a ay coloured thread. "It was getting a little worn" Her brown cheeks darkened "I Added more straw and sowed the rim so it wouldn't fall apart"

Naruto's lips stretched into a toothy grin. "Thank you Fu-chan"

Fu looked away her ears ten shades darker "What ever you guys are fine I'm going now you better hurry and get out of the village" She snapped coldly swishing quickly and nearly sprinting from the room.

Naruto watched her disappear with a yawn. "What's her problem?" He asked.

Meredy chuckled "She's worried about you in her own way"

"What?" Naruto sat up smiling, the bed groaned quietly.

"Takigakure was given to Suien by one of the Warlords" Naruto's expression remained the same. "You don't know what a Warlord is?" She gasped loudly "I'm a civilian and I know what they are"

"Geez Naruto do you not pay attention in class" Sakura grumbled twist so her back was faced away from the two. "You know about the four Lords of the land right?" Naruto's natural half smile remained "YOU IDIOT" Sakura screamed "How did you get out of the academy?"

"With the old one two" Naruto stated confidently.

"Idiot!" Sakura bellowed. "They're the only person even a Kage have to answer to" she rubbed her temple "Every Lord has two personal Warlords" She shuddered "These Warlords primary focus is managing military powers so the five great shinobi nations remain pretty even, in terms of military strength. Sure it's not perfect wars will and unstable populations will always " She Shuddered "They're given free rein to do whatever they please from Assassination to dictatorship" She shook her head "As long as they remain loyal to their Lord they're immune to the laws of any land" Sakura sighed quietly "Unfortunately like the old saying goes absolute power corrupts absolutely. And many of these men and women work around the territory of the four monsters"

"Four monsters?" Naruto looked at her.

"I Don't know anything about them they're a" She gave air quotes "A Myth" Sakura dropped her hands "That doesn't need spreading"

Meredy cut in "Once the Warlord catches wind that one of his villages was freed he'll come looking for the your blood Naruto-san"

Naruto stood up "Let him" He put his hands on his hip and bellowed "I'll kick his ass just like I did SuACK" Sakura cut him clothes line. She jumped onto of him and throttled him dangerously "Cherr-chan" He hacked loudly.

"You idiot don't you go looking for a fight with a Warlord" She exclaimed. "It'll kill you. I Don't know what I would do if I lost you"

Meredy watched with a twinge a jealously when the blonde grabbed her hip and pulled her face to face with him. "I Promise I won't go looking Cherry-chan for the Warlord, and if he finds me I won't die. I Won't leave you" She gently placed her lips down on his.

"I'll leave but get out Taki as soon as the others are awake"

"Sure thing" Naruto looked up from underneath the pinkette.

**FU**

Fu sat on top of the pile of wreckage that was once Suien's mansion "So I take you're not going" Meredy looked up at the moss head. Fu looked up "Are you willing to let him face down the Warlord after what he did"

"What can I do?" Fu yelled down.

Meredy looked towards the road "Let Naruto fix you, and use this to make yourself stronger"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Think about it" Meredy replied quickly.

"Damn it Meredy I can't care about Naruto and I definitely can't love him" Fu cried.

"He's leaving soon you better pack up" Meredy ignored her. Fu fell on to her back and watched the clouds float by, almost on queue straw at hat shape floated into her vision "Family" Se mumbled weakly.

'Don't judge Uzumaki D Naruto' She grabbed her temple as the memory of him dropping his treasured hat on her head. 'My Family is not a harem' Concern in Naruto's eyes as her demon chakra faded "DAMN IT" She cursed loudly

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Naruto looked at the group, they were all hurt as they walked down the path. "WE DID IT" He bellowed loudly.

"Yes" Neji looked at Hanare walking slightly behind them.

"Aren't you guys happy we ended a slave trade and helped our new friend Fu" Naruto stated gleefully. "Its a good day" Every jaw dropped "Sure we got a little beat up but that's to be expected. We are ninja after all"

"Yeah I guess" Neji looked up. "Uzumaki-san I hope we get to go on another mission"

"Neji" Naruto began jogging "Tayuya will love to have another person to test her cooking on come by any time"

"What?"

Naruto stopped an laughed "I Believe when two people are in a life threatening situation a bond is forged, we're friends now Neji" Swung his arms high "No matter what we're friends and comrades of the leaf that's our bond"

Neji chuckled lightly "You know for a blonde haired buffoon with no natural talent, you have one astounding talent. And that's one that makes people trust your judgment, dangerous"

"Naruto!" He quirked is head slightly looking around Neji. Standing twenty feet away, hands quaking "Look I'm not good at this type of thing..." Fu looked away from the group. "I Have grown to care about you, I do not love you, I don't think I ever will but I care for you..."

"Fu-chan" Naruto sent his arm stretching to her "You are my family" With a tub she flew into his chest, she looked into the sea of his eyes with a faint blush. "Crap" Fu's blush faded at the curse. "No its not about you, its that Anko's going kill me seven people in a one bedroom apartment"

"NARUTO" Sakura groaned, as Haku rubbed her temple.

"Oh Well I can stay with Tsunade problem solved" He looked into her eyes as they shimmered with tears "Fu-chan lets go home" He smiled as the group traveled down the path towards Konoha.

**?**

Four people sat around a large world map, a thick red line was drew across the map. And surrounding a rainbow of colours. "Tell m brother notice anything?" A Short balding man wearing a royal ceremonial robe.

"Yes Brother enlighten us of your most recent actions" A Tall muscular man wearing dark purple robes.

A Third man threw down a collage of photo's all of one blonde. "Seducing the last Senju, the last Terumi, one of the few with that special type of chakra, the ice clan's last female" Said the man wearing dark mustard yellow. "Defeating Arlong and creating an alliance with Kiri, defeating Gaara of the sand and building an alliance with Suna" The fourth man with long grey her and aristocratic features looked at a picture of Naruto on top of Tsunade, kissing Mei. Standing over the defeated Arlong and pinning the weakened Gaara with his giant hands. "Surprised, yes we know only the hokage" He pointed at the picture of a moaning Tsunade. "And yourself are aware of his guardian" The yellow robed man chuckled darkly "But we have our own sources"

The Royal blue garbed man instantly cut in "So tells us brother why have you not took action against the young last Uzumaki. Why haven't you taken action to take what does not belong to him" He pointed at a picture of Mei Tsunade Haku and Sakura. "Tell us"

The Wine red wearing man replied in a calm neutral tone "I Have no control on human emotion, and his actions are driven by that"

"That being said, if this boy does anything else we will bring the full might of our warlords down on you, on Konoha, and most importantly on young Uzumaki-san" The man purple man gave a small feral smirk "Either that or the games"

The three looked at one another "Last time the games were enacted all of them were lost" The red man argued.

"That is the point we do not wish for a full scale war just balance" The yellow man stated calmly.

"So be it, if Uzumaki does anything that causes the powers to shift, the games will be enacted"

**?**

A Bolt of lightning crashed into the destroyed mansion "Suien!" A loud commanding voice bellowed from the glow.

"He's been defeated" A Female voice replied from the shadows.

"By who?" The commanding voice rang.

"I'm not at liberty to say" Before Meredy knew what happened everything around her was incinerated, and a large imposing figure stood completely still.

"Who defeated him"

"I Refuse to tell" She screamed when a bolt of lightning seared into her.

"Tell me!" The man commanded.

"No he saved us all" She started crawling away when the man stamped down.

"You may not want to say but what if I..." The figures body doubled in brightness and intensity. "Destroy everything" His voice dropped to a calm ruthless drawl.

"No don't!" The women screamed.

"Then tell me who defeated Suien"

She closed her eyes and cried 'Forgive me but just like you I have things to protect in this village' She thought "His name is Uzumaki D Naruto"

**AN**

Did I do good with adding Fu to the Harem?

And for those who don't know Flechette is basically a shotgun round for a cannon so I figured it fit my naming scheme for Naruto.

**REPLY TO T-Man**

All of Naruto's harem girls have something unique about them, Haku has Ice strength and Kenjutsu, Anko has her snake summoning, Kurenai genjutsu, Tsunade [Who WILL NOT take Sakura under her wing] has her strength, Mei has Robins Hana-Hana {Which if you read the further you would know **SPOILER** Robin and Zoro built Kiri, Robin took Mei under her wing after she was raped, Tayuya has her connection to Nami.

Sakura is bland I blank slate I WANTED to change. You're calling me an idiot for trying to make everybody pop a bit rather than Hinata or Kurenai or Tsunade having spot light having then having rest fade into the background. I Kept canon Sakura, she would not be prevalent at ALL. DON'T JUDGE my choices until you see the outcome of them, I thought of giving somebody else Haki, BUT Naruto would so OVER POWERED it wouldn't even be fun to write, with Haki invulnerability, Rubber man invulnerability, and fox chakra healing, he couldn't hurt. Combined the foxes over powering evil, with the intimidation of the Kings disposition. I vowed to myself if I don't enjoy or even thinking about I won't write it.


	45. Warlord

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto flew at Tsunade his fist a blur of movement. She swished her hips back and forth dodging the fists. She twisted her hip as, Naruto swung his leg up. Instantly Knee came up, she quirked her head back, barely avoiding the kick. She swung her left leg and sent him crashing into the ground. She rolled onto the top of him and smiled brightly, a thin layer of sweat on her brow. "My my Naru-kun" She purred "You made me sweat"

Naruto hacked loudly "Princess" He groaned when the women ground her hips on him.

"Come on Naruto-kun" She kissed his jaw. "We can experiment with..."

"Is this how you train?" Both blondes back popped straight.

"Shizune/nee-chan" Both Blondes grumbled.

"Tsunade-sama you need to get to work" Shizune gently pulled Tsunade to her feet.

"Shizune" Tsunade whined. Naruto chased after the two "So you'll be mediating the Ninja councils discussion" Shizune told the women grumbling low death threats. "You'll need to approve the trading routes for the Suna Kiri Konoha trading industry" Naruto yawned, getting a low glare from Shizune. "Sasuke's lack of interest in restarting the Uchiha clan"

"Is he a homosexual? [Had to be said sorry Sasuke hate moment]"

"No" Shizune replied calmly.

"Why don't we just take a sample and artificially inseminate" Tsunade groaned.

"He refuses" Shizune told her.

"Continue then" The group were walking through the street.

"Noting much just paper work" Shizune finished.

"Why!" Tsunade moaned "Paper work" She groaned. Naruto Shizune and Tsunade walked into the tower.

"Well I'll see you later Princess"

"Wait Naruto-kun" Shizune called quickly.

Naruto half turned his head and looked at Shizune "Yeah Nee-chan"

She handed a paper "Clan head Naruto Uzumaki"

"My name is Uzumaki D Naruto" Naruto snapped

"Not Legally" Shizune countered.

Naruto looked down at the paper "What is this"

"This is proof of your families clan status and official seat on Konoha ninja council"

"Great Tsunade-chan makes these things sound so boring" Naruto grumbled and walked back towards the door.

"You'll have to do this when you're Hokage" Tsunade smirked sadistically.

"Fine" Naruto grunted. He shoved the door open sticking his tongue out immaturely.

"What's he doing here" An old women Naruto instantly recognized from a picture in the Hokage's office when before the Thirds death.

Naruto sat down in the empty seat and chuckled "Clan status" A Gigantic grin spread across his lips "What are you doing here Old lady, you're not a ninja"

"Quite down Naruto" Tsunade grumbled sitting at the head of the table.

"Fine" Naruto placed his hands over his head.

"Ok we have Two Topics today" Koharu proclaimed. "The increased amount of clans mixing bloods" Instantly a near deafening roar filled the room.

Ten seconds past when the blonde hokage bellowed "QUITE" Instantly the group of ninja silenced "Good next topic"

"The Uchiha Clan compounds size is unneeded and with the amount of immigration since the Kono-Kiri-Suna alliance we're running out of buildings"

"We tear down the walls clearly the Uchiha doesn't care about starting his clan" A Young nameless clan member screamed.

Naruto and Tsunade sighed quietly 'Boring' Their thoughts mirroring one another. "I Agree" A Second voice rang out. "The walls go down the Uchiha doesn't deserve his clan status he hasn't come to a meeting in years" Naruto looked up and gave Tsunade awkward smile, the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka clan head look across the table from Naruto to Tsunade. "Lets go we can go Desmond's shop and..."

"I Have an idea" Naruto's voice silenced everybody, all eyes remained on the young Straw Hat. "You said we're having space problem and mixing of bloodline problems" Koharu nodded at the boy "Why not shave off some of everybody's clan grounds, shrink the Uchiha clans compound to the Uchiha house, and have anybody who's mixing blood to..."

"Why should we allo..."

"It adds the amount of clans we have" Tsunade snapped proudly, beaming at her young lover.

"Exactly Tsunade-chan" Her eyes sent a chill down his spine "Mixing blood can ruin a clan, but it can also adds the possible amount of new clans we have" Naruto sighed as the ninja listening intently "Its dangerous but if you can keep the amount of clan to clan marriages down we run no risk of losing every clan, but also have a chance at gaining limitless new clans"

"So are you saying you'll take a wife from every cla..." A Pretty young women began.

When Tsunade hollered "Absolutely NOT" The possessive glint in the hokage's eyes challenged every female clan head to challenge her. Every clan head slowly dropped their arguments under the intense gaze. "You" She pointed threateningly at Naruto "Out..." Her fist glowed with chakra "Now"

"Yeah suddenly I'm feeling like Ichiraku Ramen" He pulled the hat hanging around his neck and gently placed it on his head "Bye" he disappeared from the room with speed of a man fearful of his life.

Tsunade turned her fierce gaze back on every female clan head "He will choose his harem got it" All the women stumbled back under the intensity of the killing intent pouring off her being. "Got it" She snapped. Instantly every women minus Tsume nodded "You keep away from him, and that daughter of yours to" Tsunade growled lowly.

Tsume smirked "Stating claim on the young alpha will make the rest of his mates angry"

The room went so quite you could hear a pin drop. The two women's remained locked on one another, the dark blue glow never fading from her fist. Tsume's teeth elongated, and sharpened "I Can speak for myself when I say I have no interest in that Alpha as for my daughter. I cannot speak, and will not attempt to speak for her"

"Keep her away from him"

**TAYUYA MEI AND NARUTO Day at home**

Tayuya looked at the wild haired blonde sitting at the kitchen table. A Large pile of thick fluffy pancakes. Mei looked at the blonde wolfing down the pancakes. "You've gotten better since last time I was here Tayuya-chan" She stated calmly.

"Thanks" Tayuya.

Naruto sighed "So its just the three of us for the day"

"Yep" Mei stumbled.

"So is this weird" Tayuya ate calmly.

"Noke [Nope]" Naruto cut in.

"So besides visiting Naruto why are you here Mei-san" Tayuya asked the taller red head.

"Working on a way import goods from Kiri to Suna using Konoha, or Tsunade as a Mediator, an ambassador for Suna should be arriving soon" Mei replied half heartedly.

Naruto sighed "I Know that feeling I still need to go to some guys ninja supplies shot and invest in it" He looked at the pink vest, and yellow shorts. He got up and jumped onto a couch. And turned on a TV "Well lets watch some movies"

Tayuya jumped onto Naruto "Ok Naruto-kun" She kissed him lightly. The older women gently kissed his left cheek. In a bright flash the screen came to life of a woman in an elaborate green and gold gown racing on horseback. The three watched animatedly, for half an hour when Tayuya broke the with a question "How come Naruto"

Naruto and Mei's head quirked to right, the princess Koyuki movie forgotten. "I Don't know?" The red head laughed pulling the blonde into her breast. "Something about him" Naruto's ears darkened. "I Guess you can thank my teacher, she taught me trust my judgment. I Saw Naruto and I instantly knew, and the moment he said he would flip the world for me I knew that I can never leave him"

Naruto grinned widely "Don't worry your family, I'll never turn my back on either of you"

Tayuya sighed "I'm going on your next mission with you" She tugged at the silver flute.

Naruto looked shocked "What I thought you wanted to be a cook"

"I Do but..." She sighed loudly.

"You're tired of wasting your training" She looked at Naruto his hand had snaked around her hip "Ok fine yeah next mission I take you're coming with me" He laughed loudly "Its going to be amazing adventure I promise you that"

"Be more careful you're too precious to be KIAED" Mei warned.

"You girls worry too much" Naruto sighed "I Hope Fu doesn't turn out like you"

"She will" The two muttered in unison.

"I Survived this long nothing can hurt me" He boasted.

"Naruto when you live the life a ninja confidence no matter the odds keeps you alive, but when that confidence becomes arrogance you put your life on a pedestal, for the enemy to snap the life out of your body" Mei warned.

"I'm not arrogant" Naruto countered.

"Please just be careful when you fight we just don't want to lose you"

Naruto looked at the worry written on their face and replied "I Won't be taken from you I promise"

"Naruto" The two sighed silently and clung to his side, the faint thump of his heart resonating in their ears 'I Want to hear this for the rest of my life' The low base thump seemingly a lullaby for the two as their eyes drooped.

"My girls" He whispered the older red head, along with her much younger companion couldn't help but smile at the tone that leaked of pure devotion. "My family"

TWO HOURS LATER

Haku walked into the one bedroom apartment and instantly came face to face with a long bundle of cloth with a clear rigid frame underneath. In large bold writing, that Haku had grown accustom to reading over the years said.

_MY Daughter _

_Haku I hope you like it, its name is. _

_Fang of the Ice Goddess_

_Zabuza_

"Ji-hi-hi-hi" Haku chuckled "So Zabuza-sama still not the type to say care" She was about to pull open the cloth, but her hand froze. "Its not calling yet"

She walked into the living room and nearly burst into a laugh. Naruto had his left hand on underneath Mei's blue night gown on her large right breast, Tayuya was clinging possessively to his left, and Mei held Naruto's hand to her breast as if saying only you. "So sleeping with multiple I thought you said your family was not a harem"

"My family is not a harem" Came the half asleep denial.

"Definitely not your average family"

**Sakura and Naruto invest**

Sakura looked at a large stone building "Tenten's dad Desmond's shop" The front of the shop had a large Kunai stretched across the front.

Naruto looked at the pinkette and walked into the building "HEY..." A Blade suddenly buried itself in the door between Naruto and Sakura.

"Do not be so rude child" A Large ten foot man easily. He had dark skin brown skin, scars crawled across his chest. A Short buzz cut that was borderline bald covered his head. He wore a dark brown pants.

Naruto smiled at the man "That was so cool!" He exclaimed. "Do it again"

The mans gave a deep rumbling laugh "Uzumaki D Naruto" He greeted calmly. "So you're the one my daughter would've fought if Chunin Exam hadn't been interrupted" He got down on one knee and gave a scrutinizing glare "Not that all impressive but I heard of your accomplishments, so I should probably not judge you by your pink vest wearing appearance"

"Pink is the new orange so I will wear as I proudly as I do orange" Naruto snapped.

The man sat on a small spindly chair, it groaned loudly "So what brings a Supernova to my little shop"

Sakura spoke up "An investment"

Naruto sat cross legged, as the dark skinned man looked at the pinkette "We're making a pretty steady income with Kurenai and Anko's solo missions, along with the payment Naruto receives for bringing in new ninja to the village in Fu, Tayuya, and Haku" She pulled out a faint yellow portfolio "We have also invested in Ichiraku ramen..."

"Heard about the menu and sounds good might check it out once the restaurant opens"

"Yeah can't wait" Naruto said quickly.

"Dez, we've invested in his bar"

"Yes all the jonin and chunin go there right?"

"Yeah now we're willing to invest in your store, we'll also buy exclusively from you..."

"Anko goes through Kunai more than does captives and traitors" Naruto butted in. "Along with Kurenai using Kunai as her main weapon"

"Ok so how much are you willing to invest in this"

Naruto lifted up a blade and chuckled "This is where the old man got my first set of tools" They could see the smile stretch across his face "Cherry-chan"

"Yeah Naruto" Sakura rubbed her temple knowing what was coming.

"We give him as much money as he needs or as much as we can afford" Naruto stated calmly.

"Naruto do you know how stupid that wou..."

"Trust me Cherry-chan" He threw the Kunai gently nailing a target across the room without a second looks "This guy" He pointed a Desmond. "Is a master of his own craft once people realise this they'll flock to his store either we get him now, or we miss the our chance when he starts really going hitting it off with ninja population"

"So why should I take this offer"

"We can help you get noticed faster, and when you have the money you can pay it back in one shot and we won't ever bother you again"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

The man looked at the blonde grinning like an idiot. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't know seems like a decision I won't regret"

"Decision you won't regret get anything if we go through with this deal"

"So?"

"So?" Sakura and Desmond gasped.

"Yep I don't care"

Desmond stony face eyed the boy for any deception, before grinning "Ok deal" He swung his large hand out.

"Deal" Naruto shook with his much smaller battle worn fist.

"Naruto it's been awhile" A Familiar voice proclaimed from the door.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Naruto was wolfing down a large bowl of ramen, Gaara was sitting next to him. Watching with distaste clear on his face, Gaara yawned loudly. "Do you really have to eat like that"

Naruto gulped audibly "How long you staying Gaara?"

"Until Baki and the Mizukage come to some kind of agreement for the trading routes" Gaara replied, he eyed the red head who was watching a clear hate filled glint in her eyes.

"Cut it out Flute-chan, Gaara's a friend" Naruto threw his arm over Gaara's shoulder.

"Don't do that" Gaara stated as the young women nearly yelled "He attacked you!"

"Its fine don't worry Tayuya-chan, Gaara won't attack me anymore we're friends now"

"Yes he is correct" Gaara told Tayuya.

"He trusts to easy" She growled feral at the red headed sand user,

"I Know he's a good person Tayuya trust me"

She looked into the sky blue eyes of Naruto and after ten seconds of looking intently into the blondes face se relented. "Fine Naruto-kun but if this fucker ever tries to lay a finger on you I'm going kill him"

Tsunade laughed the glare Tayuya gave Gaara "Naruto-kun the idea you gave was amazing" She sighed sitting next to Naruto. "It saved me from hours of listening to the little clans without a compound and bigger clans bitching" She stated coolly.

Naruto sat back and looked across the small stand Teuchi serving another customer "Hey old man how is the restaurant going"

"We'll be opening in about a month"

"Good I can't wait" His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hey Idiot!" Anko greeted sitting a couple seats away from the Jinchuriki and Hokage "Tsunade"

"Wifey-chan"

"Anko"

"Women"

"Naruto-kun"

"KURENAI-CHAN" Naruto flew from his seat and jumped into her. "I Missed you"

"You saw me a couple hours of ago" She mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey" Haku greeted sitting next to Gaara "Hi" She greeted the sand user.

"Naruto" Sakura called to the blonde, pulling a large bowl of ramen from Naruto's empty seat "Thanks I Just got done training and am starving" She rubbed her belly "Down the hatch"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted timidly taking a seat.

"Hey Naruto" Shino and Lee went into the small stand.

"Uzumaki-san" Neji look at the group of women and three fellow ninja "Tsunade-sama, Mizukage-sama" He greeted as the beautiful women went around the corner.

"I Should thank Naruto for the business he's bringing in" Teuchi whispered faintly to his only daughter.

Ran back to his seat before Mizukage could take his seat, the women didn't even hesitate to jump on his lap "Rubber boy" She twitched her lower.

"Whore" Fu snapped when she sat in the ramen shop.

Naruto flew up and ran into the street "Mei-chan" He stuttered as Lee Neji and Shino just shook their head at the older women's bluntness. Suddenly a pitch black cloud swirled above the boys head "What the..." A Blinding flash of golden light nearly seared the Ramen shop owners, and Tayuya's cornea. A large crater formed from the force of the lightning strike.

A Figure stood in the center of the flash, it was carry two swords, each had a fang jutting out. "So you're Uzumaki D Naruto" A Voice boomed with the force of thunder. Every person in the ramen shop was looking at the golden light.

"Yeah" Naruto stood up as the man walked. The deafening crackle of electric faded a large man with long green hair and a wildly swirled green eye was looking down at him. A Simple silver blade in either hand. He wore and ornamental golden and green robe the hung loosely around his body

"Raiga" Mei cursed.

Before anybody knew what happened Naruto was smashed back first into the craters wall by the force of a kick. "My name is Raiga Kurosaki" The Man bellowed, another crack of lighting smashed into his sword. "I Am the Warlord for the Cloud Lord"

"Warlord" Naruto mumbled "You're Suien's master" Fu felt terror clench through her heart.

"Yes" Raiga suddenly cracked forward smashing his fist into the boys stomach "You're the Straw Hat who beat Suien I'm sorely unimpressed" He swung is right blade towards the ramen. Every person froze as the blade boomed to life "Maybe if I give you a little more inspiration" Before anybody could event twitch the entire building was disintegrated by one powerful beam of electricity.

"You bastard!" Naruto bellowed, he kicked off the wall and rushed the man. Two more golden flashes and Naruto was sent flying into the wall Raiga pinning him with a single hand.

"Slow" Both their head went to left, Tsunade and Mei were the first to pull themselves out of the rubble, Followed shortly by Anko and Kurenai, and then Gaara Lee Haku Sakura and Neji, and Finally Fu Shino Hinata and Tayuya holding the Unconscious Teuchi and Ayame.

"You're alive" Naruto smashed his open palm into the lightning user's wrist. And with a single kick sent the man back five feet. Naruto smashed his fist together quickly "Gear Second" He instantly dropped into a new stance "Gum-gum mach..." The man disappeared in a flash. 'Got to wait until...' The man reappeared and with blinding speed Naruto bellowed "Cannon" Raiga smirked with a crack smashed powerful upper cut into Naruto's "So fast" Naruto mumbled as he flew ten feet up. Two more cracks and man dropped kicked him into the crater floor.

"You're pretty quick..." Raiga proclaimed "For a normal ninja"

"Normal..." Naruto stuttered.

"Ninja" The rest followed.

"You see your speed is impressive, but no matter how fast you are I am the speed of lightning nothing can keep up with me" Naruto stumbled up the pink never fading. With a single crack the man appeared behind Tsunade. Electricity sliced into the old women turned teens body. She gave a single blood curdling scream before darkness over took.

"TSUNADE" He disappeared.

Naruto came to a abrupt stop. A Blade sliced his chest. "You do not know the difference in our skill. I Am years ahead of you" Everybody standing the rubble looked at the blade through the teens chest.

Raiga swished the blade flinging Naruto back into the crater he walked to the edge and looked down. The last thing Naruto heard before blood loss made him pass out was. "Consider this a Challenge from Raiga Kurosaki, to Uzumaki D Naruto. Come to Sky Island Supernova, rescue your wife or DIE" He grabbed Tsunade's ankle and with a single flash and boom the two disappeared.

**AN**

Lets break 200 hundred reviews PLEASE guys LETS F-ING GO

HAREM

Kurenai, Anko, Hancock, Sakura, Fu, Tsunade, Mei, Sakura, Tayuya, Haku, Hinata


	46. The Next Mission

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"TSUNADE" Naruto bellowed flying from his bed. He grabbed his chest, thick white bandages bound tightly around chest. He twisted his hips, his hand rocketing towards the pink vest. Just as he pulled it on ten hands erupted from his body and pinned him. "Mizu-chan" He turned his head back, Haku Hancock Sakura Fu Kurenai Anko Tayuya and Mei were looking at him. Clear worry on their face, he sighed "You don't want me to..."

"We know you will" Mei looked at Anko Kurenai and Hancock.

"You're not invisible Naruto" Kurenai stated.

"I Don't think I am" He looked at the women in front of him "But I do know one thing" He threw his arms and bellowed "I Won't ever abandon somebody I love"

Mei stepped forward "Please leave I want to talk to him" They nodded to her "Sit down Naruto" The blonde nodded and sat at the edge of his bed. They heard the troop of women walking out of the apartment. "I Don't want you to die"

"Don't worry abou..."

"I Started seeing you as invisible"

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"I And I think the others started seeing you as invisible" Tears went down the women's face "No matter the mission you under took, or the enemy you faced I started seeing it as a formality for you to beat them" Tears poured down the Mizukage's cheeks "But seeing you impaled on that blade, just reminded us how human, and how killable you truly are"

"Mizu-chan" Naruto mumbled hugging the women.

He felt her sigh lowly "I Want to keep this from you, I don't want you to go to Sky Island" He tiny fist grabbed onto the larger thick knuckled right hand of Naruto.

"Mizu-chan..."

"I Know how to get to Sky Island" Naruto flinched away, but the iron grip of the women kept her hand "I'll tell you"

"How do..."

"I Want you to make love to me" Naruto's eye brow shot up at the statement.

"I Can't I don't have the time, I nee..." She spun around and kissed hungrily at him. "Mizu..." He pushed at her chest "Stop" She went rigid and pulled away "I Don't know how long Raiga will keep Tsunade alive"

"Please" She mumbled.

Naruto turned his head towards women "Mizu..." He looked at the women, looking thirty year younger. Naruto jumped onto her knocking her onto her back "Chan, I'm sorry" He kissed her gently.

**LEMON WARNING **

Naruto gently split her blue battle dress. She moaned slightly when his finger clamped onto her chest. "No bra Mizu-chan" Naruto chuckled lightly when the women's faced went a brilliant shade of red. She watched him take the pink vest off. The hard packed muscle on the teens body nearly caused the women to drool.

Naruto tugged slowly away at the dress, he felt his heart start racing as more and more of Mei's wide hips large butt, and long legs were slowly exposed, a simple dark blue thong framed her shaven pussy. He tugged at his shorts. "You..." Mumbled looking over the nearly naked red head "Are perfect"

"Naruto hurry up" Naruto tugged down his dark blue jean shorts and flung them away, followed by the plain black boxers and blue thong. She grabbed his dick and led it slowly towards her pussy. Both shuddered at the contact. With slow push Naruto was completely engulfed in the women "Naruto!" She moaned.

Pulled back, his vision completely obscured by the large breasts. Humped gently into the womens hot core "Faster" She commanded. Shoving her hips to meet his own "I Said faster Naruto" She screamed. Naruto doubled in speed the clap of flesh on flesh resonated from the apartment.

Naruto looked between the valley of the older women's breasts. "I Love you!" She gasped loudly from a particularly powerful stroke.

Naruto face darkened when he came, Naruto fell down beside the red head, who was looking at him expectantly. "What?"

The Mizukage gained a mysterious glint and rolled onto her belly. "I Want you here" She growled lustfully, thrusting her large butt into the air...

**END OF LEMON**

Naruto pulled on clean clothes the smell of sex still clung to the room. He looked towel around his waist and sighed. "Mizu-chan" She looked up from the bed and nodded "Go get an atlas well I clean up" She stated calmly.

**HAKU**

She looked at the tightly bound package "Fang of the Ice Goddess" Snow fell gently around the women "We'll work together from now on" She tore the small blue wrapping an elegant web of gold royal blue, baby blue, and ocean blue, seeming to stretching across the entire scabbard and into the hilt. All leading to a golden wolf head mid howl on the blunt side of the blade, Haku spun around using the royal blue wrapping around her waist and gently placed the sword underneath it, the light blue gi shirt and loose royal plants swished as she flew from the roof.

**LEE**

Lee was sweating looking at the large dark holes where scattered across the training field "I Cannot figure it out" He bellowed. He fell back and sighed "It is time to go, Sky Island"

**SAKURA**

Sakura looked down at the head band "Its a suicide mission" She didn't even turn the figure.

"Kakashi-sensei" She greeted coolly. Her eyes never leaving the head band, she could feel the thick orange swirl on her back. She looked at the faint green biker shorts that went just past her knee caps. The red t-shirt clung to her budding figure, she clenched her fist tightly.

"Sakura please listen to me, don't go" Kakashi called to her.

Sakura fiddled with the long pink hair "Shi-hi-hi-hi" She chuckled "Kakashi-sensei"

"Yeah"

"I Am going Naruto is someone I care about, and so is Tsunade" She pushed past the silver haired jonin pulling a long dark wine red trench coat from a simple hook. She tied the headband on tightly "Don't worry Kakashi..." She grinned brightly "I Can't die I'm not a truly great Kunoichi yet"

Kakashi shook his head "You affected her Naruto" He sighed loudly "I Pushed my student away Minato-sensei, I failed your teaching" She looked at the pinkette pulling the jacket on, and for a split second could've swore a tall spiky blonde haired man in a white robe was standing to her right, and to her left, stood a very similar figure, a mess of blonde hair but instead of letting it go wild a large straw hat was on his head. "But she'll be better off with you Naruto" He smiled weakly "Much better off, you'll truly be a great Kunoichi one day soon Sakura" He turned in the opposite direction "With out me and for that I'll be forever sorry. Rin Obito Minato..." He left the sentence hanging and walked silently down the path.

"We're on different paths now Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura mumbled half heartedly "I Can never return the weakling who needed protecting again" She looked into the sky "I Have family worth protecting, I no longer need Sasuke's acceptance I'm already accepted"

Kakashi looked back at the pinkette proclamation "You're sounding more and more like Naruto"

She turned and looked at the man, she threw her arms up and proclaimed with a grin that took over her face "I'll take that as a compliment"

**NEJI**

Neji looked at the moonlight his as if looking into his own eyes "This mission is one that cannot be completed" Neji looked back at Hiashi Hyuga "Everybody knows Naruto's going after that warlord and that's what they're saying, so nephew what is your reply to them"

Neji started walking away in his usual grey and black battle garments "I Have nothing to say because they're right" Hiashi looked at Neji's figure "But I do know what Naruto would say"

"Oh what's that Neji" She looked at the dark haired teen.

"We'll prove them wrong" Neji proclaimed.

**SHINO**

Kurenai looked at Shino packed up sitting next to the gate they had used when they went to Kiri months prior. "So I take you'll go with Naruto" Shino gave a curt nod "Why"

"He's my friend" He replied easily.

"Hinata's not going though?"

"This is different from all those D ranks" Kurenai nodded her head in agreement "We're all not sure we're coming back but at least we tried, and I know one thing. Naruto is unstoppable when someone he cares deeply for is in danger" Shino locked eyes with her from underneath the thick black glasses, his thick grey jack and dark blue pants blew in the wind "So I am certain we'll come back"

**NARUTO**

The blonde snuck through the Hokage tower going towards the office, he heard a faint voice boom from the other side. "You cannot be serious we just lost a Hokage this proves we need a hokage with war mind"

"She was lost because of the demon, I say charge him with treason!" another voice called out.

"Jiraiya-sama please take her place you were the firs..." Suddenly the door was knocked down. Cutting off the old man adviser "You"

"Naruto" The ninja council whispered.

"Don't go choosing a Hokage yet" He jumped on the table and looked at the old man "I'm bringing Tsunade back"

"You got special privileges because of Tsunade and Hiruzen you won..." The man was sent flying by a right hook.

"Don't talk to me about privileges" He Gently dropped down and grabbed the man's throat. "I Lived purely for one person, the old man was lenient sure" He looked down at the old women and released her ex teammate "But only when it didn't matter, painting the hokage monument, paint bombing the jonin tower, skipping classes, I fixed all the damages I did" He grabbed the large map and laughed "Give me two weeks I'll definitely come back"

He ran from the council office not hearing the old war hawk with half his face bound tightly in bandages "He's dead"

Naruto ran down the street. Just as he reached a block away from the gate leading out of Konoha when four figures blocked his way "Hello" He called to Anko Kurenai Hancock and Fu. "What are you trying to stop me" They shook their head in unison. "What is it then?"

"Come back" Hancock called out simply.

"I Will" He went between the group, giving each a quick peck "I Promise"

Haku Lee Neji Shino and Sakura sat on the gate wall, Mei was carrying a large back pack for herself and a smaller blue one for Naruto "I Don't know why we have to mother him" Sakura complained looking at the blue bag,

"Its fine Sakura-chan Naruto's a man of action" Mei's cheeks darkened slightly "Trust me I know"

Sakura's head snapped to the women "Mei I do not need to know anything about that"

Suddenly the blonde came around the corner waving a large map "Mei-chan" He dropped the map in front of her.

"We have to go to Kiri" She looked down at the map, and pointed at a large dark black point "But from there you" She drove her finger along the side of the ocean until river. "Sakura here study this map, by the time we get to Kiri I want you to be able to show me the path blind folded"

"Why?" Sakura questioned

"NARUTO" Suddenly a red head sailed off the roof.

"Flute-chan what are you doing here" He exclaimed hugging the red head tightly.

"I'm coming with you" She replied simply. Naruto looked down, the red head was wearing here full sound attire minus the sash and instead a bright orange belly wrap, and the head garment was forgotten, a single silver flute was strapped to her right thigh.

"Flute-chan its dangerous I don..."

"Get the fuck out Naruto you're taking Haku and Sakura I'm coming" She turned and pointed accusingly "Do you fuckers have any arguments!" She screamed pointing, Haku shook her head and started walking down the road. The rest just stood back "See Naruto these bastards have no problem"

"Fine" Naruto reassigned "Just please Tayuya I know you're trained but I hate having you in danger"

Tayuya clung tightly to the blonde and purred "You care"

"Of course just please be careful"

"I Will" The ex sound nin gently kissed him. "Lets go..." Se stopped abruptly "Hey whore" She looked pointedly at Mei.

The older red head looked at her smaller counterpart "Yes"

"Where are we going?" She blushed lightly.

She pulled the map from Sakura's hand she showed a small river that lead into what they thought was the equator "You're going to hit the legendary five snake river" Mei paused for dramatic effect, pointing at five large rivers that dumped into one long blue line on the map, and proclaimed "And then you're hitting the reverse mountain" Mei looked at the terrified faces of Sakura and Tayuya, the worried faces Neji and Shino, and finally the grinning faces of Lee and Naruto "The most un-survivable thing you can do on a boat"

**AN**

Does anybody know how I can get new review alerts and new Fav Chapters emailed to me. I don't know what's wrong I just haven't been receiving the alerts for stuff.

And do you prefer these shorter updates shorter chapters or the longer chapters but longer updates?

AND FINALLY Lemons I can't write well so if you have any lemons that you want just send them to me and if I feel like they suit the time I'll post them. Of course I'll give full credit I just hate writing them


	47. Sparring in Kiri Monster Trio vs Chunin

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

The group of Konoha ninja and Mizukage looked down at the larger harbour village "Kirigakure" Mei sighed loudly. "Just go find something to eat and if you need any extra equipment" She started going down the hill "I'll send for you when I am ready"

**NARUTO**

Naruto walked through Kiri every couple seconds a man or women ran up and shook his hand. Suddenly a little boy and girl squealed "Oh Straw Hat Naruto the saviour of Kiri" The young boy exclaimed, he suddenly pulled out a out a hand painted picture. It Was a picture of Naruto his body was glowing bright pink, a large boulder of cobblestone, just above his head, a sentence was drawn on the bottom that read "I'LL FLIP THE WORLD IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO SAVE MEI"

Naruto grinned brightly "Hey that's from when I was here last"

"Oh yes you're one of our greatest hero's!" The girl squeaked pulling out another hand painted picture of, Chojuro Naruto Sakura Zabuza Lee and Shino walking away from the exploding Fishmen prison.

"Can you sign mine please" The boy whined loudly.

"ME to!" The girl shoved her young male companion.

"Bella Jake!" A Older women screamed "Leave him alone" She pulled the two. She was wearing a faded yellow apron and light green dress "I Am sorry Uzumaki-sama I am certain that the Mizu..."

"Its no problem" Naruto pulled the painting of himself from the young boys hand "Do you have a pencil or pen"

"You don't have to Uzumaki-sama the Mizukage..."

"She can wait" He looked up at the slightly taller women "I Don't mind signing your children's pictures it's an honour really" The women went two shades darker, and gently handed a pencil to Naruto. He put messily wrote Uzumaki D Naruto on two paintings.

"THANK YOU Straw Hat" The two jumped into Naruto.

"Hey no problem" He gently pushed Bella and Jake off.

"Uzumaki-sama" The mother bowed her head and the three rushed off.

"You're enjoying this right?" The tall grey skinned swordsman looked from the end of the street.

"Its a little weird seeing pictures and paintings of myself" He pointed towards a shop window, three Naruto statues stood the first one, on a far left was wearing a plain orange vest with blue jean shorts and a straw hat with the Kiri head band on the top of his head. The second in the center was wearing a black vest and short with a dyed black straw hat and with a Kiri symbol, finally on the right was Naruto's statue wearing pitch black shorts with two large pockets on either leg with thick golden buckles, a blue vest left open showing a six pack and finally a straw hat with a Kiri symbol "And things like that"

"Well everybody knows not only of your actions while in Kiri but your relationship with Mei-sama" He replied.

**HAKU**

Haku sat on top of a building, a large water tower sat behind her. She sighed loudly "Hey" She greeted.

Chojuro looked down at the women with a disdained look "Zabuza-sans daughter correct"

She looked up and nodded "Yes"

"Mei-sama..."

She chuckled at the faint blush "Watcher it Naruto is not the type to take competition lightly"

"I Know" He showed his set of razor sharp teeth "But I'm not competition she cares to deeply for him"

Haku sat up "So what is it..."

"Chojuro, and the Mizukage wishes to see you" Haku suddenly disappeared, Chojuro felt the window slice by him "Fast"

Haku looked down at the street below people were pointing at her as she went towards the port.

**SHINO**

He ate slowly Tayuya was sitting across from him, Tayuya yawned loudly "We should probably head down to the port"

"Yep" Shino stood up and threw a small handful of paper onto the table.

**SAKURA/NARUTO**

Sakura was sitting in the port looking up at a large ship. Naruto was standing next to her, their jaws where hanging wide. "This is your ship" She looked at the two with a slight smile. "Its name is the Going Merry"

Naruto head cracked to her "The Going Merry?"

"Built to be exactly like the original, Robins journal helped" She gently pressed shut the two mouths.

"But why would you build a Going Merry replica" Naruto exclaimed.

Mei's cheeks darkened "Well she was originally suppose to be for your birthday"

"You got him a ship for his birthday, well that blows out of water my gift" Sakura whined loudly.

"Well I had already planned for us to go on a trip to the Mizukage island, after we made our marriage official" Mei told the pinkette.

"Mizukage-sama there's a problem" A Small shipwright stuttered.

"Yeah what is it?" Mei questioned he looked at the Supernova looking up at the ship with a spark in his eyes.

"Well is just that we built the ship but because this is so sudden we didn't have to fully furnish it, and it lacks all food stores" The man muttered.

Suddenly a villager stopped and exclaimed "Uzumaki-sama you're taking your ship"

Naruto looked back at the grey haired man and replied "Yeah why?"

"Hold on I'll be back in a couple of minutes" He raced off, Naruto couldn't help but notice the street start emptying.

"What?" Shino said looking down the decidedly empty block.

"I Don't know?" Naruto shrugged and looked back at the large brown ship the figure head was a large ram head "Merry does your spirit reside here" He tapped the ship and smiled "You'll be guiding us to Sky Island Merry"

"Uzumaki-sama"

"Hmmm" Naruto stuttered turning, Shino Sakura where pressed against a ship, a large army of people were standing each carrying three or four bags.

"Here Uzumaki-sama this is all the food we could gather up thank you"

"I Have a couple of beds" A Women bellowed from the crowd.

"My furniture store is over stocked I can give him a couple of mattresses!" He heard another women bellow.

"I Have a table and chairs set in my basement" A Man called out loudly.

"You guys" Naruto cried loudly tears poured down his face "THANK YOU" He yelled over the crowd.

"No you're the hero of Kiri thank you!" The crowd boomed.

Haku Neji Lee and Tayuya watched with a smile as the food was taken by the dock workers. "Uzumaki-san" A Man called over the crowd.

"Yes?" Naruto replied as the clearly chunin Kiri ninja pushed his way to front of the crowd.

"You're a taijutsu user right?"

"I Guess I do punch things a lot" The crowd chuckled loudly.

"Well it's going to take awhile for all the furnishing to be moved to ship, please I'm a teacher and we as a ninja community have been known to breed some of the strongest sword user. But we severely lack in any form of true taijutsu would you please come to the school and do a taijutsu exhibition"

"SURE that would be fun" Naruto raced into the crowd "Just lead the way" Sakura and Shino followed the man leading Naruto out of the port.

"Naruto we'll get your ship ready" Mei called to him.

"Thanks Mei-chan!" Naruto Sakura Shino followed the tall green haired man, he had a thick chunin vest on. "Hey what's your name?" Naruto asked the man.

"Natsuru" The chunin teacher replied.

"So what's the plan?"

"You'll just have a sparring match with a couple of our teachers and hopefully set a taijutsu fire" He explained.

"Ok" he stopped and looked back "LEE HAKU" Lee Haku Neji Shino and Tayuya caught up to the group. "He'll spar to" Naruto told the teacher.

"RIGHT I will show them my youthful FIRE" Lee's eyes blazed as the group went towards the academy.

The group of Konoha ninja were standing in the middle of a sparring pit, three teachers wearing matching chunin vest and head bands. All three had long black hair. A long line of students were watching starry eyes. "Today we'll be doing an exhibition of taijutsu"

Suddenly a boy's hand shot into the air "Why?"

"We have the rare opportunity to see one of the most dangerous up and coming Taijutsu user" The teacher pointed at Naruto "Today we have Straw Hat Naru..."

"CAN YOU Sign my picture"

"Can I kiss you" A Young girl bellowed.

"Autographs!"

"QUITE" The teacher silenced "Naruto is very busy we are lucky to have him here so do not bother him..."

"I'll sign some stuff but let's get this taijutsu show done first and if I have time I'll sign whatever I can" He told the group of children.

The teacher waved off Naruto and said "Uzumaki-sama you don't have to do that" He pointed at one his teacher and yelled "Mizumi you're up first" The cat like man with long pitch black hair traded places in the front of the sparring pit with Natsuru.

Haku clapped Lee on the back "You go first" Lee bounded out the middle of the sparring pit. He quickly dropped into his stance raising his left hand.

Mizumi looked at the green beast with a calculating glance "Ok you have the first moved" He told Lee.

"Are you certain?" Lee asked.

"Yes" Lee instantly disappeared, Mizumi swung his arms up. Lee's right leg connected pinning the man's arms to his chest, he quickly toe jumped slamming his left leg, forcing Mizumi's arms high and with a crack Mizumi was sent flying with a high powered kick. Mizumi rolled to a stop wheezing loudly.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked, the kids were booing loudly.

"Yeah" The hacked loudly. Natsuru gently lifted the man off the ground, the children continued booing.

"SHUT UP" Naruto hollered.

"This was a sparring match he didn't hold back at al..." One of the young children claimed.

"Lee held back, go kick that rock" Lee nodded his body popped reappearing next to rock. He swung his leg up, and with a resounding crack the boulder was decimated. The children and Tayuya's jaw dropped "WHAT THE HELL/FUCK IS HE" The shocked students and Tayuya exclaimed.

"Mugetsu go" Natsuru pointed to the pit.

A Greasy haired man walked out to the training pit. Haku looked at Neji, and instantly went out to the training field. "I Want to fight Uzumaki" The man snapped.

"Trust me you don't want to fight Naruto even I'm out of your league" The young women claimed. The man rushed the women. He swung a lighting fast right, Haku smirked and caught the fist with ease.

"What!" The Student's and teacher stuttered.

Haku turned and with lighting speed, she smashed two quick left hand jabs, the man was hacking loudly. When Haku kicked off the ground and spun kicked the man's temple sending him sprawling into the ground.

Haku disappeared before the booing could begin. She reappeared next two a large two hundred pound heavy bag and with a single punch sent it flying fifteen feet. "I Went easy"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Tayuya screamed. "First Naruto now Lee and Haku what the fuck. Are you guys some kind of monsters" She throttled the laughing Naruto.

"Flute-chan I have to go" He gently pulled from the death throttle, and strode out to field. Natsuru, looked at the blonde. Naruto grabbed his hat off his head.

"Ok" Natsuru stumbled back.

Naruto threw his head into the air. Natsuru swung a powerful close lined aimed at Naruto, the blonde hacked and did a back flip doing a powerful kick to the top of Natsuru. The teachers hacked loudly, he stumbled for two seconds before falling. Naruto back stepped quickly catching his straw hat just before hitting the ground.

The students were silent before cheering loudly "STRAW HAT, STRAW HAT, STRAW HAT" came the deafening cheer.

"Hey Mizumi" The man looked up from his seat holding his stomach. "Can we have a sparring match" Naruto pointed between himself and Haku.

"Go ahead"

"Come on Haku" The group of children went silent as the girl walked forward, taking the katana from the ground. She pulled the royal blue sash off her belly and wrapped it tightly around the still scabbard blade. The two glared at on another "Do you think you can beat me" Naruto and Haku started going clock wise around the sparring pit.

Naruto disappeared and swung a powerful left hook, Haku's head snapped back barely dodging the fist. She instantly swung the blade towards the Naruto's belly. The blonde disappeared "Gum Gum Stamp" Haku instantly swung her blade up the foot smashed into Haku's blade. Haku slid back slightly, Naruto glared at Haku. Naruto pulled his leg back and bellowed "Gum-gum Rapid Fire" Haku jumped back parrying left and right, dodging the flurry of fists.

She did a back hand, and dove forward, Naruto's eyes nearly popped open when the women kicked off the ground. Naruto instantly slapped his then threw them forward and called out "Gum-gum Net" Haku smirked, the net of fingers wrapped around her.

Before she exclaimed "Crystal Ice Mirror" Naruto whipped around as the sheet of ice formed and the women erupted from the mirror. The two caught each other fell to the ground, their muscles flexed as they pushed back at one another. Naruto and Haku pushed off each another and the blonde threw his arm back as the women phased into a mirror.

"Gum-gum Double Cannon" Haku exploded from the mirror, as the fist flew. She swung the blade up at Naruto's neck. When a loud crack echoed through the sparing pit, a powerful shockwave flew through the ninja teachers and students. Naruto and Haku eyed each other darkly, Naruto had his hands on the hilt of the blade and shoulder, Haku had her hilt and Naruto's left shoulder. The two glared at one another.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Sakura slapped the back of their heads "You two" She grabbed their ears "Went two far!"

"Sakura!" The two looked at the pinkette. "We were sparring"

"THAT WAS A SPAR!" The three teachers and Tayuya gasped. "YOU GUY'S ARE FREAKS" The Kiri ninja and Haku bellowed.

Naruto threw his arms on the back of his head and called out "Do you want any autographs" Instantly he was swarmed by kids. Ten minutes later the kids separated Naruto looked exhausted, each kid was nestling a picture replica straw hat or vest of with Naruto's messy scrawl on it.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Natsuru bowed his head "I Hope seeing how powerful you and the rest of your friends are lights a fire"

Naruto nodded "Well..." He looked up at the fading sunlight and yelled "We have to get going!" Naruto raced from the training field waving, the rest of the Ninja waved back as they chased after him.

Mei laughed as the blonde flew down the street "Got busy then"

"Yeah" Naruto gasped.

"Well after all the donations for you we were able to furnish the bunks fully stock the kitchen, get and add a cannon, add some couches" She explained to the blonde as he ran up the gangway.

"Thanks Mizu-chan I'll bring the Merry back after I save Tsunade" He called from the large deck of the ship. Neji Sakura Haku Tayuya Lee and Shino raced up the gangway. "Lets set sail" Naruto called out to his fellow ninja.

"SAKURA" Mei yelled as Lee and Naruto pulled up the anchor.

"What?"

"You know how to get to the Reverse Mountain?"

Sakura nodded pointed towards her head "Its all up here"

The ship slowly started moving forward when the sails were dropped by Neji and Haku. A Single tear fell down Mei's face when a figure jumped on the stern of the ship, Naruto threw his arms up and bellowed "MIZU-CHAN"

"Yeah" She replied.

"DON'T WORRY I'll COME BACK, NO WARLORD WILL STOP ME FROM RETURNING" He was smiling broadly, when Mei gave a weak smile. "Don't worry Mei-chan" Naruto looked back at Lee Haku Sakura Tayuya Neji and Shino "Let's go to SKY ISLAND"

AN

And Done what do you think?


	48. Straw Hats

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Haku sat on the figure head of Merry snoring slightly. Sakura was in the crows nest her eyes darted from the map to the shore. Lee was standing in front of the door to the lower decks doing push ups. The scent food went through the air. "Hold her steady Neji we need to make sure that we don't drift inland" Sakura bellowed loudly.

"Yeah I know" Neji replied from the helm of the ship. He had to fight the urge to kick Naruto who was sitting behind him looking up at the stars. "Hey Sakura we should drop the anchor you're a first time navigator and at night that job becomes harder.

"I Guess" Sakura looked down at Lee and bellowed "Lee drop the anchor" Lee ran across the deck and with a loud twang the ship came to a stop, "Hey Shino" She tapped the man in the crow's nest with he nodded and walked out onto the sail. Sakura walked port side of the sail "One two three" the two jumped off folding the sail as they fell.

Haku hopped off the figure head with a yawn and jumped onto the deck of the ship, the night air filled with a Cornucopia of smells when Tayuya yelled "Foods ready" Naruto was in the lounge of ship in flash. Followed by Lee, the rest filed in a at leisurely pace, the table was filled with large plates of ramen vegetables, and large pieces of ham.

The group laughed and talked through the meal. Tayuya looked at onward Naruto and Lee were stuffing their faces, Sakura seemed be fighting the urge to slap the two. Neji Shino and Haku remained out of the two boy's way as they munched.

A Loud clap rang "Cut it out" Sakura looked darkly at the two.

"Sakura-chan!" The two whined loudly.

"So tomorrow we hit the Reverse Mountain" Neji cut off the argument.

"Yeah" Shino replied munching slowly at a salad, he sighed loudly.

Tayuya looked from the laughing Lee and Naruto who continued to taunt the angry pinkette. To the calm as a cucumber Neji Shino and Haku. "Wait hold on aren't you guys scared?" Tayuya snapped.

"Scared?" Neji looked at Naruto, who looked at Lee, who looked at Sakura, who looked at Shino, who then turned back to Neji. "Scared?" They looked back and forth, and then did something that silenced anything. They laughed "Scared, Naruto faced down the demon of the mist" Naruto pointed at the group "And we've faced down Suien and Arlong" Naruto heaved loudly.

"Guys this is completely different from facing down anybody else he nearly killed you Naruto" She explained urgently.

"I Know Tayuya-chan" The table went deathly quiet. "But we can beat him, if not alone then together"

"Naruto"

Naruto caught Tayuya by the shoulder and gave a hearty laugh "Look at it this way" He pointed at his chest proudly "I'm strong on my own" His hand shot out and grabbed Haku and Neji "But then when we fight together we can overcome an enemy much stronger"

"Naruto"

"We're teammate and friends and as long we have that bond we'll be fine" He gave frown "Tayuya we when we go inland tomorrow..." He raised his arms and said "If you're not one hundred percent sure then get off my boat" His eyes darkened instantly.

"Naruto-kun..." Tayuya looked across the group.

"Just tell me tomorrow" Naruto stood up and yawned "Oh and Tayuya-chan I won't hate you if you don't decide to come to Sky Island" He walked out onto the deck of the ship.

Naruto looked up at the moonlight, the faint wind blew over the ship. "Naruto" Haku sat next to the blonde "So we're going to face down the man that could've killed you"

"Yes" Naruto replied simply. "You know I we're opposite sides of the spectrum"

"What?" Haku looked at the blonde lying flat on his back.

"I'm a fighter who struggled to learn, and you. You're a prodigy who was forced to fight, by Zabuza and by me" Naruto turned his face to her. "Which is why I have to ask Haku-chan what is your dream?"

Haku sighed loudly "I Never wanted to fight, Zabuza gave a nindo that I never believed. My dream... my dream..."

Naruto placed his hands on hers "What is it"

"I Want to be a designer" Haku's face darkened ten shades "A Murderous Kunoichi and my dream is to be a designer, how is that for..."

"I Think that's great" Naruto looked up into the stars "So you get off the boat tomorrow with Tayuya and..."

"No Naruto I am a Kunoichi through and through I am..."

"Haku you want be something civilian right?"

"Naruto my life is that of a Kunoichi whether I want it or not"

"Then if you're going, let's make a deal"

"A Deal?"

"Yeah a deal"

"What kind of deal"

"Simple, you can be a ninja but when not on mission you go back to doing what you love"

"Designing"

"Yeah whether its flower arranging or decorating houses, I don't care. I Don't want you to ever resent me for taking away your dream" Naruto explained.

Haku looked at Naruto smiling brightly, the moon light shining against his face. "Naruto" She mumbled timidly. Naruto turned and looked at the young lady, but a pair of soft lips touched his own, he could feel the woman's breasts pressed against his chest "Thank you"

Naruto looked out into the sea and said "We have paint in the lower decks right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're about to make this ship our own"

**TWELVE OURS LATER **

The Konoha ninja were walking around the deck. Lee was about to pull up the anchor and Neji and Shino were going to bring down the sail when Naruto proclaimed "Wait!" He sat on the deck and cried out "Everybody come here" The ninja dropped in half a second came to the deck "I Am selfish"

"We know that" Neji calmly replied.

"This mission is one that I cannot promise we'll come back from Raiga is on a different level from me, and I do not one any deaths on my conscious" He looked towards the sky "We are going on this mission not because Tsunade is a hokage, but because..."

"You love her" Shino stated calmly.

"Exactly I you people do not have this reason we can dock and you can all get off the boat and I can..."

"You're not going alone" Sakura locked eyes with the blonde. "Tsunade is my family and we'll bring her back together" She swung her hand out and placed it into the circle.

"Our fate is not set Naruto, we'll defeat him" Neji calmly swung his hand out and placed it over Sakura's.

"I Will protect you" Haku simply placed her hand Neji's.

"You're my eternal rival anything you do I can do" Lee eagerly swung his arm out.

"We're friends and I will help you" Shino placed his hand on top of the pile.

All the ninja turned towards Tayuya. She looked at Naruto and with a single twitch she placed her hand on top of the pile "We will work as a team, I will protect you all"

Naruto turned his back and the group a faint "Shi-shi-shi" Rang in the air. "Ok then we sail, Shino Neji bring down the flag, Sakura get on the helm. Lee bring up the anchor"

Lee raised the anchor as the sail. Every ninja smiled, across the large sail, in bright orange paint was a large swirl that shifted into a larger yellow straw hat, with a blue band. Across the swirl was a mirror image of Naruto's large grin. "From now one we're the Straw Hats!"

**AN **

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

**New World Naruto Preview  
>Tsukiumi's hatred<strong>

Tsukiumi stood proudly on the train bridge, her hands on her wide hips, the long strands of golden hair flowed. When she suddenly proclaimed to the two shocked disciplinary squad members "Oh thou has not saw the depths of my powers" The mark on her back erupted into a dark royal blue. The water underneath them bubbled furiously.

"No that's impossible from an Ashikabi hater like Tsukiumi" Yukari screamed.

The blonde's iris shrunk rapidly as a large set of blue wings slowly made its way out of the woman's back. Tsukiumi threw her arms to her left and right, and in a flash all the Sekerei and Ashikabi could see was walls of water. An ethereal glow shined from the women's back "But Musubi thought you had to have pure love for her Ashikabi for this to happen"

Tsukiumi hands shook as she let out a low chuckle "Thou are right" She looked up with a dangerous glint in her eyes "I Do have pure feelings for Minato" The wings flapped once sending a power tsunami away from the bridge "I Feel nothing but Pure hatred and contempt for my Ashikabi"

**This happens in like chapter five or six of New World Naruto, I have almost all of the six complete but they're not read to be posted.**


	49. To Sky Island

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

The Strawhat's sailed own the a river a roar could be heard. "We're almost to the Five Snakes" Sakura bellowed over the near deafening roar. "Oh crap" She mumbled, ten feet in front of them was a pure white water river, that seemed to be moving faster then she could comprehend.

"YEAH LET'S GO" Naruto bellowed.

"Don't be stupid we should land and try to figure out a way to..." Neji was suddenly knocked away from the helm of the ship "LEE" The usually calm teen bellowed.

"FULL SPEED!" Lee and Naruto screamed in unison.

"IDIOTS" Neji Sakura Tayuya and Shino hollered, The ship jolted forward suddenly knocking everybody off their feet

"Naruto" Haku exclaimed she was standing on the figure head of the ship. Six large senbon formed in between her fingers. She disappeared off the figure head, the Merry rocketed towards a large boulder. Suddenly the stone was sliced into tiny cubes.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto called out as Haku reappeared, she instantly did a back flip off the clones belly, landing elegantly back on the figure head.

"Thanks" Her eyes went to the left as ten figures appeared from the tree line.

"They're insane in a boat that size they'll flip for sure" A Man with a Kumo head band gasped.

A Man with a small beard wearing a brown cow hide cap smirked "So that's Straw Hat Naruto" He stated calmly he carried a large blade in its sheath.

A Thin small framed blonde wearing a purple shirt and black pants looked at the man pointing forward and laughed "Our generation must be seriously lacking if he's a Supernova" She humphed and looked away from the boat sailing forward.

A Second blonde with a larger then average bust sharp electric blue eyes and shoulder lengthened hair. Eyed the dirty blonde bellowing "Lee grab the oars!" He heart thumped loudly against her chest, her cheeks peppered with a light pink 'No it can't be...my dreams' She nearly collapsed when the blondes sea blue eyes turned and locked on her own "What the...that dream how is that even"

"Naruto!" Tayuya screamed, Naruto fist tightened on the oars and turned the ship slightly, Neji on the helm spun the wheel.

"Damn it Neji!" Sakura ran and started spinning the ships wheel in the opposite direction "We need to hit the reverse mountain pointed straight forward" She screamed.

"Sakura we should've discussed this while we..." Neji turned a hate filled glance at the green beast and straw hat "You dumbasses we needed to prepare"

Shino's arms shook as he pulled at the jib, the rudder underneath the water groaned as they "FOCUS!" The usually calm boy snapped. Instantly the two went back to fighting the Merry to front rush towards an upwards waterfall. As they drew closer and closer the large water fall Tayuya screamed "I Should've stayed at home"

"Shi-shi-shi-shi, don't worry we'll make it" Naruto sweat poured down the man's brow as they drew closer and closer to the water fall "HERE WE GO"

The Merry froze smashing head first in water, the ship vibrated violently. "NO we messed up!" Sakura cried.

"Haku Lee" The two turned as the blonde rushed towards stern. The ships the boards on the ships floor started popping out of place as the vibration became stronger and stronger. "Kick" Naruto cried out, the three sailed into the air and in unison smashed into the stern.

"THEY'RE INSANE" One of the Kumo ninja exclaimed.

The Merry's figure head raised and in one mighty lurch the Straw Hats rocketed forward. "YES" Everybody roared loudly. The group slid down the side of the boat "HOLD ON" Naruto yelled as they slowly started climbing. "WE'RE DOING IT"

"Yes!" Lee cheered.

Sakura turned her head she grinned as the earth rapidly shrunk and threw her arms "We're doing it!"

"We're going to die" Tayuya cut in.

Shino shook his "We're doing the impossible, we're the Straw Hats"

"HELL YEAH" Everybody except Naruto hollered.

The group watched the clouds grow closer and closer. "Everybody to the bow" The Merry slowly started lifting. Naruto threw his arm back, and yelled "Gum-gum Cannon!" His fist smashed into the figure head.

Lee felt his feet start slipping. Lee was about to fall off when Neji's and rocketed forwards and held his wrist. "HELP!"

Naruto looked back "No!"

Suddenly Sakura slid down "Lee!" She shot forward and grabbed Lee's opposite hand "Haku help Naruto!" The two started pulling Lee onto the stern.

Sakura's easily lifted the man up "Sakura-san"

Haku jumped grabbing Naruto's wrist "Cannon Ball" Haku smashed feet first into stern. The Merry's stern dipped forward. The clouds grew closer and closer "Just a little longer hold on!"

"Neji I can hold him" Neji looked at the pinkette and gave a curt nod.

"Naruto!" Neji raced up the vertical boat. Naruto flung his arm back, and Neji jumped up grabbing it. The palm of Neji's hand glowed "Chakra" Naruto flung him into the stern "EXPLOSION The Merry went two feet into the water.

"We MADE..." Tayuya's statement was cut off when the group sliced into the pure white clouds.

The group looked around, they laid a pure white clouds. 'Wow' Was the simple statement that went through their minds when the pure white clouds shifted brilliantly from pure white to gold. 'This is amazing' The ship erupted from the clouds, the Straw hats all were hacking and coughing.

"We did it" They all laughed loudly laying spread eagle on various locations on the ship.

Naruto felt the heat of sun a hollered "WE DID IT!" He jumped up and continued "WE'RE ONE STEP CLOSER TO SAVING TSUNADE"

Suddenly a large shadowed shape erupted from the cloud sea and bore down on the ship. "We're going to DIE" Tayuya screamed.

**IMPORTANT STORY AFFECTING AN**

Once again guys do you prefer these much smaller chapters I can come out with at least two a week or, the longer ones that take at least a week to write?

**I'll be posting a poll on my profile so go vote.**

**PS **

I Will do longer chapters on major events like the Raiga fight/Fights?


	50. Sky Shark and Yomi

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"SHARK!" Sakura screeched as the large dark blue giant shark, with baby blue scales lining its back dropped towards them, its large serrated teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Gum-gum Cannon" Naruto bellowed throwing a haymaker towards the shark. The Shark was sent up into the Naruto kept a death grip on the large monster.

Lee charged up the arm, Haku followed. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee spun quickly smashing two powerful kicks into the sharks jaw, sending it into a back flip.

Six senbon formed in Haku's fingers as she kicked off Naruto's arm. "Dance of the Mist Demon" its back erupted in a shower of blood, three large X's stretched across it. Haku kicked off the shark sending it splashing down.

Haku and lee smashed into the deck heaving heavily. "WHAT THE FUCK" Tayuya pointed at the three and screamed "YOU THREE ARE BIGER MONSTERS THEN FUCKING JUGO OR KIMIMMARO" She pointed dramatically at them.

"WHO-HA-HA-HA" A Figure fell from the sky, riding a large stainless steel bat, two large streams of fire poured off it. "To survive a sky shark attack" The man was wearing a pure purple cloak, except for his face which a plain emerald green mast with two large dark yellow horns and eye holes. "Well all I can say is I'm impressed when Raiga said that we would be getting visitors I thought he was insane" A Dark red ball of swirling flames formed in his hands.

"Who are you?" Shino asked calmly.

"Me, me WHO-HA-HA. I'm the guardian of the northern region, I am the demon of the skies, I am Yomi, the goblin of sky island" The ball rocketed off of the man's hand.

"Look out" The group dove away as the ball slammed into the deck instantly incinerating ten floor boards leaving a meter wide hole of burnt wood.

Naruto was get to his when Yomi proclaimed "Look out" the hand rails on the port side of the ship exploded, the man rocketed above the deck, slicing through the adjacent hand rails taking Naruto in a choke hold as he did. "Oh you are a strong one" The man laughed crushing Naruto's wind pipe.

"LEE" The Green Beast raised his leg. And the woman jumped on "Fire!" Haku was sent flying high in the air.

"Oh" Yomi whipped around and caught Haku with ease. Both hacked loudly. Yomi clenched his feet and rocketed down at the ship. He stopped abruptly, sending them to catapulting into the deck like wrecking balls. "OH-HA-HA-HA-HA" He looked from Shino to Sakura to Lee.

When a faint song started to play, instantly a net of electricity wrapped around him, Tayuya proclaimed "Sonata of the thunder gods" As the web snapped down frying the man.

"OH-HA-HA-HA" He pointed at Tayuya and laughed "You are a wild one aren't you" A Ball erupted in his hand.

The red head gently placed her flute to her lips and let a low tone full of bone vibrating notes. The two sets of eyes never left one another. As soon as the man's hand shot forward Tayuya bellowed "Sonata of the red queen" four streams of fire met the large ball of flames and exploded.

"WHO-HA-HA" The man was high above their head now pointing down at Tayuya "I Like you, when you come to Sky Island we'll end this'

Tayuya gently placed the flute back on her right hip and screamed "That was dumb of me, I just picked a fight with a man who beat Haku and Naruto"

"Come on Tayuya-chan I'm sure training under Orochimaru has made you really powerful"

Tayuya clenched sides "Fuck, fuck, fuck I am powerful but physically not so much, I was and still am physically the weakest person in the sound four" She threw arms up. "If He grabs me I'm dead for sure!"

Haku lifted herself out of the hole and groaned "What happened it was like my body was under pressure, I couldn't move as fast as I wanted"

"Yeah I know that shark was nothing but it took me you and Naruto to beat" Lee was still breathing heavily.

"We're to high in the air" Naruto coughed "Oh man the Merry" The group looked from to large impact holes and wide burn in the deck, and finally to the hand rails torn off by Yomi when he grabbed Naruto. "We need to fix her"

The ship suddenly was rocketed forward "OK WHAT THE FUCK!" Tayuya screamed holding the mast. "I Should've stayed home Teuchi Ayame I miss you!"

**Raiga **

Raiga chuckled "So Straw hat is coming" He began walking towards the large emperial doors.

"God Raiga where are you going?" A Small man hissed.

"I Am going to Lei Gong keep my city on lock down"

**AN**

The Poll is still on my profile, if I continue making chapters like this, they'll average one to three pages rather than the average eight to like fifteen.

OK the poll is on my profile about if you guys want me to continue these shorter chapters so vote I have about five more and if you guys want I can start writing longer chapters so VOTE.


	51. Straw Hats vs Gorria

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

The group looked at a large swirling river. A Set of large red claws on either side of the Merry "The Ship is damaged, it might come apart if we hit that..." Neji began when the blonde cut him off with "The Merry will hold together" The spring shaped river went high above their head "Here we go!" The Ship was sent flying off the back of a large right red lobster, and into the river.

The Ship was sent swirling up the river, a series of screams and loud laughs filled the air. They drew closer and closer to the mass of clouds. The Merry sliced through the clouds and flew above a pure white sea of clouds a small port could be seen the distance. "So that's our destination, and then we figure out where Raiga is, go to where he is and kick his ass" Naruto laughed pointing at the shore line.

The ship slowly crawled towards the dock large boards from her haul. "Come Merry hold it together just a bit longer" Te pinkette mumbled as they drew closer and closer to the shore.

As they grew closer they could pick out a large market and huts going up a hill towards a large stone wall. The huts seemed to be made of a combination of fluffy white clouds and wood. But the strange thing was the market seemed to be completely still as they got closer and closer.

A hulking mass of black fur was sitting in the port his eyes never leaving the swirling Straw Hat on the flag. The ship docked slowly "Please can somebody help us fix our ship" Lee called off the deck, a group of men and women turned their heads away, a tiny pair of wings could be seen on their back.

The Hulking black mass stood up, he was clear over teen feet wide and eight feet thick. His arms were the size of Crocodile in his Shukaku form. He a large face with a mouth full of yellow teeth. "Straw Hat Naruto" The voice was a low base tone that shook everything around him. He took a single step towards the Merry shaking everything around him.

"Who are you"

"I Am Gorria, the silver back" Naruto jumped off the ship landing with a thud in front of him.

"Yeah well I'm Straw Hat Naruto" He threw his arm with spinning dangerously. The fist touched the Merry's damaged haul, when the blonde bellowed "Gum-gum Drill!" The fist smashed into the Gorilla mans' wide chest.

For a split second the fist seemed to sink into the mans chest before exploding out. and before Naruto could move the man's fist smashed across his chest. Before Naruto could hit the Merry the mans hand grabbed his foot and with a single flicked of his wrist Naruto was sent fifty feet down the street.

"Naruto!" The entire crew screamed.

Haku was the first to go into action flying off the ship six senbon formed in her hand "Dance of the mist demon" She shot into the man's chest, and stopped abruptly. "What are you" her senbon shattered when the man's swung his hulking fist back into a powerful back hand flinging Haku thirty feet through a building.

Lee was next charging in "Leaf Hurricane" The Black haired teen swung his leg into the man's neck. He twisted when the man's swung a powerful upper cut. The fist smashed into Lee's unprotected belly flinging him high into the air. The man threw his arm back as the injured Taijutsu user started falling "LEE!" The Fist the completetly covered Lee's chest sent him slicing through the upper deck of the Merry and into the Sea with a large splash.

"Weakling's" Gorria looked up at Neji Shino Sakura and Tayuya.

Naruto stumbled up, every molecule aching from the powerful punch. Haku gently pushed a part of the pavement off her and looked through the hole to Gorria. Lee was last Pulling himself to shore breathing heavily.

Sakura looked at the three 'He's to strong for them' She watched Gorria walked towards Naruto. 'No he's to dazed to fight' "Sakura!" The three exclaimed when the pinkette kicked off the Merry. "Hey ugly!" Gorria stopped "Yeah I'm talking to you" He turned and looked at the tiny Pinkette "You're very cute I bet your husband loves you!" He bore his yllow fangs dangerously at the pinkette. Who laugh loudly and plugged her nose "You know there's such a thing a breath mintues and tooth brushes right?"

"DIE" The man rushed the pinkette.

He threw both his arms up into a high hammer punch. Just as he swung down the pinkette dove to te left with a loud laugh "That was close" He swung low at the woman's feet. "Yeah that's good" She jumped back avoiding his large reach, her body erupted in a blue glow. She winced slightly 'Damn it' She.

Sakura charged into "Striking the Rope net" The Gorrila man stumbled back as he was pelted with thick brown ropes. Sakura kicked off the groun flying fifteen feet into the air, the man tore at the ropes. "Striking Rope bind" A Single rope bound the mans neck tightly as tore the last net away.

"Sakura don't!" Naruto bellowed as the teen tugged at the rope sending her into a deat drop towards the mans skull, a loud crack of bones rang through the Straw Hat's ears, the pinkettes face contorted with pain as the man raised his right hand

"SAKURA!" Naruto charged at forward smashing his fist together. But was to slow the mans fist smashed into the dainty girls ribs she rocketed away. Before she could get out of reach the man's swung a haymaker into the girls' chest. The pinkette sliced through the center of the Merry's haul without even slowing down.

"SAKURA" Tayuya ran back and dove into the water. Neji and Shino jumped into the port.

"Parasitic insect river" a thick cloud of bugs flew towards the large tank man.

Gorria smashed his hands and together and did ten hand signs "Fire Style fire STORM" The man proclaimed sending a searing beam into the bugs.

Neji slid behind the man and gave a flurry of strikes. Gorria swung around his right hand raised high "Rotation" Neji called out when the man's fist dropped. A Large disk of pavement shattered when the fist smashed into the ultimate defensive jutsu. Neji's spin slowed down dramatically, until his leg buckled. The Shocked Hyuga watched the meaty fist drop down on him.

The fist was half an inch away from Neji's face when Lee flew in with powerful kick sending the fist of course by a foot. The man spun powerful clearing a twenty foot circle around himself, Neji and Lee barely managing to escape the spin.

Naruto's iris shrunk with rage "Lee Haku" Both turned towards the straw hat, his body was shaking with unsuppressed rage, is face livid, a feral growl found its way out of the boys mouth. "Hit him hard" Both nodded.

Six senbon formed in Haku's fingers as the Green Beast charged forward "Leaf..." He swung to kicks into the man's ribs with a crack.

Naruto threw his arms back when the dark haired women yelled "Dance" the man's chest exploded in three large X's.

"Mach DOUBLE CANNON" The fists smashed into the broken ribs and cut skin with pure fury. Gorria looked down, the fist dug deeper and deeper into the man's body. Before flying back, Naruto kicked off the ground and bellowed "This one's for my team, Mach Spear" Naruto's feet crashed viciously into mans chest stopping his flight. "This Ones for Sakura!" He threw his leg high above his head "Mach STAMP" The Man's head was burrowed three feet into the pavement by an invisible kick to the head. A Clone appeared behind Naruto instantly flung the blonde into the center of the man's chest. "AHHH" Naruto threw his fist back enraged. His fist smashed into the mans head.

He was about to throw his arm back again when the red headed Tayuya pulled the familiar pink haired girl from the sea "Cherry-chan!" Naruto ran over. "Sakura-chan" He mumbled pulling the pinkette into his chest "Come back to me Cherry-chan" He cried loudly, tears poured down his cheeks "Come back Sakura you're a fighter..." HE hugged the pinkette tightly "Please you're stronger then this" He held her perfectly still silent sobs wracked Naruto's body. "Please Sakura, please don't die"

The group looked down at Naruto holding the girl like his life depended on it, Tayuya clenched her heart as a pang of sadness filled her 'Naruto-kun' She thought.

Haku turned away from the scene, a single tear threatening to fall from her eyes. Neji Shino and Lee looked down at the usually happy go lucky boy sobbing over the pinkette, her skin sheet white."Please, please..." He screamed loudly into the air, with a pure agony filled voice that would shake even the hardest of the hearts. "I can't lose you Sakura-chan" He kissed her lightly "Please I love you I shouldn't have brought you I knew the danger, just don't make me hate this mistake"

Sakura's eyes opened slightly, an emerald green line shimmered through the near lifeless face "My Naruto-kun..." Her hands gently wrapped around the boys "My second love..." Naruto looked down tears dripping onto her face "My true love" The grip tightened much to shock of the rest of the crew. "I Refuse to leave you. I Refuse to die"

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Haku and Tayuya screamed at the silent crowd. "Please if we don't get help now she'll die"

"My Cherry-chan" She felt the arms tighten around her. "Don't ever do something that stupid again" She chuckled weakly, feeling the tears on her neck.

"We're a team I needed to help" She coughed.

"You did help...but your life is more important than mine"

"Don't say that Naruto" She held his wrist "You'll always be better than me"

"No you're better than me" He pushed the thin pink bangs off the girls overly large forehead. "I'm made of rubber. You're all flesh and bone, it takes more going into battle knowing your bones can be broken, knowing you can be cut and injured easily" She looked into the sky blue eyes swimming with tears "Please I'm begging you don't die, I need you more then my life"

Sakura held onto the blonde "You don't need me you have all the others I'm just a foot note in your..."

"Don't say that!" He exclaimed. The group of villagers looked at the huddled blonde and pinkette. "You're more than a foot note, you're my family. And my family does..." looked straight into her eyes "NOT QUIT" The rapidly fading eyes froze.

"Naruto-kun" She snuggled her head into his heart "Keep this golden heart of yours beating"

Naruto felt her breathing start weakening. He let another heart shattering scream, suddenly a villager proclaimed "Follow me I can help"

**AN**  
>review please I know I don't like review whores but this chapter I personally love, so if I can get like Five reviews it would be much appreciated. Thank you sECUREij.<p>

PS

Gorria is a play on the japanesse word for gorilla if you were wondering.


	52. Crew Discussion

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto sat in the small sterile hospital room. His eyes never leaving the unconscious form of Sakura. "She's stable then" Haku stated.

"Yeah, how's the Merry?" Naruto yawned, pitch black bag underneath his usually vibrant but now faded blues eyes, showed Naruto's exhaustion.

"The Merry's getting fixed about as well as we can fix her" The Straw Hats looked at their leader sitting his eyes never leaving Sakura.

"That's good" He sighed "I've been thinking"

"Thinking" Lee parroted.

"Yeah I never want this" He points down at Sakura "To ever happen again"

"You can't protect everybody we're ninja and..."

Neji began but was sileneced with a "I Know Neji, I originally thought that I could just" He pulls out a crudely drawn picture of what looked like Haku Sakura and Tayuya in a fat suit "Put this on them, turns out that there's no such thing as a Dog, Jonin, chunin vest, Anbu suit can you believe it!"

"Yes" They replied instantly.

"Anyways, I thought that if I can't get a suit that absolutely protect from everything. And if we're going to continue working as team we need a medic-nin"

"Medic-nin?" Shino looked at Naruto.

"Yeah a medic-nin we have more than enough brute force with me Haku and Lee, we have pure skill with Tayuya and Neji, and major support with you, not only that but good food can keep spirits so Tayuya is good there" He jumped "We need a medic I don't ever want to depend on a person's good will, I want to make sure that if anybody is hurt there will always be somebody with us to patch up the damage" He gently placed his hands on his hips and laughed "Princess told me once that she lobbied for a trained medic on every squad" He fell down and gently stroked Sakura's face "I Can see now why"

"Naruto you don't know a single medic besides Tsunade" Haku stated.

"Actually I do know another"

"Really" Shino cut in.

"Yeah her name is Hana Inuzuka and I want her to join our te..."

"WAIT Hana she's the vet chick right?" Tayuya cut off.

"She healed me during the chunin exam and I want her to join our team" Naruto proclaimed.

"She's a vet Naruto, what next Choji Akimichi!" Shino replied quickly.

Naruto's eyes flashed brightly "HEY GUYS" He exclaimed "I Want Choji to join ou..."

"KNOCK IT OFF" Haku and Tayuya screamed slapping the back of the blondes head. "Plus how do you know she'll even join our little group of fucking freaks" Tayuya growled. Naruto innocently hopped off the bed and walked forward, gently lifted her up and walked towards the door. "YOU DUMBASS, you can't force somebody to join your fucking team"

"Why?" Naruto rotated his head.

"Because, that's not how it's done" He gently placed her down and went back to Sakura down, not paying any mind to Tayuya's statement. "You have to ask nicely and maybe she'll join and..."

"I Like my way better" He huffed.

Tayuya shot across the hospital room screaming "I'm going to kill him"

Haku snagged the back of her shirt and Neji flung his shoulder into her. "Naruto!" The crew screamed.

**?**

A Group of men wearing pitch black knight armour walk through the city streets. A Beat up gray haired man was being dragged behind them "WHERE IS STRAW HAT NARUTO" The Leader a man wearing a pitch black armour with large spikes extruding from his knee's elbows and head.

"He's at Doctor Anaya's house" The beat up old man hacked loudly.

The man kicked with a loud bone shattering heal spike. "Good, get the cannons" Ten large men disappeared "Straw Hat..." He mumbled "I Will kill you before you ever reach Raiga-sama"

**AN**

**Straw Hats V1 **[Who I had originally planned for my version of the crew]

Naruto Lee Haku, the monster trio. Sasuke Neji Shikamaru Mid tier. And then Hinata Chojuro weaklings.

I Don't know what happened to make me not use this crew. I wrote about ten chapters into this arc, but it just didn't work for me, Hinata seemed WAY to pathetic, Chojuro was too strong to be considered weakling. I shafted Sasuke simply because I hate the Uchiha clan, Shikamaru was originally the Sakura of the crew, but I don't know it seemed like a rushed introduction.

**Straw Hats V2**

Naruto Haku Lee [The constants I knew I want them to be my version of the Monster Trio]. Hinata Sakura Hana.

Too much puss nuff said, and It made Naruto seem too much like a harem king so I dropped this after the reverse mountain scene.

**Straw Hats V3 **

Naruto Lee Haku, Neji Shikamaru Choji, Tayuya

To much penis, and way to rushed.

**Straw Hats V4**

Naruto Lee Haku, Neji Sakura Mid Tier, Shino Tayuya Hana ? ?

I Finally landed on this, and I like how it flowed from mind to word. I Liked how it seemed to inadvertently balance out.

Neji and Shino scouting.

Sakura's abilities Haki, and her brain.

Naruto Haku Lee Monster trio

Tayuya skill plus cook


	53. Lee vs Lancelot

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"Uzumaki D Naruto!" A Voice proclaimed. "Uzumaki D Naruto!" The voice called out again.

"Yeah!" Naruto sat on the windowsill. A Line of large cannons all pointed directly at the house "Well?"

"Come with us" Naruto looked back to the unconscious girl.

"I have to protect this place" He mumbled to himself. "Sakura..." He jumped off the window sill landing in the center of the street. "I Don't want to fight!" He crossed his fingers into an cross. "Don't make me"

A Large man in pitch black heavily spiked armour walked forward, golden strips lined the armour. "I Am the black night Lancelot" He pulled a large claymore from its scabbard.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Raiga put a bounty on your head more than life itself"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Naruto glared icily at the man.

"A Spot in his Imperial City, on his guard" He raised his sword high above his head "Fire the cannons!"

Naruto felt terror grip his heart 'Sakura no' Fifteen blind flashes erupted from the barrels of the cannons. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried out. Fifteen flames erupted in front of the house "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The Boy stumbled. "Gum Gum Rapid Fire" He hacked fling his fist forward. The squad of men felt the fist blaze around them.

**CREW**

Lee looked from the deck of the crudely repaired Merry. A Loud explosion was felt by the self proclaimed green beast. "Naruto!" He yelled the pillar of flames from the village. He jumped off the deck and ran into the village as fast as his feet could carry him.

Two large claws shot from beneath the Merry. A Man flying high above laughed loudly, as the shit charged forward. "What's happening" Tayuya stumbled towards the door.

"Something's underneath the ship towing us!" Neji exclaimed.

Haku ran towards the door, but fell down "We're too far from the shore to jump!" The ship came to an abrupt stop nearly knocking the straw hats over.

"Where are we going!"

**NARUTO**

Naruto spun kicked three men, whipped around grabbed one by the head and flung him into a group. Lancelot charged in and swung his claymore, Naruto back pedalled avoiding a large blade. "Gum-gum Cannon" His fist sent Lancelot flying back.

Suddenly a cannon boomed loudly, within a quarter of a second Naruto felt a net tightly bind up his body. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

Lancelot got drew ever closer, his five foot claymore hung in the air. "Now you die Straw Hat" He swung the blade downward in a large arc over his head.

When the blade reached Lancelot's hips a shit smashed into his wrist, he turned his head just in time to feel a drop kick smash into his face. The figure did a side flip landing gently squatting down his left hand out stretched. "Who are you!" Lancelot got to his feet.

"I Am the handsome devil of the Leaf village" The figure stood straight back smiling, his teeth glinted in the sunlight "I Am the green beast" He placed his hands on his hips and proclaimed "With bones as hard as steel, and fists as hard as diamonds" His bowl cut glinted "But most importantly with a heart filled with the searing flames of youth, I am Rock Lee"

"Lee!" Naruto tore the rope net without a second thought.

"Naruto-Kun" Lee proclaimed proudly.

Lancelot looked at the two, Lee snapped his leg out. Naruto jumped up landing on the out stretched leg "Eat this!" Naruto exclaimed.

Le twisted his hip and like a lightning bolt Naruto smashed head first into the black armoured warrior "Rubber CANNON" Lee cried out. The armour dented as the two flew into a wall. Lee disappeared kicking four men in a sweeping kick. Lee did a back flip kicking a armoured warrior in the back.

Lee shot straight through the group like a hot knife through butter. Naruto backed back handed springed away from Lancelot. Lee's foot sliced into Lancelot's armour, Lancelot looked shocked for a split second before flying down the street.

Lee looked around him with a "Does anybody else wish to fight?"

**AN**

Sorry I've been busy this chapter's been done I just haven't had the time to sign in and upload the chapter, I'm finishing math class and graduating so yeah busy


	54. Gong Lei

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Lee hefted Sakura on Naruto's waiting back, the bushy browed taijutsu user sent a glance at the greying, but still black haired women. "Are you certain she is stable enough to be moved?" He asked.

"Yes she's ready, normally I would say she should have bed rest but..." Anaya looked down at her long white coat and let her sentence hang.

"We're a danger to your village as long as I have a target on my head" Naruto supplied and walked towards the door. "Thank you doctor Anaya I don't know what I would do without her"

"You care for her" Anaya laughed. "I Don't know why but I think..." Anaya sighed and sat on the bed "Good luck"

Naruto and Lee gave a confident smile "Let us go my..." He sucked in a large breath of air and finished boldly "Eternally Youth filled rival!"

"Let's go to the MERRY!" The two boisterous boys ran from the room.

**TEAM HAKU**

"Stern!" Neji called from the crow's nest. Haku flew off the ship, a large crocodile, with jagged green and yellow skills erupted from the sea of clouds below, and straight into a clawed strike by Haku. Leaving three jagged X's etched across its face.

The women landed gracefully "So what's the plan Haku" Shino watched the women stalk down the stairwell.

"We get to landed, anchor the Merry down, find out where Raiga is go there and meet Naruto Lee and Sakura" Haku replied instantly.

"That won't work" Neji looked down at his teammates. "For every one of these alligator's you kill four seem to take its place"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Haku sat down on the deck, but her taut muscles spoke for how little her guard was dropped.

"We abandon the Merry" Neji replied calmly.

Haku looked into the golden sky and with finality she said "We get the Merry onto land. She walked to the hand rail and look down on the pyramid shaped alter they were on. Runes etched across the solid stone. "We're some kind of sacrifice so I think we should hurry"

Neji climbed down from the crow's nest "What are you thinking then" He challenged.

The Ice using beauty looked around the perfectly flat white lake. "We have ropes right?"

"Yeah why?" Tayuya replied.

"Damn it we could really use Lee and Naruto" Haku cursed looking away. "Maybe even Sakura's ropes" She sat down and flexed her arms. "How much do you think this boat weighs?"

"Haku!" Tayuya slapped her forehead soundly.

Shino cut in "I don't know couple thousand pounds"

Haku looked at her skinny arms "I Think I can tow it"

"You think!" Tayuya jumped into the girls arms "ARE YOU INSANE!"

"You know you would think an Ex-Orochimaru elite would have more guts than you" Haku joked jumping on the figure head and looking to the land.

"Orochimaru never had us face down monstrous creatures like those crocodiles" Tayuya was clinging to the women's body.

"Go get the rope Shino" Haku muscles clenched firmly. "This is going to be tough"

**TEAM NARUTO**

"And this is where you guys docked the Merry!" Naruto was running up and down the port frantically searching for his ship.

"Yes I am certain of it!" Lee looked around the port.

"They took them to the alter" A Tiny girl supplied quietly from a bench against a store front.

"WHAT!" Both boys snapped their vision on the little girl.

A Women exited the store and quickly grabbed the girls wrist "Come along Conis" The women tugged the girl down the street, she had golden blonde hair, and wore a plain white dress.

"What alter!" Naruto cried out.

"The sacrificial alter where all outsiders are put to the test"

"Where is it?" The women looked around frantically. She ferociously pulled out a slip of paper. And threw into the boy hands and ran away, dragging the young girl along with her. Naruto looked down, and elegant swirl print on top of the paper a single word was printed. And that was

_**Skypia**_

The two studied the map with a look of confusion on their face. Both boys looked at the map then at one another four times before saying in unison "Do you know how to read maps?" Lee furrowed his bushy brows and said "I Think we just head this way" He pointed randomly to the north and just walk down the road pass through this small village, he pointed a series of small finely printed buildings. With an a bold word scrawled across the read.

**Lei Gong**

"Lets go find our team!" Naruto and Lee blasted down the street.

**TEAM HAKU**

Haku had a thick brown rope wrapped around her hips. She tugged gently at them "Hey are you sure this rope will get to the shore"

Neji nodded the veins still bulged out the side of his head. "Yes"

"Haku!"

"Yes Tayuya" Haku sighed.

"Don't get me killed" She cried loudly hugging the dark haired women.

"Tayuya" Haku grumbled. "Once again Orochimaru's elite guard" Haku climbed onto the Merry's figure head and squatted down. "Ok Neji tell me when" Tayuya jumped onto the deck of the ship.

Ten second past, sweat dripped down Neji's brow. He watched the crocodile swimming underneath them. Neji suddenly burst out "Now"

Haku rocketed off the figure head. She skipped across the water with blinding speed, large shadows where swimming around his feet. Neji watched the crocodile drop low "Haku" Haku slid onto instantly snapping the rope from her hips and did a back flip. Three large X's gouged across the crocodiles stomach sending him flying back.

Haku twisted her body and landed on all fours. Sweat dripped down her brow, she looked back at the ship. She closed her eyes and took three gulps of air 'I CAN! Do this' She vowed thoughtfully. She dropped the rope onto her right shoulder and kneeled into rope. 'One' She tugged gently pulling the ship half a centimetre 'Two' The boat moved three inches "THREE" She pulled, her face was beat red as the ship slid across the alter moving rapidly towards the stair well. She dug her feet down and continued pulling with all her might "MOVE!" She screamed.

The boat groaned as it slid down the stairs. The Merry slid across the waves, all eyes were on Haku. "What is this girl" Shino and Neji mumbled as the boat slammed into the sand. All three were off the Merry and instantly started pulling at the boat. The boat jumped onto the land, and the four fell onto their back hacking and coughing. "Haku you're insane" Neji looked at the girl.

"Agreed" Shino looked into the sky.

"Naruto attracts Psycho's" Tayuya muttered.

"Is that smoke?" Haku snapped.

"What?" All three looked at the women.

"She was looking to the south" pointing just above the tree line "I think its smoke"

Neji nodded with agreement "Yeah it is" Neji stood up.

"So we should head there figure out where we came from find Lee Naruto and Sakura" Tayuya got to her feet.

Shino looked back at the Merry "Let's go" Haku led the charge into the forest and towards the smoke.

**AN**

Sorry Hinata fan but I'm almost certain she'll be dropped from the Harem or play a less prominent role then Sakura Haku and Tayuya [They're part of Naruto's Straw Hats so of course they'll be important] Hell she'll be probably less important than pretty much all the harem.

Anko does some shit later

Kurenai play an important role when during the war [Hint not fourth great ninja war]

Tsunade Mei and Hancock do stuff.

Hinata every time I write struggle so sorry.

LETS get some reviews guys!


	55. Adulecentia FLAMMA

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto and Lee looked at the town in the distance, it was a cobblestone town with a large castle situated in the center, large stone smoke stacks billowed pitch black clouds. Sakura was still unconscious on the blondes back, groaned weakly when her fiancé twitched. "SO that must be Gong Lei" Naruto mumbled. A Storm cloud seemed to have engulfed the small town. Casting an ominous shadow on the golden clouds surrounding it. "Lets go" Naruto jumped down the slope.

**TEAM HAKU**

The Group of ninja sailed quietly through the tree's. Neji stopped abruptly "We have company" All the ninja whipped their head "He just came into my field of vision" Every eye turned towards the smoke rising above the tree line. "He's blocking our path"

Neji's cold white eyes watched the chakra stride left to right like a wild animal waiting for its prey. "Just get to the town I'll fight" Haku gently tapped scabbard. The ninja kicked off the tree branched and continued their race towards the smoke.

**TEAM NARUTO **

Lee and Naruto looked through the tree branches, sitting in front of the door was a average height man wearing a dark brown leather chest plate, thick silver studded boots, large steal gauntlets. He had straight black hair that dropped down his back. His silver eyes stayed locked on the two "Come out Straw Hat" Naruto walked out of the tree's looking at the man "I Was imagining something more impressive"

"Who are you?" Naruto's fist remained on Sakura's knee's holding her still.

"Me..." The man remained still squaring his shoulders "I Am the demon of southern region..."

"Yomi" Lee whispered from the trees.

"I Am Aterna of Nox earth" Suddenly the heal exploded, and the man shot towards the two.

Lee flew from the tree line and with a quick twist of his hip, smashed his right heal into the man's gut. The man skidded back. "Naruto-san..." Lee swung his hand out and gave a thumbs up "I Do not know what is happening in this city, but I know this. I Will be your opponent" Naruto looked at the back of the green beast "Leave Sakura-chan I will protect Naruto"

"Lee" Naruto started moving back into the forest. He gently let the girl fall onto the earth "Make sure she's not hurt"

Aterna once again shot at Naruto, Lee slid beside the man and with a lightning fast spinning kick sent the man flying back. "Go Naruto I have a feeling what we came to sky island for is here"

"Tsunade" Naruto nodded and disappeared over the roof top.

Lee and Aterna squared off "I Will defeat you" Lee vowed.

**TEAM HAKU**

Haku Shino Neji and Tayuya looked down from the trees. The man was wearing a wild orange robes, with black bands across his body. On His head was a large tiger like helmet. Either hand was a set of razor sharp claws. His eyes were wild and deranged "Come out!" He screamed.

Haku jumped from the tree's, landing fifteen feet in front of the man. her left hand gently fingering the hilt of the sword. "Where is the straw hat?" The screeched swinging his large metal claws wildly. "Answer me!"

"He was not on the ship when it was taken" Haku replied curtly. Haku flew up, just as a wild strike sliced at her neck, without a second thought the blade erupted from its hilt and, the front of the man's robes shredded as the women slid to a stop ten feet away "Dance of the Mist Demon" Suddenly a large X was cleaved into the thin metal plate beneath the orange and black robes shocking the man.

The tiger man coughed lowly and turned towards the women, a single long elegantly curved katana glinted in the light. It was three toned, the back was a bright silver steel colour, but the blade was a two toned royal and baby blue colour. The baby blue created long fangs up the blade with the royal blue fling in the gaps between. "So the little girl thinks she can play with the eastern region, she thinks she can fight Hantu the tiger of rained region"

Haku turned her cold eyes on the man, the blade remained on her side "If you're lucky you'll survive this fight" The man roared loudly as he rushed at the girl, in a flash of movement Haku swung her blade in a deadly arc at the man's neck. The clawed hands met blade a centimetre from the Hantu's neck. Haku didn't even seemed fazed as the man's claws pushed back at her blade.

Neji Shino and Tayuya moved around the two silently. Haku parried back and smashed the hilt of blade. He swung her leg into a Spartan kick sending him stumbling, and with the grace of predator shot forward at an useable speed, a loud ding nearly deafened the tiger man when a clean cut straight to the metal plate etched across his helmet.

The man swung his arm in a wide arc as the girl felt shock go through her system 'No' Four clean cuts stretched across her back. The man sided stepped quickly and kneed her in the gut. The man swung a powerful left hook, into the women's right rib cage, shredding skin as he pulled back.

The man threw his arms back and with a loud clap the ten claws dug into her belly. The man pulled and looked at the blood drenched claws. He started walking towards the pillar of smoke, when a blade was brought down onto right shoulder with severing force.

He jumped away and spun on the women but instantly was sent to the ground by a shoulder tackle. Haku sailed into the a wide arc three long senbon formed in her fingers. Hantu rolled just in time to avoid being impaled on the crystal senbon.

He jumped off his back landing and going straight into his fighting stance. Blood was dripping from the open wounds on the girl she had a faint smile on her lips "Come on" She growled raising the blade.

**LEE**

Lee and Aterna traded blows. Lee was swinging a flurry of high speed kicks and punch, Lee swung his long leg up kicking the man in the jaw. He dropped down into hand stand and did two lightning fast scorpions kicks.

Lee swung his leg into a wide sweep. Suddenly a beam of fire erupted from the man's heels, Lee hacked when the man reappeared beside him his hand buried in his gut. "Impressive from a follower" Lee's right leg started slid, his face was red when the man said "Missile Fist" The next thing the green beast knew he was imbedded in a tree. The Trunk Crunched "Missile Drag" Lee and the man flew of the ground the back of Lee's jump suit shredded from the friction as they flew out of the tree.

The man released his grip on Let, but only for the second it took Lee to fly to extra feet, and then he bellowed "Missile Kick" Lee flipped wildly, smashing face first into the ground. He bounced ten feet before coming to a stop. "Now Straw Hat"

He was about to start moving when a heel smashed into his left temple. Aterna felt shock course through him, Lee toe jumped swing his left right into donkey kick. The man looked down, the heavy steel armour fluctuated under the kick before reflecting it back, sending Lee stumbling forward "You're a freak that is certain" He smashed his hand into the armour plate "This is a special armour only the four demons have" Lee grinned at the armour with open interest "It feeds off the chakra of the wearing hardening and lightening it" Suddenly the jet erupted again, Lee swung both his arms forward, barely catching the fist. "What the..."

Lee's fists trusted into four jabs knocking the man back, before flying elbows first into the armour plate "I Saw a technique like what you do, A women Musubi..." Aterna looked down at Lee, his elbow was denting the armour he was looking up with a smile " She does it better, Leaf..." Before the man knew what happened his leg was kicked out from underneath him. Four kicks smashed into the upper lower, left and right sides of the man's chest "Twister" The man was sent flying straight up, spinning as he did.

"This one was inspired by Straw Hat Naruto" Lee yelled dropped onto all fours "NEO..." He jumped off the ground becoming a blur of green pink and black "ACUS" Lee's spinning smashed into the man, his armour screamed but once again Lee was reflected back, a tiny dent was right beside the one caused by his elbow.

The man laughed and aimed down at Lee "Missile fist" Aterna smashed Lee back first into the ground "That's got to brake a few ribs" He man hissed spitefully.

"Leaf Hurricane"

"WHAT!" He felt to quick kick send him sprawling "What the fuck are you"

"I AM YOUTH!" Lee screamed proudly. Lee charged straight at the man, the man blocked the first two right and left jabs. When the teen disappeared. Aterna's back was suddenly hit "Phasma" Four more hits ricochet off the armoured warrior "Inflictum" Lee reappeared sliding to a stop, blood dripped from his skinned back.

Lee turned his large eyes on to the man "Your armour is good" The Aterna's feet erupted in flames. Lee coughed when the fist burrowed into his gut "Impact!" A Blinding flash erupted from the man's fist.

Blood showered from Lee's open mouth, it felt like every cell in his body was being torn to shreds. Lee Flew away from the man slicing through four trees before rolling to stop. He hacked and coughed large balls of blood, his breathing was ragged "Impact!" Lee felt a toe stab into his ribs for a split second before a shockwave tore into his body, he flew through five tree's. Before rolling to a stop, his body was completely limp. "Impact Dial's amazing" Aterna stated coldly.

He started walking when he heard a loud hacking cough, and then. "I Can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu..." Aterna felt a chill travel down his spine, he spun and was instantly kicked into the face. Aterna stumbled back, when Lee swung to more flying kicks to his chest. Aterna watched the dark haired boy disappear.

And with a loud cracked the man's was sent flying high up "Not because I don't have the chakra..." Lee started spinning, the horrified Aterna seemed unable to move. "Your armour is amazing but Shockwaves travel through it"

The man hacked loudly 'NO, I CAN'T LOSE TO THIS FREAK' Aterna screamed as he sailed higher and higher, Lee still rotating quickly.

"Just like opening the gates, forcibly expel chakra..." spinning, his left leg was glowing with a bright nearly blinding blue flame. "But this time create a Vortex to suck back and build the chakra up on my leg" Lee kicked off his right leg doing "I Figured it out Musubi!" Her screamed his left leg coiled back to nearly his groin.

His foot flew straight into the center of the mans spine, slicing straight through the armour with almost zero resistance. "Adulecentia..." A Deafening boom ranged through the entire village "Flamma!" He screamed swing his leg like a pendulum downward, catapulting the man into the ground with bone shattering his leg.

Lee landed gracefully, his left leg faded as the chakra raced away from Lee. "Sakura!" He started towards the forest when he heard a faint.

"Sasuke-kun..." The pinkette stumbled up looking at Lee "No wait where's Naruto-kun" She coughed. Grabbing at her ribs, and mumbled "Lee where is he"

"We'll catch up" Lee limped over to Sakura. "Come on"

**AN**

**Meaning of names and attacks**

Adulecentia**- **Youth

Flamma-Flame

Aeterna Nox Internal darkness in Latin

Hantu, A Tiger demon of the Philippine religion

Neo-Acus Latin for spinning needle or a Drill [Gum-gum Drill], or Sanji's Skewer technique.

Phasma Inflictum Ghost Hit

**Naming for attacks **

Lee Latin and English

Naruto Pure English

Haku Chinese/Japanese and English

Shino German

**LEE Has made his flames of youth into a weapon!**

**Reply to Wow**

Let's start with your first review you said I must hate Kurenai to make her weak. SHE WAS FACING ZABUZA, Zabuza!. The Ninja who fought on par with Kakashi pre and post time skip, WE ALL know Kurenai is the weakest fucking Jonin of the four. So what was I suppose to do have her be the strongest of the jonin and her and Naruto rape fucking Zabuza?. No I've stated this pretty early on that I Hate OP fictions.

And Now second review, I've read up to the chapter that shall not be named [561 I believe]. So yes I know a decent amount about Naruto. But the fact of the matter is, at that point in both the Canon, and my story. Naruto still knew very little about the Fox, and the healing factor is not overly prevalent until the nine tailed chakra cloak is activated. So I saw zero reason to have him heal without the scar, and more importantly his healing factor is pretty much written out of this fic. I HATE the canon Naruto depending on borrowed powers to win EVERY fucking fight. Even now it's all about the Kyuubi, that power is not his own, I gave him the Gum-gum Gear second and third, a fourth gear will be introduced and a mysterious Senju power will be introduced.

So I was balancing him out by having the demons influence on him being nil. Imagine if you will. The Kyubi's increased speed strength healing factor, limitless chakra. Combined with the Gear second, Gear third, near invulnerability that comes with being rubber, and a monstrous level of physical strength. PLUS both Guy and Jiraiya training him. Naruto would be fucking unstoppable. So I sacrifice Jiraiya's teaching and demons influence for balance.


	56. Haku vs Hantu

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

**NARUTO**

The blonde rubber boy jumped from roof to roof, his eyes on the opposite side of the village, when he heard on the wind "So Raiga brought her here?" He stopped on a dime and looked down. Two fearful looking villagers were racing towards a pub. 'Tsunade' Naruto closed his eyes 'Let me feel your chakra' He though sending a pulse through the town 'Her chakra it's here' Naruto whipped around and started to east. His eyes sharpened, and he looked towards a castle "Its you?"

**HAKU **

Haku was avoiding wild slashes with ease. She snapped her head left and right avoiding wild strikes, and then kneeled in and swung a gutting slice. But once again the blade only cleaved into the armour. He snapped his claws at her eyes, but she barrel rolled to the right. She kicked off the ground and smashed the blunt side of the her blade. The man coughed and stumbled away a land ding nearly deafened the two, Haku had her blade Hantu holding the blade in his claws.

"You're an amazing swords mistress, but what you can't cut you can't harm" Hantu's arms were shaking, and the ground itself seemed to jumping up at his heels.

Haku raised her one arm to his eye level and went through four hand signs "Mystic Ice, Crystal Ice Mirrors" Hantu's focus remained on the swords user, but registered the ice mirrors forming around him Okkami Megami..." She suddenly disappeared and before he knew what happened he was hit one hundred times by what he could only register as ten Haku's "Packu Hanto" They screamed.

The ten Haku disappeared as if made of the air itself. Leaving just the original was standing ten feet away. Hantu looked down and let out a low laugh "My Armour..." Haku barely managed to swing her sword up stopping the man's rhino charge. The two looked into one another's eyes "Held"

shoved her back swung two hooks with left and right. And then threw his left into a jab, Haku felt the claw slice a fine cut through her cheek. She swung to quickly upper cuts into the man's gut denting his armour and flinging him back.

She charged in swing left and right, and two more gashes were cleaved into his right and left rib. "I Need to get through this armour" She chuckled lightly "I'll do it" The ran at Haku, she remained still as he grew closer and closer. And at the last second with lightning fast speed, and proficiency swung the blunt end of her Katana into the man's gut a large dent formed around it, and then parried to the left and disappeared.

'Soyogi' Haku looked away. From Hantu "That's it Zabuza-sama thank you" She kicked off the ground "Hayai..." Her arm became a blur of movement the sword seemed to disappear "Ken" Hantu Slid back as the blade smashed into his chest. He started sliding backwards. "Dance of the Mist Demon!" a Large X was slashed into the armour.

"I Guess there's no way around it" Haku sighed loudly, she grabbed the scabbard from her hip and locked eyes on Hantu "Raiga needs to find new elites" The black clanked into the, the long black hair on top of Haku's head fell into her eyes. She started spinning the blade, wind was kicked up as a deafening howl filled the forest. The Scabbard seemed to get a unearthly white glow creating a vortex of white "Oni..." The wind increased to a level that Hantu struggled to stand steady "Tooboe" Haku disappeared, leaving the Scabbard floating in her place. Hantu fell back after being hit cannon like force. Haku slid to a stop fifteen feet behind Hantu, Haku's long Katana was pointed at the ground, it seemed to be glowing with a ghostly white energy when the girl finished with a single calm "Tsuki!"

Hantu's head back it the armour was completely shredded by a large white circle. Blood sprayed out of his mouth as the white energy dug into his chest, after ten agonizing seconds the white energy exploded sending him sliding into Haku's back hacking coughing and wheezing.

"How..." Was the last thing Hantu coughed before falling limply into the ground.

"Soyogi and Zabuza"

**NAURTO**

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled, a man wearing a heavy black cloak. "I Know Portgas D Ace is dead" The man didn't even flinch. "Answer me Ace now!" Naruto ordered angrily.

"You're not ready to face down this enemy" Ace commented calmly.

"You don't even know me!" Naruto clenched his fist tightly "Now move I need to go my Princess back!"

Ace remained unmoving "I've watched you fight and Raiga is out of your league"

"Shi-shi-shi" Naruto chuckled loudly "Then I'll prove you and everybody else who thinks I'm on a suicide mission wrong"

"You maybe rubber but you're not immune to Raiga Kurosuki"

"What's that suppose to mean" Naruto growled.

"That you should turn your back and forget Senju D Tsunade"

Fear clenched Naruto at the simple thought. Tsunade's face flashed in his mind and he started at Ace "That's not an option"

"Giving your life up for one when you have many who need you" Naruto froze standing shoulder to shoulder with the man. "Anko Sakura Fu Tayuya Hinata Mei Hancock Haku Kurenai what of them"

Naruto looked at the man his face completely shadowed by the large hood. A Small serious smile came to his lips "How could I ever look them in the face knowing that they could be taken from me without breaking a sweat" Naruto continued walking "I'd rather die knowing I did everything in my power to save my one love, then live knowing that my other loves can be taken"

"Uzumaki D Naruto, are you the one who will challenge the world to a fight?"

Naruto landed in front of the castle a smile on his lips "I'm sorry Wifey-chan" He threw his arms back "Cherry-chan" They continued stretching "Mizu-chan" The stopped abruptly "Flute-chan" The arms started flying forward "Fu-chan" They gained speed "Hancock-chan" The arms continued on there paths "Hinata-chan" The arms almost reached the gates "Haku-chan" A Red eyed women with grey hair came to mind "Kurenai..." He let his sentence hang "I Might not come home"

The Fist sliced straight through the gate "Raiga!" He screamed from the courtyard "I'm here to kick your ass!"

**AN **

**Names **

Okkami Megami Packu Hanto-Wolf Goddess Pack Hunt

Hayai Ken – Quick Sword, I got the idea from the anime and manga Claymore

Oni Tooboe Tsuki – Demon howling Moon

**Explanation Time **

**Adulecentia Flamma **

Now I know allot of people where probably screaming LEE CAN'T use chakra, well you're wrong, Lee's gates prove that he can at least forcibly move chakra around his body. Now instead of forcibly moving it to open up the gate. He forcibly expels the chakra outward, combined that with the vacuum created by Lee's spinning, the expelled chakra gathers on Lee's leg to the point at which it glows and can be used as a weapon.

I hope you liked this

**HAREM Update **

Hancock Sakura Tayuya Anko Kurenai Tsunade Mei Haku Hinata Fu **Yugito Samui Mikoto **


	57. Naruto vs Raiga Round 2

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Naruto looked at through the courtyard. "Naruto you should've stayed in Konoha" Naruto at a large steel cage, Tsunade was sitting bound tightly.

"Princess!" Naruto started when a blinding flash of light decimated the ground.

The flash faded, and standing in the courtyard was Raiga his hand crushing Naruto's wind pipe. "You did well Straw Hat but this is where you die" Raiga smashed his fist into his belly with his right hand and then with his left tossed him.

Naruto instantly smashed his fist together, he slid to a stop and his skin started glowing "Bastard" Naruto growled. Naruto threw his arm back spinning quickly "Gum-Gum Drill!" The arm disappeared but Raiga didn't even flinch and a millisecond later he disappeared, just as the fist tore through the air.

Naruto twisted to left swing his left arm up just in time to block the fanged sword from slicing into his head. "I'm impressed" Raiga drawled. Raiga's body flashed a deep gold and without warning the two smashed into the wall. "But we're still in two completely different leagues"

Naruto threw his leg up "Mach Axe!" His foot slammed into the ground where Raiga was standing second's earlier. "Gum-Gum Mach Rapid Fire!" his fist blurred around him.

Raiga suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and Spartan kicked him powerfully. Then with delivered to lightning [Literally] fast hooks to his cheeks sent him stumbling away. And with another thunderous boom Naruto was sent bouncing across the courtyard. "Naruto!" He heard Tsunade scream over the deafening ringing in his ears. "Run, just leave me the others need you"

He pushed himself up "Don't worry this guys nothing" Naruto grinned, a series of booms rang through the court yard. One Final boom rang from behind Naruto, and without missing a beat Naruto twisted and bellowed "Mach Cannon" Raiga felt pain slice through his belly. In a blink Naruto was in front of him "Mach Whip!" Naruto's shine smashed into the right side of Raiga's head "Mach Double Cannon!" Naruto twisted his body quickly slamming his fist into Raiga's left and right chest. Sending him flying across the court yard.

"Mach Rapid Fire" Raiga looked up and disappeared in a blinding yellow flash and thunderous boom.

"ACKKKK!" Naruto felt the fist burrow deep into his gut. Raiga's fist blazed with Electricity and before Naruto could comprehend what happened next his fist smashed fifty times into the exact same spot on his gut. Raiga jumped off the ground and without a second thought smashed his shin into Naruto's head. Raiga looked down at the prone figure lying on the ground, he started away when he heard "I'm not done not even close"

Raiga turned back onto Naruto he was grinning widely "Come on then Straw Hat" Naruto disappeared "This again!" Raiga's head snapped to the right dodging a left jab then became a blur as the blonde sent a flurry of jabs at him. "You won't be able to compete with me..." He swung three quick Upper cuts to his gut "Until you can attack while using that speed"

"What?" Naruto swung two hooks which were blocked by Raiga. Raiga swung his right knee up into Naruto's stomach viciously. And then in a flash brought his hands down into a bone destroying hammer punch, Naruto smashed face first into the ground. And in another flash kicked him the right rib cage sending him flying into the air. Two ore loud cracks Raiga was mid air swinging an axe kick into Naruto's lower spin.

Naruto smashed into the ground, he heard another bang and then in milliseconds Raiga smashed feet first into his back. Raiga grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground "I Am better then you" Naruto popped up, before he knew what happened Raiga swung two hooks. "No matter what you do"

"Bastard" Naruto cursed.

"Can you see your death at the end of this yet" Naruto swung two more jabs that were instantly dodged. Raiga swung around connecting with four back hands in a blink. Naruto flew off his feet landing in a thud on the ground.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed. She was struggling against the bindings as the Warlord kicked her lover the head.

Naruto got to his feet again, he could feel anger start seeping through his system 'No I refuse to become a monster' He took three gulps of air "Raiga!" He smashed his fist together "Gum Gum Mach Rapid Fire" Raiga watched Naruto draw closer the a cloud of fist in front of him. With a bang Raiga sliced through the after image fists smashing right elbow first into Naruto's upper chest "Give up leave this women and leave Sky Island and never return. I won't look for you and I want come for you" Raiga looked at Naruto in the eyes "Or else I'll kill you" Raiga warned icily.

"Never" Raiga felt him smash his fist into his temple. Naruto jumped up and toe kicked him in the chin, and then in a blink of an eye dropped forward slamming his fist into the back of Raiga's. Naruto and Raiga crashed into the ground "I'm taking Tsunade back!"

"Tell me..." Naruto felt cold steel touch his stomach "What happens when you super heat rubber!"

A Golden beam shot from the sky! And with a deafening boom the two were engulfed "NARRR-UT-O!"

**TEAM NEJI**

Neji Shino and Tayuya stopped running they could see a powerful pillar of electricity slicing the air going straight to a courtyard of a castle on the opposite side of the village "Naruto" Tayuya felt pure fear go through her "Please be ok"

"We should move now" Shino started towards the castle.

Neji chased after him "What are the odds its Naruto?" He asked as they sailed across roof tops.

"I Know its him" Tayuya felt her heart "Hurry"

**LEE AND SAKURA**

Lee stopped and looked. Sakura was standing still on the roof her eyes on the pillar of electricity "Sakura-san?" He questioned.

"Lee..." She felt terror go through her chest "Its Naruto" She jumped towards the electricity. "Don't die Idiot"

**HAKU**

Haku stood atop a tree watching the electricity with fascination. "What is this" She felt her racing her heart "How did he burrow himself so deep within my heart" She looked at her trembling hands "Uzumaki D Naruto" Her mind returned to the night painting the design onto the sail of the Merry "I Do not know what I feel for you, but I want you to be safe" She jumped off the top of the tree and raced towards the electricity.

**NARUTO **

The lightning strike stopped abruptly Raiga swung to hooks knocking Naruto off him. Naruto's bright pink vest was in tatters. A Large burn stretched across his back. He coughed weakly. "You still burn just the same" Raiga looked down at Naruto.

He Raised his fanged blade and another pillar of electricity sliced through the air slamming straight into the blondes back. Blood dripped from his open mouth "You see" Raiga smashed his foot down onto the burn, Naruto yell of agony forever burning itself into Tsunade's mind "Just how weak you are" He grinded his heel into the burn. "Now Die" He moved away as a third beam sliced into his back.

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly tears poured down her cheeks "Don't cry" Her eyes popped open. Naruto was standing his hand wrapped tightly around Raiga's throat, blood dripping down his chin. "Tsunade-chan" His legs were shaking, but his eyes carried an unwavering will to continue onward.

"You should be dead" Raiga looked at the blondes blood and singed face.

"Probably" Naruto clenched his hands. He released with his left hand and delivered to quick upper cuts to the man's belly. Raiga felt blood drip from his mouth when the boy twisted his fist. Raiga swung his blade into a large scissor. Naruto head snapped back a single long blonde hair clipped. "Rapid Fire!"

'No...' Raiga felt the flurry of haymaker's crash into his gut Collar bone and ribs. Raiga flew away from Naruto. "Stamp" Blood sprayed from Raiga's mouth when Naruto's foot smashed into his gut. "Flechette" the wriggling fist smashed into his body.

Raiga got his feet and looked at the blonde "I Underestimated you"

Naruto charged at him, letting his arm hang in the air "Gum-gum..." Raiga grabbed his chest. "Shot Put!" His hand snapped forward, just as the jab was about to hit Raiga disappeared in a brilliant flash. Naruto swung to the left catching the blade in his hand.

"What the!" Raiga exclaimed.

Naruto threw his arm back "Gum-Gum CANNON" Raiga swung his free blade at the right side of Naruto's head but the blonde snapped his leg up catching his wrist. And with a bang the fist sent Raiga flying back.

"Gum Gum..." Naruto stopped and started coughing violently, blood spilling from the open skin on his back.

"No!" The bolts holding Tsunade pinned in the cage were slowly popping as the women forced herself up. "His body is shutting down"

In a Flash Raiga closed the distance slamming the blunt end of his sword into the center of Naruto's temple, the blonde stumbled back. When Raiga smashed two upper cuts into his chin, and the jumped up spinning kicked him into the ribs. Raiga looked down at the unconscious Naruto "No matter how freakish your body is it still has limits"

He turned and walked towards the cage when he felt a body smash into his back "Gum-gum Flying..." His head was twenty feet back "BITE!" Raiga felt teeth slice through the skin on his head, the momentum of the attack sent the two smashing face first into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO" Tsunade screamed as the blonde grinded his teeth on the head.

Raiga stood up the blonde still on his back, his body crackling with electricity. With a bang the two disappeared, and with another bang Raiga crashed back first into the, Naruto hacked releasing. And in blink Raiga spun around, without an unseen speed spun. Delivered two haymakers burying deeper into the wall. Raiga's arm disappeared, and with a band smashed the back Naruto's head into the wall.

"Die!" Raiga tore him out of the wall head first and threw him into the center of the courtyard "Thunder Gods Fang!" A Beam erupted from the blade slamming into Naruto's chest.

Naruto walked forward "I'll defeat you..."

**CREW**

Neji Tayuya and Shino raced from roof to roof, blocks away at a slower pace Lee and Sakura where hobbling towards the castle. And Finally traveling at twice the speed from roof to roof was Haku. They caught a glimpse of one another. And without paying notice continued racing towards the castle

**NARUTO**

Naruto stood still a burn on his chest, Tsunade felt like her chest was going to explode as the man stumbled forward. 'No Naruto' Naruto could the pain. The emerald green crystal glowed against the singed skin. The Scent of burnt rubber filled the courtyard "Prin...Prin...cesss" He mumbled weakly.

**CREW**

The Crew climbed scaled the wall. "Naruto" Sakura and Tayuya looked down. Naruto's body was black and burned. "Let's go" Tayuya stopped abruptly when she felt a set of cold eyes on the back of her head. "Haku"

"He's losing" Haku had her arms crossed. She could see Tsunade and mumbled "What do we do?" She glared. Neji looked at the impassive eyes of Haku.

"Haku" He gently grabbed her shoulder "Haku you're hurt Lee's injured Sakura's injured it will be suicidal to charge in" Neji eyed the girl her hand remained on the blade, blood dripped down her back.

Raiga threw his arm back electricity erupted from his fist "Straw Hat" Naruto looked up at Raiga "Die"

Tsunade was desperately throwing her shoulder against the chin. Everything went slow as Raiga swung a powerful jab. Naruto's face stretched into grin "NO!" Tsunade screamed. The fist sliced straight into Naruto's belly. "NARUTO!" She cried. "Naruto!" She screamed agony slicing through her younger counter parts on the wall. She fell onto her knees tear poured onto the ground, Tsunade gently head butted the ground. "No...no...NOO" She screamed powerfully.

Naruto felt Raiga's foot smash into his chest sending him flying into the stone wall like a wrecking ball. The stone wall crushed him "NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed. Not a single thought but the smiling blonde came to her mind, not Dan, not Nawaki, not Jiraiya, not her grandfather, or any long since dead Senju. Just Naruto, and only Naruto. She felt like her world was collapsing around her, her heart felt like it was ripping and tearing itself a part.

Sakura Tayuya and Haku looked away "We need to get moving now" Neji pulled at Haku, Lee and Sakura flew from the roof, and finally Shino forced Tayuya in the direction of the Merry.

Tsunade slumped down her eyes lost any life into them, she could still feel Naruto's hands raking over her body. 'Naruto' her mind was a blank white slate. 'My love' She felt nothing just a paralysing agony. She sobbed weakly, until a bolt of electricity arced into the cage, knocking her out in a blink of an eye.

**CREW**

Hours had passed since they abandoned Naruto. Naruto's harem seemed unnaturally quiet, Shino Lee Neji looked at them from across the table. Bandages were stretched tightly around Haku's injuries, the slightly burned foot of Lee, and Sakura's bandages were replaced. "So what are we going to do?" Shino purposely asked Haku.

Haku looked up, she had the eyes of a cold blooded murder that sent chills through the Straw Hats. "We go to the city we kill Raiga and take back Tsunade like Naruto planned" She snapped.

"Haku" Neji challenged her leadership instantly.

"Neji" In a blink of an eye Neji had his hand half an inch above Haku's heart, and Haku had her blade on his neck, Lee was in between them, his fingers pressed firmly into Neji's shoulder, his right hand gripping the hilt of the blade. "Haku-chan" Lee looked at her. Lee pushed the two apart and stood firmly beside Haku "Neji-san you stay on the ship, I will follow Haku just as we did Naruto"

"Lee" Haku grinned.

"I'm going to" Shino stood with them.

Sakura and Tayuya nodded at Neji and stood beside their teammates. "I'll go" Neji sat down and ate an apple "We'll fight and win" Neji stated calmly.

**Raiga**

Raiga looked at the broken wall and without any emotion whispered "Tell the ones Straw Hat brought if they wish to try and do what their leader couldn't, I Will be in my city. The city of the gods" The people looked at their god with fear, he grabbed the back of Tsunade's head and the two disappeared in a flash.

The winged people slowly disperced into the streets.

**CREW**

They walked into the small city and noticed the change immediately, unlike last time, the dark clouds were gone. And like the previous village it was bathed in golden lights, they could hear people whispering and pointing at the group. "Run...Leave...Get Away" They heard mixture of statements. Suddenly a large paper was thrown at them. "Go to that city leave now" They watched a man disappear into the crowd.

"A Map" Sakura looked down, a large red circle read, City of the gods. "Raiga" Haku growled lowly.

"Lets go Sakura lead the way" Haku jumped off the street and sailed Sakura followed. Tayuya Lee and Neji chased after them.

**?**

A Single cloaked figure looked at the rubble. "What a mess" He looked at the rubble, when suddenly burnt hand erupted from the rubble.

**AN**

Shot Put is Bullet BTW

Explanation time

**Naruto's lack of healing factor**

Now as you know I came into this story not wanting Naruto to be OP destroying everybody and everything with ease but as the powers started piling up that's what happened. So when the Fem Kyuubi [HANCOCK!] Got voted in I thought. Well hey Naruto's healing factor is most prevalent when the Kyuubi's taking over, so without the Kyuubi in the seal, and with Naruto not using the Foxes chakra every fight, I would imagine the healing factor as taking a major hit.

**TOPIC OF THE DAY**

**Kyuubi TAME! **

Ok I recently read the last basically ten to fifteen chapters and I have to say WTF I thought Kishimoto fucked up with the whole Uchiha clan I have every OP blood line in the Naruto Universe plot twist BUT. This is utter character assassination of the Kyuubi.

Let's start with the complete and utter lack of CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT for the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi, YES Kyuubi I refuse to call it Kurama. The Kyuubi from introduction to now has ALWAYS been portrayed being pure evil hatred incarnate to 180 to the misunderstood monstrous looking creature. NO Kishimoto you didn't foreshadow the possibility of this in the KYUUBI you might've hinted with the Eight tails. BUT not the FOX. Every time he's featured its talking about hat. And you expect us as readers to swallow Naruto yelling "I'm going to Suck Sasuke's... I MEAN "I'm going to save Sasuke" and look into its eyes is has enough of an impact 180 the fox. I DON'T Think so.

Not only that BUT the Over Powered Naruto moment that directly follows. HE TOOK DOWN FIVE OF THE TAILED BEASTS with NO HELP. HOW the fuck does that work, he kicked FIVE FUCKING Bijju BOMB like dodge balls, AND then was able to reflect a COMBINED Five Bijju BOMB. This is complete and utter BS and ONCE again I'm done with the manga.


	58. NO NAME SORRY

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

Tayuya Haku Lee Neji Shino and Sakura walked down the dirt path, their minds on their blonde haired leader. "We Should've atleast checked to see if he survived" Tayuya growled. "Fucking pricks" She cursed the at the three men.

"Calm down if he survived Hancock will have felt him fading and entered the seal and started healing him" Haku silenced the red head with a cold glare. The group continued down the road, Sakura's eyes on the road map.

Tayuya hands shook slightly "Raiga" She growled.

**TEN HOURS LATER**

The Straw Hats looked down the road "Shi-ha-ha-ha!" Yomi pointed at the group menacingly "Your leader faced down Raiga and failed what makes you think you can beat him" He flew up and down laughing psychotically. "Go ahead and die" He pointed dramatically at Tayuya "But the redhead you fight.

Tayuya walked forward calmly, her flute on her side "You..." She "Bastard!" She swung a left hook, but the man instantly caught it.

"Should stick to range combat" Yomi laughed.

Tayuya lips quirked upwards, and in a blink a low tune filled the air "Zeus's bard!" A Vortex of electricity twisted around them.

"Shi-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Yomi laughed when the lightning collapsed in on them.

"Go!" Tayuya hollered.

Yomi swung to quick hooks, knocking her head from left to right, and then left to right. His hand erupted into a bright red flames. "Underworlds bomb" In a flash Tayuya rolled down the road.

"Tayuya!" The group looked at the girl.

"You dickhead that hurt" Tayuya cursed Yomi looked at the crumpled figure. She looked up, shocking Sakura and Haku with the murderous glint in her eyes. 'So she really is one of Orochimaru's Kunoichi' went through Neji and Shino. "I Am an Uzumaki" Tayuya placed the flute to her lips and let of sorrowful tune that chilled everybody to the core "Sonata of Khione" A Pillar of ice whipped around Yomi. "Tayuya Uzumaki!" She stated proudly "Go this guy is nothing"

The Ice exploded into steam "Hells Armour!" Flames blazed around Yomi's body, the glider shot forward.

Tayuya did a side flip dodging the skewered by on the glider. She dove off the street into the large forest "Get back her here"

Tayuya kicked off the ground, grabbing a thick tree branch, and sent herself flying high into the air. She twisted around and started playing a flurry of low and high tunes "Lyrics for Poseidon!" Four pillars of water twisted into a powerful water trident.

Yomi twisted his body his hand blazing "Hell's bomb!" The trident exploded into a cloud of steam.

"Thanks!" She, Yomi looked down and was instantly kicked in the jaw by a flying Tayuya. The red head twisted like a cat and started playing a tune "Lyrics for Poseidon!" Yomi barely managed to dive off his glider when the trident erupted from a white cloud like river.

Tayuya landed on a tree branch her chest rising and falling. "Damn it" She cursed "I Need to calm down I don't have the mark to boost my chakra anymore"

"Shi-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tayuya felt him land behind her. Tayuya swung around dodging a right jab and back flipped off the tree. Yomi followed laughing Psychotically "Die, Die, Die!" He laughed throwing blazing balls of flames.

The Tree's around Tayuya were decimated the powerful flurry of attacks. Tayuya dropped into the river and swam slowly she could feel the man above her. 'Bastard' She treaded under water 'He knows' Tayuya could feel the river slowly push on her.

**CREW**

Neji stopped and said calmly "She's in trouble"

Haku looked at Neji "How come"

"She burned through chakra faster then she should've" Neji was about to go back when Shino started walking back.

"Go. You are all close range fighters, I'm the best option for fighting with Tayuya" He stated in his usual monotone. He jumped into the tree's a thick cloud of black bugs. He jumped from tree to tree with. He could hear loud laughing loudly, steam poured high into the air.

Shino's hawk like eyes slice through the tree's locking on the figure floating on a thick grey glider. The bugs started floating around him. "Sturm of Brummen!" A Black cloud of bugs ate threw the leaves and tree's buzzing deafeningly.

Yomi twisted around and threw a fire ball into the cloud bugs flying at him. "Brummen Angreifen" Yomi barely avoided a bug covered haymaker.

"Hell's armour" Yomi's body erupted into flames. The cloud of black bugs buzzed dangerously around the flaming man.

'Shino!' Tayuya's mind went a mile a minute. "Move Shino" She bellowed went she broke out of the river. A Fast tune filled the air, with an abrupt stop she bellowed "Ra's Symphony" A Pillar of fire sliced into the shocked Yomi.

Shino landed on a tree gently, he cast a glance back. Yomi was floating on his glider, flames wrapped around his body. The two Konoha ninja eyed one another before turning their gaze back on the man. "DIE!" He screamed, the flaming armour blazed.

The two Konoha ninja crossed their arms over their faces when a wall of heat hit them with enough force to peel a layer of skin. "Cool off" Tayuya yelled, she placed the flute to her lips and instantly the water jumped up "Neptune's storm Sonnet" A Pitch black cloud formed over the mans head and showered him in a thick shower of rain.

"Brummen..."

"NO!" Shino dove head first off the branch when a ball of fire the size of three basketball's flew in his directions "Hell SUN" the top half of the tree Shino had dove off was completely incinerated along with half all the tops of tree's around it creating a clear mid air crater.

Shino landed on all fours and looked at Tayuya racing to get below Yomi. "Get back!" Yomi threw four balls forcing Tayuya away.

"Brummen Duche" The pitch black bugs jetted forward, Yomi turned just to get his body attacked by a flurry of bugs.

"Hell's Armour" Tayuya landed on the tree on the opposite side of Yomi, his eyes blazing brightly.

"Hey Shino" Tayuya yelled.

"Yeah" Shino eyed her, she placed the flute on her lips.

"Lets play Naruto" Two beams of fire shot forward.

"What!" Shino threw his arms back and forward, and two pillars of black bugs towards Yomi.

Yomi watched the four streams and screamed "DIE" A Ball of flame wrapped around him.

"Quad!" Tayuya bellowed and Shino grumbled. The Flame ball was rapidly shrinking. "CANNON!" An explosion of bugs and flames erupted, nearly knocking the two off their respective tree's.

Yomi fell from the sky and into the river below, Shino dropped from his tree, the red head mimicked his movement and the two gave a grin at one another. "I Still think that guys a bastard" Tayuya added.

**CREW**

Lee Neji Sakura and stood in front of a large golden city. It seemed to glow in the sunlight. They could see winged people hiding in their apartments. The familiar double bladed warrior stood at the end of the street, in front a large sprawling castle. "Raiga" Haku and Sakura had the same feral look in their eyes. Tsunade was chained in front of the castle, the dead haunted look filled her dull brown eyes.

"I Killed..." Tsunade cried weakly when the mans started "Your leader what makes you believe you can win?" He called down the street, a faint wind blew between.

"Tsunade!" Haku yelled in a very Naruto like way "We're here..." Sakura and Tsunade could see a ghostly image of Naruto around the girl as she finished boldly "To Save you"

Neji raised his hands and snapped "Byakugan"

Lee clenched his fist and bellowed "Gate of Opening" A Light shockwave tore into the streets.

Sakura felt the chakra blaze into all her muscles and exclaimed "Augmentor Vitesse..." Chakra blazed around her legs. She smashed her knuckles together and exclaimed "Augmentor Forte" Her arms erupted into a shower of chakra and she winced visibly.

Haku unsheathed the blade and start it spinning it slowly. "ATTACK!" She yelled.

**? [NOTE THIS TAKES PLACE FIVE HOUR PRIOR TO Crews attack on Raiga]**

The heavily cloaked Ace watched a red haired women, with assets that any straight man couldn't help but look. Kneeling over Naruto, his hat hung on the right bed post. Their bodies glowed in a deep red energy, the women stroked his cheek in a way only a lover would do. "Hancock" Ace voce broke the silence.

The women turned her head and eyed Ace "What?" Her red eyes turned back onto Naruto and she kneeled down and gently kissed him.

"How long will he be out"

"Not much longer" She stroked some of the sweaty hair from his brow. "How did you know I would come"

Ace turned and walked towards a large heavy built wood door. "I Didn't I just hoped he inherited Monkey D Luffy's luck"

At that exact moment a sky blue eyes flashed into consciousness "Tsunade!" He looked up at Hancock and exclaimed "My team, where is my team?"

**AN **

I Did my best but I'm an English speaker and nothing else, so I literally spent hours looking for a good translator site, before I finally settled with Google translate, sorry if I'm wrong feel free to help me find a better translator.

**Crew naming language.**

Any Language God + Song/Poetry types

Shino – German

Sakura-French

**Sakura**

Augmentor-Boost

Vitesse- Speed

Forte-Strength

**Shino**

Brummen-Buzz

Duche- Shower

Sturm-Storm

**Explanation **

**Sakura's Augmentor**

It's like a false gate opening but the dangers of the Augmentor are far more deadly. It could cripple her, which is why its not used, by everybody in Konoha. Unlike the gates which start with just 100% percent muscle potential, the Augmentor FORCES the muscles to out put 100% muscle potential, without actually changing the humans brains 20% inhibitor. So technically she's still only using 20% of her muscle, but that 20% is running at a five times over clock, and can literally cause Sakura's body to tear itself apart.


	59. Straw Hats vs Raiga

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto they are his characters**

**I DO NOT OWN One Piece all rights go to Echiiro Oda **

"Striking rope Spear!" Sakura bellowed, six steel studded ropes rocketed at Raiga.

"Oni Tooboe Tsuki" Haku Disappeared.

Lee spun on his heel and bellowed "Adulecentia Flamma"

A Blinding golden flash was seen when Haku Smashed blade first into the man's gut. "Lightning" Haku was sent flying back when a golden bolt of electricity arced through her system. Raiga's hands shot forwards grabbing the thick rope. A powerful bolt of electricity traveled up the rope, causing Sakura to go into a screaming face plant.

Lee appeared hanging mid air in front of the man his glowing leg neck level with Raiga. "Gutter Ledo" His foot was half an inch away from connecting with the man's neck when a fine web of electricity erupted around the two sending Lee slicing into a golden building.

"You all are nothing"

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palm" Raiga turned on the Hyuga, and felt two fingers smash into his shoulder "Two Palm..." Neji flew back as a wave of electricity erupted from Raiga's skin.

"Dance of the Mist Demon" Haku cleaved into the thick golden armour. "AHHH" Haku clenched her teeth the electricity jumped through her system. Raiga spun around back handed the girl.

Haku struggled to stand when a foot smashed into her rib cage "You are not made of rubber girl what makes you believe you can win where a man who was immune to my attacks couldn't"

"Striking Rope Spear" Raiga's body flashed and in an instant he was behind Sakura.

"So little girl want to fight" He looked down at the back of her head menacingly.

"Adulecentia Flamma! Corpus Ledo!"

"Lee!" Sakura screamed when the teen appeared mid spin. Chakra foot met lighting barrier with explosive results. Raiga and Lee glared at one another, the green beasts foot slowly started sliding backwards.

Neji suddenly slid behind Raiga "Chakra explosion!" He yelled his hands on the man's shoulder blades.

"Zeus's VORTEX" Lee Sakura and Neji yelled when the electric shower over took them in an instant. Raiga between them when the electricity faded, their bodies smoked.

"Oni-Tsuki" Raiga hacked when a powerful crescent of energy smashed into his back.

"What the hell are you I put enough force into those attacks to stop any humans hearts"

Haku had her right arm extended as far as it could go, the blade still glowed with an un-earthly glow. "I'm far from normal" She hacked.

"Oh well fall like the rest"

His body was about to move when his feet were blasted out from underneath him "Leaf twister" Lee spun to his feet while the man was still in the air. "Corpus Ledo" Lee stamped down three times smashing the man into the ground viciously.

Raiga grabbed Lee's leg and in a blinding flash electricity sent Lee thrashing. Raiga hefted Lee over his shoulder sending him flying. And in a flash he and Haku clashed blades. Haku could feel the blinding pain of electricity course through her body. Raiga slowly started pushing her back.

"Hades symphony!" A Pillar of flames erupted from the man's feet. Haku slid away from the pillar of flames. She felt an arm catch her from falling "Shino?" She gasped.

Electricity sliced through the flames, and through the fire and brimstone walked Raiga. "Crap" Tayuya cursed. "This was fucking stupid of us" Tayuya watched the man pull the twin blades off his hips.

Raiga raised the blades high above his head. "Zeus's FANG" A Beam of Electricity instantly over took the straw hats.

"ARHHARAHHHHHHHHHHH" Filled the air as the beam poured down on the them.

The attack stopped around them "I'm certain at least one of you know of Monkey D Luffy" He looked at the group of teens still thrashing on the ground. "Well one of the enemies he faced used a special type of power. Akin to your dead leader a fruit power" He turned on the group "A Goro-Goro or Rumble-Rumble Fruit" His hands sparked in golden electricity "You see when you combined the powers of the Goro-Goro with my Kiba, or fanged blade it gives me an ability" He pointed his blade back and fired a large pillar of electricity. It Flew for a half a second stopping and formed a large ball of electricity. "It allows me to form an unlimited amount of electricity I can completely control. In a way that makes me more dangerous than Enel the original lightning god"

Haku and Lee got their feet "Your powers" Lee hacked weakly.

"May have origins similar to Naruto" Haku shakily picked up her blade.

Lee on his right heel "You may have taken his life" His leg started glowing.

"But we will save Tsunade" Haku finished. Her blade glowed white "Dance of the mist demon" Haku disappeared .

"Adulecentia Flamma, Levis Ico" Lee disappeared .

A Dome of electricity erupted around Raiga. Haku flew away electricity arced around her. Lee's right leg exploded into ten. Raiga swung onto Lee his Blade already charged with golden lightning, Lee dove to left barely avoiding the strike.

A Clean trench was sliced in the ground. "Dance of the mist demon" The man and women met blades. And instantly the monsters jumped slid beside one another. Raiga felt shock go through his system when the girl bellowed "Oni..."

Lee twisted his hips and yellowed "Flamma" Raiga's body exploded into a shower of sparks "What!" Lee and Haku screamed.

"Zeus's wind" They heard just before the two were instantly surrounded by a cloud of golden sparks. "RAAAAAH" The two screamed, Raiga's body reappeared.

He felt a small fist smash into his temple. "Get away from them" His eyes could catch a glimpse of pink hair before flying off his feet. Sakura landed on all fours breathing heavily, Raiga grinned as his body sliced through the building in a flash gold.

"Sakura-chan/san" The two garbled.

"Lee-san Haku-san" The Pinkette's body was covered in blue chakra.

"Zeus's Lion!" In a Flash Sakura was screaming as a large golden lion over took her body Raiga sliced through the lion smashing fist first into her gut. "Weak" She felt her feet fly off the ground, faster then her mind knew she was smashing into a building.

"Sakura" The two started stumbling forward.

"Brummen" Raiga watched a thick black cloud of bugs buzzing loudly overtake him. Shino was thirty feet away his feet swaying underneath him. Raiga fired two large streams of electricity into the group.

Raiga's eyes dropped the pale eyed Hyuga had his hands on the center of his belly "Neji!" Lee and Haku gasped.

Neji's lip quirked upwards, and with a bang an explosion of chakra rocketed Raiga through and through. "Hyuga..." Raiga growled his feet slowly sliding.

"Limerick of Amun" Tayuya was barely standing a high pitched tune sent buzz saws of wind slicing into the man's back.

Raiga clenched his fist tightly around the blade handles and with a loud "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA" Sent shockwave of electricity slicing through the group with crippling force. Neji Shino and Tayuya fell instantly, and with a brutal kick Raiga sent Neji flying into Shino.

Lee and Haku looked towards the bound Kage, her eyes still only saying dead to them. "We're not strong enough to save her from herself only one person can do that and he's dead" Lee looked at Haku walking forward.

Tsunade looked up her faded brown eyes locking on the green beast, and ice demon. "Haku-chan" Lee started spinning. His foot started glowing "You are correct"

Haku placed her blade in the scabbard and started spinning it slowly. "Oni-Tooboe..." Lee and Haku disappeared and with a crack "Tsuki" A Vortex of white energy smashed into Raiga's left electrified blade.

"Adulecentia Flamma!" Lee's foot smashed into his right.

The three warriors locked eyes, a shockwave sliced through the city streets. Blinding gold lights flashed dangerously from the mass of white blue and gold ball of energy in the center of streets. "We can't save her but we can try" Lee and Haku yelled over the thunderous boom. Raiga could feel his feet faltering . Neji Shino and Tayuya looked upper, barely conscious.

"Lee Haku" The mumbled

'I Can't lose I am god' Raiga's mind snapped a deranged glint filled his eyes. "Zeus's rain" Senbon of electric broke away from the group went into a wide clockwise arc, before slicing into the monster duo's back. Every nerve screamed as the needles rained into their back but the two continued pushing forward. Beams of electricity cleaved into buildings, Lee and Haku felt the man stop moving pushed forward.

The Needles hailed on them as they continued pushing at Raiga. The lighting gods eyes darkened and in another bright gold flash the two were sent flying down the street. They rolled to a stop almost at the gate into the city.

Haku and Lee looked up as the crackling body of Raiga walked towards them. Both stood up, small burns etched across their body. "Just like Straw Hat won't stay down"

"Get away from them" Raiga stopped moving, a weak feminine voice proclaimed "I Said get away from them"

Tsunade looked up, Sakura was staggering down the street. "You little girl" Tayuya struggled but her body just wouldn't move. Sakura continued walking forward "So you want to be the first I smite, come then"

Sakura looked into his eyes and bellowed "I Refuse to DIE!" Raiga felt his world become fuzzy. "Get away from the NOW!" It was like a fist punched him in the gut, his followers fell like flies. "I SAID NOW" Her emerald iris shrunk, Raiga fell back under the force of an invisible shockwave hitting him his world rapidly blackening.

"NO" Electricity flew from his skin arcing into the girl. Sakura fell onto her knee's as the man walked forward, his eyes remained glued on the girls head. "You had your chance, never again" He raised his right blade high above his head.

"Sakura!" Haku Tsunade And Tayuya screamed. Haku tried to move but her body remained still 'No!' She thought.

Raiga started his guillotine. "MACH CANNON!" Raiga felt shock slice into his system a Fist was buried in his gut.

"I Can't..." Sakura looked up numbly a glowing pink arm beside her arm.

"Love" Tsunade felt hope seep into her heart, her eyes went to the glowing green stone.

"He's..." Tayuya's eyes went to the straw hat.

"Alive" Haku looked at the grin on his face.

Raiga smashed back first into a golden building. He pushed out of the cloud of dust shock written on his face. "I Killed you"

"Clearly" Naruto steamed his grin never leaving his face "Hancock" For the first time the Straw Hats and Tsunade realized he demoness was behind him. "Get them away, this guys my problem"

"Naruto-kun" Hancock whispered, her mind going to the a large black burn she healed.

Raiga let out a loud laugh "We've face twice now and both times ended in defeat what changed now?"

Naruto Squatted down "Gum-Gum Mach..." Raiga looked at blonde with interest, he suddenly shot forward placing his open palm on the man's chest "POLE GUN" His fist Vibrated and in a blink of an eye Naruto's right fist smashed into Raiga's right rib left rib and center of his upper chest. "I'VE CHANGED!"

**AN**

**Corpus-Body **

**Ledo-Strike**

**Gutter-Neck**

So the attack is literally

**Youthful Flame body strike**

**Youthful Flame Neck Strike**

**Levis Ico**- Rapid Shot

**Oni-Tsuki** Demon Moon

**Pole Gun **It was a three barked gun one if not the very first semi automatic gun, just search up Three barrelled pole gun if you want to know more

**EXPLANATION TIME**

**Haku's attacks**

It's basically combined three things, Microscopic Ice Particles, Chakra creates a hardness and the white glow, and her muscles power creates enough force to turn them into weapons that waste Little chakra to do a shit ton of damage.


	60. Naruto vs Raiga round 3

Naruto Squatted down "Gum-Gum Mach..." Raiga looked at blonde with interest, he suddenly shot forward placing his open palm on the man's chest "POLE GUN" His fist Vibrated and in a blink of an eye Naruto's right fist smashed into Raiga's right rib left rib and center of his upper chest. "I'VE CHANGED!"

**FLASHBACK**

"TSUNADE" He flipped off the bed, his hand stretched towards his straw hat. His hand grazed the straw hat, when a pair of slender arms wrap around him. His racing heart slowed dramatically "Hancock" He sighed.

"Calm down my love" Her long red hair fell in his face. "Think clearly you can't beat Raiga, he's already beat you twice. If You want to save Tsunade, use that head of yours"

Ace slid backwards with a final "Every power has a weakness, whether it be natural, or one made by the human mind"

Hancock held Naruto still, his thumping heart slowing with each breath. "We need you, as much as Tsunade"

Naruto turned giving the demoness a quick chaste kiss. "I Am sorry Hancock, but I can't abandon her Hancock, I won't abandon her. Dan, and Nawaki broke her, I won't be like them"

"That heart of gold, will of fire, and skill. I Feel sorry for Raiga" Hancock mumbled, taking in the scent of burnt rubber stained on him. Her chest ached for this boy who turned man in front of her. Gone was the lanky rub kid of Konoha, now stood a five-five man, muscle taut along his body. "Naruto"

"Hmm" He moaned, her fingers messaged his aching chest.

"Turn" His feet instantly turned on her. Unlike most men, who's eyes would've went straight to her large breast, his blue eyes went to her red, nearly orange eyes. 'So similar to Kurenai's, yet uniquely Hancock' Raced through the young man's eyes. The Red head dipped forward, her lips caressed Naruto's. She felt his hands fall onto her lips, he spun, next thing she knew she was on her back, the old bed grunted when the rubber man fell on his demoness.

His hands slid up her thigh, she watched his deep blue iris fluctuating between the human roundness, and animalistic elongated iris. "Haaa" She quietly moaned, Naruto's finger touched her core. His fingers traced a circle around her pussy. Hancock felt her red dress start fading, Naruto's left hand grab her now naked breast. Easily larger than the rest of his harem.

Suddenly the blonde flew away from the women, and she swung gracefully bunching blankets around her. "We can't do this, not now" He looked at the hurt expression, his heart thumping "I Want this Hancock, kami I want to..." His eyes fell over her scantily clad body, he felt his will failing. "We can't my Slug Princess, my Tsunade. She needs me" His eyes once again fell on the women, her dress rematerialized. "I'm sorry my fox" He slid forward and touched her baby soft cheek. "I Promise you, we can make love once I save Tsunade"

"Not very many men could turn a women like her away...

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Raiga flew back "You die today Strawhat!" He boomed.

Naruto closed the distance quickly "No I'll beat you, and save Tsunade!" Naruto swung to thunderous jabs into the mans right chin. Raiga flashed, as the teen swung a powerful left hook.

Raiga appeared behind the blonde mid disembowelling left swing. Naruto's left foot stopped the blade, and quick as a flash of light Naruto swung a left and a right hook. "Straw Hat" Raiga swung his right blade viciously. Naruto caught the blade, bloody dripped down the blade.

Naruto pulled in close and head butted the warlord. "Give up Raiga!" Naruto A Blinding golden explosion sent Naruto sliding away, both hands slightly singed. Naruto flipped sideway's three times to the right, as Raiga appeared burying his right blade in the ground. His head popped up, as the lightning man looked up. Naruto swung his left palm up as the man flashed.

A Thunderous cracked bounced through the city. Naruto had a death grip on the warlords throat. The two glared at each. "Is this what Ranmaru would want!" Naruto hollered swing four right jabs into the center of the mans face.

"Shut up!" Raiga hacked, another blinding flash. And Faster than anyone could track the two smashed into the top of a building sending golden boulders raining down on the street. "You know nothing!"

Haku watched the stones fall towards the red head and blonde "Sakura!"

The Pinkette's hands flew up and she called out "Striking rope net" two large nets flew towards the two women.

"Lee..." Haku began but the green beast had only grabbed the ropes as the nets buried themselves in the stone above the Sannin and demoness. Haku raced up the as the ropes fibres stretched "Dance of the mist demon" Tsunade and Hancock grinned at the former mist demons apprentice. Tiny stones fell on their heads. "Hurry!"

Naruto kicked the bulk man off him "Gum Gum Rapid Fire!" Raiga disappeared with flash. Another flash nearly blinded the straw hat's, the top of the building was nearly incinerated, Naruto rolled into the wreckage as the man appeared. "I Know more than you think!" Naruto speared Raiga sending the two tumbling off the tall building.

Naruto swung two quick hooks "I Met Megami!" Naruto snapped as the two raced into the ground.

"Thor's MIGHT!"

**FLASH BACK**

"Not very many men could turn a women like her away" Naruto's head spun, standing in the door was a wrinkled old women. Her eyes were a sharp electric blue, that seemed to be calculating Naruto. "Please don't kill Raiga" She begged.

"He took some body precious to me" Naruto pulled on a pair of new clothes, a red vest and blue jeans. "If I have to, I'll kill him"

"You don't understand, Raiga was once a great man" The women looked into the blondes eyes.

"Why do you defend him" Naruto's hat darkened his eyes.

"I Am Megami the goddess of Sky island" She explained quietly "When I met Raiga he was a wander, moving from village to village searching for something..."

"What was he looking for?" Naruto asked calmly.

"A Cure"

"A Cure?"

The women sighed "A Cure for a boy, the only person Raiga saw a precious and worth saving" Her eyes became distant "Ranmaru" Megami became misty eyed. "Ranmaru a boy with a powerful bloodline, but he was also terminally ill, and slowly dying. Raiga-sama spent every resource at his disposable, and considering he is a warlord he had a lot. That's when I met him..."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Thor's MIGHT!" A Blinding golden ball of electricity melted the a half dome out of the buildings lining the street.

"Rasengan!" Raiga looked down at the blonde, the sphere of chakra all but eclipsed by the golden glow of the electricity. The ball flashed out of existence, and the two flew fifty feet apart. "I Promised Megami I would try to get through to you" Naruto snapped "And if I have to break every bone in your body for you to listen I will!" Naruto rushed straight at Raiga.

"JUST DIE!"

**FLASHBACK**

"He used his abilities as a warlord to pass from land to land seamlessly, going into minor and major shinobi villages taking their best medics doctors and nurses, but they failed"

"Is that why..."

"No he took Tsunade to force your hand" Megami interrupted calmly. "I Met him when he was in the farthest north part of the continents. I Spent months working with him, training him, preparing him to be the God of the Sky Island...

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Raiga smashed Naruto into the side of the crater pinning Naruto down "You don't know what it's like to lose something precious" He pulled Naruto's head off the ground, and with a brilliant flash smashed Naruto's head into the ground. "I'll show you what its like to lose" His hand flashed, and Naruto's head buried itself deeper into the ground.

"You're right I don't know what its like to lose something precious to me" Raiga's arm flashed again burying Naruto's head almost the entire length of Raiga's right arm. "But I know pain!" He grabbed Raiga's wrist "I Know living for one person. But..." Naruto slowly but surely rose from the stones "But life...because...life...

**FLASHBACK**

"When we returned to Sky Island he was inaugurated into his rule. And Life on Sky Island was good, Raiga was the best most powerful god we have ever had. But behind the scenes Raiga's life was falling apart. Ranmaru...His health was failing rapidly, the sickness was spreading faster than any time before. I Think it's because he saw Raiga's life becoming better than it ever was, and was happy for him" Megami's eyes glazed over "Ranmaru fought tooth and nail to hide his sickness, but one day he just couldn't do it any longer"

Naruto's hands shook "He died"

"Yes, Ranmaru tried to get Raiga to see the world as what it is, a vibrant cornucopia of colours. But he failed, and after his death Raiga...He changed, he became a monster, controlling, abusing his powers"

Naruto eyed the women's down trodden expression "I'll try to save him, but remember this. I Love Tsunade and will do everything in my power to protect her"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"But life's not about how hard you can hit, but how hard you can get hit and keep getting up, keep moving forward, keep building and protecting the bonds of friendship, and the bonds of love" He swung to hooks sending Raiga stumbling away. "I Lived for one person's acknowledgment, Kurenai's, and then Anko and Tayuya, Sakura Lee, Hinata Shino, Shikaku and Shikamaru, Choji and Choza, Tsume and Hana, they're the ones that will that I fight for"

"Shut up!"

"You don't know heart ache, the heart ache of being hated for something you have no control over, to be called a monster demon and freak!" Naruto grabbed swung a jab into the center of the man's face. "You abuse power given to you by people you should protect" Naruto grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the ground "You're a monster, a monster Ranmaru would run from!"  
><strong>AN<strong>

I quoted Rocky Balboa with the line "Lives not about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you get hit and keep going"

Sorry about the slow update believe or not I had this chapter all but done for like a month, but just couldn't finish the last couple paragraphs, and then I was hit with inspiration after re-watching Rocky Balboa


	61. Sorry up for adoption

Ok I'M DONE!

I have About three chapters (Naruto Gum Gum) to eight chapters (Naruto Will of D) but the absolute trash that was Chapter 700, has completely and utterly ruined my writing abilities for Naruto. I HATE the franchise is trash. And before you say, oh you bashed it before. I'll admit I didn't enjoy pretty much everything after Pein invasion, but I still had hop for a GREAT ending. The ending Naruto deserved, instead what we got was, pandering, and sudden relasionships. Don't get me wrong, I like Hinata, she's in my Naruto fanfic. BUT Naruto and Sakura where the clear fucking finale! Hinata has little to no character development outside of NARUTO. She wasn't a defined and flushed out characters. Next we had Sakura and Sasuke, this guy didn't deserve Sakura, this guy has only ever Acknowledged two people NARUTO and ITACHI, Sakura he belittled and tried to kill on multiple occasion! I Call Bullshit on Sakura and Sasuke making up in the last chapter of Naruto. It makes ZERO narrative sense! And even less human a sense, Karin had a clear beaten wife syndrome, Sakura always clung to Sasuke redeeming himself. But that doesn't replace 698 pure Naruto and Sakura! then you had Ino and Sai, and how shallow their relationships is. The ugly kids. And the Data Book (last one) completely and utterly contradicting the ending. And what you have is a garbage rushed pandering ending.

anyways if you're interested here's my outline for Naruto and the gum gum fruit (which is used and heavily modified for Will of D)

**Raiga arc**

Naruto defeats Raiga by using a combination Rasengan, and Clone replacement

The Straw hats return to Konoha

Tsunade gives Naruto the abandoned Senju clan

**Fall of Straw Hats**

Naruto and Kurenai share a night of passion, resulting in his first child Hiruzen (met post time skip)

After that it's revealed that the council of Daimyos are enraged by the defeat of Raiga tipping balance of all nations. Sending a Magma powered assassin

Later revealed to be Mizuki.

Flash Back reveals that because Kurenai helped Naruto pass his Genin Exam Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll on his own.

He fails and is sent to prison, where he reveals. Orochimaru was working on a way to bring Devil fruit back, through use of a modified SAD formula. Which gave Mizuki is Akainu like powers which he uses to escape.

he's then contacted by the elder daiymo, who gives Mizuki his highest rank (basically admiral)

end flash back

Naruto gets his gut incinerated barely clinging to life, through use of demons chakra. His teams is defeated handily by Mizuki. Who then turns his attention back to Naruto.

in flies Iruka who defends Naruto, sacrificing himself in the process.

Just as Akainu (He dubs himself that during the fight with the straw hats) attempts to kill Naruto. Appears the bear man, who is nome other the Bart Kuma!

He defeats Akainu causing him to disappear

the bear man turns and looks at the injured Straw hats. Lee's leg burnt almost off, Naruto hole in his chest, Sakura had her burnt completely off, Haku's lost an eye, (the rest where burnt but those four fought hardest)

And takes action. Teleporting the team out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto to attacks wildly fully succumbing to the demons influences, as he forces. Hancock into the recess of her prison.

Before he teleports Naruto asks 'How' Kuma replies 'Franky of the Straw hats'

**Straw Hats Death**

With Naruto and his team of monaters out of the way, and Kurenai's pregnancy leaked by the daimyo, all the other big and small shinobi nation turn their gaze towards Konoha.

AO is the first to make his move, moving his army in Konoha's nation

Danzo makes his move, attempting to assassinate Tsunade.

But Anko and Fuu step. Saving her from the ROOT Shinobi

Naruto's harem flees to Uzumaki Clan town.

Tsunade reveals her grandfather Ultimate protection, clan ultimate tree defence encasing the clan village in a dome of Senju trees.

AO begins his assault,which is instantly countered by the Leaf Shinobi.

**Uzumaki alone**

Naruto wakes up in a hospital bed, his chest has been bandaged, and is being healed by a medic.

He goes onto meet a man who calls himself the monster man to the north

After Naruto learn the assault going on Konoha he attempts to flee the north

But the Monster man easily stops Naruto

revealing himself to be WHITEBEARD the second grandfather of the preistess Shion

Naruto promises Whitebeard that no matter what he'll go and save his family

Whitebeard laughs at the boy warning him that if he goes to Konoha he'll die at the hands of Danzo, or be taken experimented on by one of the other Shinobi nations

Naruto replies with "Doesn't matter at least I'll die protecting my family"

Whitebeard allows the Straw Hat to leave

**Allies of Uzumaki**

Konoha's beginning to lose ground, as they're pounces by smaller nations, bolstered by Kumo

As AO finally manages to break through the tree's, and begins his assualt on the Uzumaki Wives. Cleaving easily through Anko and Fuu, promising to comeback for the seven tails.

He and Tsunade meet next. the last Senju puts up a fight putting the AO on the defensive.

But eventually falls AO speed

AO finally enters the house in which the pregnant Kurenai lies. He's about to grab her when.

Hinata and. Hana charge the man, Hinata using a destructive open palm slam. To repel AO back out of the building.

AO Flies back in going to kill Hinata and rip the Byakugan from her skull.

Before the killing stroke can hit though a wall of sand erupts from the floor beneath the two.

Gaara vows to protect Naruto's family

Outside the sand nin are helping to repel the armies in the streets.

Danzo pledges his loyalty the Daiymo if they help him

Enter the three admiral Akainu, Smoker, and Miya

The Tsuchikage next enters battle, going for the prize of a rubber bloodline

The old man flies straight for the batte between Hinata Hana, and Gaara, still defending Kurenai.

He attemptshis dust release wanting to destroy the four fighters but misses because of hundred hands bending his back

Enter Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju

**Fourth Great Shinobi war**

The four Kage glare at one another, and begin fighting, the women begin to make ground, getting the two men away.

Naruto Sees Konoha in the distances.

The Four Kage are suddenly stopped as the admiral assault begins

We Learn that fleet foot Miya is roughly ten times the speed of AO

Naruto enters the war

Becoming a target for all the two Kage, and three admirals Root, amad Danzo

as the War continues Naruto is saved by each of his Harem

Akainu vows to do what the Bearman stopped him from doing, Killing Straw Hat Naruto!

Akainu reopens the deep burn, he's about to incinerate Naruto when in a bright gold flash Naruto is engulfed in pure golden flames

Tsunade reveals that is the Will of Fire personfied, Haki of armaments in its purest form

Akainu slams his fist against the shield without much use

Enter Whitebeard!

The oldman makes quick work of Smoker and Miya, before turning his attention to the brat Tsuchikage and Raikage, threatening to level their villages if they didn't leave.

AO rushes at Whitebeard, only to be completely decimated by a quake bubble to the temple

a Large fissure rips apart the Hokage, Danzo and Danzo with it

AO bloody face is ripped from the ground "I Didn't have to go easy on you, now leave CHILD" Whitebeard

Whitebeard knocks out Naruto and tossed him straight into Tsunades "If you're half the Medic you gramps makes you out to be you can heal him"

Whitebeard Makes his way toward the destroyed Kage tower

Danzo makes for his sharringan arm but he's stopp ed by Whitebeard

Danzo and his ROOT are forced to flee

**POST WAR**

Naruto wakes up to his wIves surrounding him. And a deep depression sets, as he realized how he was unable to protect them from the best.

He pushes them away as he flees to the roof

Whitebeard is sitting on the roof, and explains how Whitebeard believed family should be

Naruto makes decides to go up north with Whitebeard

Naruto shares a final moment with each of his wives (not. Haku Sakura and Tayuya) reaffirming their bond, but tells them this is something that he needs to do

He takes his Straw hat and gently places it on a small table in his own personal house. (Each harem member hold her own home along with a home they stay in with Naruto and the rest of the girls) and hands Tusnade his head saying "I'm can't be Hokage yet" as he leaves a photographer takes a picture, a large black 2 Y on his arms, and a short flash back reveals Naruto and his team came up with a split up code.

**REST OF THE CREW**

**Sakura**

Sakura awakes, her arm stub as completely cut off at the shoulder. sitting in front of a fire was a man.

He reveals to Sakura they are in souother part of Suna lost desert. A Single oasis in a island of sand that no one but himself have ever tamed.

She notices his bandaged arm.

he then reveals that he to is missing his arms, and has basked he prosthetic in his chakra.

Sakura attempts to leave, but is near instantly attacked by a wild beast. But before he can kill her. He reveals his own Haki and beats the beast with a single punch.

He walks away, dropping a newspaper at her feet.

On the front cover is Naruto, his 2 Y tattoo clear on his arm

Sakura turns to the man and begs him to train her

The man then reveals he is the Blpody haired man to the south

**HAKU**

Haku awakes in a frigid environment, she crawls towards a small cottage.

Sitting in front of the fire sat a wrinkled oldman. Laying at the foot of his bed sat three swords.

He greets the girl by throwing a newspaper at her

The young women collapse from her injuries

Haku wakes up, patched up.

The old man finally says his name Zoro

Haku sits up and says "Can you train me"

**LEE**

Lee awakes with his legs bandaged up. Along with most of his body.

He walks out of the cottage, onto a beach full of bikini clad women

Sitting in the middle of the crowd is an old man in swing trunks

Lee angered by the unyouthfulness attacks

But is casually stopped by a flaming kick

the man then says his name Sanji

KIBA SHIZUNE TAYUYA NEJI SHINO

Kiba awakes in a Forrest, where he meets and tracings with a master wolf user

Shizune awakens in Drum Island to train with the hundred battling medics

Tayuya awakes on the fighting chef village

Neji awakens to a master monk in the air country

Shino wakes up in a ill age where bugs and human coexist

TIME SKIP

Gaara retrieval

Fuu protection

FIft great war

Sorry for not continuing if you want to adopt the story let me know


End file.
